The Story of the Storm
by CelestialxDragon
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has just found her family at Fairy Tail. What will happen when she meets their secret wizard? Breeze Dreyar is a Storm Dragon Slayer. She has a sketchy past and she has made some bad choices, but what happens when she meets a friend that can help her with her demons? {NatsuxOC} [possible future lemons] [[you have been warned]]
1. Chapter 1 : Lucy meets Breeze!

Hey guys! I just want you to know before I start that like most of my stories they don't normally go according to the original story line. I'm sorry if that bugs some people (it bugs me sometimes too) but I just get so caught up in the writing I miss some important details ㈴1 anyway we wouldn't want to be copyrighting would we. So I hope you enjoy! I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters besides my Breeze ️

I would also like to say that this story is also on Quotev, but I'm trying this website out to see if it's easier to use! I apologise for anything that goes wrong, I'm not great with new things.

~Lucy~

"Natsu! Stop fighting! Gray put your clothes on!" I yelled at the two idiots as I shook my fists around in an attempt to catch their attention, but as usual my efforts with those two failed "To be honest Lucy, I'm surprised you still try to stop them" Mirajane giggled from behind me. "There's no harm in trying" I mumbled to myself, earning another gigle from the take-over mage. I turned around and sat on a bar stool, Mira was about to say something else but was interrupted by a small red phone sitting in the bar, that beckoned her attention. She picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Nastu you're an idiot! Why would someone even do something that stupid?!" Gray yelled, pulling me back into their stupid, petty fight "I didn't realise that would happen! It's not my fault uh-h, blame Lucy!" I turned around at the mention of my name and saw that Natsu's big obnoxious finger was pointed right at my face. "Hey! What did I do!? I don't even know what you're fighting about! Ugh!" I groaned in frustration at their incompetence "uh, you know it was about that thing" Natsu said scratching his head, as his plan slowly unravelled right before his eyes I rolled my eyes. "Well you can't accuse me for something you don't even know of!" I stood up from the bar stool and was about to rip into Natsu when Mira slammed the phone down and ran up the stairs of the guild, unintentionally grabbing everyone's attention "Wonder what that was about?" Gray though out loud. I looked at him with concern "it's probably nothin- WHERE DID YOUR UNDERWEAR GO?!" I yelled trying to cover my eyes from looking at Gray's uncovered junk to see that Natsu had Gray's black boxers in his hands?! "Ooohhh~ Lucy likes what she sees!" Happy wiggled his little cat eyebrows "HAPPY!"...

Gray finally managed to steal his own clothes back from Natsu and the guild returned to a quite- _er_ place.  
I really need to find a job. I frowned slumped over onto the bar again _but I can't be bothere_ d! Mira came rushing down the stairs with Laxus shortly behind her. _Laxus? I haven't seen him in a long time and he looks...concerned?, I wonder what he's doing?..._ "Lucy I need you and Natsu to go pick someone up" Mira asked me, her tone was strict, she wasn't messing around "huh? Sure, but who?" I asked in sitting up straight on the stool "Uhm Laxus will go with you and explain the whole thing, just be careful" _'Okay now I'm worried'_ "Ahaha you're sounding scary Mira, but okay" I smiled as could feel the sweatdrop on my head. It's almost like Natsu knew that he was needed and he came rushing over like a dog looking for treats "Do you guys need me?! Who do I need to fight?!" Natsu looked at us longingly " you are just weird Natsu" I shook my head, Natsu just stuck his tongue out at me "We should get going" Laxus smirked and led the way...

 _'How far away can this person be?'_ We have been walking (Well Happy had been flying) for 4 hours now, since Natsu had begged us not to take the train. I walked behind Natsu and Laxus, dragging my feet. _Okay maybe I was throwing a little tantrum, but my feet hurt!_ "Laxuuuus you said you were going to tell us who we are picking up!" I complained for probably the 1 millionth time "It's not important who she is, we just have to make sure she doesn't refuse to come with us" Despite the last 9,999 times I asked this, Laxus chose his words poorly "SO WERE KIDNAPPING SOMEONE?!" Natsu yelled with a tinge of excitement as he looked at Happy, "We've never kidnapped someone before Natsu!" The blue cat did a aerial flip out of excitment. I let out a sigh, "quite Natsu" Laxus warned "and no, she's part of Fairy Tail but she doesn't get along with many people in general so she decided a long time ago to move somewhere remote, it's up to us to bring her home" "A Fairy Tail wizard?! Who is she?! How come I've never heard of her before? Is she strong?! I want to fight her!" Natsu sounded outraged that he wasn't kept in the loop about this (something which is obviously not his business) "I wouldn't mind knowing why you dragged me along?" I asked purely out of curiosity. If this was a job that required force, I'm sure Elfman or even Gray were a better fit. Laxus glanced at me from the side "Mira thought that if you made friends with this wizard then it would give her a better chance at feeling comfortable with the rest of the guild, you're a friendly person Lucy" I blushed slightly at Laxus's compliment "WHO IS SHE?!" Natsu yelled interrupting the moment I was having. The Lighting Mage let out a groan of annoyance "She's my sister, Breeze Dreyar".

Laxus had been telling us all that he was willing about his sister. She is apparently Fairy Tail's strongest wizard, but because no one knows of her besides Master Makarov and Laxus (and Mirajane of course) they decided to keep it that way, to protect her from constant ambushing form other Guilds. I guess she was kept secret as some sort of 'top secret weapon'. I was so engrossed in Breeze's life story I didn't even realise we'd reached a lovely cottage at the edge of a green valley at the border of Fiore. Laxus signalled us all to stop, "It's best not to intimidate her, she's quite shy. I'll let her know you're here" he walked to the cottage and opened the unlocked door "For some reason I think she knew we were coming" Natsu said watching the cottage for any signs of movement "After what Laxus said I'm not surprised" I agreed. "I can't believe they are both Dragon Slayers" Natsu smirked "I can't wait to fight her, I want to know how strong she is!" if he was sitting on a chair he would be in the edge of his seat waiting to see this mage.

~1 hour later~

"Hey guys I found some fish!" Happy exclaimed flying over us with a fish he must have caught (or stolen). "Congrats Happy" Natsu laughed. Laxus had been in there for a while, even though Natsu and I were quite anxious to meet her we decided it would be best if we waited outside just in case we intimidated her. So Happy went to find some fish, leaving Natsu and I to mindlessly chatter. "Do you reckon she looks like Laxus?" Natsu asked staring at the cottage, "I assume so" I followed Natsu's gaze back over to the white cottage and just as I did the door handle turned, Natsu shot up from his seat on the plush grass and stood up straight, jeez she's a wizard, not a general. I rolled my eyes and saw Laxus walk out of the door followed by a small figure. As they got closer I realised that Breeze did look quite similar to Laxus, they had the same hair colour and their eyes were almost the same colour though Breeze's were more of a Blue/Gray then green. She was extremely beautiful she wore a tight army green tank top and a black short skirt. A black fitted trench coat over the top was a nice touch and her small black ankle boots were absolutely to die for! She looked more like a model then a Dragon Slayer. Her small figure hid behind Laxus as they got closer to us and as it did I could see her grey (the colour of her eyes) Fairy Tale mark just above her left breast. "Hey Natsu, Happy, Lucy, this is Breeze, say Hi" Laxus's voice was soft and careful, as if he was talking to a child and he gently brought Breeze around him so she could see us. I couldn't hold back my excitement, _I'm meeting one of the most strongest wizards ever and I have a chance to be friends with her?_!. I remember feeling the same way when I first met Mirajane and Erza only 6 months ago. "Hi I'm Lucy! It's really nice to meet you! I'm really excited to be your friend" I greeted her with a smile and it seemed like my words took her by surprise "H-Hello Lucy" she gave a sweet, yet shy smile and a small wave. Laxus grinned and gave me a nod of approval "HEY BREEZE MY NAMES NATSU DRAGONEEL AND IM A DRAGON SLAYER TOO!" My eyes went wide at Natsu's greeting ' _Great Natsu! Laxus said NOT to yell!... Why does he even bother?'_


	2. Chapter 2 : Shes's S-class!

**Hi agaaaaain! I got the hang of the website pretty quick personally! I'm really excited about this story. I mentioned last chapter the this story is on Quotev and I'd like to point out I'm improving it and using more detail on this website.**

 **Anywaaays hope you like it!**

Lucy~

Breeze looked extremely taken back, her grey eyes were wide and her jaw was slack. _Jesus Natsu! I don't really want to have to stop her if she tries to put up a fight!_ I stood still, not wanting to make any sudden movements, unsure of how she would react to Natsu's outburst. _Well you are currently treating her like a rabid animal, well done Luce_. I relaxed my posture slightly and attempted to look natural. Laxus looked concerned and angry at Natsu, but his expression was one I had never seen before when Breeze started giggling "Hello Natsu Dragoneel, it's a pleasure to meet you" she bowed slightly. For someone who has basically no experience with human interaction she sure does have good manners. Laxus' mouth dropped open in shock at Breeze's reaction. Natsu just grined at Breeze with his usual goofy grin, content obviously with the odd first impression. "Hey! I'm Happy!" Happy greeted running up to her, fish in hand. Breeze's small smile faltered slightly at the sight of Happy but she remained composed "Hello" her voice came out as a soft whisper, I decided that I should step in "So Breeze, where did you get those shoes?" I asked her motioning her to walk with me back the way we came "Uhm, they were given to me by the nice shoemaker in town" she looked down at her shoes as we walked and a blush dusted her cheeks "Lucky!" I grinned, I don't think it's going to be too hard to be friends with this girl!

~Natsu~

"She hates meeee~" Happy cried as he started chewin' on his little fish "Hey buddy I'm sure she doesn't, well she likes me that for sure" I said puffing out my chest and grinning. The look on Luce's face worried me a bit when I introduced myself, but it worked out well. "Don't be upset, Happy" Laxus attempted to comfort Happy "Breeze had an Exceed once, she was named Belle they loved each other, they had a friendship no one could break" Laxus' look turned stone cold, "What happened?!" Happy gasped, knowing there was a dramatic twist somewhere in the story. I was about to interrupt, it didn't seem like a topic Laxus was too fond of. I stopped myself, curiosity taking over. "The magic council were afraid of their combined power or that's what their excuse was. Belle was like you Happy she had wings, but she could also transform into a different version of herself, she was much like Erza, with armour and weapons. She couldn't re-equip but she didn't need to, Breeze trained her well" Laxus looked towards Lucy and Breeze "Because Breeze's Dragon was the Storm Dragon, she can use Lighting, Air and Water magic. They caused no threat to the council but they were afraid of the potential that they had combined, so they killed Belle, right in front of Breeze. That's part of the reason she's so withdrawn" My eyes widened, My mind immediately wondered what I would do with myself if they did that to Happy. I clenched my fists, a sudden anger rising inside. "And Breeze did nothing about it?!" I questioned, Laxus looked at me cautiously for a moment, then cracked a sad smile "Ha! Of course she tried everything, she even tried using dark magic to bring Belle back, but she saw no point in attacking the council because that was the reason Belle was killed in the first place, to stop the success of that" Laxus looked sad. _Dark Magic?!_ Happy grabbed onto my leg "I LOVE YOU NATSU, I PROMISE I WONT DIE!" Happy yelled, I smiled and grabbed Happy off my leg and pulled him into a tight hug "I love you too man and don't worry I won't ever let you die!" Happy cried into my chest. I could feel his tears soaking through my vest. "Okay, okay it's getting gross now" I said jokingly and put him down. Happy smiled up at me, tears still streaming down his fury face. "I feel really bad for Breeze now" Happy looked down at his little paws/feet and sighed. "I know! We just have to make it like it never happened! I can be her new Belle!" The blue Exceed grinned holding his fish in the air like a trophy. Laxus was about to say something but Happy had already ran off to join the girls, "I'm going to grab her suitcase, I'll catch up" He sighed, I nodded and grinned at the girls and started running towards them, Breeze will fit in and I will make sure of it!

~Still Natsu~

"Breeze! You have to leave your apartment to complete a job!" I pointed out as I banged on her door, Her apartment building was only a five minute walk from the Guild Hall. _She's practically there already!_ "and you need to visit the guild too! Now everyone knows you've been a Fairy Tail wizard all this time, they wanna meet ya!" I stuck my ear against the pale cream door, trying to hear any muffled response she might give. Lucy and Laxus have been trying to get her out for her apartment for the last few days, but she has refused. So as their _"last resort"_ as Lucy put it, they tried seeming me to get her. _Pfft I should have been their first choice..._ "But I've never been to the guild before Natsu, Grandpa Makarov always sent me S-class jobs to complete, why does that have to change now? I don't want to meet people" I barely heard her whispers from inside, before I realised she was opening the door. I landed on the floor, _ouch~._ My face squished into the nice smelling carpet. "oh! I'm sorry Natsu!" Breeze crouched down at my side, her hands were balled up in her lap as she stared at me, unsure how to help. "I didn't know you were leaning on the door!" She tried to comfort me by giving me a brief pat on the back. I turned my head to see her worried face "Haha don't worry Breeze, I'm cool" I said standing up. She followed my actions, standing up alongside me. I pat her shoulder gently to reassure I was okay. She squirmed under my touch. "Anyways I'm sure gramps has a good reason to move you here, so we should go ask him" I grabbed Breeze's hand and her face turned a dark red reminding me of a flame, _ugggh now I'm hungry..._ "Let's go!" I grinned pulling her behind me.

~Breeze (finally omg)~

Natsu is so kind _I think as he's literally_ _ **dragging**_ _me to the Guild Hall_. So is Lucy and even Happy. I've been in a strange place that I didn't understand for almost a week now and they've all helped me, in ways I didn't think people could. They even introduced me to some of their friends and they made me feel welcome and really part of this guild. I've never visited the Guild hall before even though I have been a part of Fairy Tail for 11 years or so now. I still find it hard to talk to some people. Especially the Ice mage, Gray Fulbuster, he came over with Natsu and Lucy once. He keeps taking his clothes off and leaving them in my apartment, I guess I need to get used to it. Juvia Lockser is a little bit creepy as well, apparently she was a part of the Element four, which I find hard to believe, but she is extremely nice to Gray. Maybe Gray takes his clothes off for her? That's creepy because he does it in public and sometimes he doesn't seem to notice...

"Breeze you made it!" Lucy exclaimed, she ran up to me and engulfed me in a hug? I stood still, unsure on what to do, I patted her back slightly in a stiff motion. She pulled away and I could tell my face was red with confusion. I let my long blonde hair fall over my shoulders "I-I'm sorry Lucy, but I've never been hu-hugged before" I stammered, my body flinched at my own words. I stood there waiting for them to all laugh and make fun of me... But they didn't? "Well we will have to change that, won't we?" Natsu winked at me and left my side. over to a large pin board that had 'Job Requests' written over it. My eyes widened at his words wondering what he meant by that. "Come on Breeze let's pick a job!" Happy grinned following Natsu, "uh sure" I said shyly. Lucy walked beside me, a spring in every step.

"Hey what about this one, huh?" Natsu pointed at one "Find the bandits that stole my expensive necklace, it's for 20,000 jewel, not too bad your first mission as a team" Lucy read out the one Natsu pointed at. I blushed as they all looked at me expectantly "Uh I don't mind guys, r-really" I stuttered, _none of these missions sound fun at all to be honest_. I made sure to keep my thoughts to myself, not wanting to offend anyone, "Hey how about this one! We have to catch a rare fish! It's worth 15,000 jewel!" Happy started to do a little dance, I looked watched the fish-obsessed cat with amusement. "You know you couldn't eat the fish right!" Lucy groaned "Well duh Lucy, but we can eat the ones that aren't rare!~" Happy sung, someone behind me cleared their throat. "You do know that Breeze is an S-class wizard, she's not going to want to do stupid boring jobs with you" I turned around to see a fully-clothed Gray. _Oh thank god for the clothes..._ "WHAT SHES S-CLASS?!" Natsu and Lucy yelled, I looked at them puzzled "Natsu, I told you before didn't I?" Natsu looked at me puzzled. _Okay maybe I didn't?_ "You probably did, Natsu's not very good at listening..." Gray smirked at me "YOU WANNA GO GRAY?!" Natsu yelled and was suddenly face-to-face with The Ice Mage. They started arguing, I was informed that they do that a lot. "If you don't mind Lucy, I will go and find a S-class job and maybe the Master will let you tag along?" I asked, I could almost see Natsu's ears prick up in excitement. He pushed Gray's face away from his, accidently poking the poor guy in the eye. He turned to me and gave me a creepy look. Lucy seemed shocked "Uh I still haven't received the punishment form the last S-class job I "went on" so I'm not sure if Master will approve" she sighed, using her fingers to apostrophise "went on". The blonde mage seem anything but happy reflecting back on those memories. "Hey if Lucy gets to go I'm going as well!" Gray exclaimed, completely ignoring Natsu "I just said I wasn't sure!" Lucy exclaimed. "Uh okay" I smiled at Gray. "OKAY IM READY TOO, LETS GO!" Natsu yelled, grabbing Lucy and Gray by their necks, hugging them into his side in excitement. "Calm down Natsu, she has to choose a mission first" Lucy sighed as she struggled to get out of the Dragon Slayers choke-hold. I smiled at her "I'll be back".

I walked a few steps away from the group, listening to them bicker as I left. I too in the surroundings of the guild. People filled the hall, eating drinking and socializing. Some looked like they were in heated conversations, others looked like they were content enough to fall asleep. I managed to catch a glimpse of Laxus' blonde head on what looked like a second floor. I smirked and walked up the stairs. "Breeze, I know I said you had to make friends but you don't need to take those losers with you, they just argue all the time" Laxus grinned, just like any big brother he's secretly glad I'm fitting in. I let out a small giggle, but then dropped it to a straight face. "Well if you didn't want me to make friends you shouldn't have forced me to come to the guild" I walked over to a smaller version of the message board downstairs. It had plenty of room unlike its counterpart. This small board contained four sheets of paper pinned with golden tacks. "Maybe this is a bad idea.." I spoke to myself reading the first one, it involves lifting a curse from an Island. "They aren't S-Class, I don't want to put them in any danger" I spoke again to myself. I frowned at the missions on the board, they would all go without a hitch for me alone, but with liabilities it could just be a pain. My mind flicked to a funeral, where one of them had accidently died because of the severity of the mission. I shivered, _Not the best way to start off my time here_. I stood staring at the board with my arms crossed, frustrated. "Just go on a basic mission a contribute if they need you, you don't want them getting hurt because of their stubbornness" Makarov said sitting down on a chair near Laxus "But I just said I'd get them one Grandpa, I can't lie, we've just become friends" the frown on my forehead did not cease. I felt like a child in the school yard, not wanting to disappoint my new friends in fear of rejection. "Take this" Gramps said holding out a piece of paper "A rich man had had some of his private possessions stolen and he's willing to pay 2 million jewel for them back, it's a low price compared to the other S-Class missions but they won't know that" he grinned, an evil glint shone in his eye. The old man stamped a _'S-class'_ seal on it so it looked authentic. I took the paper from him and held it to my chest, a small smile on my face. "Thanks Grandpa" I waved at my two family members and made my way to the stairs. "I'm proud of you, Breeze" Grandpa added before I cringed and went down the stairs to see Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. "SO?!" Natsu started "How'd it go?!" Gray finished eagerly, I held up the piece of paper and they cheered, which made my face lift, _'I wish I could be proud of me Gramps'..._

 **So?~ How'd you like it? I've decided I'm going to update two chapters a day until I get more homework to do ;) I really hope you like the story and hopefully you're interested enough to wait for the next chapter! Thank you! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 : Train Miracle

~Lucy~

I smiled down at the piece of paper that held the content of our mission, _Doesn't look too scary!_ "So Breeze, do you want to do this every time we go on a mission?" Natsu asked bumping her suggestively with his elbow, a smug grin on his face. "I don't know Natsu, maybe every now and then" Breeze blushed, if she didn't blush every time someone asked her something I would say she has a thing for Natsu. We were nearing the Train Station that could take us to the small town of Highlands, where this rich client lived. We travelled in our newly formed team, well Gray and Erza decided to tag along after the excitement back at the guild. I mentally squealed in excitement when I saw the reward was 2 million Jewel! And the bonus of that is Breeze said she didn't want a share of the reward. _I can pay next month's rent and go shopping!_ Ahh this day just keeps getting better and better. "Breeze, what did you do when you were by yourself?" Erza asked, oh yea Erza has been infatuated by Breeze since the first time they meet this morning. The Queen of Fairy Tail has been asking constant questions about Breeze's life. "Ah I-I didn't do much really, I'd be pretty busy with missions most of the time, I've done a few 10-year quests and S-class missions to keep me busy" Breeze looked down at her shoes again, letting her hair fall around her face. _I can't believe how little of a deal Breeze was making out of this! 10-year quests?! And she's done a few?! Oh my god, I really don't want to experience her power first-hand_! I was picturing how terribly I would go up against the Dragon Slayer. Every scenario I thought of left me bloodied and bruis on the floor. Erza looked just as shocked as the rest of us when Breeze mentioned 10-year quests. "So Erza how does it feel not to be the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail?!" Happy teased in his little annoying voice. Erza smiled gently at the cat, whom was obviously trying to make her mad. "I would challenge Breeze to prove your theory wrong Happy, but I'm afraid I would lose" Erza stated calmly "How come you gave up so easily?! That's no fun, come on guys fight!" Natsu egged the two on. Gray agreed with Natsu "Yeah, it would be interesting to see who won and I want to see Breeze in a fight!" "Hey Erza, I'm sure you are stronger than me! Please don't compare yourself to me, you are a much better mage" Breeze genuinely complemented, Erza chuckled "Thank you Breeze, one day we must have a spar for my own interest and for the boys" Erza shot a wink over her shoulder to the two guys trailing behind us three, oh and Happy. "If you wish" Breeze nodded. Now that I think if it Breeze reminds me a lot like Virgo, besides the fact she's a little bit more humanly and she isn't being asked to be punished every five minutes. "Finally we're here~" Happy groaned "WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING CAT?! YOU DONT HAVE TO WALK!" I yelled, Natsu laughed at my outburst, "Flying is hard to Lucy! You just need to suck it up" Happy mocked. _Sometimes I really hate that cat!_ I was just to lash out and strangle the little blue cat but I was interrupted. "Hey quick guys the train is getting ready to leave!" Breeze exclaimed...

"Well... I didn't... know we could run.. that fast" I said between heavy breaths. I looked around the train, majority of it was empty, a few people minding their own business here and there. I sat against the window, Happy and Erza joining me on the same bench. Breeze, Natsu and Gray were on the opposite seat. Natsu's motion sickness was as bad as ever. The train hadn't started moving yet, just the thought of it was enough to turn the Dragon slayer a unhealthy shade of green. He collapsed on Breeze and Gray's laps, using them almost as a bed. Breeze unsure of how to comfort him, gently patted Natsu's hair as his head rolled slightly in discomfort. It was obvious on his features, Gray didn't like the fact that Natsu's heavy body was draped over him. Gray took the high road and left him because there wasn't much he could do now, _Boy wait until they get off the train_. I could just see it now, destroying a city before they can even start their mission. "Here let me fix it for you" Breeze whispered loud enough that Erza and I could hear her from the opposing seats, Gray was obviously curious and lent in a bit closer. Breeze placed her hand on Natsu's forehead and a small blue glow formed around it. She closed her eyes and Natsu's snapped open and he sprung up out of hers and Gray's laps and into the walkway between the seats. The movement was so quick I didn't have time to process what she'd done. "WOAH I feel heaps better!" Natsu started dancing around and Happy shortly join him, screaming something about it being a miracle. A smile lit up my face and Erza chuckled slightly. "Aha how did you do it!?" I looked from a happy Natsu to a very sick Breeze. "Natsu, r-really does suffer bad motion sickness" Breeze swallowed, probably trying to stop herself from vomiting. Her face was pale, no where near the colour that Natsu's was previously. "Breeze?! Are you okay?!" I gasped, Erza leant forward and felt her forehead. A strained smile made its way onto Bree's face "Yea, I just used one of my specialties, it's a conversion spell of some sorts" she was breathing heavy, Erza nodded in understanding. The train jerked forwards as it begun its journey, earning a cringe from the sick Dragon Slayer. "So you took his pain and discomfort?" Breeze just nodded this time and she leant her head against the train window, feeling way too sick to answer with words. "Woah, that's some power!" Happy jumped in excitement "It would be good for battle, if a teammate that is needed is injured" Gray said going into deep thought "Well you're definitely dealing with better then Natsu ever could Breeze-" I pat her knee gently, trying to comfort her in her state "-but why go through it when Natsu could just put up with it?" I asked, not trying to sound incentive but he's put up with it before. Erza's solution is normally to render him unconscious, it normally works. Breeze all of a sudden looked extremely shy and nervous. Yet still very sick. "I've been through worse, b-but isn't that what you're meant to do? Help your teammates?" Breeze was unsure, almost like she was trying to figure out for herself what teammates do. I was taken aback by her response, suddenly feeling guilty about all the times I yelled at Natsu for being sick. _It's not his fault, really_. Natsu walked over to Breeze and pulled her into a hug then placed her on Gray's lap and sat in her spot. Breeze instantly clung onto the ice mage, in fear of falling. Natsu gently unwrapped her arms from Gray's neck and pulled her down to rest her head on his lap. Comforting her like she was with him only moments before, Gray seemed more okay with Breeze laying on him. "Thank you, it's nice to be able to enjoy transportation for once" Natsu said in a calm respectful manner as he looked out at the speeding scenery... _Wait what?! CALM AND RESPECTFUL?! No that can't be Natsu..._ Breeze must have done something wacky to his head with the spell. "Hm" Breeze made a small noise and smiled as she closed her eyes again, I think I might have been seeing things but I thing I saw Gray smiling? Happy sat down between Erza and I again. Erza started having a conversation with Natsu and Gray something about monsters? Happy tapped his little paw on my knee, I looked down at him and his face look as if he was about to say something meaningful but his mouth opened and he said, "Breeze has been here not even two weeks and she has men falling all over her, what are you doing wrong Lucy?" Happy was shaking his head and making a light 'tut tut' noise. I could feel my face turn red from embarrassment and rage, "WHY YOU LITTLE CAT!".

~Natsu~

I can't believe Breeze would do that for me. I loved to be able to enjoy a train ride for once, they have surprisingly comfy seats. I wouldn't go so far as to say it was my favourite thing in the world, but if I didn't get sick, I'd do it again. I carried Breeze of the train in my arms, holding her close to my chest. She seemed to revel in the warmth radiating from my body. Some strangers gave me concerned looks but she'll be okay as soon as she touches solid ground. I stepped out of the train, almost instantly her cool hand touched my burning forehead and she jumped out of my arms like nothing had happened. She straightened out her skirt and pushed some dust from her coat. "Woah Natsu, you might need to go see a doctor or someone about that, it's pretty intense" She giggled looking all cute, I let out a sigh. "Yea I tried" my voice came out harsher than I intended, her eyebrow raised at my sudden coldness but she shortly turned but into her shy self. "S-sorry" She stuttered and walked off, following the others who had already started their voyage to the mansion. The mountain could be seen from the platform. I put my hand out to grab her and apologise but she was out of reach and I decided to leave it. _Geez Natsu, you can't be nice can ya?!_ I slouched and started walking, I'll say sorry when this is over...

~Lucy~

We ( I ) had decided to take a break on a small platform area about halfway up the cliff "How do you guys walk so fast" I groaned rubbing my sore thighs. We had probably only been walking for an hour, but I can guarantee that this mountain was practically vertical, _no 'gradual incline' here_. I mentally quoted Erza. I let myself fall, sitting on a large rock, instantly feeling relief from my sore legs. Breeze and Happy decided to join me. "We just aren't as weak as you, Lucy" Happy snickered from alongside me. "Hey you're sitting down too!" I barked back, earning a smug glare from the cat. "There is no point worrying Lucy, you don't want to use all your energy before we've even arrived at the mission" Erza sat cross-legged in the middle of the path, her overside baggage cart stationed behind her. Natsu and Gray stayed standing in the weird poses that they have, _has anyone noticed that?! Gray puts his hand in his hip or crosses his arms and Natus does that weird hands behind the head thing? Well I noticed_... "Anyway, what more do we know about this-" I was cut off by Natsu shushing me "Hey-" "Shh" Breeze and I rose to our feet as Natsu stood in a slightly crouched position. I heard a what sounded like a pebble moving then Natsu went into hand-to hand combat with someone. It was all so fast, the fight was mostly Natsu dodging trying to see what he was up against. I got a good look at the attacker and to be honest he looked like a ninja, he was covered from head to toe in a thick black material with a small slit for his eyes. He kept throwing blows at Natsu, no one interfered because we assumed Natsu could handle it or we were all to shocked how fast-paced the ninja was. The attacker saw an opening in the Dragon Slayers defences. Without a second thought, the Ninja jabbed Natsu in the ribs with intense speed, causing Natsu to fall to his knees. I let out a gasp "Natsu!" my body was too late to react. Without a spare second the Ninja went for a blow to the head. Dust from the attack rose covering the two and causing everyone to start coughing, "Natsu?" I yelled again, there wasn't any response. As the dust started to clear Natsu was crippled over on the floor and Breeze was standing in front of him, with the Ninja's fist resting on her open palm. Natsu looked up in shock at Breeze, her speed is incredible. Her facial expressions didn't change she let out a breath and a force (of wind I'm assuming) shot out of her palm sending the Ninja flying into the mountain wall. I'm assuming that was sky magic. She walked up to the un-conscious ninja and with slight struggle, due to his size, picked him up and swung him over her shoulder. She gave a nod to Erza and started walking down the mountain. Leaving us all, minus Erza, in a temporary state of shock. _What the hell just happened?!_ "Where is she going?!" Natsu finally asks, breaking the silence. "She's taking him to the village authorities, he will be dealt with by the magic council" Erza explained. She seemed to put no further though into it as she picked up the handle of her baggage wagon. "We shouldn't take anymore breaks, We need to reach the mansion before dark" Erza's voice was strict, she was probably wondering if there were any more attacks waiting for us. "But what about Breeze?!" I asked, tempted to follow the Storm Mage down the mountain. "I think you should be more worried about us or yourself, Lucy" Gray smirked and started trailing behind Erza. I stood waiting for a moment, still contemplating the of following her or not. "Come on Luce! You heard Erza" Natsu said as he stopped walking, his arms waving about. "uh, I'm coming!" I yelled back running after them. _I hope she'll be alright._

 **Another chapter done and dusted! Please don't afraid to ask me questions or give me feedback! Hope you're enjoying it!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Prank

~Breeze~

"You Idiot!" I yelled as I threw the body to the ground, I was far enough away from the rest of the team for them not to hear me. The stupidly dressed man let out a grunt as he landed on his shoulder. "Were you trying to _kill_ him?! What if I hadn't stopped you?!" I growled at my idiotic brother, Laxus chuckled. "Hey little sis, don't worry I was just testing your team, I wanted to know if they're able-" "Well they are! You shouldn't interfere" I interrupted Laxus, my voice thick with rage. I ran my hands threw my long hair flicking the end in frustration "Hey sis, it's okay" Laxus looked worried, he put his big hands on my small shoulders. I took a deep breath, despite my appearance I have a very short temper and bad things tend to happen when I'm mad. Green eyes looked over my face worried. "Did Grandpa send you?" I asked, hoping I was wrong. "Yes but he told me to keep my distance and I just couldn't help myself" Laxus smirked, enraging me more. "Why doesn't he trust me?" I called after him and jogged a little to catch up with my brother, "You know why"...

~Lucy~

"Hopefully Breeze gets here alright" I stared out at the beautiful stars covering the mignight sky, we had arrived at the clients mansion and he'd given us all rooms we could stay in for the night, they were all quite luxurious. There was a light knock on my door. I frowned wondering who it could be. "Come in~" I sung. The door was pushed open slowly, I turned around waiting for the person to enter. "Ms. Heartfilia, it is nice to finally meet you" A handsome young man walked into my room. I watched the man cautiously. I was admiring his charm, though I was still weary. He was wearing a black suit, similar to Loki's. He looked quite classy and rich, he had stylish caramel brown hair that matched his eyes and he had the _perfect_ jaw line. "H-Hello, who are you?" I pushed myself off the windowsill and took a few steps closer to the man, I felt drawn in by him. I didn't have a dragon Slayers nose, but _damn_ this man smelt amazing. A smirk played on the man's lips as he realised I was staring. "I am Carter Swanson, the Lords son" _Lord as in God? Oh wait no the rich client guy ohhhhh~ Ahaha that could have been awkward_. I would of face palmed myself but I looked stupid enough already. "W-well it's very nice to meet you but I am waiting on a friend, so if you could leave me, it would be much appreciated" I just sounded like the biggest snob ever, the old Lucy forcing her way back in for a moment. "Well I am sorry to interrupt, hopefully I will be seeing you soon" he reached for my hand, I let him take it. His lips softly pecked the back of my hand. I could feel his smirk against the back of my hand. "Good bye " He walked over to the door, giving me a quick look before he disappeared from the room. _That was an unnecessary part of the story, he was pretty hot though._ I giggled at myself, ahh boys. "This is your room ma'am" A rough voice said from the other side of the door. The handle of the door turned and the Storm Dragon slayer entered, she looked fresh as if she had just been to a spa, not taking a bad guy to prison all by herself. "Hello Lucy-san" she smiled and sat down on a bed. "Breeze! Are you okay? How was it? Did you find out who it was?" I leaped over to the bed and sat next to her "Aha I'm fine and no Lucy it wasn't my right to know who it was, I left that up to the magic council" She said humbled. She almost seemed too humbled? I flopped back onto the bed we were both sitting on "Well okay, so what do you want to do?! I'm not tired but I bet the boys are, we should prank them!" I squealed excitedly with ideas floating around in my head, Breeze's expression went from humbled to worried very quickly "Lucy I don't think we should-" I don't let her finish her party pooping wisdom "Come one there is some talcum powder in the bathroom, this is going to be great!" I sprung from the bed, grabbing her arm as I went and ran off to the bathroom. I'm going to show her how to have some fun!

~Gray~

 _Why Natsu? Why does Erza get a room to herself and_ _ **I**_ _have to share with Natsu? Oh and who could forget the cat..._ "I wonder how Breeze went with the bad guy? He was pretty big" Natsu voiced out loud to no one in particular, he was laying in his bed with his arms tucked behind his head staring at the roof, with Happy by his side mimicking him almost exactly. "I'm sure she fine Natsu, she stopped that punch right" Happy sighed, his thoughts ran through different scenarios of what could of happened. "I really want to see her in a fight, a proper one ya know?" Natsu started to smile, I snickered "Why don't you ask her Natsu?" I could see Natsu perk up at my suggestion but his features were unsure. _There is no way I would want to fight her, she is quite powerful, I can tell_ Natsu paused "oooooh~ Natsu's scared!" Happy stood up and started jumping around Natsu on the king sized bed chanting "Natsu's scared~" over and over. The dragon Slayer looked like he was going to burst "I'm not!" Natsu yells after about two minutes of Happy's little song. "I will challenge her to a battle! Right now!" He jumped up off his bed, I groaned "Natsu not now she's probably asleep" Happy giggled at my warning. "That's probably the only way you could win!" The Exceed remarked. I wanted to stop him but then again I want to see his ass get whooped when she beats him to a pulp, Natsu and Happy had disappeared from the room leaving only me.

I laid back on my bed. _I haven't been able to think about much lately, she keeps interrupting my thoughts, nothing serious, just curiou_ s? I shook my head and sat up, _well I don't want to miss the show_. Just the thought of watching Natsu getting beat to a pulp made me happy.

I pushed myself up so I could stand, but I was pushed straight back down by a force crashing down on top of me. "Oh god~ Gray I'm so sorry!" A soft voice sung, the weight lifted from my chest, I blinked "What just...?" I was pulled up and the person started patting my back, "Gray, Gray?" The voice sounded worried, I started to realise that it was because I was extremely unresponsive. I snapped out of my daze and came face to face with Breeze "I'm so sorry Gray, Lucy was trying to prank Natsu and she made be crawl through the air conditioning ducts, well it didn't work so well" she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. He face covered with her signature blush. "It's okay Breeze, I'm tougher than I look" _Wow, that was so cheesy_ , Breeze seemed to think so too and giggled. My gaze drifted down her body, she was perfect, she had different clothing on than she did earlier today. She had removed her black trench coat and put on a army green sweater, it went nicely with her _tight_ black jeans and a matching beanie. to be honest it looks like Lucy dressed her up in the movie cliché 'burglar' outfit. _I know Lucy did it because Breeze didn't bring a bag for extra clothes... Hey I'm observant_! After looking at her body for probably waaay to long I noticed a small bag full of white powder in her hand, my eyes went wide as she smirked. My eyes met hers and I saw an evil glint flicker through them. "No-" before I could stop her the smirk turned into an grin that lit her face. She threw the bag at me then used some sort of spell to make it stick to my body, she ran out of the room followed shortly by me. The powder smelt sweet, like roses but felt extremely heavy and weighted me down as I tried to chase after Breeze. She seemed to have give me that slip, I turned on of the many corners in this place and there was no sight of her. I stopped running and tried to focus on her magic energy, but there was nothing, I shrugged and headed back to Natsu and my room. A thought struck me as I reached for the doorhandle out our room. _She would have gone back the her room._ Their room was the door next to ours, I smirked ' _Here I come_ ' ((Pedo Gray))...

My hand reached out immediately to grab the door handle. In one swift movement, I swung open the door and was hit straight on by a rain of feathers, and so it seems they just happen to stick to the magic powder. "AHAHAHA" Natsu's obnoxious laugh filled the room "GRAY LOOKS LIKE A GIANT CHICKEN" other laughs join Natsu's... Lucy, Happy and Breeze. "You got him good Lucy!" Happy laughed, I managed to wipe most of the feathers off my face to see Lucy and Happy rolling on the floor while Natsu and Breeze sitting crossed-legged on a bed chuckling and giggling. I smirked maliciously I took a run up and pounced on the two (mostly Breeze) covering them in powder and feathers. Breeze accidentally rolled off the bed, laughing as she tried to spit out the feathers that had got caught in her mouth. Natsu on the other hand, did not look to pleased "YOU BASTARD" He yelled at me "YOU LAUGHED, ITS ONLY FAIR" I yelled back "Boys, Boys I'm sure there are people trying to sleep in this house, there is no need to fight" Breeze smiled, her lips letting out small giggles every now and then. She stood up and tried to pick off the feathers that were stuck to her. She was getting frustrated that they small white feathers didn't budge. Breeze turned away from us and took off her jumper to reveal just a nice fitting black bra. Natsu's and my face flushed at the same time which was slowly covered with a raging blush, Lucy giggled nervously "Aha Breeze her have this~" Lucy threw her one of her pink shirt. Breeze took the shirt in confusion, she didn't seem to realize what she was doing. Natsu cleared his throat "I'm gonna get back to bed now, Night Bre- Night Guys" He walked out of the room with his blush not wavering, I stood up from the bed. "Sorry 'bout that, see you tomorrow" I apologised to both of them, but the second part of my sentence was directed to Breeze, it was more of a question then a statement. _Of course you'll see her tomorrow, idiot_. Breeze stood in front of me, close enough that I could touch her "See you tomorrow, Gray" she smiled and gave a small wave, I walked past her to leave bumping her arm softly as I left.

~Breeze~

 _Gray is so sweet, he acts like he's "too cool" most of the time though_ "Woah, they both totally like you!" Happy exclaims, I frowned. _They didn't like me befor_ e. I just giggled nervously as a response "Well that prank worked!" I changed the subject _Maybe they didn't like me before because I wasn't friendly enough_. Lucy grinned "It was fun wasn't it?!" I gave her a reassuring nod and my thoughts drifted to the true purpose for being here. _hm I wonder how this mission will play out_. I took Lucy's pink shirt off silently thanking her for the feathered free shirt. Leaving myself in just my underwear, dusted of my bed and laid down, _We will see I guess_.

I woke up to the light shining through the grand curtains. I stretched out before opening my eyes, the room seems like a peaceful place when it is lit with natural light. I rolled over and realised my arm had gone numb from sleeping on it, my face screwed up at the feeling of 'pins & needles' shooting through it my arm. I sat up and started waving my hand around like it wasn't connected to anything, after the dreadful feeling went away I realised I was the only one left in this giant room. "Lucy?" I whispered, I got out of bed, my warm feet welcoming the plush carpet. I wiggled my toes and walked over to Lucy's bed, it had been made, either that or Lucy never went to bed. I frowned slightly, I sniffed the air for any hint of her within the last hour or two but there was nothing. My frown only increased. _Maybe there was a meeting no one told me about?_ I don't think that was it, even though I haven't known them for very long it seems they would wake me up at least if something was going on, I grabbed my skirt, tank top, trench coat and boots and put them all on, I brushed my hair out with my fingers and walked out the door. I sniffed once more for Lucy's sent but still nothing, I decided to check next door with Natsu and Gray. I knocked lightly and I heard nothing from inside, I tried the door handle and it was unlocked. I opened the door to see Gray and Natsu both asleep snoring in separate beds, they don't sleep like normal people either, they were both in odd positions I stood in the doorway for a moment. _Where is Erza's room?_ I didn't want to go barging into different rooms looking for her, even though most of these rooms should be empty I don't want to disrupt anyone. I realised that Happy was nowhere to be seen either. _Maybe they both went for a walk?_ "Breeze?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Gray sitting up in his bed, shirtless. "What's wrong? Did you need something?" He sounded sleepy but still concerned "I-I can't find Lucy-san, I'm probably just overreacting but it's seems as if she hasn't been in our room all night" I slouched my head, _If something had happened to her, I will have failed as a teammate_ . Gray got out of bed and walked over to me, he put a hand gently on my shoulder "Lucy will be fine" I looked up and Gray was smiling "We'll go and look for her huh?" I smiled back "Yea" Even if it is nothing at least I want to know if Lucy is safe...


	5. Chapter 5 : An Insight

~Breeze~

Gray agreed, with a little encouragement from me, that he should put a shirt on. I smiled at him as he walked over to his side of the room to collect it from the floor. Even though he's still acting cautious around me, the fact that he will help search for Lucy means a lot. I wouldn't expect any less from them though. Fairy Tail seems like a lovely guild and I can't wait for the day when I can truly become a Fairy Tail wizard.

"Okay let's go" Gray whispered and smiled. He lead the way out of the room, I shut the door gently behind me, not wanting to wake Natsu. I looked up at the back of Gray's head, and pondered what to say to him, I normally wouldn't need to think so hard in a situation like this but even looking at him had me flustered... It's definitely easier when I'm by myself

"Where do you think she could be?" I managed to choked out, blushing.

"She might have gone for a _really_ early walk, Lucy is a writer she does weird things like early morning walks, I think outside is our best bet" he led the way down the stairs towards the huge marble doors. This place was definitely spectacular. I looked around, admiring the works of art hanging proudly on the wall. I squinted as I saw there were cobwebs hanging from a few of them.

 _I think their cleaner needs to be fired, Natsu could do a better job_. I almost laughed at the thought of Natsu in a maids outfit, trying to reach the cobwebs without destroying everything.

 _Now that I think about it,_ _there are hardly any people here, it's stranged to have a house of this calibre with no cleaner_. There was the butler that met me at the front door, he took me up to my room. Then there was that guy with brown hair that left our room just before I was shown it, must have been talking to Lucy. A vivid mental picture entered my mind of the tall handsome man with Brown hair and matching eyes, he looked pretty harmless then, or maybe I just took no notice of him.

"Breeze?" Gray had stopped walking causing me to bump into his chest, he was looking at me concerned, my eyes widened as I realised we were outside and really close to him.

 _I need to stop getting so caught up in my thoughts_. "I'm sorry Gray..." I made eye contact with him and took a step back "... I was just thinking that the lack of people in this huge mansion is maybe a bit suspicious?"

Gray frowned and then he looked shocked or embarrassed he hadn't thought of that first. "You're right! There was one old butler that met us at the door and he took us to our separate rooms, but that's it!" The worried feeling in my stomach only grew as I realised this was all just a set up, who knows how many requests they've sent out wanting wizards to come to the aid.

"We have to find Lucy" urgency was prominent in my voice and we both picked up the pace.

"Yeah" Gray gave me a nod, we walked further into the maze-like garden we were both looking around. I was about to suggest that we split up but I walked into a strong scent, my nose started twitching.

"I can smell Lucy! Happy as well... and Erza?" I looked around confused where were they? Their scents were mixed with a sort of ash smell? I pushed a brach of un-trimmed hedge out of my way, revealing a large green field. It was empty as far as I could see. I frowned at the scent as Gray started to walk over to a small hill.

"Breeze!" He yelled, I ran over to where he was standing and you could see there was a small cottage just on the edge of the estate with smoke coming out of its chimney.

"They're in there" the smell was very strong now. Gray went charging towards the cottage without thought "Gray it could be a trap!" I spoke harshly trying not to attract attention, Gray ignored my protests and broke down the door. _He is being careless!_ I sighed in frustration andfollowed him in, what I saw shocked me.

Lucy, Erza and Happy were all hanging from rusty chains up against the wall. Dry blood was smeared on Lucy's cheek and Erza's chin. Happy had matted bits of fur here and there. All of them had their fair share of bruises. It was a sore sight.

There was a fireplace to the right, within it a roaring fire in it, ready to leap out at any minute. Smoke was filling the room and all three of them were all hanging unconscious. The cottage looked as if it previously was used for storage, besides the small makeshift bed tucked in the corner it was mostly bare. I started coughing as the smoke entered my lungs. "Whirlwind" I spluttered the name of the spell and did a small circular hand movement. Wind raced into the room causing my hair to dance violently. The wind created a miniature tornado sucking all of the smoke into it, along with a few other light items laying around. I flicked my wrist and the smoke filled tornado made its way out of the door and dispersed, the fire had gone out as well.

"Well that fixed that problem" Gray shrugged, giving me a small smile before getting back to the main problem at hand. He rushed over to Happy and immediately tried to help him gain consciousness. I reached up to Lucy's hand and tried to pull apart the shackles with brute force, I let out a groan when it didn't work.

"Well I knew the pretty one would join my collection soon enough" a deep musky voice from behind us spoke, I turned around quickly and something was hurled towards me but I dodged it with ease, it looked like a small net? What the hell was this guy doing? I huffed out a cool breath of air.

"Gray help them, I'm going to take this outside" my sly smirk widened as Gray looked as if he was going to protest, but he backed down and agreed with me. The snobby man thinks he can take me, he gladly steps outside and beckons for me to follow, I oblige.

"What kind of collection have you got going?" I started the cliché 'pre-battle small talk'.

"I am collecting various wizards and their magic to breed my own sort of magic" I'm going to call him Snob, said. I rolled my eyes. Why are people so thick headed, everyone's magic is different you don't have to create it, it comes from within. (Deep) I pushed my hand out, sending a force of air directed straight at his chest, it took him off guard and he stumbled.

 _This should be simple_ I thought to myself, Snob looked offended "You will pay for that" he growled, I smiled. _oooh I'm scared_.

Snob threw three small balls at me, I dodged them all just in time before they each caused a small explosion explaining that strange ash smell from before. In a blink of an eye he threw a fourth ball, I didn't have time to dodge it and it hit me straight on my right shoulder. I flinched out of surprise, but I didn't yet feel pain.

 _My turn_... I raised my hand to the sky and it rapidly filled with dark clouds, heavy rain shortly followed. I grinned wickedly at the sky as the storm filled me with excitement. I started to feel my sanity slip.

"Breeze! They're okay!" Gray yelled out from the door of the cottage, he had Erza still unconscious on his shoulder. I snapped out of my moment and nodded at Gray in acknowledgement, part of me sighed. _We will have to finish this quickly then_. "Lightning bolt" I whispered and all of a sudden the storm above our heads cracked with anger. Its rage increased before a bolt of bright yellow lighting hit the guy with more force than I had planned. Oh well. Snob screams were beast like, he roared from the pain and dropped to his knees. He was stronger than I gave him credit for, he attempted to stand again. I raised my hand to the clouds which were warning him to stay put.

"Breeze! Stop!" I looked up to see Lucy, her eyes looked horrified. She looked as if she was going to jump into the way of my next attack and save the man who had kidnapped and hurt her. The rain stopped as a frown for the millionth time today took over. Thunder rumbled through the sky. Lucy ran over to me "It's okay, we're okay" she smiled "But he's not good? Aren't I meant to kill him?" I stared at the girl confused. _I would normally kill a bad guy and considering he hurt my new teammates that gives me more incentive, right?_ _This teams thing is confusing me._

"Fairy Tail has taught me that everyone deserves a chance, now he will probably spend the rest of his life in prison, but at least he gets to live right? Isn't that a nice feeling?" Lucy sounded proud? I don't even know anymore, I have been confused for enough today and it isn't even breakfast time yet.

"I-I guess, Lucy-san" I smiled at her and she pulled me into another hug, _She hugs lots_. A last crackle shot through the sky before the storm dispersed into blue sky, Lucy finally let go of me and she ran over to Gray to help him carry Erza back to her room.

"HEY GUYS! WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" Natsu's loud voice echoed from the top of the hill down to us, he had just his boxers and his scarf on and his face was covered in concern. Lucy giggled "You're a little late to the party Natsu" Gray and Lucy walked past him with Erza, he stood still, confused.

His eyes quickly flickered to me and the now unconscious, but still alive! Snob. He walked slowly up to me, "What happened Breeze?" I smiled nervously, "We completed the mission".

"What?! That's so not fair you could have at least woke me up!" Natsu hung his head down "We weren't actually sure what was happening ourselves, Gray handled it." I smiled widely at the mention of his name and Natsu's face fell, his upset that his rival took all the glory.

I scrunched up my nose "Hey it's okay, I'm sure you'll help next time" I had no clue if that would make him feel better or not but he seemed to appreciate it.

He looked up at me and smiled, but his smile soon faded as he saw the mess that is my shoulder, "What happened?! Ouch that looks painful we need to get you to a doctor, ow" he cringed at every second word as he stared intensely at the wound on my shoulder, he pointed at it almost as if he was game enough to poke the bloody flesh. I silently hoped he didn't.

"Okay, let's go fix that" he grinned and picked me up bridal style, I was shocked at the gesture, yet grateful the blood loss did make me a bit woozy. "NATSU WAIT UP!" Natsu stopped and turned around to see little Happy smiling and waving a few steps behind us, Happy caught up and the two best friends started chatting away. I lent my head against Natsu's chest and he looked down at me for a brief moment, shocked. I just smiled and closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

~Natsu~

"AGHHHHH" I cringed at another scream that came from the doctors surgery. Happy filled me in, on what he could about what happened while I was asleep as we walked back to the mansion and when we got back Gray did a quick sweep of the whole place and found the actual owners and all the workers of the mansion had been stuck in the dungeon for over two years! So we set them all free and the owner paid us handsomely with his reunited funds.

Now we are at a small doctor surgery in the town of Highlands and apparently the doctors don't have healing magic or anaesthetic. So Breeze was having surgery on her shoulder that was causing her a shit-load of pain.

We were all in the waiting room, I was leaning up against a wall in the corner, Gray was pacing like she was dying or some shit, he looked concerned for her. Lucy was sitting next to Happy on the only two chairs in the waiting room and poor Erza was covered in bandages from head to toe sitting carefully on the floor next to Happy. Erza sleeps like a rock and the guy that kidnapped her obviously was afraid of her because she had the crap beaten out of her.

"Happy get off the chair, let Erza sit on it" Gray grumbled, still pacing. "Awww but she looks so comfortable down there" Happy whined as he mocked Erza, a slight smile could be seen on Erza's face. I rolled my eyes "Happy" I hissed.

Happy shot me a look but my tone was enough to make him move "Gee someone's moody" Happy said under his breath as he got off the chair, normally I would react but I don't have the energy right now. The door of the surgery swung open almost knocking Gray off his feet. The nervous doctor came waddling out, he looked bruised and sore, I smirked at the sight of him. Looks like he got what he gave.

Shortly followed after him was Breeze who was slightly taller than the mousy doctor, she looked worn and tired, her whole body shook as she took a breath. I frowned and took a step closer to her. _How did her shoulder get so bad? I would have thought she could have put up with more_. I wondered how tough Breeze actually was. Her shoulder was bandaged so much it covered her breasts (she wasn't wearing a shirt ㈸3) and most of her right arm, blood was already staining the white bandages.

"A-Alright lets go home" she tried her best to smile but it just came across as a cringe.

We arrived at the train station, and the last thing on my mind was motion sickness, I felt obliged to protect Breeze, I wanted to take her pain away. She sat down in between Lucy and I, she was sweating from the pain. As soon as the train started moving her eyes started to close, but then I saw nothing but my own sweat and pain from my motion sickness...

~Lucy~

The train had been going for about and hour now and we still had about 20 minutes to go.

I looked around the train carriage and it was almost full of people chatting amongst each other and minding their own business, then I looked at our group, the group of disorientated Fairy Tail wizards. We looked like a sad bunch. Breeze had passed out for the fifth time this train ride, so she was unconscious laying on my lap. Natsu was barely with us, he would groan occasionally and his cheeks would bulge but then he would go back to his slightly comatosed state.

Gray was staring off into the distance, looking around at us every now and then. Erza was asleep covered in bandages and Happy was sleeping on Erza.

I feel bad for these guys, they got the short straw on this one. I sighed and looked at Breeze's head in my lap, she looked very peaceful, I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her face was glistening slightly due to the sweat her body was producing, she was probably fighting an infection in her shoulder, she needs to get home where she can rest properly.

~Breeze~

" _AHAHAHA YOUR WEAK_ " cackling laughter filled my ears, waking me from a dead sleep.

I shot up in my bed, I scanned the room searching for the source. I knew I wouldn't find it. My chest heaved for air and my heart was racing from the scare. I laid back down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I took deep breaths to try and calm my body, _it's just her, you're okay_.

I cried out in pain as my left hand reached up to my right injured shoulder. My fingers picked at the stitches, pulling them from deep within my skin. I gagged at the feeling but I couldn't stop it. My wet, bloody hand dug deep into the flesh and twisted. I tried to stop it, but as it has many times before my attempts at controlling my body failed.

"STOP! NO IT WASNT MY FAULT" I was sobbing uncontrollably, my vision was blurred and my voice weak. _"It's always your fault my dear, you know that_ " her sickly sweet voice was followed by another scream as my flesh was aggravated, covering my bed in a pool of warm blood. My body was violently shaking, she was fighting with me, she wants to get out.

"I'M SORRY" I yelled out. I soft giggle filled my head, " _Baby girl, we could fix this. You just need to let me take over. I can make all the pain go away_ " I took a huge breath in, the offer was tempting. But I can't.

I guess I better explain. When I was young I was raised by a dragon, like all Dragon slayers. Once our father had left us, Laxus and I met a pair of Dragons, siblings like us. My Dragon was the Storm Dragon, Arashi.

She was a magnificent dragon. Her magic was stronger than any other dragon because she had many different types of dragon magic at her disposal. She was kind and she taught me well. Taught me almost everything I know today. Though near the end she started to go insane. She would destroy everything in her path and she tried to get me to do the same. I questioned her and she said she was doing what was right for humanity, that people were poisoning this world and she was the only one who could fix it. She was trying to turn me into a weapon.

She was killed by Grandpa Makarov and Laxus, they were able to do it due to Laxus being a dragon slayer and because she was so weak from her insanity, but because Gramps wasn't a Dragon slayer so only her body perished, her soul lingered. Because my magic was a match to hers she took over part of me.

She's caused me so much pain over the years but in the last year or so I have been able to control her more, after what happened with Rose. I had to try harder. But she gets really agitated when I hurt myself or I let my guard down.

She was gone, I couldn't feel her presence anymore. She had done what she came to do.

I sat up again, my blood was soaked into the bed and my white bra. My head was light, tears were just falling without permission now, I had no control. There was a faint knock on my door scaring me for a brief second, I cleared my throat "Sorry I can't come t-to the door at the moment, uh w-who is it?"

It just hit me it was daylight outside, I frowned. _W-what do I do?!_ My eyes started to burn form the tears, I tried to blink them away but there was no hope.

"It's me Breeze! Natsu!" His voice sent tremors through my body, _he can't see me like this_. My head was screaming to let him in and to try and explain what was happening. But something over ruled my better judgement. _He would freak out, he hasn't even known you for that long!_ I wanted to scream but Natsu was still waiting at the door for some sort of words.

"I'm so s-sorry Natsu, but my shoulder still hurts an-and I'm naked!" I would have face palmed myself if I wasn't losing so much blood, I didn't need to add that last part. I heard Natsu shuffle around uncomfortably "uh I-I'll wait for you at the guild hall then" he stood at the door for a few seconds before I could hear his footsteps grow distant.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding in. I better try and clean myself up, I stood up from my bed. I looked at my sheets and they were soaked beyond repair, I ripped the sheets off, doing the best I could to contain the clotting blood inside. I tossed them in the laundry basket that I now planned to throw out, the sheets followed along with the quilt and my bra. Every movement my arm made shot pain through my shoulder. I walked slowly over to the bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit out of the cupboard. I looked at myself in the mirror. I choked out a gasp. My blonde hair was matted and stuck to parts of my body, my shoulder was swollen and coloured almost every colour of the rainbow. The wound was worse, the stitches that terrible doctor put in had been ripped out and we're sticking out in all directions.

The wound was still pulsating blood that ran down my arm and dripped onto the floor. I stood there and stared at the puddle starting to form in the sky blue tiles of my bathroom floor. I blinked slowly and looked back up to the first-aid kit on the sink. I blinked a few more times. I started to feel the surreal feeling, the one you have just before you pass out. It feels like you're not really in your body, but you're there in the moment. I reached out slowly to grab the sink but my head hit the tiles before I got a strong grip...

 **Hey guys! I just want to clarify that when it's like** _ **this**_ **it's the P.O.V's thoughts, and when it's "** _ **this**_ **" it's Breeze's dragon... It's a bit confusing but it's important you understand ㈳3 Thank you xxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 : Lucy knows

~~Lucy~~

"Breeze will love this!" I grinned and looked down at the basket I was carrying. It had a container of soup (courtesy of Mira), some movies, a few new clothing items, chocolate (of course), a sweet smelling candle and some extra bandages.

Natsu had came back from her place only a few hours earlier complaining how she didn't feel better yet and that he wanted to go on more missions. I scolded him for expecting too much of her, she needs at least another week's worth of rest but I think these things will help her get better.

I walked along the streets of Magnolia with a smile on my face. I greeted a few people who gave me a glance and they smiled and waved. I reached Breeze's building, it was much similar to mine, it just had a few more floors. I reached her door and knocked. She didn't answer so I tried the door handle and it was unlocked, I would just put the basket down somewhere and leave her be, she was probably aslee-

I gasped and dropped the basket. It's almost as if time slowed down, the basket hit the floor scattering the contents across the floor. There was blood everywhere. It looked like someone attempted to clean up the mess but it looks like it just made the situation worse, smears of blood stained the carpet. Before I could think, my body followed the trail of drying blood to the bathroom and in the smaller room was and unconscious, pale Breeze.

I couldn't even comprehend the sight, there was dry blood all over her body, she was wearing only underwear and the wound that should be stitched up and healing was quite the opposite. I thought about turning away to throw up, but there were more urgent matters at hand.

"God, what happened?!" I collapsed to my knees. Blood covered my skin, but I didn't care. My hands were hovering over her not knowing nor understanding what was happening "L-Leo, gate of the Lion" I didn't pick up Loke's key but with the sound of a bell the Lion appeared immediately. He was shocked by the sight "wha-" he cut himself off and he understood what I brought him here to do (to be honest I really didn't know what was happening in the moment). He quickly grabbed a towel to cover her up, in a better situation he would of definitely remarked her lack of clothing. He covered her body and ignoring the blood, he picked her up and disappeared from the room with such speed I couldn't keep up.

I took deep breaths and tried to plan what I would do next. I was on my knees staring at the puddle of blood Breeze had been laying in _Ho_ w? I sat in the puddle of blood for a few moments.

"Virgo-" "I'm here, princess. Go look after your friend. I will clean up the mess" Virgo came here on her own magic, I had full intentions of helping her clean up but I was still I such shock I just gave a nod to the spirit and left running. I didn't even dare to stop.

I had reached the Magnolia hospital in a matter of minutes. Loke was waiting for me down in the reception area. "She's in surgery now, she'll need a lot of stitches and a few blood transfusions but she will be okay, she's a dragon slayer" I let out a huge breath and collapsed, Loke caught me in time and brought me over to a chair. I could feel my chest constrict from anxiety. "I-I had no clue what to do. I-" "Lucy, you did great. She's safely in the hands of professionals thanks to you." Loke placed his hand on my shoulders as he crouched in front of me, I lunged forwards and gave him a tight hug.

"What would I do without you Loke?" I could feel the Lion chuckle "You'd be just fine, I don't know if I would" I pulled away and gave him a slight slap on the shoulder and giggled "Could you do me one more favour?" The spirit nodded as he stood up, "Could you tell Master Makarov what's happened, or what you think happened?" Loke didn't protest he simply gave on last nodded and raced out of the door. I sighed as I watched him leave. I looked down the large corridor of the hospital _I think I've found someone who is a bigger trouble magnet then I am_.

"Ms Heartfilia? Wake up Miss" a soft voice shook me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and let my surroundings. I was still in the hospital.

I looked up at the nurse that woke me, _how long have I been waiting?_ "It's only been two hours dear, but your friend is awake" I didn't spend any more time there I sprung from my chair, almost knocking the nurse over and ran to room 302.

I knocked on the door lightly and didn't wait for a response. What I saw when I entered was not what I expected. Breeze was sitting on the end of her bed in a hospital gown, looking out the window at the generous view of Magnolia.

"Breeze?" The blonde girl turned her head at the mention of her name she looked down at her bare feet "Lucy" she gave a soft smile, she didn't move from her spot on the bed, I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" her voice was merely a whisper, I didn't hesitate to comfort her. I placed my hand on the one she had next to her resting on the bed "As long as your okay now" I gave a little grin to try and lighten her mood. "They have very good healing magic mages in this hospital, I'm lucky" her soft smile returned to her face. There was a long pause before I could muster up the courage to ask "Can I... ask what happened?" Breeze let out a distressed sigh, I was about to say don't worry about it but she stopped me.

"I am a dragon slayer, but my story goes a little differently than most" I suddenly became extremely intrigued, I nodded at her to continue on.

"My dragon Arashi, didn't leave when everyone else's did. She stayed, if I knew at the time that everyone else's had gone, I would have asked. But Laxus' Dragon was prone to leaving for weeks at a time, so I thought nothing of it-" she took a deep breath and continued "-about that time she started to become malicious and cruel to humans. She used to be the sweetest dragon, she was kind and caring for every creature. It's almost as if she lost control, she started to attack towns and villages. I protested and told her it was wrong, but she wouldn't listen. She kept telling me that humans were a plague, infecting this pure world. She was trying to get me to cause destruction at her side but I refused."

I couldn't help but think how highly Natsu thought of his dragon and how much he wants to be reunited with Igneel. Then I look at Breeze and it seems she wants nothing to do with Dragons.

"Grandpa and Laxus heard of the destruction that Arashi was causing and came to confront me about it, I cried, telling them I couldn't stop her and I didn't know what to do, they just said they would talk to her." She paused again I could see the pain in her face.

"They killed her. It turns out she was weaken by a disease, it affected her mental state. I couldn't help her because I didn't know, she must of been in so much pain, so much fear and I could fix it for her" A tear fell from her eyes, I held a tighter grip on her hand.

"When she was killed, Grandpa delivered the final blow, the only reason he was able to kill her was because of her sickness, but Dragon Slayers were born to be Dragon Slayers. A Dragon Slayer becomes stronger if he or she kills a dragon, that's because the Slayer absorbs the energy and power that the dragon once had. But Arashi's energy didn't have anywhere to go, so along with her energy, her soul was implanted within me, because my magic is practically hers I was the perfect match. But now I have to control her soul." She paused again but this time to let me process the load of information she had just given me.

Her eyes were trying to catch mine, to see if I understood. "So you have your dragon within you?" I asked unsure of this situation "In its basic form yes. Arashi soul is trying to merge with mine, it wishes to take over my body and continue her work of destruction to mankind. Her soul does give me a lot of power, which helps in battle. But you can't protect yourself from yourself. She punishes me when I'm careless and show moments of weakness in battle, I guess it's her way of training me still, even though she died years ago. That's why I lived in solitude and did things by myself so I didn't have to worry about others" I suddenly felt guilty, her injury was caused by me being captured by that disgusting man.

She chuckled "Don't feel bad Lucy, I was the one in the fight, not you. I was careless enough to let it happen, don't blame yourself" she smiled at me, _I must be very easy to read today_.

"I feel much better now, thanks to you" she pulled her hand away from mine and pulled me into a side hug.

 _She's so much different? Is it her dragon that forces her to be shy and timid?_ She stood up from the bed, letting her small feet patter on the tiled floor as she walked around to the pile of clothes on the bedside table "I thanked Virgo on my behalf as well, you are lucky to have friends like her Lucy" I sensed a slight tinge of envy in her voice, she started changing in the room.

I zoned out and thought over what she had told me. _So all of the Dragons left at the same time, yes, Gajeel and Natsu's Dragons left then, so if Laxus' did as well they must of had quite a strong reasoning behind it. I wonder how much of Breeze's power comes from the dragon soul within her?_ I mentally groaned at all of the questions floating around in my head.

I laid down on the hospital bed with a childish scowl on my face, Breeze giggled "What's the matter Lucy-san?" Breeze's voice seemed softer than before. _Maybe I was just imagining the confidence? It has been a long day_. "It's been a chaotic day today" I looked up at Breeze who was putting on some black jeans and was still yet to put on a shirt.

I could see the scar of her wound clearly, it was like a blemish on a perfect piece of fruit. "BREEZE" a chorus of voices burst through the door a majority of the guild had come to see if the youngest blonde dragon slayer was okay.

She turned around to the group of wizards, which all of the boys had proceeded to have nose bleeds and pass out, Natsu and Gray were no exception. "Hi guys" she waved timidly, completely forgetting the fact she was in fact shirtless. She grabbed the deep red shirt and put it on it hung off her shoulders showing off the almost star-shaped scar.

"Breeze, it's good to see you are alright, you had even me worried back there" Loke stepped forward and bowed slightly at Breeze. The poor girl looked taken back "Uh.. U-uhm... Who are you?" Loke fell to his knees in shame, he started muttering "she doesn't even know me, I saved her life. ugh, at least I got to see her nak-" "His name is Loke, he is one of the 12 zodiac spirits, Leo the Lion" I had hit Leo so hard on the head that his face was squished to the ground and his butt was pointing up into the air.

I laughed nervously and Breeze blinked, confused "Well thank you Mr. Lion, for saving my life?" She seemed unsure of Loke but grateful all the same.

"BREEZE!" Natsu finally barges in "N-Natsu, I'm sorry" the blonde girl bows at Natsu. Natsu looked at the girl puzzled "Uhm that's okay?" "If I had let you in when you came it would of saved all this mess" she slumped slightly letting her guilt show, Natsu rushed forward and gave Breeze a hug "It's not your fault, as long as you're okay" He chuckled and took a few steps away from the blushing tomato, I smiled, _she's so innocent_. I watched her socialise with her new friends, is it weird that I'm almost proud of her? I've known her for less than two months yet seeing her happy makes me happy.

 **Yay, another one doneee! If you have any questions or you want me to clarify anything further please ask!**


	7. Chapter 7 : May the Gods be with you

~~Lucy~~

"Breeze did you want me to take you home? Maybe I could sleep over for the night, just in case?" I was walking with Breeze, Natsu, Gray and Erza out of the hospital. I looked at the back of the blonde's head, my brain over thinking bad scenarios of her collapsing with us there to help. _Again_.

Breeze turned and looked at me with wide eyes "I've never had someone sleepover before!" her lips formed an excited grin "What do you do at a sleepover?"

Erza's face lit up "WE SHOULD ALL THROW BREEZE A SLUMBER PARTY!" The red-head threw an arm around Breeze and started blabbing about what we will do and the traditional sleepover activities. Breeze looked puzzled "Why is it called a sleepover if we don't actually sleep?" I giggled as I overheard Erza explaining the in's and out's of a sleepover.

I looked behind us to see Natsu and Gray following us slowly they exchanged glances, I raised an eyebrow and dropped back next to walk with the boys. "Are you both okay?" I looked up at Natsu, and just past him to Gray.

"Someone has been following us since the Hospital" Gray spoke in a hushed voice.

"They smell like trouble, they smell like... death" Natsu shivered, it was barely visible, but it worried me. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, my eyes went from his fists to his eyes, then straight at the back of Breeze, his face was screwed up in anger "if he did that to Breeze-" "Natsu, no" My tone was harsh, I remembered what Breeze had told me only hours earlier "It wasn't him, he might just be a curious boy?"

I looked over my shoulder casually and saw a small boy walking about 50 metres behind us. He was probably around 12, maybe even 10 years old. He had messy black hair that covered his eyes. He was wearing an oversized white jumper that slouched down on his left shoulder exposing his porcelain skin and his baggy grey jeans that covered his feet.

To be honest I wasn't getting good vibes from him either. I turned my head back to look ahead "He doesn't look to friendly" I let out a nervous laugh as I clasped my hands behind my back.

"Should we ask him what he's doing?" Gray questioned, I watched the two girls in front of us still laughing and chatting excitedly "Maybe we should just leave it-" a gust of wind blew from behind us almost lifting up my skirt, I let out a little squeal and smoothed the fabric down quickly "Geez Luce get some pants" Natsu laughed at me, a blush crossed my face.

I looked back up and Breeze was looking over her shoulder, past me and off into the distance. Her eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't put my finger on guilt, fear? The light the wind settled and she turned her head back, looking forward, her blonde hair flicked and caught the light. "Sorry Erza, you were saying?" The redhead looked down at the blonde Mage puzzled, but brushed it off and tighten her grip on the blonde and started where she had left off.

Almost in sync Gray, Natsu and I turned around to look at the young boy, but he was gone "I can't even smell him anymore" Natsu cursed under his breath.

"That was weird" Gray stated, I sighed and turned back to the girls who had mindlessly walked away without us, I just looked at them and nodded "Yeah".

~~Breeze~~

"Hey you can touch that!" I jumped up to reach the teddy bear that one of Lucy's friends gave me as a 'get well' present. It was cute and I was so grateful that the bluenette cared enough to think about me.

"Ahaha it's even got a book, classic Levy" Natsu looked up at the waving bear in his hand, he was holding it just out of my reach, he didn't even need to go onto his tippy toes, unlike me.

"Natsuuu~ pleaseeee?!" I begged, trying to jump up and grab the poor bear out of his death grip "Natsu return the bear so we can commence the sleep over celebrations, come and help us in here" Erza said from the doorway of my kitchen. Natsu looked as if he was about to protest but let out a shiver as Erza's glare grew cold, the teddy bear fell out of his hand an into my arms. I smiled contently and stuck my tongue out at the scowling Dragon Slayer.

I turned around and placed it on my new bed. Virgo is such a nice person, she replaced my bed and sheets, I actually have a bigger bed now. I smiled and looked at the king sized bed that fit nicely underneath my window. I just found out (due to Mr. Lion disappearing in front of my eyes) the Lucy is a Celestial Mage. It still amazed me that Lucy was such good friends with all of her spirits, unlike others I have met before.

I heard a squeal come from the kitchen that snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see smoke coming from the doorway, I let out a gasp and looked at Gray, who was sitting on my couch lazily, he looked slightly alarmed but he didn't move from his spot on the light blue seat. I ignored him, since it was obvious he had no intention of moving.

I rushed to the kitchen where Lucy, Happy and Erza were supposed to making some sort of strawberry cake. I coughed as I swatted the smoke away from my face, it cleared quite quickly and revealed a charcoaled Lucy, an _angry_ Erza and a guilty Natsu and Happy. I gaped at the sight of the four, but I was more worried about my kitchen to be honest. It was brand new!

I tried to choke out a question but before I could Erza grabbed a nearby frying pan and started pummelling Natsu to death, Lucy squealed again and rushed towards me out of the mess, she push past and hid behind me.

"What happened?" I asked ignoring the fact Natsu could be close to death, I turned to face Lucy, she took a step back and tried to dust off something that could resemble burnt cake. "Natsu as always, happened" she let out a 'humpf' and crossed her arms. I giggled "Natsu causes a bit of trouble, eh?" Lucy rolled her eyes but gave a smirk, I turned around to see Natsu struggling to stand, I rushed to his aid and put his giant muscley arm around my shoulder. I pulled him so he was sort of standing.

"LUCY WE HAVE TO START AGAIN!" Erza yelled, Lucy squeaked and unwillingly ran back into the kitchen, her eyes begging for me to save her.

I took Natsu over to my bed and flopped him onto it, he groaned as his bruises hit the surface of the mattress "I think Erza took it a bit too far" I stated as I helped him swing his legs up on the bed, there was a murmur from Natsu "hm?" I looked at his face, another murmur escaped from his lips. "Natsu I can't hear you" I moved my head closer to his mouth so I could hear what he was saying. Then a wet disgusting feeling resided in my ear, I pulled back taking a few steps backwards.

"Ew ew ew ew ew~!" I squealed as I tried to get Natsu's spit out of my ear "Gotcha!" Natsu sat up with a wide grin, sticking his wet finger in the air in triumph.

"That was grooooss! And I thought you were all beat up" I stamped my foot "Aww hey it was funny, you squealed!" His grin died down to a smirk, an attractive smirk. I could feel heat rise to my face so I turned it away quickly "Meanie" my voice was childish but I was embarrassed. I don't get embarrassed ever.

Natsu in a swift movement pulled me into a hug, my arms were still crossed and my face was planted into his chest "N-Natsu?" "I'm sorry, don't hate me" his voice was teasing, I could still hear his smirk. Someone cleared their throat, I pushed Natsu back in a panic and my blush was stronger than before.

I turned to look at Gray, who I had completely forgotten was there. _Maybe because he was willing to let my kitchen burn..._ "So what exactly happened in there?" His head tilted gesturing to the kitchen, I turned around to Natsu who caught eye contact with me immediately, I shifted uncomfortably.

"Natsu?" He sensed my unease and smirked. _STOP THAT!_ his eyes flicked up to Gray, "They needed help lighting the stove, so I helped!" His grin took up most of his face, Gray rolled his eye "Good one, flame brain" my eyes looked back at Gray, he looked majorly pissed off, his shoulders were slumped over and he rested his elbows on his knees he looked at us through the hair that fell over his face "Gray?-"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT PRINCESS?!" Natsu yelled pulling me protectively behind him, I blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow. Like a switch Gray snapped out of his scary look and jumped up off the couch and took on a defensive stance "MAYBE I DO?!" Gray yelled back, things started to get heated. Their foreheads were touching and growls came from both parties.

I shook my head before my blush could show again I stepped forward and placed my hands on both of the boys and pushed them apart. "Guys this is a sleepover, no place for fighting" I did my best to convince them with a sweet smile. Despite the distance now between them they still held a fierce eye contact "This isn't over" Natsu growled "It will be over when I win" Gray spat back. _Win what? Seriously there is nothing here to win_... I rolled my eyes, ... _why are these two even friends?_

I sat down on the couch with my nice warm cocoa, I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat there in silence sipping at the warm beverage.

I looked over to my bed, arms and legs were sprawled all over the place. Lucy was against the window and Erza was next to her spooning the blonde slightly. There was a gap reserved for me in the middle but it was currently being taken up by the small Happy who seemed to have most of the room. Gray was sleeping next to Happy with his arms wrapped around the Dragon slayer like he was a teddy bear, Natsu didn't seem to mind, he was snuggled up to Gray's chest. I giggled quietly.

My eyes left my friends and searched out the window, taking in the beautiful bright stars and the dark night sky. In this moment I was happy, content with my friends and everything I had. I took another sip of my chocolately drink, the warm substance was welcomed by my stomach as it warmed my body. _Chocolate make everything better_ , I decided.

"Breeze~" I looked up at the mention of my name and I almost let out a gasp "Happy, you scared me" I smiled at the sleepy looking cat. He waddled up to the couch and crawled up next to me, "What are you doin' wake Bree?" Happy's words were slow and slurred, the smile on my face didn't waver as I stroked his fur "sleepovers aren't meant for sleeping" Happy let out a chuckle and closed his eyes "okay~" he seemed content as well "Goodnight Happy", there was a mumble from the exceed before he slipped into deep sleep.

The sight pulled at my heart strings. _Belle_. My eyes looked to the ceiling to prevent tears from falling. Flashbacks of blood and tears haunted me. I choked out a sob. _"Breeze?! BREEZE HELP ME"_ I shook my head as the memory started to attack me _"BREEZE! Wait? W-what are you NO BREEZE PLEASE STOP THIS"_ My face became twisted, I gently pushed Happy off my lap and ran for the front door, as quietly yet as quickly as I could.

I reached outside and the fresh air hit my lungs and it was an instant relief, I could think clearly again. I sank to my knees at the edge of the river that divided this street. I took another deep breath. "On top of your internal turmoil, you have anxiety. I feel for you _Hera_ " I slammed my eyes shut and hoped to God that I didn't hear what I thought I just did. A chill ran down my spine.

"I'm here my darling, I am real" a dark chuckle disrupted the silence of the night, I got up and faced the man that owned that disgusting voice.

"Lucifer"

Alrighty guys, this is when I start adding extra chapters that aren't in the original story, it will change to outcome a little but it will make the story more detailed and longer!


	8. Chapter 8 : Family?

~~Breeze~~

"Lucifer"

I looked at the small boy standing in front of me, his figure was barely visible in the dull lighting of the street lamp. His messy, black hair covered his petite face, giving him a creepy vibe. The baggy clothes he was wearing showed his pale, fragile body.

"My dear it has been a while hasn't it?" The smile could barley be seen under his mop of hair, but I could tell it's was sadistic and about as wide as the Cheshire Cat's. I let my face fall into a frown, _he wants something, he always wants something_.

"You know what I want Breeze, I noticed you had made some nice friends? Shame if something were to happen to them. Maybe we can come to a deal" His voice had fallen more into character, he sounded more like a child trying to blackmail a Dragon Slayer. That's _exactly_ what his is doing.

My eyes narrowed "You won't touch them" I hissed "Well then you will come and join me, it's the same deal I offered you years ago my dear, so I'm _asking_ for the last time" I was so tempted to slap the shit out of the small child, but he was in every way stronger than me.

Lucifer shuffled in the silence, "I'll give you a few days to prepare my dear, then you will come and you will join me" the Cheshire cat dissolved into the shadows and I was left standing by myself in the street, the wind picked up, just as it had when we left the hospital. _I should have known it was him_! I snapped my eyes shut and let out a frustrated scream, my scream was almost masked by a crack of thunder erupting from above.

I let myself fall to the comfort of the ground, collapsing my arms from underneath me. I probably looked pathetic, a Dragon Slayer, lying in the middle of a path, in the middle of the night... crying? I sat up and raised a hand to my face, whiping the tear that refuced to be blinked away. _Why don't they just leave me alone?_ I knew this meeting couldn't go ignored, which is what scared me the most.

"Breeze?" I let out a gasp as I snapped my head up, _did someone hear that?!_ I looked at Erza's sleepy, yet concerned features from the door or the apartment building "Is everything alright? I heard a scream" Erza stumbled towards me and dropped onto her knees so she was on my level.

"I'm okay Erza, really no need to worry" I gave her the biggest smile I could muster, which turns out it was just a smirk.

"You can tell me, I wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want" I looked into Erza's sleepy eyes, "Okay, but don't tell anyone, m'kay?" I crossed my legs so I was sitting flat on the ground, I didn't wait for a response from the red head, the fact she was struggling to keep her eyes open was reassuring enough that she probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

"You see when my Exceed passed, I resorted to black magic to try and help me to resurrect her. Of course the dead can't be brought back how they once were, but I didn't know that back then. I was immature and stupid, by absolute chance I ran into a guy named Michael, he was a strong wizard and he talked about resurrection and he convinced me that I could pull it off."

I paused to take a breath "So he took me to his guild, The Immortals, he hadn't told me it was a dark guild, but at the time I was grieving and I wouldn't of cared anyway. He introduced me to the members, Aphrodite, Pheonix, Lucifer and of course himself. They are some of the strongest wizards in history, they have lived for millennium because of their skills in dark magic, but no one knows they actually exist because everyone who found out about them were... disposed of." I gave Erza time to process, by her facial expressions it looks like she has woken up more, I cautiously started again " But if rumours were spread they were moulded into legend, Michael and Lucifer are angels from heaven. Lucifer was cast down because of his disagreements with God and Michael was sent to make sure his brother did no harm." To be honest I often considered if the legends were real, the power this guild hold is absolutely unbelievable. "Then there is the legend of Aphrodite, she is the Greek Goddess of Love and can make any man quiver at her feet."

I paused as Natsu entered my mind "Phoenix reminds me of Natsu a tad, but of course the legend of the Phoenix is well-known, it's a beautiful bird made only out of flames and when it dies, it is reborn from the ashes. Phoenix's fire magic is not only beautiful, but it could rival Natsu's"

Erza cleared her throat "So all these legends are true? But what does this have to do with why you are out here" I took in a deep breath, it was now or never. "Well I was offered to join, since Aphrodite has passed away, this was a few months after I met them"

Erza's face became puzzled "But isn't she immortal?" "Only to a certain degree, Aphrodite was a human, not a God. Her magic kept her young and beautiful since the Roman Empire, but she must have made a mistake. I don't know the details" I lent my cheek against my hand, Erza had a serious look on her face, she was now alert.

"And Lucifer wants you to join the dark guild or he'll kill you" I cringed slightly at the bluntness of the red-heads question, "Something like that"

Erza stood up "Well we won't let him" she took a sort of superhero pose and lent a hand to me. I sighed and let her haul me off the ground "Erza, they are immortal. As long as they are insane they will stay alive. My best guess is that Aphrodite fell in love, she's never loved a man before and emotions tend to be your weakness" I laughed ironically in my head, _Now I'm going to go insane so Lucifer doesn't do something awful to my friends_... "Nonsense, emotions are what drives a person. Fairy Tail has taught me that" Erza grinned turning back to my apartment building. I followed her closely. _I would like to know where to get me some of that reassurance_ "Thanks Erza"

I blinked my eyes open to see I had come back to my apartment and fallen asleep on my couch. It was barely light outside, the sun being covered by persistent dark clouds. _Ugh greeeat_. My neck groaned in pain. I sat up and looked around the room. I rolled my neck, ignoring its protests as I could feel the knot release. Everyone seemed to be still asleep where they had been the night before.

Natsu had taken up more of the bed then I remembered, his arm draped over Gray, who seemed to be using it as a blanket. Lucy and Erza were still slightly spooning and Happy had made his way back to the bed and was tucked in Lucy's arms.

I smiled at the five of them, they don't deserve me and all my mess. I groaned lightly and trudged over to the kitchen. I might as well make them all breakfast, I laughed at myself. _Maybe then they would be able to forgive me for what I'm going to have to do_. I pulled down the night shirt I was wearing so it definitely covered my behind.

I was quite surprised how well Erza and Lucy managed to clean the kitchen, there was still a black stain here and there, but _much_ better then what it looked like before. I opened a cupboard and grabbed a frying pan and placed it on the stove. I moved over to the fridge and grabbed the dozen eggs that I was yet to open and butter. Next I grabbed the full loaf of bread and placed them on the bench. French Toast? I decided I had enough eggs to cook the loaf, knowing Natsu I'm sure he'd appreciate it.

After cracking twelve eggs my thumbs started to get sore. The satisfying sizzle of the French Toast in the frying pan filled the air, the delicious smell following. I'd cooked at least five pieces already and put them in the warm oven to keep them hot. I wasn't surprised when Natsu pushed the door open.

The Dragon Slayers hair was dishevelled and he was missing a shirt. His baggy tracksuit pants did me no favours either. He rubbed his eyes softly I could see him slightly drooling from the smell of food. I giggled at the sight of him, "Morning Natsu" I greeted sweetly. The pink-haired man let out a groan of a greeting, I smiled and continued focusing on the toast. I watched the square piece of heaven flip causing the sizzling to grow louder. I heard a content humming sound come from Natsu.

"Foooooood~" Natsu purred and his chin sat nicely on my shoulder. My eyes widened "D-Do you want some?" I blushed deeply as his arms wrapped around my waist, gently pulling me into him. "hmm no I'll wait till you're done" I could feel his smirk against my neck. _What is this guy doing?!_ I was mentally freaking out, like any girl would this situation... _right? Oh god please tell me anyone would freak out if a half naked sex god came and hugged them from behind_. My inner turmoil was interrupted when he squeezed me a little tighter and nodded towards the French Toast I was neglecting. "Oh!" I checked that they hadn't been burnt, I let out a breath of relief, phew... Quickly I stacked one on top of the other and took a step back, grinding my backside into Natsu's hips. I opened the oven and slide the two pieces on the stack. My eyes widened as Natsu let out a sigh, I stood up and closed the oven and took a step closer to the stove. _Do I pretend he didn't just do that?_ I wiggled out of Natsu's grip and turned around to face him, my face was probably the colour of Natsu's hair.

Natsu smirked as he looked at me. What has gotten into him?! Natsu leant past me and opened the oven, he grabbed a piece of toast of the top of the stack and popped it in his mouth. I was about to slap it out of his mouth but then I remembered, Fire Dragon Slayer, duh. The piece of eggy toast hung out of his mouth as he let against the counter. Oh did I mention he was SHIRTLESS?! _He's trying to get in my head. That's it, he's messing with me_. Two can play that game. I took a step forward, with an enticing smile. I took a bite of the French Toast he was half way through.

He looked at me, jaw slack. I smirked and put some more bread in the egg mixture, then putting them in the pan with a sizzle. "So, did you sleep well?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at the stunned Natsu. My attention was turned back to the toast as I pushed it around the pan a bit. "I slept fine, you?" His tone shocked me, he sounded mature even though the boy was barely 17. My mind went back to his question, _Oh I slept great really, everyone wants to see the devil so they can sleep sound at night._ "I slept alright"

Natsu seemed to noticed my deep thought, he slid closer to me and popped the last piece of toast in his mouth. He lifted his finger up and pushed back the loose collar of my night shirt, so my right shoulder was on display. I kept my focus on the food in front of me, my _'two can play that game'_ confidence withering quickly. It sent shivers down my spine as he traced over the star-shaped scar occupying my shoulder. I was expecting him to pry, to ask what the hell happened, if I were him, I would have. But he stayed silent, studying it, taking in every aspect of the scar. Minutes passed, painfully slow his warm fingers lingered on my cool skin. A smirk played on his features as he could hear my heart rate increase.

"Nat-"

"Hey something smell good in here!" Lucy's cheerful voice pushed through the door followed by a sleepy Gray. Natsu took a step away from me and turned to smile at his cheery partner. "Mornin' Luce" I was observing the Dragon Slayer, his mood has change so much in a matter of seconds. _Maybe it would be better if I left, leave this confusing life_. I knew deep down I had to leave without them knowing, they wouldn't let me leave, that's Fairy Tail.

"Breeze?" I snapped out of my thought to realise I was still staring at Natsu, I blinked a few times before snapping back to the food, blushing furiously. I quickly put the two pieces of toast on top of each other, put them on a plate and trust the plate into Natsu's chest. I refused to look at him as he took the plate from my hands. _What is going on here, Natsu's never been affectionate towards me before, maybe I'm just dense? Ha yeah right, pfft I'm amazing and smart and... Oh shut up idiot. Just leave all of it behind and don't look back. Yea do that._

I looked up to my group of smiling friends, Erza and Happy had wandered in. Gray was trying to steal a piece of toast from Natsu's plate, Natsu defending it from the Ice mage with all his might, allowing Lucy to sneak in and take it from his plate with ease. Laughter came from the group of Fairy Tail mages as they crowed in the small kitchen. I could feel my heart burn. I raised my hand to my chest, my brow furrowed as one word filtered through my head. _Family?_


	9. Chapter 9 : Maybe she's just a liar?

(in process of extending this chapter!)

_Breeze_

It's been a few days since the sleepover and I have been thinking overtime on everything. Lucifer's threat was at the forefront of my mind. I've been paranoid lately and everyone can tell. Gray asked me what was wrong after I checked behind me ten times during a game of poker we were playing to waste time. I shrugged him off, just as he shrugged off another layer of clothes.

Today was the day though, I can't risk taking any longer, I can't risk my friends anymore. I almost had a heart attack when Lucy was late to the guild because she slept in yesterday. This is going too far.

I tapped my fingers on the bar top. I'm not sure why I was sitting here, I needed to get it over and done with but I couldn't. Part of me was wondering what would happen if I came clean to Gramps about everything, asked for his help even. The other part of me laughed an told my logical side to get over herself. It's not like they'll miss you.

That though made my heartache, of course they won't miss me. I've known them for what, five months? There isn't a fat chance of them caring if I leave or not. I laughed quietly "I need to get over myself"

I took a deep breath in and stood from the barstool. I looked around briefly noticing that only two people resided in the guild. A rather unconscious, alcoholic Cana and me. It was even too early for the bartender/Guild-mother Mirajane. I walked up the stair to the second floor.

I arrived at a pair of double doors. They weren't anything special, but everyone in the guild respected them greatly. I stood in silence for a moment, focusing on my breathing. With one last inhale I was as ready as I could be to lie to my father figure. The man I respected the most in this world.

"Grandpa I'm going on a holiday!" I yelled bursting into the old man's office. I'm sure I gave him a heart attack with the sudden surprise.

"*cough* Oh? Where too my dear?" Once Grandpa regained his balance he grabbed the beer he was sculling and continued. He let out a content sigh as he finished, what can only be assumed, as his first beer for the day. Yes at 6am in the morning.

"I'm going to travel for a little bit, I've been at Fairy Tail for almost six months now, I love it here but I'm going to take a break for about a month. Then I'll come back swinging!" I used a lot of hand movements to stress my point. To try and make it believable.

"Well, I see no harm in that, you will need to send letters each week. Oh! And buy your poor brother a souvenir, he feels like you don't love him now with your new friends" Makarov smiled, wiggling his moustache. His eyes weren't on me, he was focusing on some paperwork sprawled out in front of him.

My facade faulted at the mention of my older brother, but I snapped my smile back on and gave a big grin to Gramps, "See ya when I get homeeee~" I swung around and started skipping happily until I had reached the comfort of the second floor of the guild.

It was still deserted. My shoulders slumped as I let out a sigh. My face was hurting from being so smiley, I rubbed my poor cheeks. I dragged my feet and grabbed my backpack from the chair where I had previously placed it. "Bye Fairy Tail" I whispered and walked down the stairs, one step at a time.

Half way down the stairs I realized that the guild had gotten a lot busier in the five or ten minutes I was in Grandpa's office. I made a bee-line straight for the door, letting my hair fall in front of my face as some sort of failed attempt to become invisible. I didn't plan on saying goodbye to anyone, much to the protest of Erza, the only one who knows where I'm actually going.

 _Ahaha this will be far from a holiday_. Even the laugh in my head was bitter. I was so close to the door I could smell the bakery down the road, the taste of the outdoors... but then my path was blocked.

I looked up to see the disappointment in Natsu's gaze, I was half expecting him to lecture me about going to Lucifer and all the dangers it carries. I looked over to Erza, who's gaze was on me, worried. She was sitting at a table I assumed Natsu had come from. Happy was asleep on the table.

"Are you going on a job without me?" My eyes snapped back to Natsu's, I stared at his dark eyes for a few seconds and let out a breath I had been holding in. "Ahaha yes, sorry Natsu. It's an S class mission. Me only" I smiled sweetly, mentally cursing that I didn't use the same story as I did with Gramps. "Oh" the disappointment got deeper, if that was humanly possible. Natsu almost started to pout, "Hey, next time okay?" I placed my hand on his bicep and reassured him with a nod. Natsu's face lit up "I'm holding you to that" my smile faltered "Sure" my voice was merely a whisper as I pushed past him, not being able to spend a second more lying to his face "Have a good time Breeze!" He yelled from behind me.

I didn't turn around, I couldn't turn around.

 _How did I let them do this to me_. I stood agitated, waiting for the train. _This is what happens when you let people in._ _It's all your fault_.

The train made the loudest 'clunk' sound when it came to a stop in front of me. I didn't wait for the carriage of people to flow out before I pushed my way in. Earning glares from daring passengers. I ignored their mutters and curses and sat down on the closest available seat.

The train ride felt like hours, though I think it was only one. I started to zone in and out as I could feel the seal inside me break. The goal was, to get far away from Magnolia and break the seal. Though Arashi would have preferred I killed all of the people I left behind. I knew I couldn't.

The immortals couldn't care less about me. They could care less about Breeze Dreyar, Storm Dragon Slayer. To them I was just another pathetic human, and if they wanted a Dragon Slayer, they could have their pick. But none of them had their Dragon Soul within them. That's what they want.

I lent my head against the train window as I faded in and out of consciousness.

They call my dragon, Hera. I never did find out if that's what they knew she was, if they knew she was a dragon. I doubt that they would listen, with all their theory's. Hera is the Greek Goddess of Marriage, Women, Childbirth, and Family. Which I found hilarious because Arashi is none of those things. Though Hera is also supposedly the Queen of Gods, and just the thought of what Arashi would do with a big head like that made me shiver.

The train screeched to a halt causing my body to react. I stood but I no longer had any control. Everything from this point onwards was not my doing. "Let's do this" my voice was different, more mature and confident. I let the train at the little town of Highlands, the black clouds up above cracked with excitement. I suddenly realized I had made a grave mistake.

It was too late, I had no control.

 **Short chapter I know!**

 **I'm just going to add that Breeze's attitude changes a lot throughout the story because of the dragon soul that's inside of her. The feelings of friendship she's developing the other Fairy Tail wizards is conflicting with her normal depressed and sad attitude on life, which isn't in the best interest of her dragon. Ahaha I hope I'm not making it too confusing for you guys! Thanks for taking time to read this story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Go Fish

~~~~At the Fairy Tail Guild~~~~

~~~Lucy's P.O.V~~~

"Heeeey Natsu! Ready to go out on a job?" I walked up to the Dragon Slayer. His terrible posture was evident as he slumped over, sprawling his arms over the table. His left cheek was squished against the wood and his eyes were half open staring into space.

I raised an eyebrow when he didn't respond "Natsu" I gave him a poke he just groaned and waved me off "Natsu! What's wrong!" I demanded an answer, He rolled his head around on the table, whingeing like a baby.

"He thinks Breeze hates him" Erza mumbled, she sat across from Natsu with her arms crossed. I frowned and looked at the red head, she had a distraught look in her face, one that almost matched Natsu's attitude.

"Are you okay Erza?" I sat myself down next to her "You don't look too well". Erza shifted under my gaze "Secrets are just as bad as a disease, Lucy" before I had time to process what she had said, Natsu let out a loud moan.

"She hatttesss meeeee~" his arms started waving around almost knocking off the little blue Exceed who was asleep on the table. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the big fat baby in front of me. "Why does she hate you Natsu?" I sighed and placed my chin on my hand, _I am literally talking to a child_.

"She went on a 'S-class' job without me!" I rolled my eyes. Natsu looked down at the table, his face scrunched up in distaste, _Yup a child_.

"Why would you want to go on another S-class mission, they never end well!" I shrieked in disgust, I looked at Natsu's pouting face and sighed "Ugh Natsu, she probably was asked to go alone by Master Makarov, it was probably just an intel job or something. She knows you hate intel jobs" Natsu cheered up a tad, I smiled at the idiot.

"Or, maybe you have been smothering her a bit too much" I raised my eyebrows and giggled. Natsu's face fell again. "You almost haven't left her side since she got here!" I laughed but I had this strange feeling dwelling in my stomach, _Was I jealous of the attention Natsu was giving her? No wa_ y...

"Well I wanted to make her feel welcome!" Natsu defended. Going from sad to enraged in a heartbeat.

"What are you complaining about now flame-brain?" Natsu's greatest rival teased as he sat alongside the pink-haired baby. Natsu didn't react to Gray's presence which annoyed him.

"Natsu thinks Breeze hates him, he's just overreacting" I smiled at the Ice Mage "Ahaha yea I think she mentioned something about Natsu being a bit clingy to me yesterday" this Natsu noticed. Gray didn't seem to be lying either, but I can never tell with that boy.

"IM NOT CLINGY!" Natsu yelled. He stood up in a sort of superhero pose and started shooting out small balls of fire around. One of them flew past the blue cat at a great speed, singeing Happy's fur.

The rude awakening caused Happy to scream and jump onto my chest. Of course, my chest of all places. His claws dug into my breasts as he frantically searched for the fire. "It's okay Happy" I grabbed the cat and sat him on the table in front of me. The fact the cat was basically groping me wasn't anything new.

"Naaaatsuuuuu~ why'd you do that for?" The blue cat whined patting down the black fur. "Sorry buddy, Gray made me" Gray sat there with his hands up in surrender "Natsu doesn't think he's clingy" The Ice Mage smirked.

"Well you do hang around Breeze a lot, ohhhh you liiiikeeee herrrrr~" Happy teased. Gray burst out into fits of laughter, Happy seemed to know what Gray was talking about without anyone telling him.

"I DO NOT" Natsu yelled again. During his fit the Dragon Slayer's face was turning various shades of red. Gray was still pissing himself, rolling around as he clutched his stomach. Happy turned to me and smirked maliciously "How does it feel to be replaced?" I raised an eyebrow at the cat "SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!".

~~~~Highlands~~~~

~~~Breeze~~~

(remember this is her Dragon Soul, the Breeze we knew is long gone ((not forever btw))

My grin stretched the width of my face, I was panting, my chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate. _I forgot how fun this could be_.

Another wizard ran at me, in an instant I could feel a force form around my hand like a glove, I pulled my arm back and let it fly right into his face, sending him flying across the flat town. The sound of bones shattering was like music to my ears. The force around my hand dispersed and I slumped, panting harder than before.

It was the afternoon but the clouds blocked out the sun, fooling the land into thinking it was night.

I stood up from my crouch to survey the damage that I had done, there was piles of rubble where buildings used to be, dead bodies in place of alive, happy ones. The sight made me shiver in delight.

I looked at my hair stuck to my body from the down pour of rain, the tips of my hair were starting to colour a dark grey, no doubt my eyes will be starting to change soon, _it's working_ , just as planned.

I just wiped out a whole town and its people in less than... I looked down at a watch connected to a old man's arm, I picked up his limp arm... Less than an hour. I dropped the arm and let it slump down with the rest of the man. I studied him for a moment. He wore a nice brown sweater, with complementing tan pants. Of course the gash in his chest was a little out of place, but it would have to do. _To think just an hour ago you had a family, you had jobs you had to do, errands your wife was forcing you to run. An hour ago you had a life_.

I made a clicking sound with my tongue. Not _anymore_.

The grin stuck to my face as I walked through the town, or what was left of it.

~~~~Fairy Tail Guild~~~~

~~~Lucy~~~

Mindless chatter spread through the guild, Levy said before that she could see some clouds in the distance so no one really had any motivation to go on a job anytime soon.

"Natsu, it's your turn!" I hissed, the stupid idiot has been sulking for the last hour, I kept trying to tell him he needs to get over it, but saying it just reminds him of the fact.

"Fine." Natsu cursed, he's even started to sound like a baby. "Do you have a three?" I quickly looked over my cards, I smiled sweetly "Go Fish". Natsu rolled his eyes as he picked the top card off of the pile, his eyes lit up "Scorrrrreee~" he placed down his pair of three's.

Shit, he's catching up. I currently had six pairs sitting in an orderly fashion in front of me. Natsu had five. "How do you keep doing that?!" Happy marvelled from the sidelines. Happy wanted to play 'Go Fish' with us but that stupid cat has a habit of cheating. As of today he was band from the game.

Natsu sat back and smirked "That's just what happens when you are the master, Happy. I can't control it, I'm blessed" Happy watched the Fire mage in awe. I scoffed "Yea right! You got a 7?" Natsu snapped back to his crouched position.

"Damn..." he mumbled as he put the seven of hearts on the table and slid it to me slowly. I smirked "Oh, what was that? Master?". Natsu pouted "Natsu! You can't let Lucy beat you, she's not good at anything! Imagine how that would make you look?!" Happy grasped his fish in desperation.

That little shit... "Whoa Happy, you're right" Natsu said looking down at his cards. He looked determined. "Hey! You know I'm right here-" "shh Luce I have to think" Natsu interrupted me. Not taking his eyes of the cards in his hands. I rolled my eyes and slumped back into the chair. _Idiot..._

"Natsu you are actually worse when you try!" I laughed as Natsu and Happy started to sulk together. I started to collect the cards to prepare for another game when Freed burst into the guild drenched from head to toe, he was panting and looked exhausted.

I had wondered why he was so drenched considering it was dry outside.

Silence had filled the guild, a few people rushed to his aid and everyone formed a circle around the ruins Mage. "Freed are you okay?" Master Makarov pushed to the front of the crowd.

Freed who was kneeling on the floor looked up at the old man, his face covered in sorrow "I-I got back here as soon as I could, I used teleportation magic I-" "What happened Freed" Laxus' loud voice boomed from behind the crowd as he pushed his way towards his teammate.

"I-it's, the-the Highlands village has been completely destroyed, there is nothing left" a few gasps erupted from the guild but Freed had more to say "L-Laxus I'm sure she wasn't in her right mind, I-" Freed stammered to his feet, tears threatened to fall. "Who did it Freed?" I feel like Laxus knew the answer before Freed had the chance to whisper it "Breeze"...

The guild was torn, those who knew Breeze backed up the theory that Freed misinterpreted what happened, others accused that they knew she was like this from the start.

I gasped "ERZA YOU KNEW!" I whipped around and yelled at Erza from the other side of the guild, what she said earlier had just hit me, there were shouts questioning what I meant, I stormed over to the red-head, Natsu and Gray followed shortly behind me.

Erza sat with her hair covering her face, her arms and legs both crossed. "Erza, why didn't you tell us?!" I lowered my voice from before, not that it made much difference everyone was already focused on the scene.

Master and Laxus stepped forward waiting to hear Erza's side. Erza let out a grunt "I heard a scream, that night we had a sleepover, I sleepily rushed outside to find Breeze on the floor in frustration." There was a gasp from Levy who was behind me, but Erza continued "I asked her what was wrong, she only told me in confidence that I wouldn't remember because I was still half asleep. She had been visited by a man named Lucifer... " Laxus tensed "... and he gave her a proposal, she would join his group in order for our safety, the safety of Fairy Tail"

Erza stopped to let us process "Why did she destroy a town?! There was no need for that!" Gray shot forward and exclaimed, angry.

"Breeze told me she had to unleash some sort of evil from within her in order to become what they wanted her to be, she used to word transform, but I don't understand that part" _The dragon soul, she's going to let her dragon control her body_ my hands started to tremble.

"Idiot!" Master slammed his hand on a nearby table shattering it. "I knew she couldn't be trusted, bringing her here was a terrible mistake" Laxus sat down, he looked exhausted.

"Master what does she mean?" Erza stood from her chair, Makarov let out a sigh and decided it was best if we all knew what was happening so we could form a plan to help her. "I'm sorry my children, I wasn't straight with you from the beginning" Master sat down on a table and explained everything to do with Breeze and her dragon soul. He purposely left out the part about Lucifer, but no one wanted to push the man who has possibly just lost his granddaughter.


	11. Chapter 11 : Humans and Gods

~~Lucy's P.O.V~~

We had been looking for her, searching high and low for years. Nothing. No chatter. No sign that she even still existed. We started to give up. Until now.

It was the S-class exams (As you probably know they didn't go to plan...)

Grimore Heart had ruined our exams and tainted our island because of their stupid quest to concur and 'revive' Zeref.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu went for another swing at Hades, I cringed as he was instantly tossed aside like a rag doll, again.

"Natsu!" I rushed to his side. My hands frantically hovered over him, trying to find ways to help. I couldn't do much, I had basically run out of magic energy. Watching Natsu getting beat up again left me feeling helpless. Gray was unconscious over on the other side of this big ship. I was torn on who to attend too.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I yelled out and lifted her key off my chain. With a flash of light Virgo appeared "Punishment Princess?" she asked, I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't using the last of my magic to get her here "No, help Gray" My voice came out harsher then I intended but Virgo seemed to understand the life or death situation we were currently in. I let out a shaky breath, I was feeling lightheaded.

I returned my focus to Natsu who was still conscious so he was bound to do something reckless. Natsu was panting hard as he tried to stand up again "Natsu don't, you can't" I begged him, I grabbed his arm but he wouldn't listen "This guy- needs t-to know not too mess with Fairy Tail!" but before Natsu could get up Hades had a menacing look on his face, he reached up to take off his eye patch.

We both froze as some sort of magical power started to from not too far away from him, almost like a black hole. Fear gripped me tighter than it ever had before. Natsu's hand slipped into mine and he squeezed it tightly, any other time that would of calmed me. But not now.

Hades was just about to say something to us before he inevitably killed us, but he paused and looked at something into the distance, with the look of fear?

I was still frozen, I couldn't turn my head from the ball of dark magic, but I heard footsteps come from behind me, High heels, a girl? Almost as if it was in slow motion a beautiful figure walked past Natsu and I, her hips were swaying as the tight fur of her coat hugged her and her long grey hair fell perfectly behind. She looked like a Snow Queen.

I was confused as to who she was, why she was here. I almost yelled for her to get out of the way or she'll die. But that was until she spoke. "Hades, I believe your time of playing God is over" With those words the black ball of magic dispersed and Natsu choked out a name I hadn't heard in a while "Breeze?".

Natsu and I both froze again, from shock instead of fear. "Hera, I see Lucifer has sent you, such a shame, it's at such a crucial time" _Hera? I don't understand_. I frowned and looked briefly to my side at Natsu, his face was pained.

I squeezed his hand and looked back at Hades and his smug face "This is the perfect time to punish you for using a god's name in such vain" Her voice was exactly how I remembered it, but it had more of a menacing tone.

She turned her head slightly to look at Natsu and I, her eyes flicked to our hands then to our faces. Her eyes had turned a yellow blonde just as I remember her hair being. Her features looked more mature and she seemed even more gentler and shy then before, but her voice betrayed her. The relief of her being alive caused me to choke out a sob.

"You're scaring the Fairies" she smiled slightly at me and then turned back to the giant man. She lifted her hand out to the side and sent a gust of wind our way, sending us flying back into the back wall of the ship. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. Gray and Virgo shortly joined us. Virgo managed to soften Gray's Impact before she disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Gray still limp and unconscious. I looked over at him and tried to reach out for the Ice Mage, but my body was still stunned from the impact.

Natsu tried to get up and run to see Breeze but we were strapped into the wall by a thick strip of ice. The Ice was a dark blue, if it wasn't cold I would have guessed it was something else. The ice seemed to get tighter and colder the more I squirmed. _She knows Ice make now?_

I looked over to Natsu as he tried all sorts of manoeuvrers to get out of the icy shackles. "Ha! the fairies aren't very powerful, I was mislead by the rumours" Hades boasted, his loud voice bouncing off the walls and echoing in the large room.

Natsu started to heat up, his efforts to free himself failed again. But I managed to earn a slight burn on my arm, I cringed as it rubbed against the ice.

"Now, now. You have no place to talk. Hades is the name of the god that rules the underworld, the fairies should be dust at your feet. Yet they are still here" Hades became tense and enraged by that comment. Breeze stood there, amusement in her posture. Breeze or Hera as Hades called her, shrugged off white furry coat she was wearing to reveal a dark grey and white gown. It had short lace sleeves and lace collar that continued down her back, beautiful was the only word to describe it.

I heard Natsu gasp from beside me, at first I thought he was being a pervert but then I caught his gaze. Under the detailed lace of her shoulders and back were scars unlike any I have seen before. They still looked red and tender.

"What have they done to her?" I tried to lean forward but the ice pulled me back. Breeze shot her hand out to the side again and moved her wrist in a swift motion sending Hades flying into a wall. After the noise of the wooden wall being shattered by the force, settled, silence filled the room. Then a malicious laughter echoed. "Well that tickled" Hades merged from the dust and rubble with a smirk. "I hope you have more than that, Goddess of the Gods" So Hades was referring to Breeze as a Greek Goddess? Strange.

"Lucy, What has happened to her?" Natsu asked me, his eyes were fixated on the girl who was standing with such confidence. "I'm sorry Natsu, but I don't know" But then it clicked, _her dragon was taking over?! That must be the dragons human form?_ I looked at Breeze as she turned to face Hades "Of course" she smirked and suddenly the room started to fill with dark grey clouds and mist.

Breeze had hardly broken a sweat, she stood in the same spot as she was when the battle between her and Hades started.

The clouds that covered the ceiling of the room let out small rumbles and cracks of lighting. The sound was oddly soothing despite the battle beneath it being anything but.

She picked off a small bit of lint or a woodchip from her dress and flicked it away. She sighed and looked up to the mangled and distressed Hades. Breeze cleared her throat "Hades, You have committed crimes against the Immortals and for that your punishment is death." My eyes widened, _She's going to kill him?! Normally we leave them to the magic council! we don't kill bad people!_

"Breeze don't do this!" I was taken aback by the urgency in my own voice, my mouth slammed shut and I hoped that she hadn't heard me. Breeze stopped walking towards the death sentenced man and looked over her shoulder. She scanned the three Fairy Tail wizards and decided to ignore our presence. She faced Hades once more, the man's confidence risen a tad, he looked like he was creating a plan.

In an instant Hades sent a ball of dark magic towards us, Breeze followed it and managed to disperse it before it reached us. I let out a sigh of relief but before she could react Breeze was knocked over by a much bigger ball of dark magic. "You should of let the fairies die my dear" Hades cackled as the smoke cleared Breeze was standing up sporting a rather large gash across her abdomen.

Breeze let out a sigh "Hades, you're just making things worse for yourself" Blood was pouring from her wound but she seemed unfazed. Looking at it made my stomach flip. Breeze lifted her bloody hand up and studied it "All though I haven't bled for a long while, it's... refreshing" she laughed. "But I've wasted enough time here, I need to leave before I get stuck"

I didn't want Breeze to leave, I struggled against the ice and this time it shattered. I gasped but then clamped my hands over my mouth. The ice was sharp and cut my arms, but that was the least of my worries. She must have lost concentration, because she didn't notice my escape. "Lucy!" Natsu hissed quietly "help" I looked at Natsu and wondered if I should risk getting caught, she could look over any moment and if she does God knows what could happen. "Sorry Natsu" Natsu growled low in response and it sent shivers down my spine.

Breeze had summoned some water and it was circling her body, taking all the blood off making the water turn a brownish red. "Now you can die" the water floated around her a few more times before it expanded and shot over to Hades "Water Coffin" Breeze growled, the water surrounded Hades, trapping him. His eyes widened as the air he was holding in escaped his mouth and he drowned almost instantly. Her blood must have strengthened the attack. I was shocked with how quickly she was able to take him down even though she had been effortlessly fighting him for a while now.

My body moved without my permission and ran straight towards Breeze, without thinking I tackled her into a hug, I sunk to my knees and squeezed her tightly. The Dragon Slayer froze as I hugged her from behind. The embrace didn't last long, a force almost like one from an explosion sent me flying back, doing summersaults until I eventually landed on my stomach not far from Natsu and Gray.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, Breeze looked up from me and glared at Natsu. My eyes stared to tear up "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me" I brought my hands up to my face, preparing myself to be assaulted.

"Damn it Lucy Heartfillia" Breeze gasped, the harsh tone in her voice disappeared. She clutched her wound and took deep breaths, at first I thought she was mad that I injured her wound. She sunk to her knees and her eyes started turning grey before she closed them and passed out... 

**Dun Dun Duhhhhhhhh...**


	12. Chapter 12 : Family means Forgiveness

_Natsu_

"Missed us?" I smirked as we walked back into the guild after being stuck on that god damn island for 7 years. Man that time gap was a bitch, I missed a whole 7 years of training, I could have been the strongest wizard in the world by now!

We partied for a continuous week after our return. I think I might have saw Lucy drunk? Can't be sure I was too busy beating in Gray's face.

I laughed as I watched Happy fly around the guild with Carla, chasing after a fish she'd stolen from him. The atmosphere here was as high as I've ever seen it!

A beautiful smell entered my nose. I whipped my head around, my body following shortly after, going further around then I planned because of the loose bar stool. I grabbed onto the bar top and steadied myself, staring intently at the source of the smell. I couldn't grab it fast enough as Mira tried to place the literally flaming meal in front of me. My grin was of one that a monster would give once it had caught its prey. But if you think about it, I was raised by a dragon, I'm pretty sure that's as close as you can get to monster.

I ignored the knife and fork Mira had placed either side of my plate and dove into my meal. Mira let out her usual light giggle and continued on with her bar duties. "Never lose that appetite do ya Natsu?" I glanced to the side to see Lucy standing there with a grin on her face. I shoved another mouthful of food into my face and grinned up to my partner, giving her a thumbs up.

"Goofy as always" She shook her head and laughed. Lucy ordered a strawberry milkshake and took a seat next to me at the bar. "Have you been in to see Breeze yet?" I stiffened but continued chewing, I swallowed hard and swivelled my chair to face Lucy "Not yet, How is she?" Lucy took a sip of her bright pink drink.

"She hasn't changed, I check on her when I get her every half an hour or so" Lucy's shoulders slumped, almost as if she was ashamed. I suddenly felt guilt build up in my stomach, _Why hadn't I gone to see her yet? It's not like I didn't want to_.

I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my head "I'll go see her today, wanna come with?" I asked the Celestial mage, I felt like a child scared to somewhere alone. I wanted to see Breeze, but my emotions are so messed up right now I'm not sure how I would react if she woke up. Would I be mad? Happy? ugh I don't know, I was so broken for the first year after she left.

She was hurting because of us and I couldn't help her. Seeing those scars on her back during her battle with Hades made me realize how much she must have gone through just to protect Fairy Tail.

Lucy was looking at me with sad eyes, she was worried about me, but I was worried about her. We hadn't known Breeze for any longer than 4 months before she left, but the hole she left behind was deep and dark and scary. The guild had mixed opinions on Breeze, most forgave her since Gramps told us the story about her Dragon yet some still could get over the fact that she destroyed a whole town. Lucy especially had taken the last few days harder then she should have, she put on a happy face for the guild but she was blaming herself for Breeze's comatosed state. Before she passed out back on Tenrou Breeze said Lucy's name and you know Lucy she cares almost too much.

"Yea I'll come with you" she rested a hand on mine, in comparison hers felt almost as cold as Gray's personality (Oh burn), but I enjoyed her touch. "Ew stop making out" speaking of the Ice queen. Lucy ripped her hand away "We were not making out!" Lucy started going red, I chuckled at her "Yea but you where thinking about it" Gray smirked and crossed his arms. _Making out with Lucy? Ew no_.

"Want something, Ice Princess?" I smirked, A flash of anger crossed his face but he stayed composed "No, I was just wondering if you guys were going to see Breeze soon?" Gray refused eye contact with us as he let out a huff and looked over his shoulder, keeping his arms crossed "And you say I act like a child" I mumbled under my breath.

"Yea we were just about to leave" Lucy hopped off the bar stool and took a few steps towards Gray, she stopped and faced me "You okay to go Natsu?" her face was so soft and gentle, I placed the jewel for my food on the counter, I'd thank Mira later. "Yea I'm good". _Was I?_

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to pull her out of her coma yet" Wendy sighed and looked over to the blonde laying in the bed. Wendy and Carla joined our guild just after Breeze left, almost filling the huge gap.

"Hey, don't worry Wendy you did your best" Lucy smiled and gave the small Dragon slayer a hug. Lucy left Wendy's side and walked up to the side of her own bed. Due to lack of funds we couldn't afford to keep Bree in a hospital so Lucy offered her bed, or more demanded. Mira offered to stay at the guild infirmary with her but Lucy protested not wanting to put anyone else out.

"Has she still got the fever?" Gray asked putting his hand the Storm Dragon slayers forehead.

"No, that's seemed to have receded since you came last Gray, thanks for that bye the way" Lucy said not taking her eyes off the sleeping beauty. "No need to thank me" Gray said in his annoyingly cool tone. _Gray even had the courage to visit,_ I mentally cursed at myself.

I stood still unable to take my gaze off the girl I hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Lucy reached forwards and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Breeze's ear. She looked so peaceful. Beautiful.

That seemed to change quicker then I could process. The blonde dragon slayer shot up gasping for air, her gray eyes were wide as her body heaved to fill her lungs with air. She was sitting up in the bed gasping violently, clawing at her chest. Lucy lunged forwards and grabbed her hands restraining the girl from causing herself harm. As soon as Lucy touch her the panic settled, her head was still darting around the room and her breathing was still rugged and uneven but she was calming down.

I was still as solid as a statue, unable to process what the hell was happening. Breeze eventually made eye contact with Lucy, who was still holding her hands and her eyes started to well and tears came pouring out. Everyone snapped out of their trance, including me and rushed forwards to comfort our nakama. Lucy had tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged breeze tightly "It's okay, shhh. You're okay" Lucy stroked Bree's hair comforting her, Lucy pulled away leaving the comforting position open, before I could reach Lucy's side to take over Gray swooped in and bear hugged the poor girl.

"I'm so glad you're okay" He whispered to her, well whispered to Breeze, Wendy and I. I crossed my arms in frustration. _Really I shouldn't be surprised, I didn't even have the courage to come see her_. There it was again the guilt. Breeze was a blubbering mess as Gray pulled away from her, she clung onto his hand, not letting go. Wanting the comfort of someone. She looked up to all of us smiling, all though the tears kept falling. "T-thank you" She sniffed

"Breeze, there is no need to thank us" I stepped forwards and smiled. Breaking from my trance. She didn't grab out for me like she had to Gray. "Of c-course I do, y-you saved me" she let out another sniff, wiping her tears away with her free hand "Saved you? Breeze what happened?" Lucy inquired, Breeze looked up to Lucy confused. "I don't know".

_Lucy_

"Master go easy on her, she's still pretty torn up about it" I was running to keep up with Master as he angrily trot through the guild to meet Breeze outside.

Natsu and Happy were in charge of bringing Breeze to the guild. Since she woke up yesterday I got the guild to behave informing them that she didn't remember a thing past being on the train headed towards Highlands. Most of the guild felt sorry for the poor thing but Master Makarov was furious. He was mostly worried, but he has a strange way of showing it.

We stopped out the front of guild hall and waited for Natsu and Breeze, not long after I could see a blue blob flying high in the sky shortly followed by Natsu and eventually Breeze. I could see Natsu had his arm around Breeze's waist. At first my heart screwed up in jealousy, _Don't be childish Lucy_. I mentally scolded myself and put on a bright smile.

As the three got closer I realized that Breeze was trying to turn around and walk away and Natsu was trying to keep her walking forwards. They reached us and I let out a giggle. Natsu smiled and whispered something in her ear. Master made eye contact Breeze and she stopped any attempt to squirm out of Natsu's grip so he let her go. The Fire Dragon Slayer smiled softly at her and walked past Master and I, giving me a soft bump on the shoulder signalling for me to follow. I got the hint and followed Natsu into the guild "I hope they're okay" I sighed sitting down at one of the tables, Natsu sat across from me "Don't worry so much hey Luce?" I returned Natsu's smiled and looked at the guild doors. _She'll be okay..._

_Breeze_

"Grandpa" I greeted as we stood a small distance apart from each other. My insides were stirring, I was worried about what I had done. What _she_ had done. I don't remember anything, that's one of the many downsides with letting her take over. I remember one thing though.

"How are you? all good in health?" Grandpa asked coldly. I just nodded as a response "Good" He sighed, he walked over to a tall tree stump and sat on it, I followed and sat on a log of wood next to him. Because of the stumps height difference I was able to look and him with looking down.

Silence filled the air as a slight wind picked up, causing my hair to gently dance in the wind.

"I'm disappointed" I let out a breath as I could feel a figurative dagger stab my heart. Gramps wasn't like my father, which is why he was the best replacement. Hearing the word 'Disappointed' from a parent figure is basically saying you let them down.

"I know" I replied simply. We never had intense conversations like most families would do in this situation, but silence speaks a thousand words? I think that's the saying.

"I know you're mad, but I'm not used to having this, family" I paused to think of the right thing to say next "I should have told you I know, but I had never been faced with a choice that had such big consequences" I sighed, _I'm a pathetic excuse, huh?_

"Family means more than just having to protect others, my dear" I nodded agreeing with the old man. "As part of your apology to the guild, you will be competing in the Grand Magic Games"

I clenched my teeth at the mention of that event. A public event, somewhere that anyone could see me. Including to ones I just escaped from. Never could I argue with Grandpa though, his word was final. "Okay" I breathed out. "Now go apologize to them properly" without further discussion I stood up from the log and walked towards the guild. "Grandpa" I stopped walking, but didn't turn to face him.

"Yes?"

"Lucy, she... She stopped the Dragon Soul." I stammered, The only thing I remember about the time I was being controlled was the last few moments. Lucy had somehow sealed my Dragon away.

"I know" My eyes went wide at Makarov's comment, _How?_ "Now go apologize to your family"

I was speechless as I started walking again and the more pressing matter took over my thoughts. My mind slowly spiralled into panic, _what if I hurt people?_ I suddenly had a gut feeling that I was 100% correct. Nothing came to mind, all that I know is my back still aches from whatever they had done to me. Briefly I covered my mouth hoping that I was overreacting.

My mind flashed back briefly to when I asked Natsu what he remembers about my absence. I visibly saw him cringe as he denied he knew of anything.

Before I knew it I was standing in the guild hall, with all eyes on me. I looked around the room in shock hoping to god they weren't going to start to throw rocks at me. I locked eyes with a few mages I remembered. Erza, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Gray, as well as Lucy and Natsu. Lucy had a worried look in her eyes but her smile showed confidence and happiness.

I cleared my throat "I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry for putting you all in danger, sorry for not coming to you when I needed too." I paused as I realized my voice was starting to shake "I-I'm sorry that I can't remember what I have done, but I hope that one day you can all forgive me and maybe restore your trust in me" I took a deep breath and started again "And I promise that this year we will win the Grand Magic Games, I will fight till my very last breath to make you proud" I smiled as I finished trying to calm myself down.

Macao stood up from his table with a stern look on his face "Everyone makes mistake, If you help us win these games and put us on top. I can guarantee that no one would even dare mess with our Family again" the blue haired man gave a toothy grin and raised his beer up into the air causing a chain reaction of cheers and beer-raising. Tears of disbelief sprung to my eyes. _They forgive me?_

I smiled as Juvia and Levy came up to me to accept my apology "Breeze even though bad things have happened Family helps you out of them" Levy smiled and pulled me into a hug "Thank you" I smiled brightly at the Solid script mage, she said something along the lines of 'anytime' before heading over to Gajeel.

"Juvia wants to say that she thinks it took a lot of courage to say those things, and Juvia thinks that as long as you stay away from Gray-sama we can be friends" I smiled and bowed at Juvia "Okay" I giggled at the Gray part. Lucy came running up to me and tackled me into a hug. "Lucy-san!" I gasped out of surprise, Lucy let out a squeal in response, "So your competing in the games huh?" Natsu smiled and gave me a pat on the back once Lucy let go "Congrats Breeze" Erza smiled "Thank you!" I giggled. The rest of the day was spent celebrating, though I'm not sure what we were celebrating.


	13. Chapter 13 : You are my key

_Lucy_

"I'm _*inhale*_ never _*exhale*_ doing _*inhale*_ that _*exhale*_ ever-again" I cringed as my lungs begged for more oxygen then I could take in. We had just completed our last attempt of fitting as much training in as we could.

Erza just had us swim from the Island we were training on, then from there run all the way to the guild. I was standing in my white and pink bikini with my hands on my knees panting. I would of walked if I wasn't being threatened by Erza's pointy sword. Gray who was just ahead of me grabbed a towel from Mira and wiped his forehead "Well if _someone_ didn't waste three months of our training time, we wouldn't of had too" His bitter tone directed towards me.

I sweat-dropped "Hey I said I was sorry right?!" my hands waved in surrender, slowly backing away from the cold glare. "It's okay Luce, we'll win anyway" The Fire Dragon slayer swung his arm around my shoulders, giving them a confident squeeze. I blushed as Natsu's bare chest pushed against my arm and radiated heat.

"You guys will be fine" Breeze said cheerfully coming out of the guild doors with a tray of drinks for us all. I slipped out of Natsu's grasp and ran up to her and grabbed a glass of cold water and gulped it down within seconds. "Thanks Bree!" I grinned and the short blonde gave a smile in return. Breeze gave me another glass, skilfully holding the full tray with one hand. "You look a bit red, have another" She smiled taking the empty on and placing it back on the tray. I pulled the cool glass up to my face, my blush increasing due to the fact it was noted.

Breeze walked around our group handing out the rest of the water to the poor mages (including herself) that fell victim to Erza's ' _fun run_ ' as she called it. Putting the word ' _fun_ ' in front of ' _run_ ' never makes it fun. I narrowed my eyes as I realized that Breeze went on the run as well, yet she was back, fully clothed and looking unfazed.

"Lucy!" Erza's voice called causing me to flinch in fear. "Y-Yes Erza?" I slowly turned around to face the scary demon, she simply give me a pat on the shoulder "Well done, your fitness is improving" before walking into the guild. I let out a heavy sigh, thank god I thought she was going to make me run again!

I walked over to Gray, Breeze and Natsu who looked like they were in deep conversation about something, "Hey guys, what are you doing now?" I asked. I was looking forward to spending the rest of the day relaxing at the spa, previously Breeze agreed to come along.

"Nothin' Lucy don't worry" Gray smirked, which made me worry. "Ahaha I was just inviting the boys to come to the spa with us! If that is alright of course" Breeze suddenly became shy as she thought she was imposing on my plan. I sighed last time Natsu came to the spa with me he ended up burning half the place down. But I do kinda owe them for taking them to the Celestial world for what felt like a night but was actually three months.

"Sure, its fine!" I shrugged and smiled at Breeze. Natsu smiled at me wickedly, I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. "Okay lets go then!" Breeze giggled marching forwards. Natsu started running into the guild yelling "I just gotta get Happy! meet you guys there!" He waved behind at us, I shrugged again and followed Breeze and Gray.

Natsu and Happy caught up with us in no time, thanks to Happy's "Max Speed".

Gray and Breeze were walking a head of us, walking along in mindless chatter. Natsu was walking to my right and I somehow ended up carrying the small blue cat. "Do you think Gray has a thing for Breeze?" I thought out loud, watching the two converse in front of us.

Natsu stiffened beside me but quickly relaxed "Nah, pretty sure he's got his eye on Juvia" he shrugged. I glanced at Natsu out of the corner of my eye "But Gray doesn't show any interest in her, like at all" I stated because it was true, "Yea unlike how much Juvia likes Gray" Happy agreed, wiggling his little eyebrows.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to tell her because he's afraid of rejection?!" Nastu exclaimed a little too passionately. There was a slight pause before Happy spoke "Gray is a pretty smooth guy Natsu, I don't think he would have a problem when it comes to girls" Happy looked forward at the two still chatting amongst themselves.

"hmpf whatever" Nastu crossed his arms and continued walking in silence. I frowned at Natsu, he sure was being weird. Breeze let out a loud gasp before quickly covering her mouth with her hands, giggling. Gray looked down at her and smiled. _Totally_ , I smirked.

Breeze and Gray walked up to a store that had a sign reading 'Spa' and entered. "This better be good" I heard Natsu mumbling under his breath as we walked in. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. Gray and Breeze were waiting at the counter for us, I walked to the front of the group "Hi, I have a booking for Lucy. We have a few more people than planned, I hope that's no trouble" I smiled cheerfully at the owner of the small spa.

"Of course not dear! We aren't too busy today" The small old lady stepped of a stool and disappeared behind the counter emerging from the right side. "This way children" She smiled as led us through a few hallways and to a room "There is a few change rooms and a small wall separating the spas, just be careful and call me if you need anything" the lady slid the door aside revealing a nice setting.

Once you first walked into the room it had four change rooms, two either side of the room. Then the room ended abruptly, no doors or screens separating the changing area from the private outdoor spa. The spa its self was surrounded by rocks and split in half by a wall. The wall wasn't tall enough to stop the two sides from communicating, but it was tall enough for me not to have to see Gray naked again.

Natsu, Gray and Breeze all thanked the old lady before swooping into the change rooms quickly. By the time I snapped out of my trance the old lady was gone. I placed Happy down and he ran over to the spa hopping into the right side of the split bath. I closed the door behind me and got into the spare change room. I can feel myself relaxing already!

_Breeze_

"Thank you!" I grinned at the old lady as Natsu and Gray manoeuvred around Lucy whom was standing in the doorway in awe. I followed quickly excited by the concept of a Spa, I'd never been to one before.

I picked the change room on the left of the room, closest to the spa. Inside the small cubicle was a stack of different sized towels, I frowned at the stack confused on what they all were for. There was at least five towels here! I know it's supposed to be a naked spa, so I started taking of all of my clothes and folding them in a neat pile next to the towels.

I grabbed one of the medium sized towel from the middle of the stack and wrapped it around my body. I excitedly pushed the door of my change room open and peaked around looking to see if I was the first done. I couldn't see anyone else so I slipped out of the cubicle, adjusting my towel.

"Boo" Natsu said softly in my ear, my instincts kicked in. I whipped around and help a lighting charged hand to Natsu's throat. Natsu backed up to the closed cubicle door with a grin on his face. My heart was racing from the scare. The lightning from around my hand dispersed, a tingle going through my arm.

"Damn it Natsu" I breathed out in relief. Natsu started laughing, I punched him lightly on the arm "It wasn't funny!" I whined, He rubbed the spot where I had punched him, " It kinda was" He grinned. I studied my fellow dragon slayer, He had a damn good body for one, the only thing from stopping me from seeing all of him was the small hand towel wrapped around his nether-regions. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Natsu put his finger on the bottom of my chin and averted my eyes back to his face "My eyes are up here" His smirk alone was enough to make my head explode let alone how he spoke. _Where the fuck was all this confidence coming from?!_

"Uh-h o-okay" My voice was shaky and weak, along with my knees. I mentally cursed at myself for being so easily defeated. Natsu's smirk didn't waver as he heard the click of another cubicle, he let my chin fall gently and took a step back from me. Gray emerged from the other cubicle on the left of the room. He seemed amused when he saw my face "Getting hot already Breeze?" he mused. "Well she could say the same to you" Natsu said from over my shoulder. Because of the spa the area here was quite warm, Gray and I weren't so used to that.

I giggled as I saw that Gray's face was about the shade of Natsu's hair. "Shut up" the Ice mage crossed his arms in frustration. Gray was also wearing the smallest towel possible to cover what shouldn't be seen, but I didn't make the same mistake of _accidentally_ staring.

I think Natsu saw my efforts to avoid looking to far below the waste as he let out a chuckle. Another click of a cubicle door revealed Lucy in what I would have thought was a smaller towel then mine. Natsu and Gray couldn't help themselves as they took a modest stare at Lucy's nice body. I turned around and gave Natsu a nudge as I walked past him with a smirk. I stared intently at the nice, calm steaming waters. Quickly I started to unwrap my body, I dipped a toe in which sent shivers of pleasure through my body. I took a few steps into the water, making sure my lower half of my body was submerged in the water before I held the towel over my head, preventing it from getting wet. I think sometimes everyone forgets I have dragon slayer hearing, "Damn" Natsu sighed under his breath unintentionally audible to me.

I let out a giggle as I stayed facing the back wall of the spa room, folding the towel and placing in where it wouldn't get wet. I could hear the boys getting into their side and Lucy slipping into our bath. I relaxed fully into the water, sinking all the way down to my chin. I let my blonde hair float around me, it made me feel like a mermaid.

Lucy got in and sighed as sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and lent her head against a rock. I closed my eyes to relaxing my whole body and welcoming the warmth of the Spa. "What do you reckon the GMG is gonna be like Lucy?" I sighed gently, there was a pause of silence before she responded.

"I honestly don't know what to expect, but I know we won't go down without a fight" I smiled at Lucy, Fairy Tail's going to win this year. I let out a small gasp as my head started to feel light, I blinked a few times and steadied myself. A flash of Lucy running up to hug me flashed through my head again. I clenched my teeth. _I can't remember anything about the time that Arashi had control over me, but I remember one thing, Lucy Heartfilia_. I cleared my throat as the spots cleared from my vision. Lucy opened her eyes and gave me a curious look. I looked at the blonde for a moment. I wondered if I should tell her what I remembered.

"Lucy I have to tell you something" I whispered so the boys couldn't eavesdrop, not that I was confident about Natsu. "Hm?" was all Lucy responded with, her head tilted to the side slightly. "Well... uhm" I wasn't sure how to put this.

"Lucy you are my key" I blurted out, averting my eyes from the Celestial Mage. Lucy was confused, her brow was furrowed "What do you mean" her voice matched the volume of mine. "I mean that you can stop me from doing bad things" I tried to make her see. Lucy blushed slightly "uh Breeze" My eyes widened, "No, no, no! That's not what I meant!" I waved my hands nervously in front of my face.

My mind briefly flashed back to when I heard Bisca and Alzack saying something along those lines to each other when they though no one could hear. I cringed.

"I meant that all that I could remember of the two years that Arashi had control of me was when you stopped her!" I quietly exclaimed, Lucy's eyes widened. "I caused you to turn back to normal?" Lucy questioned "Well yea, I'm not sure on the details, but you did it" Lucy smiled brightly "So anytime Arashi takes over, I should be able to stop her and return you to you? "

I gave a small shrug, "I'm not sure, I haven't had her take over many times before. Last time Gramps had to get sedate me"

Lucy placed her finger on her chin and thought about it, she smiled a little bit. I leant back against the rocks, closing my eyes. "So it's kinda like when I close one of my gate keys?" I cracked one of my eyes open. "Hmm maybe. Again I don't know the specifics, It doesn't happen enough for me to know"

"I wonder" she giggled and lent back against the pool.

 **Just in case you didn't understand the "Lucy is a key" part. When Lucy raced forward to give Breeze a hug when she was being controlled by her dragon, Lucy used her Celestial Magic (unintentionally) to lock the Dragon Soul away. (It's not romantic or anything it's based on the strong bond they've acquired).**


	14. Chapter 14 : GMG, Last it is!

_Lucy_

"ughhhh" Natsu moaned as his cheeks inflated and his face turned a new shade of green. I cringed at the sight of the poor dragon slayer. _Poor Natsu_.

Breeze sat next to me agitated by the sight of Natsu. She had been visibly contemplating for the last 15 minutes whether to help him or not.

We were on our way to Crocus, the city where the GMG's are being held. The rest of the guild had already arrived at the city and were waiting for Team Natsu + Wendy and Breeze. Master preferred if we stayed at the guild a little longer do we didn't get caught up in the crowds of people. I also think it was suggested by the council, the less time we were there the less likely it was that something got burnt down.

I was sandwiched tightly between Bree and Erza's hard metal shoulder, Gray was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the seat trying not to fall off.

We all glared at the Dragon Slayer who was currently crushing Wendy with the weight of his legs on the seat opposite us. He was sprawled out and despite his condition looked so comfortable. I longed to be spread out, my back was starting to hurt from sitting up so straight. Because of the Games being a huge tourist attraction the train was packed full of people.

Over the sound of the fast moving train I heard Breeze let out a decisive sigh, she stood up and caused her palm to glow blue. "Breeze, Master said not to help Natsu, he needs to learn to get used to it" Erza said warning the blonde. I ignored them and gladly welcomed the extra room.

"Poor Wendy won't last the rest of the trip if I don't" Breeze giggled, unfazed by Erza's threat. Wendy watched intently as she saw the magic similar to her own light up Breeze's hand. With just a touch Natsu's eyes shot open and his skin returned to its normal shade, he sat up with a grin.

Wendy let out a sigh of relief that Nstsu's heavy legs were no longer crushing her. Breeze crippled over, quickly being scooped up by Natsu without hesitation. "Damn Breeze you didn't have too" Natsu sat the shivering girl next to him. He held her close to his side, stroking her arm in comfort. Wendy gasped in shock "How did she do that?! She cured Natsu!" Her little hands covered her mouth as she tried to process what just happened.

I giggled at the small girl "It's a sort of conversion spell Wendy, Breeze gave Natsu her heath and Breeze took Natsu's motion sickness" I explained as the Sky Dragon Slayer listened intently. "I wish I could do that" Wendy shrugged back into her seat. "I'll t-teach it to ya one day, hey?" Breeze held onto Natsu's side as she looked like she would fall apart if she didn't.

Wendy lit up "Oh thank you, thank you!". I watched Bree's eyes slam shut as the train started to turn a corner. She moaned as a sort of 'It's okay' I smiled at her. _She cares so much about others, she's willing to take away Natsu's motion sickness. I must admit she is way less annoying then he is with it though_. I giggled as Gray used his butt to push Erza into the extra space, at least now he doesn't have to worry about falling on his face.

Breeze let out a shiver as Natsu put her down on solid ground. Her hand lit up again and with a little tap to Natsu's forehead again, she gave a big stretch and was all good again. I silently wondered why she had to tap his head again, _maybe to return the motion sickness_? But Natsu's normally all sick and whiny for hours after a train ride.

I let it go and watched Nastu look down at Breeze with a loving look in his eyes "Thanks Breeze" He gave her a giant bear hug squishing her until she snapped. "ugh" Breeze groaned as she recovered from the hug "No problems Natsu" she gave an small giggle and turned around, breaking into a jog to catch up with Gray and Wendy who were walking ahead.

"Why does she always run off to Gray?" I walked up to Natsu and heard him mumble. I raised my eyebrow "What was that Natsu?" I smirked and gave the boy a nudge. Natsu went red "Nothing", Happy matched my smirk as he waddled up to us with a fish in his paws "Is Natsu jealous?" His little cat eyebrows wiggled like they were having a party on his face.

"Is Natsu jealous... of Gray?" I added causing a rise from the hothead "NO. WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF THAT PRINCESS?!" Natsu scoffed crossing his arms like a child. Happy and I burst out into fits of laughter. I wiped away a tear building up in the corner of my eye.

"Hey Natsu its okay" I gave him a reassuring pat and started walking "Come one guys or we'll be late" I smiled waving at the two as they ran to catch up.

~Just wanna say quick that I wont be doing the GMG exactly according to the anime/manga~  
Breeze is replacing Elfman in the team and Wendy is a permanent backup. Each team has a permanent back up and will be made obvious if and when needed :). Back up's are needed in preliminary.

My eyes widened as I admired the giant floating maze above the town. I was the size of a small moon. _Okay that was exaggerating but its fucking huge, excuse my french_. The Maze, ball, thing had walls jutting out in all directions, it had staircases, pillars, archways, I'm pretty sure I even saw a tree in their somewhere. It was held above the town like a balloon, four thick chains held in place.

Natsu, Gray, Breeze, Erza, Wendy and I were standing on the balcony of Natsu and Gray's room, we were all in awe of the thing. The rest of our guild could be seen watching from other balconies nearby.

The Mascot appeared on a few lacrima screens plastered in the sky. The little pumpkin was explain the rules, making sure to say 'kabo' at the end of each sentence, which I knew was going to get old quickly.

"Begin, kabo~" was the only thing I heard him say before I realized this was actually happening, we were doing this.

Breeze and Natsu were the first two to jump off the balcony landing on the closest buildings "Come on guys!" Breeze yelled before chasing after Natsu who didn't hesitate to keep going. I spared no more time as I jumped off, landing on the building Breeze was on moments before. Wendy, Erza and Gray followed quickly over taking me as I tried to get my balance back. _I'm sorry if I'm not used to jumping off balconies_. We made it to a building that let us get close enough to the maze to be sucked in by the gravity field.

"humpf" I let out a groan as I landed on the maze. I saw a hand shoved into my face, I looked up and thanked Erza as I was pulled to my feet. "Okay so we have to get to the centre quickly, we have to be in the top 8 guilds to move onto the next round" Erza said to the group as we all huddled in a circle.

An idea popped into my head "I can use my new spirit! Open, Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!" I held the key up to my face and grinned brightly, proud of my new spirit. "What's this going to do Luce?" Natsu looked at the bird spirit with a judgmental glare. Pyxis looked at the dragon slayer and started to cry.

"Aww noooo Pyxis it's okay he didn't mean it" I rushed forwards and gave the spirit a hug, trying to comfort it by patting its little head. "Good one Natsu" Gray mocked. "Natsu's a meanie" I glared up at the Dragon slayer sending daggers, _oh if only looks could kill_.

"Uh judging by the big compass on its head Natsu-san, I'd say it's here to show us which direction to go in" Wendy pointed out timidly. "I knew that" Natsu crossed his arms. Gray let out a laugh.

"Well Pyxis which way is the centre of the maze?" I stood up and smiled. Pyxis make a happy chirp sound and did a twirl, he pointed north. We followed Pyxis as fast as we could _Damn that little chicken-compass could run_. All of a sudden as we were headed up a flight of stairs and the maze started to move.

I gasped and grabbed onto the staircase as I felt the ground slip from under my feet. We were all hanging upside down. Natsu managed to grab Wendy before she slipped off and Breeze grabbed Pyixs before he could fall. Only moments later we all were pulled back down by the gravity being turned back on. Groans were heard from the Fairy Tail group as some hit the ground of the maze with a solid thump.

There were multiple guild names being read out by the pumpkin as he listed all the guilds who were now disqualified. "Guys we need to get moving" Erza egged us on as we all got back on our feet. We pushed as hard as we could, Pyxis yelled in excitement as we seemed to be getting closer to the centre, but another guild blocked our path. I'm surprised we hadn't run into more to be honest.

Natsu ran forwards straight away throwing a flame coated fist and what seemed liked the leader of the opposing group. He seemed confident as he dodged the majority of Natsu's swings. "Red Justice isn't going to be beat by some fairies" one of the members of ' _Red Justice_ apparently' walked up to me with a wicked smile.

I know exactly what will shut you up. I smirked back and reached for my keys _Ah!_ "Open Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" I yelled with confidence. Pyxis gate closed instantly as the constant use of him kicked in.

"Mooooooo~ Lucy you are still as mooving as ever!" Taurus fawned over my body, I must admit most of my spirits are pervs *coughLokeandTauruscough* but it does boost my self-confidence.

"Go Taurus show him what fairies can do!" I pointed at the dumbfounded mage. He seemed to be scared of a Giant bull with an axe, I mean who wouldn't. I quickly scanned the rest of the battlefield as Taurus rushed forward, axe at the ready. Breeze was assisting Nastu after moving on from a now unconscious water mage. Natsu seemed to be coming out on top as he used an upper cut to dazed the leader, Breeze assiting every now and then with her lighting magic.

Gray was helping Wendy as they beat up a Sand magic user. Erza just threw a mage into the Sand mage taking them both out without trouble.

The mage Taurus was fighting against seemed to used some sort of goo magic? I'm not too sure. Erza, Gray and Wendy managed to slip through both of the battles to the other side of the previous blockage "Guys quickly!" Wendy yelled in anticipation "Taurus, keep him busy!" I grinned and ran past my spirit as he pushed the handle of his axe to the goo guy's throat "Will dooo Lucy!" The bull sent a quick grin over his shoulder before he pushed the mage harder against a wall.

"Natsu Quick!" I heard Breeze yell, I turned to see her beginning an Ice wall so all those who were behind us were unable to get though quickly. Gray helped finish it off and we ran to the centre.

We all gasped for air as we celebrated. I felt Taurus's gate close. _Thank you!_ I thought. "We won!" Natsu yelled as he looked around seeing no one else in the arena. I smiled as I looked up. The pumpkin mascot popped up onto a lacrima screen "Hellooooooo Fairy Tail!~ you have just scraped in and are the 8th team to qualify! Congratulations, kabo! You will have to be at the main arena at 10am tomorrow for the first day of competitions, kabo!" The lacrima went blank. I think we all had a sweat drop moment.

"We qualified last?" Wendy frowned and scrunched her nose up.

"Well at least we made it in" Breeze stated not too fazed.

Natsu, Erza and Gray on the other hand "How did we fail?" Erza groaned

"We weren't good enough" Gray wailed.

"It was Gray's fault" Natsu said in the same tone as Erza.

"HEY!" Gray yelled as he stood up "WELL IT'S TRUE" Natsu yelled in return. We were teleported back to Natsu and Gray's room before anyone could swing a punch. As soon as we returned Erza bashed the two heads together leaving them unconscious on separate beds. I smiled at the two boys.

"WELL DONE GUYS!" Happy grinned flying into the room tackling me into a hug, snuggling his face nicely into my chest. I swear this cat is the biggest perv. "Thanks Happy" I smiled as I pat the Exceed "You qualified last though" He brought us all down.

"We failed" Erza went to the corner of the room and sulked. "Damn it Happy" I mumbled so the Exceed could hear me "But it's a fact!" He tried to defend himself.

"Yea it is true, but now we have to beat everyone who beat us today" Breeze said with conviction "Yea!" Wendy cheered "Oh I'm the reserve, so you guys will have to beat them for me!" She smiled brightly.

Breeze giggled "Next year you can fight instead of me, I'm not one for fighting for sport". I put Happy down on the bed next to Natsu "Natsu?! what have they done to you?!" Happy exclaimed patting Natsu's face with his little paws, squishing his lips so he looked like a fish.

"Happy make sure the boys aren't late okay? 10am at the arena" I said sternly and gave the blue cat one last pat before walking towards the door "Sleep well!" I called out "Night Lucshee~!".

Breeze carried Erza (Whom is bigger than the Dragon Slayer) back to our room.

Erza continuously mumbled "I wasn't good enough" or "We failed" over and over. Breeze plopped the traumatized Titania on her bed and pulled the covers over her, armour and all. "She's a special one, Erza" Breeze giggled and scratched the back of head.

"She doesn't do well with failure" Wendy smiled as she sat on her own bed opposite Erza's. I sat down on my bed next to Wendy's "You should of seen the time she couldn't beat Natsu to a cake eating contest" Natsu fit one more strawberry in then Erza could and she was sulking for weeks. I laughed at the memory.

"Well today was pretty exciting" Breeze grinned stripping down to her underwear and getting under the covers. "I hope we meet some strong mages tomorrow!" I squealed in excitement. I had really a good feeling about tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15 : GMG, Day one!

Okay there are four battles in a day, then a tournament/game of sorts. The guilds cannot select who competes in the battles but they can select who represents them in the game.

The second day is the same.

The guild with the most points at the end of the GMG like normal will be crowned Fiore's greatest guild, along with a shit load of prize money. For the battles each the guild representative will get:

Win - 10 points

Draw - 5 points

Lose - 0 points

_Lucy_

 _You know those good feelings I had? Yea they got hit by a pretty large bus and then the bus, along with my good feelings were set on fire_. Sweat was seeping into my nice purple shirt and the hem of my black skirt was scrunched up for my nervous fidgeting.

I stared up at the huge arena full of people cheering, yelling as loud as they could to support their favourite guild. Only none of them seemed to be cheering for Fairy Tail. They yelled things like _'how could they ever win'_ and other insults that tainted my confidence.

Breeze seemed to sense my angst as the rest of Team Natsu waved to the crowd. "Hey don't worry okay? We'll show 'em" she said loud enough for me to hear. Natsu must have heard it as well, he shot a smug grin over his shoulder and continued waving enthusiastically at the booing crowd.

"Fairy Tail is back folks, this time they have some new players! kabo~" there was a explosive cheer from our guild, I looked up at my nakama with a grin, _these guys will get us through_. Even if we didn't have the support from anyone in the world, as long as Fairy Tail believed in us then I knew we could do this.

Master was sitting on the wide railing of the balcony, a grin on his face and Asuka in his lap. I could see Macao and Romeo waving and Elfman was lifting up Lisanna so she could be seen cheering. Levy was leaning over the railings waving her arms like a madman. I giggled at the sight.

"Let me introduce you to them, Team leader and Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragoneel, kabo~" A few cheers were audible from the crowd as Natsu blew a pillar of fire up into the air. "And our favourite female mage, Titania, Erza Scarlett, kabo~" Erza equipped quickly into her usual armour before returning to the purple outfit that matched the rest of ours. "Graaaay Fulbuster! kabo~" Gray was acting all cool and shit, he did a slight head nod which seemed to get a rise out of all the girls in the crowd. "Lucy Lucky Heartfilia!" I smiled as the crowd seemed excited enough by me, I gave a few waves before Breeze's name was called "and lastly, Breeze Dreyar" Breeze went to raise her hand to wave but the crowd started to boo, Breeze quickly composed herself as her face fell cold.

My eyes went wide. I glanced at the rest of Team Natsu and they seemed just as shocked as I did. Erza didn't hesitate to put a hand on Breeze's shoulder for comfort.

I felt anger build up inside of me, people blame her for what she did. Breeze was being shunned because of what Arashi did when she took over. The painful part was she didn't understand why they were booing her.

The pumpkin man quickly changed the subject, announcing the next guil, Mermaid Heel. Eventually we found out there was a Fairy Tail B. Laxus, Mirajane, Juvia, Gajeel and Mistogen. I sighed in frustration and glared up at Master Makarov who seemed to catch my glared and sweat-dropped. He obviously didn't trust us enough to win this thing.

As the opening ceremony came to a close, we found out that a guild called Sabertooth came in first place after the Maze. They also had two dragon slayers on their team, twins according to pumpkin man. "Okay teams, please return to your balconies and wait to find out who will be competing in the first battle! kabo~" Everyone jumped up to their guild's balconies. Natsu gave me a boost and I landed in the arms of Levy who was jumping around in excitement.

Breeze was the last on to jump up and she headed straight to the back corner. I sighed and gave the Storm mage a concerned glance. Natsu crossed in front of me and walked up to Happy, he started talking to the Exceed in a hushed voice, I wondered in the back of my mind what they were talking about but I ignored them.

I walked with Levy up behind Master Makarov and lent forwards to lead on the railing. Master cleared his throat "I was afraid that was going to happen" he stated occupying Asuka with a toy horse. "Do you think she knows what it's about" I asked watching the empty area with distaste. Levy settled from her excited mood and lent her head on the palm of her hand, looking out into the arena just as I was.

"She isn't stupid, she would have some clue. She will be destroying herself trying to figure out what it was though" Master replied in a sad tone. I looked back to see Breeze with her arms crossed leaning up against the wall, her hair was covering her features as she looked down at her black skirt. Laxus joined, leaning against the wall to her right, he saying nothing just giving her company.

"ALRIGHT! we have our first pair! First up is Eve Tearm, Blue Pegasus vs. Juvia Lockser, Fairy Tail B! kabo~" The crowd reacted in excitement.

"Good luck Juvia!" I managed to say before she walked over to the railing "Juvia does not need luck from a love rival" she made a 'hm' sound before jumping off the platform. I smiled _Classic Juvia._ Though I was a little peeved she didn't understand that _**brotherly**_ -love was the closest it was going to get for that icy perv. The rest of the guild yelled their wishes of good luck to the blunette as she walked forward to meet Eve in the center.

Multiple lacrima screens appeared in mid air just above eye height for us. Zoomed in images of Juvia and Eve were shown. "Beginnnn~" a different voice to the pumpkin man's said. At first there was no movement from the two but then Juvia's voice was amplified. "Water Slicer!" The water woman ran forwards as she flung the blade of water adding more power behind it. Eve reacted immediately, his movements were quick. He dashed to the left of Juvia's attack "Snow blast" He yelled as he trusted both palms forward. A powerful stream of snow was shot towards Juvia, her smirk could be seen on the screens. "Juvia is a water woman, there isn't very many ways you can hurt Juvia" her body dispersed into water, solidifying behind the Snow mage.

I smiled in excitement as I watched the two continue to fight. Eve was very small and quick, and the Snow mage was defiantly using that to his advantage. Juvia had landed a few good hits on him despite his every effort to avoid that from happening. Gray came up to the railing and lunged forward slightly as Juvia let her guard down for a moment. She was hit from the side with one of Eve's snow blasts.

"tch, come one Juvia" Gray hissed. I glanced at Gray from the corner of my eye _Maybe Natsu was right?_. I smirked and turned my attention back to the battle, Juvia seemed very peeved that the 'little brat' in her words had made her look bad in front of 'her Gray-sama'. Juvia finished off the young blonde with a firm blow of water to his head. The crowd gasped as Eve was knocked unconscious, but after medical officials checked that he was still alive and breathing the crowd broke out in cheers for the Fairy Tail mage, Juvia.

Once Juvia returned to us she was swapped by congratulations, I'm pretty sure Lisanna was game enough to give her a hug.

After pushing through all of her proud guildmates she made her way up to Gray. I smirked and turned my body so I was facing the two, feeling slightly disappointed I didn't have popcorn at the ready. Levy must have been thinking along the same lines as me, she walked around to my side, giving me a sly smile as she stood sharing my imaginary popcorn.

"Gray-sama, Juvia won did you see?" Juvia's eyes were filled with hope and admiration as she looked at the Ice mage who had his hands firmly in his pockets. "hm, you did alright" Gray smirked, I laughed at his lame compliment.

I remembered one time Gray went too far and said that Juvia's cake (Gray had no clue it was made by Juvia) was great, so much so he had a second slice. Let's just say the guild hall was again flooded by tears of joy.

Juvia looked down at her feet, blushed and tears started to well in the corner of her eyes "Gray-sama really thinks so?" Gray faced away from Juvia "Yea" Juvia fell to her knees in happiness. Levy and I giggled at the scene. Juvia is defiantly not afraid to express her feelings. But she is a sweet girl.

Levy turned to me and gave me a soft smile "So are you excited about your battle Lu-chan?" as soon as she said that I could feel butterflies build up in my stomach. My mind started automatically pairing my up with some of the scarier mages I had seen today, didn't help with the impending feeling of vomiting. "Y-Yea I think so? that's if I have a battle" I turned around and lent up against the railing once more, Levy following my actions.

"You know you don't have to worry about it, just try your best! That's all you should ask of yourself" I loved Levy, she was one of the bestest friends a girl could have, plus she is a beacon of wisdom. I blushed and smiled "Thanks Levy". I was about to start another conversation with the bookworm but the next battle was being announced "Hello again. The second battle of day one will be between Kurohebi from Raven Tail and Breeze Dreyar, Fairy Tail A" I released the new voice was Yajima, the former council member and owner of the 8-island restaurant that team Natsu frequented.

I looked back at Breeze who didn't make eye contact with any of her guildmates as they wished her good luck, just as they had to Juvia before. "Breeze wait" Natsu rushed forwards and grabbed Breeze's arm, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't worry about what anyone says, you are an important part of Fairy Tail and we believe in you" I almost let out an 'aw' as I watched Breeze let out a side smile.

Her face turned the signature red "I won't let you down" was all she said before she placed one hand on the rail and swung her body over it, landing gracefully. The guild cheered loudly after her as she walked up to the centre of the arena. I looked over to her opponent and a shiver went down my spine "That guy gives me the creeps" I whispered to Levy who nodded in agreement. Breeze and Kurohebi appeared on the screens up ahead.

_Breeze_

I landed with a thump as my feet hit the ground. I avoided looking up at the crowd, they made their point before, I don't need to go through it again. I could feel my shoulders tense under the silent scrutiny of the millions of eyes watching me. My stomach was doing flips. Not because of the battle I was about to partake in, but the unknown reasoning of the crowds hatred towards me. And only me. I took a deep breath and let my legs carry me.

I reached the relative centre of the arena and stopped. I looked up briefly to suss out my opponent. He had black hair that matched his name and his eyes, his eyes. They were something completely different.

I could feel an involuntary shiver make its way down my spine. He had the eyes of a snake, his clothing was out there but nothing at all worth mentioning. A devilish smirk made its way onto his lips as he studied me, just as I was him. _I want to get this over with, his face is all scary_. I briefly turned my head and looked up to my guild. They were all looking at me, support radiating off of them like they were a sort of stinky cheese. I smiled _they were my stinky cheese_. I cringed at my own thoughts, I was about to start wondering when the hell I got all sappy but that stupid pumpkin started talking again.

"Okay this should be an interesting one, Ready, go! kabo" I looked up in disgust _What the hell does he mean by interesting!?_ I waited for Snake boy to make the first move, he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

" _Hey Breeze_ " I squinted slightly as I heard a voice in my head. I would of thought it was Arashi playing tricks on me but it turned out to be the guild's physic, Warren. " _It's Warren, Mavis the first master just turned up in time to see your battle_ " I turned my head slightly again to see what looked like a small blonde child in a white dress kicking her legs over the rails. Warren was standing next to her. " _That's great Warren, what does that kid have to do with what I'm trying to do right now?_ " I thought. I could feel Warren whimper at my harsh tone " _W-Well Mavis said that Kurohebi uses 'mimic' magic. So in other words you have to make the first move_ " I raised my eyebrow and looked back at the Snake man who seemed to be smirking wider then before " _Thanks._ " I said before I felt Warren cut his telepathy connection.

I wasn't too worried about using my magic against him seeing as I am a Dragon Slayer and my magic would do nothing against me. I'm like a Water, Lighting and Air Dragon Slayer wrapped up in one. I've even been learning some Ice make lately. So I had to stay away from the Ice magic, I can't eat that.

I think the crowd started to get restless. We had been standing here for at least 5 minutes already, I decided that's long enough.

I dashed forwards using physical attacks to start off with, if I don't have to use magic, I won't. My fist came around to punch the left side of his face, it was swiftly blocked by his left arm. I followed it quickly with an upper cut which was too quick for him to react to, the power-filled punch sent him flying backwards. He did a few back flips before he landed in the dirt, with a pain-stricken face.

I backed off a little bit and waited for him to retaliate, I wanted to see if he had any other magic besides the mimic of his. He didn't take much time to recover from the hit. He got up on his feet and dashed towards me, leaving a small cloud of dust behind him. He went to punch the right side of my face which I swiftly blocked. _He's mimicking my melee attacks as well?!_ My suspicions were confirmed as I threw my head to the left avoiding the upper cut. _This guy needs to learn some of his own moves_.

"Ice make: Lance" His voice was even creepier then his face, his voice resembled someone trying to do a snake impression. I wasn't quick enough to dodge the giant icicle completely as it scraped my thigh. I didn't flinch, I couldn't feel it. I recognized the magic as soon as I came in contact with it tough, _It's Gray's?!_ I threw a look over my shoulder and it seems that he noticed it too. He was leaning over the rail in outrage, throwing his hands around as Natsu laughed hysterically at him. _So he doesn't have to fight them to mimic their magic? so why choose Gray?_ I didn't mean to mentally undermine Gray but there are a few ten-wizard saints and Dragon Slayers here and he has his pick. _Maybe he needs to match their magic levels?_ If I was up against Gray I was still in for a good fight.

I dodged another overgrown icicle as the Snake man threw one at me. "Fine" I growled, the Snake's face lit up as the white clouds in the sky turned a dark intimidating grey. The sound of thunder rumbling made my insides tingle with excitement.

"Did I hit a nerve" Kurohebi hissed. "Maybe" I replied with a smirk nearly matching his. "Lighting Strike" I mumbled as I shot towards him at inhuman speed, too fast for a snake to dodge. My lighting coated foot collided with his face and he went tumbling towards the edge of the arena like a rag doll.

I decided to not use my Dragon slayers magic just yet, most people don't know that Laxus and I are both Dragon slayers and if possible I would like to keep it that way. The snake looked like he was planning on getting up, I smirked again and use the same speed to run over to him and grab the man by his throat. I held him up in the air without struggles. Due to my height though, his feet were barely hanging off the ground.

"Surrender or I'll keep going" My voice was low but because of the voice projection lacrimas my threat was heard by everyone. The crowd was silent, it unsettled me.

"I won't lose to you" His voice was wavering because of the tight hold I had on his throat. My smirk widened. _I was hoping he would say that_.

"Lightning rod" Of course this attack meant _he_ was the lightning rod. The scream he let out was horrendous, but he asked for it. I tossed the mimic mage aside and decided to let him have one last shot at me before he either collapsed or he forfeited.

He struggled to stand, his arms were shaking and his legs weren't much better. But he was getting back up. The Snakes charred flesh started to peel off, my face scrunched up in disgust. I would have gagged if there weren't spectators. Kurohebi revealed a fresh layer of skin, he looked brand spanking new. I groaned "How many times can you do that?" I heard a few chuckles coming from Fairy Tail and the audience. If her keeps doing that, it could be an endless fight.

"Asss many timess asss I want" His 's' rolled along with my eyes.

I don't want to have to kill him in front of all these people, but if it's the only way I'm going to win then... Kurohebi ran at me again "Ice Make : Ice Canon!" as he was running, a smaller version of Gray's classic Cannon placed itself on his shoulder, quicker than he was running it was shooting out multiple Ice balls ' _Hehe Ice balls_ '.

I dodged them the best I could, I had to punch one with my fist to stop it from hitting my face. I can tell you now, I broke my hand. I kept running and dodging, waiting for an appropriate time to strike, that and I like messing with people before I beat them senseless.

I looked down at my hand, it was instantly bruised and it started to bleed out of spots. The purple mass no longer looked like a hand. _How much magic was in that?!_

I watched as the Snake was still running at me, I groaned ignoring the intense pain shooting up my arm. "Ligtning strike" I used this attack differently to the first time. Much like Laxus does when he fights... _Funny story I learnt this from him_... I ran quickly to the left of Kurohebi stopping, then abruptly continuing towards him. Again my foot collided to his face before he rolled away, the Ice cannon breaking (or making it worse) his fall.

A few cheers from the crowd lifted my spirits. Now my fingers were starting to swell. I pulled another disgusted face at the blood oozing from my hand. "Ohh~ That looks sore, kabo" Out of the corner of my eye I saw the lacrima show a close up of my hand, earning cringes from the crowd.

The snake got up again. _JUST STAY DOWN_. I yelled at him in my head. "Come on Breeze!" I looked up to see Erza of all people yelling anxiously. I gave her a small wave with my broken hand, which I immediately regretted and walked over to the Snake.

A amusing thought entered my head _All this fight I have been tossing this guy around while he takes it_. "Dreyar is obviously finding this battle amusing" the old man said over the com. My face dropped instantly, losing the smile. I hate fighting for sport! I could feel my face get hot as I became conscious that _everyone_ here was watching me.

I was about two meters from the floppy man whom was trying his best to stand up. "Just give up, I don't want to kill you" That comment made chatter spread through the audience like wildfire. I looked up for a moment in confusion.

"Well that'ss a shame, one of usss hasss to shed ssssome blood" Kurohebi looked briefly down at my hand before dashing towards me faster than he had previously. I let out a small gasp as I wasn't expecting such speed, I reacted off instinct and my broken hand covered in lighting and went to punch the snake in the face, pure adrenaline was the only thing allowing the swollen hand to make a fist.

He caught it, Kurohebi had caught my fist. For a moment the crowd was silent, and we were both still. _How the fuck-_ My eyes widened as I predicted exactly what he was planning to do. I pleaded for him not too. It was his last ditch attempt. He flinched slightly as he held into my hand that was pulsating blood and electricity. He pushed through the pain and squeezed as hard as he could causing me to let out a scream.

The only sound that could be heard, were cracks of lighting and me scream as I sunk to my knees, panting. I looked up at him my left eye closed in pain, my body was shaking in pain. His hand was still violently gripped around mine.

"Lightning rod" I whispered. Out of the clouds shot a giant bolt of thunder engulfing me and Kurohebi. After about thirty seconds of intense pain for my hand, Kurohebi managed to let go, he passed out instantly and collapsed. I bent over to check for a pulse with my good hand. I felt a erratic but there heart beat. I stood up still panting and raised my good hand up to the sky with a smile, _wasn't so hard_. The clouds cleared showing that it was over and that I had won.

The crowd went nuts, having the complete opposite reaction I was expecting. The Snake wasn't unconscious for long, he opened his eyes but made no attempt to stand. Before medical staff could attend to him, he said something that made me numb "Oh won't your daddy be proud?".

 _He's here?!_ My insides wanted to be outsides, before I could process what my body was doing I jumped back up to the balcony, out of the sight of the public.

The guild members were all congratulating me and patting my back as I pushed through them desperate to get somewhere I could be alone. I walked to the door that lead to the make shift infirmary/lounge area. I heard Wendy, Lucy and Natsu's familiar footsteps chase after me probably trying to attend to my wounds. I made it to the infirmary before I sunk to my knees and let it all out. I coughed as I wiped my mouth. _That bucket probably wasn't used for anything important anyways._ I tried to regulate my breathing as I sat there wondering if I'd need the bucket again or if that was it.

Lucy came up to my carefully, kneeling in front of me. Her face was on the verge of horrified. I let out a chuckle "I'm fine Lucy, what's that face for?" She gently reached for my broken, squished hand. I cringed as she touched it, instant pain making me feel sick again. My body was shaking violently much to my displeasure.

Wendy quickly raced forwards and started to heal my hand. I was going to protest until Laxus pushed past the worried looking Natsu. "What was that?" he referred to my fight. "I didn't want to go all out, smart tactics" I tried to fool my unfoolable brother. Though I was telling the truth, it is a well known fact the Dreyar siblings are experts at lighting magic, but the fact all of Fiore is watching means that any future enemy can see that I have more under my belt then just that.

"You could have prevented that" He said pointing down to my hand which was physically getting better by the second thanks to Wendy. I just gave a small nod. Laxus turned to leave as I choked out something he didn't want to hear "He's here" just saying that made me feel sick to the core. Laxus stopped walking, I couldn't see his face but I knew exactly what it was showing: Pain, anger, disgust. Laxus continued walking and left the room. The tone of my voice was all he needed to know who I was talking about.

My eyes flicked over to Natsu as I was about to make a remark about the horrified look on his face, before I let out a scream. My eyes flicked over to Wendy in horror "What the fuck was that!" I shrieked, immediately regretting swearing at the poor thing.

"I'm sorry Breeze-san! I'm not good at healing bones without pain!" The poor Dragon Slayer winced at my reaction. Natsu raced over to my left side and took my good hand from Lucy, he squeezed it tightly and grinned, I nodded at him in thanks.

"It's okay Wendy I just wasn't expecting it" I smiled warmly at the small girl as she took that as a signal to continue.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

After two grueling hours of hand maintenance, two other battles and the game took place.

Apparetnly the game was a bust, I'm not sure about the specifics but Erza took it out in mere minutes. She defeated 200 monsters or something crazy like that.

Guild members would come in and check on us from time to time, updating us on the current events. Levy came bounding in after Erza had won the game, the smile on the bookworms face was so big I thought it was going to fall off!

Battles:

Sherria Blendy, Lamia Scale vs. Semmes, Quatro Puppy - Ended in a draw, 5 poitns all. Yukino Agria, Sabertooth vs. Beth Vanderwood, Mermaid Heel - 10 points for Sabertooth.

Fairy Tail A: 20  
Sabertooth: 10  
Fairy Tail B: 10  
Lamia Scale: 5  
Quatro Puppy: 5  
Mermaid Heel: 0  
Ravens Tail: 0  
Blue Pegasus: 0  
That's the points as they currently stand. 

I gave Wendy the biggest hug as soon as she finished fixing my hand. It felt like nothing ever happened to it. The little girl squirmed under my grasp. I laughed and let her go. She was blushing and giggling "It's no problem really". I bent down slightly to match eye height with Wendy, "Hey once we get back I'm going to teach you that conversion spell and something else my dragon taught me that I think you'd be pretty good at" I winked at the small Dragon Slayer as she grinned in excitement "Oh! Yeas please!" She ran off I assumed to tell her Exceed of the experience.

Lucy, Natsu and I were the only ones left in the infirmary. I let out a huge sigh "Well that's way too much excitement for one day" I stretched, my shirt came up revealing a small cut I didn't notice until now. Natsu poked it before I could finish stretching. "Ow? what Natsu?-" Natsu quickly rushed over to the cupboard and got out a bandaid*, I frowned at the boy when he lifted up my purple shirt, personally too high for my liking, and stuck the padded plastic strip over the cut.

Natsu's fingers lingered over my skin before he pat my shirt down and grinned "All better". I could see Lucy roll her eyes as she crossed her arms and got ready to scold Natsu."Thanks, I needed that" I smiled and winked. Natsu got all smug and looked at Lucy knowing what she was thinking. "You two spend too much time together" I said walking past them, making them both blush from my comment. "Well I'm going to bed, see ya tomorrow!" I waved behind me. 

*I don't know what non-Australians call bandaids, ahaha google it ;)

Holy shit balls this was a long chapter 4300 words! That's longer than the essay I was supposed to be writing, anyway if you are liking this story don't be afraid to click the little red heart ;) but just the fact you are reading the story is enough for me. Hopefully I will be able to keep updating daily, depending on homework I guess. Also feedback is always appreciated! Thank you xxx


	16. Chapter 16 : GMG, Day two, part one!

((Still Day one))  
_Breeze_

I pushed my head deeper in the pillow as a frown creased my forehead. I groaned and rolled over in my bed for the tenth time exactly. Once I got back to the hotel room I showered until my fingers and toes were beyond pruney, but it didn't ease my discomfort. Lucy and the others hadn't returned yet, I assumed they were celebrating today's success with the rest of the guild.

With her Dragon Slaying ears Breeze could hear the faint murmurs of a party going on, 6 floors down. Another groan left the mage's lips as she turned in her bed for the eleventh time tonight. She had no urge to join the party, but it did cross her mind. Yet the party downstairs was the least of her troubles. _He was here_. A shiver ran down her spine and she had the sudden need to hurl again for the second time today. She swallowed and calmed herself. Her father Ivan Drayer had not been kind to her, or her older brother.

Laxus was 4 when mother died 3 months after my birth. She had gone on her first mission after having me and unfortunately didn't survive. Her death had no affect on me. _I never got to know her, so I never missed her._ Laxus and Ivan missed her terribly, Our grieving 'father' took his anger and frustration out on us. He sent me to the hospital when I was 5 years old, of course if it was up to him I wouldn't have gotten to the hospital. 9 year old Laxus had to carry his little dying sister to the closest hospital without Ivan finding out. Ivan was expelled from the guild not long after that, but for a different matter completely. That man was the lowest of the low in my eyes, I despised him more than anything on this planet. Yet that man was one of the only things I was afraid of. I clenched my right hand, sending shocks of pain up my arm. Wendy managed to heal most of the damage, but the nerves were still going haywire. I realized that I was just staring at the wall, I blinked a few times and closed my eyes trying to let myself be taken into a dreamland. When it didn't come instantly and I groaned once again. _Twelve times_.

Breeze could hear two pairs of footsteps approaching the door, she quickly wondered whether or not she wanted to have a conversation while she had so many thoughts in her head. She decided against it, so for the thirteenth time she turned over facing away from the door. She closed her eyes and hoped that her breathing was natural enough to fool the other young Dragon Slayer that stayed in this room, to believe she was asleep.

Content with her breathing she listened closely to the two pairs of footsteps that had come to a stop in front of her door. She heard hushed voices, that weren't so hushed. Indicating the two were drunk. "SH- what tif Breeze is ashleep?!" The first voice obviously being Lucy, spoke. Breeze had never seen Lucy drunk over the year she had known her. A smirk crept on the slayers face as she thought of way she could mess with drunk Lucy.

"Welllllllllll then be quitee~ shhhh" Breeze's eyes widened. That wasn't Erza or Wendy. It was Natsu! Breeze hissed as she flung herself out of bed. Her eyes darted around the room as the sound of a key trying to make its way into the lock pushed her to hurry. _What were they thinking?!_ Breeze didn't know much about human interaction, especially romantically, but she knew what happened when two people of the opposite (and same) sex go back to a hotel room together under the influence of alcohol.

Without thinking it through too much, Breeze grabbed her black trench coat and slid her arms through the sleeves, it covered her bra and panties at least. "Luce, let me dooo itttt~ You suck!" Natsu's muffled voice could be heard, followed by Lucy yelling something about not being sucky.

Breeze rushed to the window pulling it up and slipping out of it. With all her might she pulled herself up to the rooftop (Luckily the 6th floor happened to be the top floor). She let out a sigh of relief. A blush crept onto her face. _How awkward would that have been!?_ She tried not to think of crude images of Natsu and Lucy together but it was too late. She shook her head and made a few noises of disgust while pushing the images from her head.

Her stomach also tied in knots. Natsu had been more distance since she got back. Besides the incident at the Spa, Natsu had shown almost zero sffection towards his fellow Dragon Slayer. _Well I did go missing for two years_. She also noticed that Lucy and Natsu had been growing closer. Or she hoped it was her imagination.

She hadn't realized quite how cold it was on the top of this building until she felt the wind pick up. Breeze didn't tend to get cold, sort of like Gray, or how Natsu can't get burnt by normal flames. But the fact _all_ she was wearing was a trench coat was causing her to shiver.

She quickly scanned the large rooftop, wondering if there was a door that would allow her to return inside, she then wondered if the door would be unlocked. She walked around a few air conditioner ducts and water tanks before she found something that looked like a metal door. She silently prayed it wasn't a cupboard with a dead body in it.

The rooftop obviously wasn't meant for visitors, unlike the building's interior, it was poorly kept and slightly dodgy. Her hand reached to the cold metal handle and she gave it a tug. It swung open and revealed a set of dimly lit stairs. _Thank god there was no dead body_. She smiled at her stupid theory, she was convinced one day that she'd be right though.

Breeze shoved her hands in her pockets and welcomed the warmth that they had to offer. She took each step cautiously still unsure of the seemly untouched staircase. After what seemed like five stairs, she reached another door. Again she prayed there was no creepy monster behind it ready to scared the living daylights out of her. This time she turned to knob and was greeted with the light and warmth from the hallway of the 6th floor. "Yes!" she whispered, not really feeling anymore cold scary stairs. The door closed gently behind her, revealing a sign saying ' _Staff only, stay out_ '. Breeze widened her eyes and took a few extra steps away from the door, hoping that if anyone saw, they wouldn't assume anything. Now that she was inside she wasn't quite sure what to do next.

 _I could go downstairs and see if I could find Erza and Wendy, I could at least warn them_. I continued down the hallway, making sure to block my ears and walk faster as I passed room 605, not wanting to hear anything I didn't want to hear.

After the journey down the six flights of stairs I made it down to the bar/reception area. Much to my pleasure there was minimal people left. I unconsciously tightened the strap that went around my waist, keeping my coat together. I saw a few pro drinkers; Cana, Grandpa and Macao still at the bar with pink dusted cheeks. Mirajane and Elfman were chatting with whom I think are Jet and Droy, friends of Levy's. My eyes were close to making their full sweep around the room before my eyes rested on an Ice mage sitting on a couch tucked in the corner of the social area. I rushed over to him, figuring the less people that saw me the better.

"Gray" I addressed him softly, not wanting to startle him. He seemed deep in though.

"Breeze?" His eyes followed me as I sat down on the armchair to his left. "I thought you went to bed ages ago, Lucy said you left straight after you hand was fixed" Gray stated. His eyes quickly studied my right hand, looking for any noticeable damage.

I fought the urge to blush again as the same crude images of Natsu and Lucy flashed back into my head briefly. "Uhh I did, couldn't sleep" I hoped the Ice mage would pry. He seemed to have heard my silent prayer and said nothing.

"Bree~?" I frowned in confusion as a soft familiar voice called my name. The small blue cat next to Gray, that I had previously assumed was a pillow, let out a huge stretch. I smiled at the Exceed "Hey Happy" my voice was still soft.

The cat sat upright and looked at my quizzically "Are you naked under that coat?" Happy asked bluntly. My face heated up "u-uh no-o!" I stammered. Happy smirked, a little evil Happy smirk.

I realized the top of my coat had opened up, more than I had planned. Nothing to special was on show, but it definitely pointed out my lack of clothes. I quickly rectified the situation. "Came to surprise Gray with his _favourite_ thing, aye?" The look on Happy's face was one of pure evil. "Happy! No!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Hey cat I can't help it, alright" Gray said crossing his arms against his bare chest. Happy raised a little eyebrow "Suuuure Gray". Gray looked down and let out a defeated sigh "Shit!" he hissed as he searched for his black v-neck. "You two were made for each other" The blue cat was getting on my nerves. His little paws were held in front of his face as he looked at us both lovingly.

"S-shut up Happy" I cursed. Happy smiled innocently and hopped off the couch "I'm going to find Natsu, he'll be pretty interested to hear you guys are striping for each other" _God damn that fucking Cat!_

My eyes widened as the cat's words registered. "U-uh Happy I don't think you should go looking for Natsu" Happy stopped walking as he sensed my unsure tone. "Why not?" the Exceed questioned "U-uh" I tried to think of a PG version to tell the young cat. "Breeze did you kill him?" I could hear the joking tone in his voice, but his dead straight face confused me "No of course not! He's just p-pre-ocupied" I stuttered as I stood from the armchair.

Gray, who found his shirt, seemed to know what I was hinting towards. His eyes were wide with amusement "Natsu and Lucy?!" He laughed. Happy seemed to know what was going on from Gray's extra piece of information. "I have to save him!" the exceed gasped, magical wings sprouted from his back and before I knew it Happy disappeared up the stairs.

I stared at the spot where Happy had been "Save him?" I whispered to myself. Gray was still laughing "Happy thinks Lucy is beating Flame-brain up" Gray's laugh dulled to an occasional chuckle. "I wanna see this" Gray said walking in the direction Happy flew off in. I assumed by 'I wanna see this' he meant Happy's reaction, not Lucy and Natsu, _doing it_. I stared at the back of Gray's head following him up the stairs. _Maybe he's a big perv?_ I shivered _Nah_. I spent a bit of time with Gray before I 'left' and he didn't come off nearly as pervy as some other mages at the guild.

It wasn't long before we reached to 6th floor again. I could see Gray's grin grow (tongue twister) as we reached the open door of room 605. What I saw wasn't at all what I was expecting. The lights were on but everyone seemed to be asleep. I raised my eyebrow slightly as I wondered how Happy opened the door.

Wendy seemed comfortable curled up in her bed, snoring lightly. Erza was hanging off the end of her bed, dead to the world. Lucy was sprawled out on the floor. There were scattered pieces of the game Jenga surrounding her and the quilt and pillows from her bed looked like they were dragged to her with minimal effort. Natsu seemed to be having a great sleep in _MY_ bed. My forehead creased as I looked at the pink-haired dragon slayer snoring contently on my bed. I was slightly jealous that he seemed to find sleep quicker than I could before.

Gray slumped, slightly disappointed he didn't get to make fun of the two for ' _doing it_ '. Happy poked Natsu's face "He looks so happy" the cat stated. I rolled my eyes, _I'm gonna have to sleep on the floor aren't I?_ Gray sighed, "You can sleep in the idiot's bed" he turned to leave the room. He flicked the lights off leaving Happy and I in the dark. I shrugged and wondered out the door "Night~" I heard Happy call. I assumed that means he wants to sleep with Natsu. "Night Happy" I whispered into the room before shutting the door. When it let out a satisfying click I followed Gray down the hall to room 613. 

I let out a sigh of relief as I collapsed on Natsu's bed, it was a Queen sized bed opposed to my single. I wouldn't mind swapping permanently.

I took my coat of quickly before Gray came out from the bathroom. I slipped under the covers and Natsu's sent filled my nostrils. Despite him only sleeping in the bed for one night, the distinct sent of Campfire and Cinnamon was as strong as if he were here, it strangely soothed me.

I cuddled up to the blankets, determined this time to fall asleep instantly. Gray emerged from the bathroom, His clean sent of mint and dew clashed with Natsu's. I smirked _just like them_. "Night Breeze" I heard Gray whisper from the other bed "Night Gray" I replied, though it came out more like 'nih gra' as I slipped into a comfortable sleep. 

~Day two ~ 

_Breeze_

I felt a nice warm sensation across my torso and up my right breast, I smiled as I imagined the nice warm sun hitting me. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings.

 _Natsu?_ , his sent was a lot stronger then I remember it being before I fell asleep, there was also a strong alcohol sent wafting around. I lifted my head to look around the room, I narrowed my eyes when I realized Gray was still fast asleep in his bed and the curtains were closed. I also noted the warmth felt heavy? "Natsu!" I shrieked, I tried to kick the limp Dragon Slayer off my body, but my efforts were futile.

He has laying across my body, his right arm draped across my right breast. I slapped his arm off, earning a groan from the boy. He seemed to be in deep sleep, I gave him another shove, I wanted to yell and scream at him but I didn't want to wake Gray up.

A brief thought of Lucy popped into my mind, I remember her complaining to me once about how he always sneaks into her apartment, and on the rare occasion into her bed. I remember accusing the two of being in a relationship which was bluntly denied but the Celestial Mage. _Maybe he just did it to everyone?_ Another though crept into my head almost making me laugh, _What if Natsu snuck into Gray's bed at night?_ I shook the thought from my head and focused on the problem at hand. It got even worse when I realized I was just in my underwear under these sheets. I groaned as Natsu snuggled into me, digging an elbow into my already bruised ribs.

I decided Gray had slept long enough "NATSU!" I yelled making sure my mouth was as close as possible to the poor mage's sensitive ears. Like a cat that had been scared, Natsu jumped backwards, tumbling off me and the bed. "GOD BREEZE WHAT WAS THAT?!" He yelled, his eyes as wide as saucers, his hands where held up to his ears as if to stop them from bleeding. I sat up properly, covering my chest with the blankets.

"Wait Bree?" Natsu seemed to be confused on why I was in his bed, now that I think of it, how and why was he in _his_ bed? A groan from Gray made me snap out of my thoughts, the Ice Mage turned over and resumed his sleep. "Natsu, you were drunk with Lucy last night, you guys went back to our room and fell asleep in _my_ bed" I whispered, making sure to put emphasis on 'my'.

Natsu stood up, and sat on the end of his bed "So you came and slept here?" Natsu asked, obviously trying to recollect his fuzzy memories of last night. I just nodded as a reply. Natsu grinned "Thanks Breeze, hehe I'm not sure how I got here though" His voice was still hushed. I shrugged, forgiving him for the boob touch. _If he does it again, I'll give him a good beating_. I smiled at the thought.

Natsu was confused by my suddenly smug look. Without giving him warning I threw the blanket that I had in my grip on top of Natsu, blinding him momentarily. I giggled as I jumped out of bed and slipped my coat on with ease. By the time he managed to free himself from the suffocating amount of blankets, I was giving him a wink and I was out the door. I giggled as I marched towards my room, feeling refreshed and ready for the day.

_Natsu_

I sat at the end of my bed in shock. Her movements were so fluent and quick that I didn't get a chance to peak at what she was hiding. I blushed at the thought. _N-not that I wanted to!_ I did manage to catch her wink as she left. I laid back on my bed trying to recall last night. The amazing smell of rain and caramel entered my nose. _Breeze_. I smiled, she was such an innocent girl. Despite her horrible secret she seems to cope well. My stomach twisted at the thought of Igneel doing what Bree's dragon has done to her. _Igneel would never_.

I heard Gray stirring, I rolled my eyes. He takes hours to wake himself up. I smirked as I was tempted to set his sheets alight, _That'd wake him up_. My better judgement got the best of me for once, I can't be bother dealing with his whining. I stood up from my bed and took a quick wiff of my clothes. My nose scrunched up as the strong smell of alcohol lingered on me. I don't even remember drinking an awful lot, I had two beers and a Fire shot? Natsu couldn't remember what they were actually called, he just remembered the fire tasting sweet and hot, unlike any flame he's had before. _Okay maybe I had a few of those_.

I trudged over to the bathroom, slamming to door shut behind me, in hopes I could wake the Ice prick from his confused slumber. I striped my plain black singlet off, along with my scarf and orange shorts. They were the only other pair of clothes I had brought opposed to my normal attire. I let the water drown me along with all of what was left of the short hangover. Bonus to being a Dragon Slayer, quick metabolism means tiny hangovers, if any at all.

I ran my fingers through my wet hair, not bothering with any sort of shampoo. I grabbed the bar of soap, lathered it between my hands and started spreading the suds over my body. My mind wandered to what lies ahead today. Only one more member from Fairy Tail A will be selected for the battle today.

Natsu prayed to whatever god was up there that he was the one to compete in Breeze's footsteps today. If it were up to him, Natsu would fight in everything so that his teammates could sit back and relax.

I washed to recently applied soap off and stepped out of the shower, turning the taps off as I left. I grabbed the nearest towel, not caring whether it was mine or Gray's. I wrapped around my mid-section, letting it cover all the parts another man, _especially Gray_ , didn't need to see.

I grabbed my scarf and wrapped around my neck straight away, leaving the black singlet and orange shorts in their pile on the floor. I stepped out of the steaming room and was greeted with a lovely punch to the face. "WHAT THE _FUCK?!_ " I yelled once I got over the fact the little Ice prick had gone and punched me in the face. I could feel the instant swell of my left eye. "That's for waking me up!" Gray yelled slipping into the bathroom swiftly after my exit. I let out a groan "This isn't over" I hissed after him. I dropped the towel from my body and quickly grabbed all the clothes I needed for the day.

I shrugged on my vest and grabbed my key for the room, putting in the pocket of my white pants. I planned to go find wherever Happy had gotten off to "See yea later Princess!" I yelled as I walked past the bathroom and out the door. I could hear Gray yelling profanities after me as I left the room, letting the door slam behind me.

I walked up to room 605, _I think this is their room_. I concentrated on the sound I could hear from inside, I couldn't hear much. Lucy was babbling on about something. I knocked on the door, ready to ding, dong, ditch if it turns Lucy's voice was coming from the room next door or something. The door opened, and it revealed a smiling Wendy. "Good morning, Natsu!" the young sky mage said excitedly. "We were just about to leave, would you like to walk with us?" Erza continued, walking past Wendy.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and gave a nod. "Sure, why not" I smiled as Happy walked out, followed by Breeze and Luce. "Morning" Breeze chirped, a sly smile on her face. I looked at her skeptically but returned with a grin. Luce looked tired still, hungover even. I smirked and wrapped an arm around my best friend shoulders. "Morning Luce!" I said purposely said way too loud. Lucy groaned and a hand was sluggishly brought up to her head to massage her temple. "Shhh Natsu" she hummed. My eyes widened, she must be way too hung over she didn't even yell! Wendy gave a little giggle as she saw my expression. _I could tell this was going to be a fun day_...


	17. Chapter 17 : GMG, Day two, Part two!

**Okay guys before anything else I just wanna say I won't be putting the part in where the dragons come through and destroy Crocus. I'm sorry if that disappoints you but I have other things in store! Enjoy!~**

_Wendy_  
(YAY Wendy!)

Carla rolled her eyes, "I'll never understand you people". The white exceed was hovering gently over our heads as she could feel the excitement rolling off of us. She had told me in secret before that she agree with the fact that we were just fighting just to see who was the best. When I tried to stand up for the guild and the tournament, she made it clear that Breeze's injuries yesterday could have caused her to die and for what a title? I shivered at the though and looked over at the battle again.

Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale was fighting hard against Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki.

Wendy noted that Ren used Air magic too. The battle was fast paced and the young Dragon Slayer was trying really hard to keep her eyes on the skilled Air mage, hoping to learn a few tricks, just as she had hoped she could when Breeze was battling.

I looked up at Breeze whom was standing next to me, watching the battle intently. Most of the Fairy Tail mages were here ready to support the next two members that would have to battle later that day, though others were still recovering from last night. I let out a silent giggle, last night was quite enjoyable even if I am too young to drink alcohol.

Wendy decided that playing games with drunk people was the most enjoyable. She had learnt some of the guild members darkest secrets that night. Wendy's eyes returned to Breeze, her sun-kissed hands were used as a support to her head. Every now and then she would tilt her head from side to side as her eyes followed the battle intensely.

She silently wondered why Breeze hadn't used any sort of Air or Water magic when she fought with the snake man. She remembered her talking about 'smart tactic's yesterday but she wasn't sure if that was the whole story. It surprised her that Breeze was able to win the battle by only using a quarter of her strength. Wendy wished that one day she could be as strong as her fellow Dragon Slayers.

"And the winner is Ren! kabo~" the little brown eyes of the Air Dragon Slayer shot down to the arena, her shoulders slumped as she realized she was too busy thinking, she missed the final blow. All that could be seen now was the victory grin of Ren Akatsuki. She mentally praised the mage, as she had done to every victor since the first battle.

"Ugh I'm not surprised" Gray said from behind Breeze and I. I turned to look at him quizzically. "He had the skill, he just kept missing his openings" Breeze stated not taking her eyes off of the arena below.

"Uh who are you talking about Gray-san?" I asked, my signature soft voice almost going unheard. Gray looked down and smirked at me "Lyon and I were taught by the same mage, though I was always better than him" Gray puffed his chest. I smiled at the Ice mage as he boasted. Breeze let out a soft chuckle.

"Was this the first battle?" Gray asked standing between me and the Storm Dragon slayer. I replied with a head nod, indicating yes. Carla came over to us from wherever she had gotten off too. "Lucy is starting to feel better" the snow white cat smiled and sat on the stone railing to my left. I admired for a moment how friendly the cat had become since we became Fairy Tail mages, since she met Happy.

"Oh yeah where are Lucy and Natsu? I assumed Natsu would have front row seats at least" Gray asked looking around trying to spot the head of pink hair. "Lucy was still a little hungover from last night, she's resting in the infirmary. I think Natsu's keeping her company" I stated giving Gray a smile.

I adjusted my feet on the wooden box that Laki had made for me. It boosted me up so I could see over the rails, I was just short of Gray's chin, and an inch taller than Breeze. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Gray gave Breeze a small nudge with his elbow. "Keeping her company, huh?" Gray's smirk was playful. I was confused as to how that caused Breeze to blush profusely "u-uh I think Happy is with them as well?" my statement was verified by a slight nod from Carla. It didn't seem to ease the blush on the blonde's face. I came to the conclusion it must have been some sort of inside joke.

Before I could inquire further a loud voice spoke "Okay sorry for the delay! the next two who will be fighting against on another is Alexei from Raven tail and Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail!." Yamjia spoke into the microphone. "No" Breeze whispered as she lent against the railing. Gray and I both looked at her confused. I almost gasped when I saw the fear in her eyes.

_Breeze_

"No" I felt my body slump into the railing as my legs felt as if they were about to give way. My hand started to ache again. _He can't fight against Raven Tail!_ I had no clue what role my drop-kick of a father has with that guild, but I didn't like it one bit.

I turned around to find my brother, my eyes were wide with fear. "Alright are you ready? kabo~" The pumpkin man's voice boomed enthusiastically, causing the crown to cheer louder than before. I looked around and realized that he was already gone. "Begin!" I whipped around again. _Laxus_. I eyed Grandpa out of the corner of my eye. He seemed too relaxed for my liking.

I was distracted by the sudden surge of electricity I could feel in the air around me. "Breeze are you alright?" Gray asked, I looked at him and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. "Yea, of course" I tried my best to convince him with a smile. I don't think he bought it. I looked down at the battle that had officially begun, the mage Laxus was fighting against looked like he was wearing a suit of armour and on top of that he was wearing a cloak, similar to Laxus' just without sleeves.

I frowned as I tried to work out what magic he was using. Most of the attacks that had been traded between the two were mostly physical. Laxus managed to land a few hits to the man's face, despite him trying to protect it heavily. "Is that all you got?!" Alexei yelled, his voice was raspy and strange. He threw his hands out to the side, like he was giving the Fairy Tail mage a free hit. Laxus took full advantage of it.

All within the matter of seconds, The coat resting over my brothers shoulders had been cast to the side and his body was covered in electricity. Similar to the attack that I had used the day before, he used the energy to boost his speed, shooting straight towards the open arms of the Raven Tail mage. Laxus body-slammed the mage throwing him backwards violently. The limp body of the man finally rolled to a stop, his helmet flinging off of him.

I froze.

He had been right in front of our noses the whole time. Grandpa stood up on the railings in outrage. Anger shooting across his face faster than a bullet. Laxus also paused when he saw the disgrace of a man. He looked up to me briefly before focusing on the task at hand. "Ivan Dreyar!" Grandpa yelled causing the crowd to go silent. I clenched my fists at my sides in anger. I could see Gray and Wendy look at me in shock, along with many other guild members. Some knowing who he was, some not.

Ivan started to stand up, his body was shaking from laughter "Old man" He spoke quietly, but the stadium was quite enough, allowing me to hear from the distance. His voice sent shivers down my spine. It was more sadistic an insane then I had remembered. Makarov hopped off of the railing and went marching towards what I could only assume was the judges panel. Laxus seem almost unfazed by the situation, he knew he still had to complete his goal. Win the battle. The only difference now is that he has more incentive to beat the shit out of this guy.

_Third person_

Laxus smirked as he edged closer to man. _Been wantin' to do this for as long as I can remember_. The large fist belonging to the Fairy Tail mage lit up, sparks jumped up and down his whole body. So far this battle hadn't been anything close to taxing. His smirk just widened at the possibility of kicking his father into the next century.

Breeze would get satisfaction just from witnessing the event. Despite her fear of the blood relative she wanted him to get a sweet taste of his own medicine. She watched Laxus edge closer to the man, in the back of her mind she wondered what his abilities were. She never wanted to get to know the old man, not bothering to even question what kind of mage he was. She simply didn't care. 

Time moved slowly for the Lighting Dragon slayer, but no one in the crowd could catch up. It didn't stop the rambunctious crowd from cheering. After the Fairy Tail's Master's outburst, it was a small girl with brown hair and green eyes who started the cheering again. She was glad she could cheer for her favourite guild.

Laxus was using his lighting to speed up his relentless attacks, He didn't stop to even wonder why the deadbeat wasn't fighting back. Sure he was defending himself, but Laxus wanted to watch the defeat in Ivan's eyes as he beat him. Not watch him cower into a corner.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"What's going on out there, Natsu?" Lucy groaned from the bed she was laying on, it was easy to say she was feeling close to 100% again. Yet every time the crowd burst into cheers she felt the headache creep back in. Natsu looked at the small lacrima screen in his hands. He missed so much of the battles yesterday, he sure as hell wasn't missing any today.

"Laxus is up against someone from Raven Tail, the ain't tryin' very hard though" Natsu used one hand to hold the small screen and the other hand was holding his head in place. As far as he was concerned this was probably the most one sided match he had seen, and he's fought against Gray a million times.

Lucy lent her head back onto the pillow "Well at least that means another 10 points for Fairy Tail" the young Celestial mage sighed and promised herself she would never drink again. Her mind quickly wandering, wondering how she would fair today if she had to go out and fight. A groan left her lips as she covered her eyes with her hands. _Let's just not think about it, huh?_ A round of gasps erupted from the screen, also being heard from the arena on the other side of the door. Lucy sat up faster than she would have preferred and huddled close to Natsu whom was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes scanned the small screen "Huh, he's finally putting up a fight" despite one of his nakama just earning a huge bruise, the Dragon Slayer smirked at the fight unfolding. 

"He uses Shikigami Magic?!" Breeze asked aloud watching the attack he had called "Shikigami Torment" assault her brother. The blonde wanted nothing more than to go down there and assist her brother, but she knew they would both probably get disqualified. Her hands were formed into fists, resting on the stone rail. Her knuckles were turning a shade of white that even the Ice mage beside her hadn't seen before. It didn't register to Gray that Breeze had a father, the middle aged Drayer was of course gone before Gray had found Fairy Tail. The Ice mage was very aware that you need a father to create a child, but with Laxus and her both being Dragon Slayers he never stopped to think if her parents were alive. He wasn't blind though, he could tell this man wasn't in the Dreyar siblings lives for a reason. 

The small paper dolls flooded the arena, flying off in streams. They seemed to be making no effort what so ever to be co-ordinated and that's what pissed Laxus off so much. Lighting surrounded both of the slayers fists, as he frantically dodged the unpredictable bits of paper. He was surprised by his father's magic, Laxus was well aware of the man's mind manipulative abilities. But he was definitely caught off guard by the Shikigami magic.

Laxus yet out a yell of frustration, the lighting that was limited to just his hand quickly spread, covering his body. "Lighting Dragon's Roar!" Laxus' voice boomed through the whole stadium, sending chills down almost everyone's spine, including Ivan's. The Dragon Slayer let out a jaggered beam of lightning towards his target, it hit without flaw. Laxus liked to think that his Dragon slayers magic was better than others, especially flames for brains.

Unlike most, Laxus doesn't need to inhale before using this attack in particular, making it quicker and more efficient. Ivan seemed to have taken that hit harder than any of the previous ones. Despite the fun he was having Laxus decided it was time to end this. With his body still sparking from head to toe, he raced forward to preform another body slam. Instead of going head on, which he admitted was rather foolish the first time he had done it. Laxus zigzagged around the Shikigami mage, messing with him. Ivan swirled around just in time to meet Laxus' fist. He knew as soon as it impacted that this was then end of this battle.

_Breeze_

As soon a Laxus delivered the final blow I let out a sigh of relief. My whole body relaxed and my knuckles turned back to their normal colour. The crowd cheered louder than I thought possible, or I was just noticing it now.

Laxus joined us back on the balcony and the guild went crazy, everyone yelling and screaming words of relief and congrats. I ran up to him and he pulled me into a hug, something that was strange and new for us both. I accepted it with open arms, as a child he had always tried to protect me from that man and today he finally got to silence him. _Although I wish he died_ , the morbid thought was pushed out of my mind as the man twice my size became limp in my arms.

"Laxus?!" I gasped at the sudden pressure he was putting on me. I have carried my brother before, but it didn't mean he wasn't heavy. A few people noticed that my older brother was slowly crushing me and ran over to help "What's happened?!" The green-haired mage I knew as, Freed exclaimed.

"I-I'm not sure, he just collapsed, maybe he over used his magic" I had seen Laxus put up bigger fights before, but this battle would have been emotionally taxing for him too. Between Freed and I we managed to carry the giant man to the infirmary. Everyone was too caught up in celebrating or watching the next match that had started moments after this one.

Lucy and Natsu gave us surprised looks as Laxus flopped onto the bed. Freed was running around the bed picking my brothers limbs and placing them respectively at his side. I walked over to Lucy, ignoring my dramatic brother, and put my hand on her forehead, testing her temperature. It didn't seem alarming at all.

"Bree~ could you do that thing that you do to Natsu? I have a killer headache" Lucy pouted at me, I assumed because that's what she thought I was doing initially. I smiled at the Celestial mage "Sorry Lucy, you brought it upon yourself" Lucy slumped forwards as the truth of my words sunk in "I deserve it" she wailed.

The door of the infirmary stopped Lucy from whining further, relief washing over Natsu's face. I smiled at the sight.

"Master?" Lucy asked looking at the short man that just walked through the door, rage still clear on his features. "That rat!" Grandfather's words were a low resentful hiss.

"What happened Gramps?" Natsu asked, yet he suspected what the answer was going to be.

"That ignorant son of mine is being a sneaky little bastard" Lucy gasped, putting the pieces together mentally. "Kagura Makizuchi vs. Jager, Kagura won! kabo~" I looked up briefly to hear the crowd cheer once more. Once the noise settled again Grandpa spoke again, "He retired as guild Master for Raven Tail so he could fight" I raised my eyebrows "Guild Master?" my voice was soft and directed towards no one in particular ' _He knew this whole time?_ ' I looked at the old man in disappointment. He caught my gaze and flinched slightly.

"Oh by the wa-" "For our next match, we will have Raven Tail's Flare Corona vs. Fairy Tail's own Lucy Heartfillia!" Yajima's voice cut out Grandpa's. Silence filled the room, I could almost see Lucy's heart jump into her throat. I smiled at the Celestial Mage "Hey, you got this!" I gave her a playful nudge. "Yeah Luce go smash 'em!" Natsu sounded enthusiastic despite the look on his face, obviously bummed he wasn't picked for the battles.

Lucy looked up at us, slightly mortified. "Y-yea I got this".

Natsu, Gramps and I followed the blonde out of the infirmary. A new round of cheers broke out as the lacrima screens displayed Lucy's face. I walked up to the railing, Natsu and Gray either side of me. I smiled as Lucy jumped down to meet her competitor in the middle. My stomach sunk as I felt Lucy's nerves get the best of her _oh no..._

**Alrighty explanation timeee:** ****

 **Lucy is fighting Flare because of some sneaky dealings going on with the pairings (ITS BEEN RIGGED). So the judges have decided to let the two lowest guilds with the least amount of points have one more battle each, Raven Tail and Lamia Scale. (Coin flip decided between Quatro Puppy and Lamia Scale)** ****

 **Fairy Tail B: 20** **  
** **Sabertooth: 10 - Sting Eucliffe -** **  
** **Fairy Tail A: 20 - Lucy Heartfillia +** **  
** **Blue Pegasus: 10** **  
** **Mermaid Heel: 10** **  
** **Quatro Puppy: 5** **  
** **Lamia Scale: 5 - Yuka Suzuki -** **  
** **Ravens Tail: 0 - Flare Corona +** **  
** **These are the points currently ^** ****

 **I would also like to point out that the bond between Lucy and Breeze is growing into a relationship similar to those Lucy has with her spirits. Lucy is described as Breeze's key, or seal. So Lucy has a huge impact over Breeze's feelings and control over the dragon soul. Lucy has the untapped ability to suppress Arashi.**


	18. Chapter 18 : Lucy vs Flare

_Lucy_

I shook as my doubts attacked my thoughts. The headache I had been suffering with for the majority of the day was now a distant memory. I ran my hands gently against my keys as I waited for the start call. _Quick and easy_ , I repeated in my head over and over.

I looked up to my opponent, I cringed as she glared at me, her blood red eyes were crazy and wide, _Creepy!_ I didn't like the look of the red head standing in front of me. She wore a sadistic grin, stretching from ear to ear. Her bright red hair was braided into twin braids, they wrapped around her waist almost like a belt. Red was her theme, her long dress had a very deep v-neck, showing off everything she had to offer. It also showed he guild mark. I could feel my fist clench, this is a guild born out of hate, hate of _my_ family. I decided that was enough incentive to beat the living shit out of this girl.

"Blond...ie?" I could barely make it out, but Flare spoke almost as if she were a child trying to understand words. It just added to the creepiness. 

"Begin! kabo~"... Unlike the previous battles, Flare didn't wait for Lucy to make the first move. Flare rushed towards the Celestial Spirit mage, knowing hand-to-hand combat wasn't her strong suit. Lucy quickly realized what Flare was doing and without a second though Lucy called on her Goat Spirit. "Open, Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!" a pleasant chime filled the arena, as a Goat, standing on two legs, wearing a suit, blocked Flare's punch.

Lucy smirked holding a golden key out in front of her. The crowd gasped, murmurs of awe and shock were passed around. It is true that Lucy is one of the only mages able to use this form of magic, which made it even more exciting for the crowd.

I took a few steps back, allowing Capricorn to do his thing. It was quite fast paced, Capricorn was managing to land a blow or two here and there but nothing solid enough to be effective. I could see it on Flare's crazed features that she enjoyed fighting, but she didn't seem to be going all out. Suddenly Capricorn was caught by a red rope wrapped around his ankle. Capricorn let out a grunt in surprise "Miss. Lucy, I seem to be stuck" he looked curiously down at his ankle. "Hair?" he asked, confused. My eyes widened as I looked back up to Flare. One of her braids had come undone, it looked like it had been lodged into the ground. I realized the end of her hair was wrapped around Capricorn's leg.

"My hair is very special, blondie" Flare smirked as she basked in the shocked look on my face. _So she controls her hair somehow?_ I almost squealed in excitement as the perfect idea came to mind. _Cancer_. "Thank you Capricorn" the goat spirit looked back and smiled at me knowingly before he disappeared with a 'poof'. I quickly made an exchange of keys. The hair that was tied around Capricorns ankle shot out of the ground and aimed straight for me. _AHH._ I rushed to jump out of the way, landing gracelessly on my knees. I cringed as I could feel dirt and stones enter my know grazed knees. "Cancer!" I yelled quickly, dodging the hair once more. Before the hair had a chance to reach my face, it fell limply to the floor. Individual strands falling at their own pace, the parts that managed to survive retreated back underground.

"Hey Hey, baby" Cancer grinned making a quick 'Snip snip' noise with his scissors. Flare's eyes were staring at the small pile of hair next to Cancer's feet. Her eyes were no longer crazed. They were mad. I felt my eyes widen as her stare flicked up to me "Blond...ie?" she whispered. _Oh shit_.

I could feel the rather large gash on my thigh, drip hot blood down my leg. A sensation I would rather not have to feel. Cancer was still out, instead of his normal smirk, he held a serious glare towards our opponent. We had been battling for over ten minutes now and so far all Cancer has been able to do is snip a few strands of her hair.

Her defenses were high and I doubt even Natsu would succeed with this battle. _Pfft what am I kidding, he just burn her till she was bald_. I sighed deeply, _I'm going to have to go all out now_. "Sorry Cancer, if this doesn't work we'll try again" Cancer let his head fall in defeat but disappeared with a 'poof'.

Flare smirked as she noticed my breathing was becoming laboured and my magic energy was inevitably running low. "Open, Gate of the twins, Gemini!" My voice cracked due to exhaustion, but it was still full of conviction.

Two of the cutest spirits I know, started floating above me, their little voices giggling. "Lucy, Lucy!" Gemi greeted, flying around with his twin. I smiled briefly before falling serious again. "Guys, I need you to turn into me." The twins both understood the seriousness of the situation and wasted no time. Before my eyes another Lucy stood proudly. I smirked at the other me "Let's do this" she said with confidence. "Okay! Ready to be scalped Flare!" I yelled at the red-head, sudden confidence building inside of me. " _Urano Metoria!"._

_Breeze_

I was more anxious watching Lucy's battle than I had been seeing my brother fight. Lucy seemed to piss Flare off quite a bit after cutting her hair. Natsu was practically hanging off the railing, his arms were hanging off the side and Gray who was on his left, had a firm hand on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder. _You better not die_. I glared down at the blonde.

I looked over to the pinkette who was wailing, itching to go out and fight. I smiled at him, he cared so much for his family, but this boiled down to him wanting to smash someone's skull in. I briefly wondered if that was healthy behaviour or not. Natsu snapped my out of my thoughts as he swung his arms off the rails for the fifth time, "Natsu, you're going to fall" I smirked and gave him a soft nudge, scaring him into standing up straight.

"Well if you push me I'll fall!" The sass in is voice was intense. He stood up holding his hand over his heart. I giggled at the look on his face. _So god damn adorable_. "Nah I wouldn't do that to Happy" Natsu smiled and opened his mouth to say something but the Dragon slayer was quickly distracted when Lucy let out a cry, my eyes darted to the scene. She was trying to escape the strand of red hair following her.

I quickly lent against the rails, my attention being drawn away from our conversation. Natsu bent over following my actions. He bumped my shoulder, almost causing me to lose my balance. I glared at him, narrowing my eyes into threatening slits. He just kept his eyes looking down, but his face held a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes and regained my position.

After a few moments he had inched closer to me, our shoulders were now touching, resting comfortably against each other. The heat radiating off of his skin was pure bliss. It was that kind of heat you got if you sat in front of a fire place on a cold winters day. It was relaxing and welcoming.

I knew I should of been paying attention to Lucy's battle below, but all I could think about is the slight touch between Natsu and I. I couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of my eye. His face was calmer than it was before, his eyes were following Lucy and Cancer as they ran around trying to take out their opponent. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, that was until Gray ruined it.

" 'scuse me!" The Ice mage grinned and pushed his way between us. I winched at the feeling of Natsu's body leaving mine. I was confused as to why Gray felt the need to squish in between us, considering he was beside Natsu moments ago. Natsu muttered some sort of profanity directed towards Gray.

"What was that, Matchstick?!"

"Oh I think you know, Ice Queen"

"Are you ASKING FOR A FIGHT?!"

"WELL MAYBE I AM?!"

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU INTO NEXT WEEK, FLAME BRAIN!"

"YOU WISH JELLYFISH"

 _Jellyfish? God these guys needed new insults_. I looked at the two mages, they're foreheads touching, fists clenched. Despite the _intense and hurtful insults_ they were throwing around, neither of them went for the first punch. I rolled my eyes as the two continued to threaten each other. My attention was turned back to Lucy.

Cancer was gone and Gemini had just turned into another Lucy, I smiled at the spirits power, they never cease to amaze. Lucy yelled a rather lame punch line before joining hands with Gemini.

" _Urano Metoria"_ she yelled. Suddenly the arena filled with a bright yellow light and stars started forming around the pair. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand from the wave of power that surged through me. Natsu and Gray rushed back over, their attention on Lucy.

"That's what I'm talking about Luce" Natsu grinned, not daring to take his eyes of the Celestial Mage and her Spirit. I leant further forward, eager to see what happens next. The bright light spread and the energy grew stronger. Flare was frozen on the spot, shocked from the power flowing from her opponent. Anticipation grew.

Almost in an instant the stars and light disappeared, Gemini too. Lucy was being held by each limb into the sky. The crowd burst out in outrage and confusion. "What the Fuck?! Lucy's attacks don't just cancel out that quick!" Natsu roared.

 _What?!_ My mind was racing as I tried to figure out what was happening. A rope of hair whipped across Lucy's abdomen causing her to scream out in pain. Everyone cringed as the Blonde's cries dulled down. Flare seemed to be whispering something I couldn't pick up on. Lucy looked up to us, the fear in her eyes screaming out to us. I had half a mind to sprint down there and destroy the Raven Tail mage. I restrained myself.

Lucy's eyes fell back to Flare and her head slumped forwards in defeat "LUCY DON'T GIVE UP!" Natsu yelled, his voice choking his own words. Lucy's eyes watered at the sound of his voice. Another whip came crashing down on her, this time slapping her across the face.

No one knew what to do. At this point everyone had gone silent. They crowd, Fairy Tail. All that could be heard what she sound of Flare's hair whipping against Lucy's skin and the sound of Lucy's sobs.

My fist were clenched at my sides "ENOUGH" I yelled cutting through the silence. I catapulted myself over the railing, despite the attempts Gray made to stop me. Lighting covered my body and I slammed into the red-head.

Her hair let go, of Lucy letting her fall roughly to the ground. I didn't even think of looking at Flare a second time as I rushed to the Celestial mage, who was in desperate need of help. "Lucy!" I lifted her head of the ground gently and let it rest on my knees. Her hair and face were covered in blood.

Lucy was unconscious, I checked for a pulse. Fear crept into my heart as I struggled to find one. "Lucy don't you dare die!" I yelled at her, her face stayed calm and still. My voice rung through the arena, silence still tainting the place. People were frozen, in complete disbelief that the battle turned so quickly.

Out of the corner of my I saw a collective amount of red hair shoot towards me a tremendous speed. It failed to hit me. Natsu stood next to me. His height towered over me as he held Flare's hair in his hand. He set it alight immediately. "Stop" His warning was a low terrifying growl. My eyes were wide as I stared at his back, his posture indicating he was on pissed off Dragon Slayer.

I looked back down at Lucy. _You can't die! You can't!_ A tear slid down my face and landed on Lucy's forehead, it mixed with the blood pooled on her ivory skin. I felt Wendy rush to my side, accidentally bumping my shoulder as she tried to stop herself. She quickly got to work, her hands glowing a light blue, brighter than I had ever seen before. She tried to stifle tears as she had come to the same conclusion I had.

 _No, you are not allowed to die Lucy. You are too good for this world. You accepted me when I didn't deserve it._ I looked up to Wendy with a sad smile. "Tell Lucy I said sorry, hey?" Wendy's face dropped as it clicked what I was about to do. Natsu must have heard what I said because he whipped around, horror coated his face. In that brief moment I felt my heart break.

They both collectively screamed their protests at me, but it was too late. My hand was resting on Lucy's forehead, a blue light surrounding it. Lucy shot up from my lap, heaving her chest as she tried to breath.

My lungs left heavy and I let out a fluid filled cough, I watched as the blood splattered all over the gravel of the arena. Blood and tears clouded my vision. Despite the blood pouring from my mouth I smiled at the Celestial mage as she turned to look at me, horror crossing her as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Lu...cy" 

******Enjoy xx**


	19. Chapter 19 : Death and Me

_Lucy_

 _Another sleepless night_. I sighed. I was walking to the new Fairy Tail guild hall, it was a beautiful place. It was now located in the central hub of Magnolia, it attracted quite a few tourists as well as friendly mages. It reminds me of a medieval castle, which was very fitting considering we had dragons and everything. _Well Dragon Slayers_. The new guild hall had practically everything anyone could ever need.

Fairy Tail had recently come out on top and won the Grand Magic Games, making them the strongest guild in Fiore. Lucy was proud of her guild, despite the hardship the were forced to face during the games they still managed it. ' _We did it as a family_ ' she remembered Natsu saying as he tried to grin.

Lucy hesitated at the grand entrance of the new building. It was almost intimidating how huge the doors were, they made her feel tiny. She let out another sigh, put on a Heartfilia smile and entered. The wooden doors creaked loudly, announcing her arrival. A few members looked her way, she would match their smiles, silently greeting them as she walked passed.

Her legs moved automatically taking her to her favourite spot. She reached the fifth stool along the bar, stood up on her tippy toes and let her body fall down on the plush red cushion with a satisfying 'thump'. She noticed as she walked in that none of her regular companions were here, that fact made her both relieved and sad. She looked down at her pale hands that were tucked nicely on her lap, she fidgeted gently with her thumbs. 

Lucy wasn't really sure why she was here. She had no desire to go out on a job, even though her rent is due in a few weeks. She had no intention to talk with anyone, nor was she willing to sit there and listen to another lecture. She wasn't even in the mood to drink one of her favourite beverages, Mira's infamous Strawberry Milkshake. 

_So why am I here?_ Deep down Lucy knew. Deep down she knew that this was one of the last places she had shared a moment with her dear friend. One of the last places she had seen Breeze before she was stupid and foolish enough to through away her life for a failure of a mage. From the moment Lucy had met the Female Dragon Slayer, she knew she was a kind, misunderstood person. 

During the fight between Flare and Lucy, Raven tail cheated. Somehow one of their mages spectating the battle managed to cancel Lucy's magic, allowing Flare to take full advantage. Lucy was beaten so close to death, so close that once Breeze took Lucy's injuries she lived for mere moments before she bled out. If she had taken only a minute longer, their positions would be swapped.

More than anything did Lucy want this. She wanted to be dead, she wanted the one to be buried in the ground, not her. Thoughts of going to bury herself next the Breeze were appealing, if it wasn't for her spirits, she probably would be. The daunting image of Breeze laying face first in a mixture of her and Lucy's blood haunted her every night since that moment five weeks ago. It stopped her from closing her eyes at night, if she did manage to sleep she would only wake up moments later screaming.

That day Lucy felt like she had when her mother had passed, like a chunk was cut from her heart. She remembered screaming until her lungs were raw when it registered to Lucy just what Breeze had done for her. She remembered that Natsu was holding her as she was sobbing when they took her bloody body away. She remembered the Fire Dragon Slayer going on a rampage, destroying every piece of furniture in the infirmary. She remembered the disgusting smirk on Ivan Dreyar's face as she passed him in the hall. All of this played over and over again in her head. 

Lucy had been sitting there with her hands in her lap for the last twenty minutes. Her face void of all emotion. Mirajane was worried. Breeze's death had been quite catastrophic, most of the members didn't know her personally, but they all mourned the loss of their nakama appropriately. Mira frowned slightly at the memory of the girls funeral. No one spoke a word, the whole entire service was silent. Most didn't speak because they had no words to say.

Natsu, Happy and Gray didn't even attend which tore Lucy apart. As soon as we returned from the games the boys went out on jobs, distracting them from the problem they didn't want to deal with. They wouldn't stay at the guild long either, they would come to confirm they had completed their last job only to turn around and complete another. Erza had to use force sometimes to go with them, to make sure they would eat or eventually sleep. _But Lucy... I'm not sure if that poor girl will ever get over what has happened_. Mira thought as she looked over at the blonde once more. _Lucy is lost_. 

"Luce" the familiar voice of her partner rung in the blondes ears. Tears sprung to her eyes as she turned to face the dishevelled boy. Lucy opened her mouth to greet Natsu but she shut it realizing there wasn't any chance words were going to come out. Natsu just nodded, accepting the attempt of a greeting from her. Lucy hadn't seen Natsu for a week now, with his comings and goings she would miss him. He too struggled more than most with the loss of Breeze, but he stayed strong in Lucy's presence. She didn't need someone to cry on her shoulder, she needed to cry on his. Natsu would sometimes sneak into Lucy's apartment when Happy had fallen asleep, he would always find her awake covered in sweat from the nightmare she'd just had. He would sit there just holding her, afraid that if he'd let go, she would fall apart. Natsu immediately regretted not bringing the fur-ball of joy with him. Happy seemed to make Lucy smile, help her forget for a moment.

Lucy finally looked back the her hands, wondering whether she should leave soon or not. Being around Natsu normally made her feel better but not when he was like this. Brown eyes trailed over the boy sitting on the fourth stool along the bar. His pink hair was dull and greasy, parts of it looked as if they were trying to form dreadlocks. His new one-armed jacket was already torn, covered in mud and someone else's blood. He still wasn't wearing shoes, they have a conversation a few nights ago and he only then realized he had misplaced them. _He looks just as bad as I do_.

The doors to the new guild hall swung open with an accidental amount of force, drawing everyone's attention except the two at the bar. The drunken Ice mage stood in the entrance, a determined look on his face. He scanned the ocean of people, some were still looking at him from his bold entrance, others rolled their eyes and sighed.

Once he spotted his targets he stumbled over to the Blonde and the Pink-idiot. "Hey Natsu!" despite his obvious drunken state, Gray was able to string his words together perfectly, almost better than if here was sober. "Natsu I'm talking to you, let's go out and have a good old fight" Gray started to twitch from anger when he noticed he was being ignored.

"I'm-" "Shut up Gray" Natsu didn't look at him, but his voice was a low growl, similar to an angry dog. The Ice Mage looked at the Dragon Slayer curiously "What? to busy sitting here being a pussy" Natsu slammed his fist against the bar, hard enough to make a dent and causing Lucy to jump.

Gray smirked, "Did I hit a nerve?" his voice was teasing, he wanted to start a fight with Natsu. He needed to be beaten senseless, only then could he feel something again. Gray remembered back a few weeks when Natsu had almost put him in hospital, if it wasn't for Erza he would probably still be there. Gray provoked anyone and everyone, and he would purposely loose just so he could feel. Pain was better the being numb. Gray hadn't shed a tear, he was trying to convince himself that he was still in shock, but the tears never came.

Natsu looked up at that smug face he hated so very much. He would of destroyed it if it wasn't for the soft cold hand resting on his fist. Lucy looked at the Dragon Slayer, eyes full of regret. She blames herself for everything happening. My exhaustion, Gray's depression. She is constantly saying that it is her fault, that she wasn't strong enough. Natsu broke eye contact with the Celestial Mage and looked back at Gray. He said nothing, which angered the Ice mage. It angered him to see Natsu so calm and collected. "FIGHT ME" Gray's voice boomed through the hall, silencing everyone who wasn't already drawn to the scene.

"THAT IS ENOUGH" Gray almost shat his pants after the small old man behind him yelled. He turned his attention to Master Makarov, pitty in his eyes. "You three!" Natsu and Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, almost as if to protest they had nothing to do with Gray's behaviour.

"You three, were special to her." the old man repeated softer "She did what she did because you were special, she wouldn't have otherwise" his eyes flickered to Lucy for a brief moment, her face frozen with shock.

"She would hate to see you all sit here and do this to yourselves, you can't waist your life living in the past, you can't do that because that's not what she would have wanted" A tear slipped from Lucy's eyes, _he's right_.

"Now, pull your heads up, deal with it and live for her, live for my granddaughter, because that's what she would have wanted" Lucy stood up and for the first time in five weeks, smiled. Not a pathetic fake smile. A real smile. Tears still fell, from everyone's eyes. But this was different, Natsu, Gray and Lucy felt a weight leave their shoulders, they felt at peace.

"She did it for you Lucy" Master smiled, a sad smile. 

_"Because I could not stop for Death-  
He kindly stopped for me-  
The Carriage held but just Ourselves-  
And Immortality._ _1_ _"_

A light voice rung through the crisp night air, his tone was childish and playful as he recited his favourite passage of his favourite poem. He walked along the beaten down stone wall, hopping over the gaps were stone blocks have fallen out of over time. He giggled as he almost lost his balance, but he caught himself and continued on, reciting the passage again.

Silently next to him walked his older brother, his dress shoes crunched the gravel underneath. The tall brunette walked beside his childish brother with his hands planted firmly in his pants pockets. The wind picked up blowing his hair from his face, _ugh I've let it get too long_. It wasn't that long in fact, but the Brunette was quite fussy about his human appearance, his hair is one inch longer than he would normally keep it, falling just below his eyebrows.

"We're here brother!" the small child squealed in delight as he jumped off the stone wall. He landed on his feet, pulling his slumping jumper back up, recovering his shoulder.

"When are you going to wear clothes that fit you?" the Brunette's mature voice scolded his brother as he watched the long pants drag in the dirt. "But they're comfy!" the black haired little boy grinned as he flapped his long sleeves in the air. Though you couldn't see the younger boy's smile, it was always there. The older brother rolled his eyes and followed his little brother into the Fairy Tail cemetery. 

_1_ _ **Because I could not stop for death- Emily Dickson**_


	20. Chapter 20 : Death changes people

_Skipping between P.O.V's_

Lucy, Gray and Natsu (Happy too) decided it was time to let go and move on. Despite Gray's protests about going on a mission with a matchstick, Lucy managed to get them both to go with her. Erza and Wendy agreed that they needed some therapy and going back to old times would help. So as soon as they were dressed, clean and ready they picked the first job off the board that they could find and spared no time going to complete it. Lucy felt warmth in her heart again as things felt more stable then they had that morning.

"Natsu! what? You can't touch that!" Lucy shrieked, she dove forward and caught the vase that Natsu had knocked off of its pedestal with his big clumsy hands. Lucy had managed to stop sliding along the polished marble floor, before she knocked over another artifact.

Natsu stood wide eyed looking at Lucy on the floor with the priceless artifact safely in her clutches "Sorry Luce".

The Blonde let her head fall to the ground in relief. _Oh thank god_.

Gray chuckled picking her up from the ground with little effort, and standing her back on her feet. "Nice catch Lucy", Gray stated and he directed a smirk towards Natsu, which infuriated him. Lucy marvelled for a moment how quickly Natsu picked up his normal attitude.

Lucy put the vase back on the pedestal and looked around anxiously hoping no one had seen the close call. She confirmed no one was looking their way and turned to hiss at Natsu "What the hell was that?! Don't touch what we are trying to protect!" Lucy's voice was quite but it still made Natsu quiver in fear, he played it off with a guilty scratch to the back of his pink head "Ahaha I'm sorry!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. _He'll never change_. She looked around the room full of people, they all looked quite snobby and rich. They all walked around in their best clothing trying to out snob the others walking around in the room, Lucy hated to admit she knew this scene all too well. Aristocrats and wealthy Lords walked around with their companions, admiring the art works for sale on the walls and pedestals. Team Natsu's job was to make sure no one touched them and no one stole them. So far they've failed one already.

Lucy narrowed her eyes "Where the hell is that cat, he better not be touching anything or I swear to Mavis-" "Want some caviar Lucy?!" The blonde raised her eyebrow and looked down at the cat who was holding a platter of assorted finger foods. The cat's oversized black bowtie had flecks of food all over it. "Happy why do you have them?!" Lucy could feel a headache building at her temples. Looking after this bunch is harder than the job itself.

Natsu didn't stop to wonder why Happy had all that food, all he knew is he saw food and he wanted it.

Lucy let her hands fall to her thighs in a frustrated motion "Guys we aren't supposed to be eating!" she scolded the two who were now sitting in the corner stuffing their faces with snacks. Gray chuckled next to her, she straighten up and looked at him "Gray your shirt" she stated in a monotone voice. Gray looked down at his bare chest, surprised "Shit! when did that happen?!" He frantically searched for his white dress shirt.

 _Here it is_. Lucy thought as she rubbed her temples. _Why am I even friends with these idiots_.

The mission was finished with no major problems, though they only got paid a third of the promised price because Lucy was the only one actually doing any work. Lucy walked a head of her three partners with a spring in her step. While Natsu, Gray and Happy begrudgingly followed, upset. Natsu was planning to pay for a giant feast, him and Happy were going to eat like kings. He was even thinking of inviting Lucy, considering she doesn't eat _nearly_ as much as himself. As if on cue, Natsu's stomach rumbled, it was so loud that Lucy could hear it from a few meters away. She rolled her eyes and waited for the complaints.

"Lucccyyyyyyyy~" Natsu's voice was loud and whiny like a small child. The celestial Mage let out a groan and pretended she didn't hear the plea.

"Lucyyyyy~!" this time it was Happy that let out a whine. She still looked forward and walked, pretending to enjoy the passing scenery.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyy!" This time it was Gray, though his voice seemed to be mimicking Natsu's, he did a pretty alright impression, the blonde thought to herself.

It was confirmed by Happy laughing loudly as Natsu attempted to land a blow in Gray's pretty little face.

Lucy sighed and turned around watching the two roll around in the dirt trading punches with unimpressed eyes. They were both wearing white shirts and suit pants, which were now messy. _Well they looked nice for a few moments, I'm surprised it lasted that long_. She cleared her throat and glared at the two children "What?" her tone matched the look on her face. The two shivered and stood up taking a step away from each other in unison. Lucy fought the urge to smirk, she was gaining as much authority over these two as Erza had.

Natsu stuck his hand in the air, asking for permission to speak. Lucy raised an eyebrow, fighting hard with her face muscles to keep a stern face, "Yes Natsu?" Natsu nodded and cleared his throat "Uhm, I was just getting hungry and I was wondering if we could stop for food soon?" _Of course it's all about the food_.

The blonde let s groan escape her lips "Natsu we are an hour away from Magnolia, there is no point in stopping now, so stop the chit chat let's go!" Her voice boomed at her last few words making the three rush ahead, she followed them letting her smile creep on her face. _This is hilarious, I have to thank Erza for giving me tips!_ She looked up to the night sky and sighed to herself, she could feel her mind coming to peace with the fact her friend was gone. This time she knew that there was no chance of her coming back. Unlike last time she was gone, this time seemed more permanent. Which helped her come to peace with it quicker. Although it did take a lecture to snap her back into shape. _Things are looking better_.

"Big brother do you think she'll wake up? it has been an awfully long time" The small raven-haired boy sat on a headstone and swung his legs.

His brother looked less than impressed that they had been waiting there for hours, the unwanted length in his hair adding to his annoyed mood. The brunette shrugged, honestly unsure of what to say to his little brother.

A few silent moments passed between the two brothers.

Cemeteries at night were a quite peaceful place, even during the day they were _dead_ quite. That's probably why his little brother hung out in them so often.

Dark green eyes wandered over to the younger sibling, _he seems so content_. The older brother read the headstone the raven haired boy was sat on _"Mavis Vermillion" hm_. He must admit he had never heard of her, but her well looked after grave plot must mean she was an important person. His little brother didn't seem to care, as he swung his feet he made sure to kick his heels into the headstone leaving small dents in the stone. The brunette could imagine that someone would be very upset about that.

"Well I guess we just have to wait until she decides she wants to wake up!" the little boy's mind filled with exciting thoughts of what he could do when she came back to them, the time they had together was much too short for his liking. They caused so much strife together, so much that only now was his older brother's frown lines retreating.

It was because of the Fairy Tail wizard that she was taken away from him. He made a silent promise that she would regret doing that.

Lucy Heartfilia would regret ever meeting his pet.

I took in a large gulp of stale air. I shot forward only to be hit in the head by what I assumed was a soft cushion. I could feel my forehead crease in confusion and pain, _what the fuck?_

I tried to look around, my eyes weren't adjusting to the dark cramped space I was in.

I tried to wet my dry mouth with saliva only to taste blood, the taste was overwhelming, the metallic substance managed to leak out of the corners of my lips. _What is happening?_ I reached up to wipe the blood from my chin, my dead cold fingers were almost frozen.

I tried to see through the darkness, to study my numb and unresponsive hand, but my eyes refused to adjust. I blinked rapidly trying to get my eyes to work, _am I blind?_ I needed to get out of here. My heart started to race, which made my chest ache.

Wherever I was, I was laying horizontally in a plush box of some sort. I used my numb hands to try and force open it top of the box. I let out an inhuman growl when it wouldn't budge. _Where the fuck am I?! Why am I here?!_ I tried to think back to what had put me in this situation, the last thing I remember is heading to the Second day of the GMG with Lucy, Erza, Happy, Wendy and Natsu. _Maybe this is a practical joke, Gray must have helped, explains why I'm so cold._

My mind was immediately drawn to the fact that my mouth was in fact still leaking blood. _They wouldn't have gone that far?_ I smirked none the less, they were going to get it when I got out of here. I started to gain some feeling back into my limbs, I tried again to force the lid open.

Pins and needles like never before shot though my arms and legs. I winced at the pain, it was like blood was returning back to my limbs. _Explains the chest pains_. My heart was working overtime, trying to get the blood back to my limps. I had no idea what those guys had done to me, but this was a cruel, cruel prank.

I pushed harder against the silk cushion, I could feel a wooden panel behind it. _I'm getting pissed off now!_ I sucked in the stale air into my mouth, letting my cheeks bulge. Infusing what little magic energy I had with the air that tasted like death. With all I could muster I forced the air out of my mouth. I could hear the silk rip and the sound of wood shatter. What happened next surprised me.

Almost instantly after I had used the weak attack, _dirt?_ Dirt came crumbling down on top of me.

My heart stopped. For a moment I was feeling every bad emotion under the sun. I took a breath, trying to salvage what little air I had been left with. But all I got was soil. _FUCK_. I tried to ignore the protest of pain my body was making and pushed through the dirt, hoping to _Mavis_ that the surface wasn't far away. _They fucking buried my ALIVE?!_ I used my hands as a sort of shovel. My eyes and mouth were jammed close, already filled with dirt. _I was in a coffin?! Those fuckers are going to get it!_ I knew it was a weak threat, getting out of this mess wasn't looking to good for me.

I considered for a moment giving up, my lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, my head was feeling light, my body ached terribly. _Maybe this is it?_ I stopped digging.

 _This is it._

 _Ha, this isn't at all how I pictured myself dying. Well, it's all death in the end I guess._

I could feel my heart slow, my brain was shutting down.

 _Natsu._

There I was, stuck in the dirt somewhere, almost certain I was going to die. Something happened. Something I'm still not sure about. With what feeling I had left in my body noticed something firm wrap around it. The rest was a blur. All that was going through my mind was all the people I had come to care about. Lucy, Gray, Happy and... _Natsu_. 

"Michael grab her!" the small boy jumped off of the heavily damaged headstone, his voice was a low growl, extremely uncharacteristic for a small boy. He stood on the path the weaved in between the graves, his eyes couldn't be seen but they were wide with relief as he saw the ground wriggle with disturbance.

The tall brunette was already on it. After folding his suit jacket sleeve up he punched his fist into the moving ground, she was struggling he could tell. Anxiety crept in his chest, _she can't die again_. It was kinda supposed to be a onetime thing. Not for them though, they were different. Still dying does things to a person.

His face remained still as he mentally cheered, he had her. The angel's hand hooked under her arm and with all his might he pulled her to the surface, he might have used too much force, he swore he could feel her shoulder pop out of its joint. The dirt covered body emerged from the ground. Michael pulled his other hand out of his pocket and immediately started wiping the dirt from the girl's features.

"Grab her, we'll finish cleaning her up later. Daylight is coming and so are the Fairies." Lucifer's voice was still strict, he was nervous. A smirk made its way onto the brunette's face. _He's nervous_. He watched his little brother hurry to the front of the cemetery.

The angel looked down at the muddy blonde in his arms. The smirk on his face converting into a soft smile. The brunette could sense her faint pulse, she's alive. In one swift movement he picked her up, bridal style and walked in the footsteps of his brother. He lent his head down so his lips were inches away from the blonde's ear.

"Welcome back Hera" 

******I know I must sound like a broken record but thanks for putting up with the story for this long, don't forget if there something you don't understand or there's something you want me do add don't hesitate to ask!** ****

 **Till next time xx** ****


	21. Chapter 21 : Grave robbery?

_Lucy_

 _No, please no._ I could feel the dread building in my stomach.

I rolled over and pulled the blankets over my head "Natsu go away" I moaned. It was way too early for him to be here, the sun wasn't even up yet.

I could feel Natsu's weight push down the bed, causing me to roll into his body. I was facing away from him but I could feel his warm back against mine. "Luceeee~ we need to get going!" Natsu whined, his head was in his hands.

_

God only knows he doesn't want to be up this early either, but there was a meeting called by Gramps. He didn't say anything too much about it, but he was awoken early by the ringing of his house phone and he was then given the job to wake up the beast. Happy wimped out and went to the guild to check up on things.

He looked over his shoulder at the ball of sheets cuddled up to his back. He smirked, "Luce, I'll tickle you if you don't get up"

The tone in Natsu's voice sent a shiver down my spine, he was serious. "Nooooo~" I let out a whine and wiggled around in my bed, collecting all the sheets and wrapping them around me like a cocoon.

Natsu was so warm, I didn't realize it but I was unconsciously snuggling closer the Fire Dragon Slayer. I heard Natsu let out another chuckle. I wiggled a little more and popped my head out of the sheets and looked at him.

He had a soft smile on his face, one that made Lucy stare. She could feel a blush creep its way up her face. So she hid it, hiding back under the soft pink sheets.

"What did Master want anyways?" I asked trying to untangle myself from the sheets. Natsu gave me an encouraging pat on my thigh, sending shocks up my leg. He shrugged, indicating he didn't know why there was an emergency meeting called. The shrug was no use to Lucy as she tried to contort herself out of the sheets.

"Come on Luce, don't want to keep the old man waiting!" Natsu got off the bed and walked over to the couch as my eyes followed him. _What's wrong with you Lucy! stop, no_. I let out a giant sigh earning a glance from the Dragon Slayer on my couch. I rolled around a little bit more before reluctantly getting out of my warm, warm bed. I stood up and gave a sleepy stretch. Natsu let out a wolf whistle. I gasped and pulled my shirt down to cover my panties "You perv!" I yelled as I rushed to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and slid down the door, my butt hitting the cold tiles. Natsu's laughter floated in the air "Sorry Luce!" I smiled and held my cool hands against my burning red face. Natsu was a good guy deep down, underneath his idiot layer. Which was honestly pretty thick.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I'd finished in the bathroom and came out clean and fresh "Ah~" I sighed, relief of last night's sleep flooding over me. I hadn't slept the good in ages, until it was cut short...Which brings me back to the original problem. _Natsu_.

I was wearing a tight pink shirt and my favourite blue skirt. I let my hair fall down in its natural style, I marvelled at how long I had let it get. My keys at my hip, jingled as I walked. Despite being woken early I was still in a surprisingly good mood.

I spotted the Dragon Slayer on my couch, fast asleep. I narrowed my eyes and let a sweat drop form on my forehead. _Damn it Natsu_. I purposely made my footsteps loud as I trudged over to the pink-haired idiot. Standing above him with my arms crossed firmly against my chest. I cleared my throat, but Natsu kept snoring.

"Natsu!" I groaned rolling my eyes. He snored in response.

" _Natsu!_ " my voice raised louder. He reached up to scratch his pink head, but his hand slumped down off the couch, brushing against my lower leg. His lips parted slightly, I waited for him to talk but an obnoxious snore ripped through the silence of my apartment. I rolled my eyes again. _Okay you asked for it!_

I lent closer to Natsu, my lips were inches from his ear. I smirked at how his ear twitched slightly at my breath. I took a big gasp of air in, "NATSU WAKE UP!" I took a step back in time, clasping my hands behind my back, smiling. Almost instantly Natsu shot forward, his eyes were wide and he was gasping from the shock. His head whipped around the room until finally his eyes settled on me. The sweet look was still plastered across my face "Hey Natsu" I said sweetly. The Dragon Slayer's dark eyes narrowed at me. I smiled brighter in response "Come on Natsu, don't wanna be late!" before Natsu could attack me I jogged out of my apartment.

Natsu caught up to me a few moments after I had left my apartment building. He had a smirk on his face which was obscured by a leftover chicken drumstick hanging from his mouth. Also the fish I was planning to have for dinner was nicely wrapped in his left hand, before he shoved it in the pocket of his pants that is... _Why do I even bother buying fish?_ I knew he was grabbing it for his best friend but it means I have to buy another one. I rolled my eyes but smiled at the pink-haired mage.

"So... what do ya think... the meetin' is about?" Natsu stopped between words so he could chew on the drumstick. I looked up to the sky as we walked, night was turning into day. The sky was lighting up with a dull orange glow.

I glanced at Natsu from the corner of my eye"I don't know, must be pretty important because it's early" Natsu nodded his head and spat out the chicken bone, discarding in perfectly in a rubbish can on the side of the footpath. He folded his hands behind his head "I don't have a good feelin' about it" I looked at Natsu, trying to hide the shock on my face. _Natsu was worried?_ Despite his comment, his face looked calm.

 _Well there is only one way to find out_ , I thought to myself as I saw the 'Fairy Tail' sign hanging proudly on the building in front of us. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Alright children!" Master Makarov's voice boomed through the guild hall. The chatter filling the room stopped and everyone turned their attention to the stage.

Lucy's eyes wondered through the crowd, _Most of the guild was here. It must be important_. She was sitting at a table with Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Levy. The two boys and the redhead were sitting in the seat in front of her, their head craned to try and see the old man on the stage. Happy was sitting contently on the table with _her_ fish in his mouth, chewing on the blue seafood slowly, savoring it. Wendy was sitting on her knees to give her a little extra height so she could see over Natsu's big head. Lucy smile at the little girl to her left, she has grown up so much since she began here, yet she still needs to sit on her knees to see the stage. She must admit Natsu HUGE head was pretty damn big, mostly metaphorically. Last but not least Levy was sitting to my right, her nose shoved in a book despite the seriousness of this meeting.

On the stage with Master was a tired looking Mirajane and Laxus. I noticed that Laxus has dirt smudged on his hands and face. _What the hell is happening here?_ Master addressed the room again "I'm sorry I had to bring you guys here at this hour of the morning, but there has been an attack today. An attack on Fairy Tail" gasps erupted from the room, shouts questioning what's happened. Natsu stood up from beside Erza, his fist colliding with the table as he stood. He watched silently as the Master of Fairy Tail look sadly over his children. "I'm sorry I had to give you such terrible news this early in the morning, but Last night Fairy Tail's cemetery was vandalized and there was a body stolen from one of the graves" Master finished and stepped respectfully away from the microphone.

Mirajane stepped forward taking his place, her usually happy eyes were replaced with dull, sad ones. She opened her mouth to talk but she was interrupted by the unruly crowd. Shouts and cries were called out, everyone wanted to know who needed a skull bashing.

Natsu turned around to look at me, his eyes were wide and his lips moved, ushering something I dreaded to hear "Breeze".

My body froze as my mind went haywire.

The first thing that went through my mind, _what if she was still alive?_

I almost hit myself for giving myself such hope. _She's dead, she died because of me. There's nothing I can do now. Hey there is no guarantee that it was even her! Natsu could have jumped to conclusions._

Mirajane's voice finally cut through the shouts of anger from the guild, her voice was strict and so very un-Mira "The damages to the cemetery seemed to be directed in two places, The fake grave of the First Master, Mavis Vermillion. As well as the recent resting place of Breeze Dreyar"

I looked up with wide eyes. Natsu was right. I looked up towards the stage to see everyone staring at me. All eyes on Lucy. They weren't curious eyes, they were filled of pity. My stomach instantly felt sick, my insides were twisting. They all know that this news would affect me the most. After all the girl they are talking about willingly _died_ for me. Now someone has taken her body? People often looked at me like I was a valuable piece of China, and it aggravated me.

My blood started to boil, my knuckles were white as they rested on my lap. Mira's sad eyes looked around the crowd, everyone was speechless. "Today we will right the wrong. We will bring Breeze home and make whoever is responsible _pay_ for what they have done" People started clapping and cheering. They started yelling about how they were going to deal with the enemy.

I stood up, everyone on the table followed me with their eyes "Natsu come with me".

Natsu didn't hesitate, he nodded and followed me out the guild after I pushed past poor Wendy. I had to push a few people out of the way to get to the door, normally it would have bothered me, it didn't. I didn't stop once we got outside my legs took me in the direction of where I wanted to go. Fairy Tail cemetery was located in the forest behind where our last guild was located. Apparently it has been there every since the first Fairy Tail mage passed many years ago.

It didn't take long before Erza, Happy, Wendy and Gray caught up. The four of them pestering me with questions on what I plan to do when I get there. I ignored them and continued walking.

"LUCY" Erza grabbed my arm and forced my to look at her. Tears started falling from my eyes and Erza's conviction faltered. "Lucy you don't have a plan, If Master could have found her, he would have by now" I shook my head, refusing to let anymore tears fall.

"She died for me Erza. She could have left me, she could have let me die. She didn't" Erza let go of my arm and took a step back, understanding that this was something I had to do. Natsu looked at me, his eyes were sad, but his face was calm. We locked eyes from a moment before his face perked up and he turned around 180 degrees.

"Natsu?" I questioned. I walked over to him, all eyes were on the two of us.

"I smell her" Natsu stated in disbelief. He looked as if he was almost visibly shaking. "She died Natsu. How can you smell her?" I looked in the direction of his glare, I could see townspeople going on with their daily business, no Breeze. "I can" Natsu caught a whiff of something and he was off. He didn't stop to apologies to the people he knocked over, he didn't even bother to motion for us to follow. Natsu took off leaving us all in the dust.

"Follow him" Erza hissed to us, we all spit up and tried to weave through the busy street Natsu had gone down. My eyes darted from person to person trying to see where that idiot got too. "Lucy!" Happy yelled, without time to protest, the cat swooped down from his place in the sky and grabbed the back of my pink shirt. "Thanks Happy" The Exceed just nodded.

"He needs her Lucy." Happy said in a serious tone as we got to a good height in the air. I don't think I had heard Happy speak so seriously before."What do you mean Happy?" My eyes darted around the area bellow us looking for pink hair.

"He needs Breeze, he tried to explain it to me the other day, I don't quite get it, but his heart is hurting" The cat seemed to hate the memory. I frowned, I doubt Natsu was sure of what he was trying to say either. But as much as I hate to admit it, maybe Natsu was in love?

After what felt like hours, I spotted that stupid pink head of hair. "Happy! There!"

"Aye sir!" Happy spotted him as well. The Dragon Slayer was going fast weaving through people and buildings. With the very unpleasant feeling of my stomach dropping and my skirt coming up, Happy managed to land me a few yards in front of Natsu. "Ugh" I groaned as Happy landed in my arms. "Luce, you need to lose some weight" I glared down at the cat before Nastu almost bowled past us.

"Natsu!" I called after him, pivoting quickly so I could catch up. I could see Wendy and Erza not too far away. "Natsu!" I called again, begging for him to slow down. Again he didn't seem to notice me. I let out a groan as I pumped my legs harder than before, despite the extra effort he seemed to be getting further away.

"Hey Lucy" I raised an eyebrow as Gray ran up to my side, matching my pace. The Ice mage had come from a side street, a shortcut I assumed. I didn't bother greeting him in return, I doubt I would have been able to get words out with all my panting. I held onto Happy tightly, not wanting to drop the Exceed, I'm sure if I dint he would return the favour in the future.

The buildings started to thin out as we reached the edge of the city, Natsu was far ahead running up an intimidating steep hill. I groaned as my body started to protest. Happy had skilfully climbed around so he was sitting on my shoulders holding onto my head. Being able to pump my arms made it easier to run for about three seconds. Erza and Gray had shot ahead leaving me and Wendy further behind them. I looked briefly down at the Dragon Slayer, she was panting as hard as I was. She wiped away involuntary tears caused by the wind hitting her face.

I looked straight ahead to see over the top of the hill. Natsu, Gray and Erza had all stopped in front of a cave. What I saw next scared the shit out of me.

_?_

I let out a deep laugh as my captor stood enraged in front of me.

 _Well it turns out I did die. Ha what are the chances_. But it wasn't caused by suffocation of dirt or a practical joke. I smiled at the thought of my friends not hating me.

I spat out another mouthful of blood and gave Phoenix a sick smile. I had been spitting out blood since I regained consciousness though, probably should be worried about that but I have more important matters to attend too at the moment.

The tall man stood with his arms crossed and a disgusted look on his face. Phoenix was a very short tempered man, which made him very affective in interrogations, which apparently this was. Michael had tied me up and tried to negotiate with me peacefully, but I just sat their ignoring his existence.

Phoenix had quite sharp features, his orange iris' had flecks of yellow which fooled you into thinking he had gold eyes. _They were beautiful, I'll give him that_. His eyes complemented his hair. It was shorter at the back but the front was long and spiked up in different directions, the orange hair faded into a deep red at the tips.

He was currently not wearing a shirt which showed off his flawless abs, as well as the many scars he's collected over the centuries. He wore a tight brown strap around his right bicep, not sure what that was for, but it was made of the same leathery material that his belt. The brown belt was tight around his waist, keeping his over sized white pants up. He tapped his bare foot impatiently against the stone floor.

"You know that saying yes and changing would be heaps easier, for you and me both, Hera" Phoenix's voice was deep and annoyed. I hissed "My name isn't Hera" I lunged forwards, causing the chains around my wrists to rattle.

He used the baseball bat again, swinging it into my right side. I gasped as the fractured ribs let out a deafening crack. I spat out another mouthful of blood, adding it to the puddle forming around me. I was panting hard, my right lung had been punctured, luckily my left one still worked.

"Come on Hera! Come out and play!" Phoenix cackled, swinging the bloodied baseball bat over his shoulder. I looked up at the asshole and spat the blood building up in my mouth, all over his beautiful white pants. I would probably regret doing it, but Mavis his face was hilarious.

"You little _bitch_!" I just laughed at the man as more blood pooled in my mouth. I was suddenly becoming very aware of how much blood I had lost as my head started to become light and the room started to spin. Damn it. Phoenix grinned as he stopped the baseball bat mid swing. I started blinking rapidly, trying to prevent myself from passing out.

The last thing I heard was the ferocious roar of a Lion. 

**I really like this chapter, things are happening and I'm all excited.** **  
** **Anyways don't hesitate to favourite it 3 Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22 : The Phoenix's Den

_Lucy_

"W-What is that?!" I shrieked, Wendy and I had caught up to the three who were staring at some mutated beast in shock. It let out an ear piercing roar which made the ground shake. Happy jumped out of my arms and hid behind Erza "Scary kitty!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes, but secretly wished I was small enough to hide behind Erza.

"Breeze, she's in there I can smell her" Natsu pointed to the cave that the monster was placed in front of, he cringed as he inhaled through his nose "She's bleeding" Nastu's voice was soft and helpless. I looked at him with sad eyes as what Happy said earlier ran through my mind.

"You get to her, we'll deal with... this" Erza pulled her sword from its sheath and prepared to fight the beast. The overgrown Lion let out a spine tingling growl, saliva dripping from its yellow-stained canines. "Lucy go with Natsu, don't hesitate when you see an opening to slip past" Erza commanded "Gray stay with me and help me distract it, Wendy stay back" the Ice mage nodded and slammed his fist into his open palm, creating a cool mist. 

Erza and Gray started to advance towards the beast. An idea popped into my head just before Erza started to battle.

"I might be able to help for a bit" I said, "Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" with a sweet chime Loke was standing in front of me, facing the bigger Lion. "L-Lucy, what is _that_ doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at Loke's voice, he sounded scared?

Erza looked over her shoulder at the Lion Spirit "You know what this is?"

Loke gave a quick nod " It's called the Nemean lion. It is impervious to mortal made weapons and its claws are sharp enough to cut through anything, diamond even" my stomach sank, so did Erza's by the look of it. "How do kill it then?" Gray hissed, as the Lion got more and more agitated by the second.

"Uh well it is supposed to be dead already" Loke stammered. _A Lion afraid of a Lion_. Everyone turned to give him a look. "It doesn't look too dead" Natsu growled getting into a defensive stance.

"Well I thought it was just legend, supposedly Hercules defeated it by strangling it" I looked at Loke with wide eyes " _The Hercules?!_ The strongest man to live? But that wa-" "A Myth" Erza finished my sentence. All eyes were on Erza now.

"Breeze said something about the Immortals, the people who threatened our guild. She said they had tapped into a source of black magic allowing them to never die. She said they all had different names of Gods and Angels, they molded their names into that of legend."

Natsu hissed "And your telling us this now?"

"So you're saying this could be the real thing? And it's immortal?!" Gray seemed like he was over this whole situation.

"I'm not saying it's immortal, but it is definitely the real thing"

"So we have to strangle it to kill it?" I gasped, that looked impossible. The Lion in front of us hadn't moved from its position in the entrance of the cave, It was bigger than the cave's entrance by miles. The Nemean lion looked like it had been genetically modified, it had muscle upon muscle and it was foaming at the mouth like it had rabies.

"We need to try, Breeze is going to die again if we don't" Erza stated, bring us all back to the reason we were here. I saw Natsu tense. "Wendy, if my weapons aren't going to do anything, you may need to help Gray" Wendy took a few steps forwards "Of course!"

"Loke, stay here and help them, no matter what" I commanded, Loke nodded and his hands lit up with a bright yellow light. "Let's go guys" He said rushing forwards. The Spirit was so fast he managed to uppercut the huge Lion, causing it to go into a daze for a few moments.

The Lion took a few steps forward and let out a roar the sent all of us flying three feet backwards. I landed on my butt and Erza landed on me. "Oww~" I moaned as Erza got off me, her armor digging into my stomach. She held out her hand the help me up, I accepted it and dusted myself off. I looked around at everyone. Gray and Natsu were getting up, but Wendy and Loke seemed to have been unfazed by the roar. They were taking turns in taking blows.

Wendy had to be quick to avoid the Lion's claws, they swung at a fast speed even though the paw of the Lion was bigger than Wendy herself. When the Lion was focused on Wendy, Loke would take the opportunity to use his Regulus. Hitting the Lion on the back of his head. I almost felt bad for the creature as it waved it's head around in confusion. Once Gray had regained his footing he ran towards the beast with an Ice Make Lance at the ready.

"Natsu we need to find a way around" I walked up to the Dragon Slayer who's eyes were glued to the Lion. Natsu looked at me out of the corner of his eye "Hm" he said with a nod. Erza had a plan to get around it. she decided to come with us since she was no use against the Lion.

Erza, Natsu and I all ran up to the Lion who was currently being overwhelmed by all the different types of magic being thrown its way.

The Lion seemed to notice the three of us running towards it without chance of slowing down. I could feel my muscles tense as I got closer to it, and closer. Before I impacted the Lion head on Loke managed to punch it in the face, drawing its attention away from me and I dropped down, sliding under it until I was successfully on the other side of the Lion.

I let out a huge breath I had been holding and and lent up against the rock wall. _Holy shit, I am never doing that again_. I smirked with how well that actually worked though. _I definitely looked like a badass_. I'm going to have some bruises later though. I groaned and rubbed my red leg. Natsu slid through the entrance of the cave from the left and Erza came from the right.

Erza let out a sigh "Hopefully whatever is in here isn't 'impervious to weapons' " I giggled, it sounded like she was a little disappointed. Monsters were kind of her thing.

Natsu quickly pushed pass us sniffing the air. His nose crunched up "There is a rank smell in here, smells like death". Natsu was drowned out by the Lion's roar, I think it realized that we gave him the slip.

"Weeee~ should keep moving" I gasped, pushing Natsu and Erza forward gently. If that Lion somehow gets in, I do not want to stand around and wait for it.

The cave slowly turned from a natural rock formations, to an elegant setting. The walls were suddenly flat and wallpapered a nice grey colour with gold trimmings. I frowned as we walked past a Victorian era styled couch, it matched the theme of the wallpaper beautifully. "What is this place?" Erza spoke to no one in particular. The further we walked the more furniture and personalized items started to line the walls all fitting within the theme of the hallway.

We had been walking for such a long time that the roar of the Lion had dulled down to almost a whisper. Natsu suddenly stopped walking causing my to bump into his back. He held a finger up to his mouth. I realized we had reached the first door in this huge hallway. Natsu lit up his hand, flames were licking at his arm. Erza held her sword in her hand. I put my hand on Taurus' key, just in case.

Before anyone moved Natsu whispered dibs "I'm going to kill the one that took her", his voice was low and threatening, it almost scared me.

Natsu pushed open the door wide.

I gasped and dropped my hand from my hip.

Breeze was very much alive she was still wearing the light blue dress I remember seeing her in before she was buried, it was muddy and bloody, but it still looked beautiful. She was slumped over in puddle of blood, her hands were shackled to the wall and she was... laughing?

The room was different to the hallway. It had polished stone walls and floor. It was bare besides the drain in the middle of the room. Thick red blood was slowly making its way to it.

A man with orange and red hair stood over her, he gripped a baseball bat. "Just do it damn it!" he hissed. Breeze looked like she was zoning in and out of consciousness but she laughed regardless, blood was bubbling out of her mouth as she cackled, apparently finding this situation hilarious. They had both realized the presence of the three stunned mages standing at the door but decided to ignore us. That was until Natsu punched the Orange haired man in the face.

_Natsu_

"Natsu" Breeze smiled, letting out a little giggle. _Was she okay?_ The obvious answer was no, the blood was the proof. I ran over to Breeze, ignoring the pissed off man standing in the corner of the small room holding his hand to his sore face. I slid on my knees and my hands flew to Breeze's cheeks trying to steady her limp head.

"Natsuuu~ I missed you!" Her voice was a few octaves too high and she was talking like a child. Her head kept trying to slump forward despite Natsu's firm hands.

I was confused how to feel. My heart felt lighter at the sight of her. I was so glad she was alive, but it didn't look like she was going to be for much longer. I lent my forehead against hers "I missed you too" _Oh god you have no idea_. She smiled brighter and closed her eyes, more blood bubbled out of her mouth. She needs to get to help. I stared at he face for a moment, despite he blood stained chin and her matted hair she looked beautiful.

I was snapped out of my daze by the sound of splintering wood behind me. I turned my head briefly to see Erza had cut that idiot's baseball bat in half. "Get her to Wendy" Erza demanded. I nodded and quickly went to work, melting the chains, leaving the shackles around her wrists.

I picked Breeze up bridal style and her dull, glassy eyes flicked to Lucy. She gasped "Lucy's here, Phoenix!" I narrowed my eyes at the girl in my arms. She seemed excited? _Mavis, I hope it's the blood loss making her like this_.

"So she is, I was hoping we could have left before she arrived" The orange haired man looked at Lucy standing stunned in the doorway. He seemed quite pissed off.

"Uh What?" Lucy squeaked.

"Oh, I am going to whip your ass" Breeze said, forcing herself out of my arms, facing the orange haired guy. I placed her down on her wobbly feet. "Erza, Natsu. Thanks but Luce and I have got it from here" I stood still. _What the fuck is going on here?_ "We do?" Luce took as step into the room, she seemed as confused as Erza and I.

"Lucy, wanna try that thing we talked about?" Breeze stood shakily, her body didn't seem strong enough for any sort of attack. Lucy became serious, What am I missing here? I looked over to Erza and she was obviously confused.

"Breeze no we can't, we haven't tried that before-" "We don't have much choice, my heart is giving up" Breeze grabbed onto my shoulder for support as she slumped forwards. I quickly grabbed her with both hands, pulling her to my chest "Breeze no" I couldn't watch her die _again_.

Lucy took a few more steps forward and let out a small sigh. "Open, Gate of the Storm Dragon, Arashi" My eyes went wide, _No way_. Breeze gasped, her hair was changing colour, her eyes as well. In the matter of minutes the girl that was on Tenrou island with us, was here again.

She looked up to me, still in my arms. I let go out of pure shock. _How? This doesn't make sense, she isn't a spirit. Her dragon isn't even a spirit!_ "Aw _Salamander_ , don't look so afraid. Igneel taught you better no?" My eyes widened at the mention of Igneel. "You know Igneel?!" I lunged forwards and grabbed her wrist. She pulled it from my grasp ignoring my question.

Hera's laugh was deep and scary. She reached up and wiped the blood from her mouth "God this bitch doesn't know how to look after herself" she scoffed. She took a few steps away from me. My eyes darted to Lucy and we made eye contact, she just looked away, ashamed.

"Fuck" The orange haired man known as Phoenix cursed.

I noticed Lucy was holding something, it looked like a black key? "Lucy what is the meaning of this?" Erza hissed walking towards the Celestial mage. Lucy looked down. I walked past Hera and up to Lucy "What did you do to Breeze?!" I didn't mean for my voice to come out so harsh, it made Lucy flinch. Her bottom lip trembled. _I felt guilty instantly._

"Lucy has been a bad girl" Hera cackled, facing Phoenix.

The three Fairy Tail mages were standing near the doorway and Hera was separating them and the Immortal mage.

"Lucy is holding me against my will" Venom was dripping from the Storm Dragon's voice. "You would have killed so many more people if I hadn't!" Lucy yelled, breaking her silence.

"Lucy what does she mean?" Erza questioned again.

Lucy let out a sign "Keys don't just hold spirits, that was their intended purpose, to bring Spirits from the Celestial world to here, but someone made a few that were able to trap living beings, from this world." she paused and we stayed silent waiting for her to elaborate. "Breeze worked out that I could shut Arashi within her, that's how she returned to normal back on Tenrou. So Breeze thought for battle purposes I could awaken her as well, because I could seal it away"

"She's using me" The way that Hera said it made Lucy feel like she was doing something wrong. She was in fact holding something against their own will, Spirit or not, it was against all of Lucy's morals.

"Breeze insisted, she even found this key" Lucy looked down at the black key in her hand, it was detailed and intricate. Like none of the ones she had seen before. "I had to bind it to Arashi's soul, we did it before the games"

"You know that's why she saved you, before you died. Even though I ain't a spirit, it still works the same, gotta protect the keeper of the key. She died for you because of that thing" Hera grinned, flicking her grey hair over her shoulder to look at Lucy's mortified reaction. _If it hadn't have been for that Breeze wouldn't have died? But then Lucy would have..._

"Anyway what do you want girl? I'm here for a reason, Breeze certainly let me out easily" Hera snapped, her attitude reminded Natsu of when Lucy calls out Aquarius.

"I believe you are here to kill me? Or that's what your vessel was babbling on about before anyway" Phoenix smirked, his hand lit up with a kind of fire that made me drool. It smelt like something indescribable, even the way it formed around his hand was amazing, it was elegant unlike some flames I've seen. _Heh I guess he lives up to his name_. Everything I had been thinking of before left my head, all that I was focusing on was the fire.

"Hey I wanna fight him!" I yelled stepping forwards, my eyes not moving from his flames.

Hera rolled her eyes as I walked up next to her and was about to protest. "Let him fight with you" Lucy's voice was demanding, something I'd never heard from her before. "I guess I have no choice then" she hissed.

Flames engulfed my hands, unlike Phoenix's they were raging and harsh, but that's how I like 'em. "I'm all fired up!" 

**Woaaaah hands up who saw that coming?!** ****

 **Enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23: A weapon

_Lucy_

Hera let out a grunt as she ducked under Natsu's fist. "Get outta my way!" She roared before sweeping her leg along the ground, in an attempt to trip Phoenix, she ended up tripping Natsu... she didn't seem to mind. Before Phoenix's fiery hand came down and missed, a smirk could be seen on her face.

The Fire Dragon Slayer looked highly offended as he sat on his backside trying to process what just happened.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU'RE IN MY WAY YOU FAT LARD!"

I let out a sigh, _Hera is almost as bad as Gray, maybe even worse_. Despite his effort Natsu hadn't managed to land one hit on the opposing Fire Mage, he swung like a madman trying to hit whatever he could. He seemed less calculated and distracted then he normally is. As much as he would hate me if I admitted it, he just ended up in Hera's way.

She had landed a few good blows, and had taken none in return. _I think she used Natsu as a shield at one point._

I didn't have much control over Hera's fighting but if she stepped one foot out of line I would have to shut her down, I hoped I wouldn't have to do that because Breeze wouldn't have enough time to heal properly. "Natsu dodge!" Erza growled from beside me as Natsu was slapped in the face by Phoenix's foot. The force caused his head to snap drastically to the left.

The intensity of the battle was softened by Hera's and Natsu's bickering that was for sure.

"You're an idiot, just stay back and let me get this over and done with" The Storm Dragon hissed as she flipped over Natsu, letting him feel the full force of one of Phoenix's punches. _Yup a shield_. Hera let out a cackle as Natsu lurched forwards in pain. I cringed at the sight. She almost went out of her way to make sure Natsu was hurt. I could confidently say the Hera and Breeze although they shared a body were not the same person.

I held the black key in my hand tighter, frustrated at the scene unfolding in front of me "Protect Natsu" I whispered to it. I could feel my magic energy being sucked dry from that command alone. I couldn't let my magic run out, otherwise I would lose control of Hera and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

Hera shot a look back over to me, her eyes were dark and spiteful. She turned back to the battle just in time to dive in front of a punch meant for Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer stood stunned for a moment as he watched her fall to the floor.

"God damn it Salamander, you better lift your game, this is your girlfriend's body that gets torn to shreds... On the other hand I personally wouldn't mind" Hera kept one hand on the part of her body that took the punch. In a blink of an eye she stood up quickly using her position to her advantage, going for an uppercut to Phoenix's jaw. It missed by mere seconds. Phoenix side stepped with a smirk that needed to be wiped clean off his face.

That last comment must of flicked a switch somewhere in Natsu's little brain, because he landed his first hit on Phoenix so far.

The Dragon Slayer smirked at the orange hair mage who had been knocked to the floor. Phoenix had a pretty bad burn on the left side of his face from where Natsu's fist collided. I was shocked that Natsu's flamed did anything, with him being a ' _Phoenix_ ' and all. Phoenix seemed pretty shocked as well.

"You're the one who took Breeze right?" The low growl from earlier returned. _Yup definitely scary_.

Phoenix stood shakily, that one punch did quite a bit of damage. He was laughing at Natsu's accusation. "Hmm no, unfortunately not. Michael's the one you're looking for. If it were up to me, she'd still be stuck in the dirt, blaming you" The smirk on his face was enough to make me wanna punch it.

Natsu tensed "What do ya mean blaming _me_?"

The elegant Fire mage let out a roar of laughter, even going as far as holding a hand to his stomach, no one really got what was so funny.

"Well think about it, waking up in a coffin buried six feet under, alone? Last thing she remembered was hanging with you guys. Assumptions must have been made" Suddenly I felt extremely guilty. _We had buried her, alive... No she was dead. She had to be._

Hera let out a laugh "She was pretty distraught as she was in the middle of choking on a shit load of dirt" The Dragon Soul stood with her hand on her hip, and amused look on Breeze's features.

Natsu looked absolutely horrified.

"Well this has been fun really, but I should get going, I was supposed to of had you before the bimbo could get here." He shot an amused look at me "But Hera, we'll try again next time, eh?"

Hera charged towards the man, her body covering itself in lighting. She went to tackle him around the waist but he disappeared. Hera stumbled forwards at the sudden disappearance of her target, Her eyes were wide as she started to cough. "God damn ash!" she hissed trying to rub it out of her eyes.

"Where did he go?" Erza said stepping forward to look at the pile of ash he left behind.

Hera let out a scoff, "Well he wants to free me from this bitch -" She gestured to Breeze's body "- but he needs her to let me take over without that stupid piece of shit" The Dragon Soul said pointing to the black key firmly in my hand. "But the goody two shoes in here doesn't want it"

"Why do they want to free you?" The scarlet-haired mage continued.

"Pfft, they have some idea that I am a Goddess, _the_ Goddess actually. I don't care what they think I am, as long as I can get out of here" The smirk on Breeze's face was sickly. Her once plush pink lips, were now thin and pale blue. She did look like a goddess, but she wasn't Breeze.

I gasped a little as I felt my magic energy reaching its low point, I took a few steps back and lent against the door frame. Erza rushed over to me. Natsu was still frozen in his spot, looking at the pile of ashes Phoenix had left behind.

And Hera, she was looking at me from the corner of her eyes with a devils smirk. It made me feel uneasy, sick even. "Close, Gate of the Storm Dragon" My words were a mere whisper, but as soon as the left my lips, Grey hair turned back to Blonde and after a few blinks of her eyes gold irises turned to Grey.

Breeze stumbles forwards and choked out a small cough. Nastu snapped out of his daze and wrapped his arms around the girl and I had a gut feeling he wasn't ever going to let her go.

_Breeze_  
Everything hurt. My breathing was laboured, like someone was sitting on my chest, trying to stop me from breathing at all.

I was in my right mind, I still couldn't do math but I remembered the words to my favourite song. I remembered my fifth birthday, how Laxus chased me around pretending he was a monster, and I was the fairy, the one who was supposed to save the world. I remembered running around with my cast on, giggling uncontrollably. But I couldn't remember where I was or why I couldn't move.

I felt my heart rate increase, followed by my breathing. It was like I wasn't a part of my body, but I was all at the same time. I took one final breath and suddenly all of my senses came flooding back to me, just like I was in a bad dream. That moment when you wake up to find none of it was real. All though to my luck, it was.

The familiar smell of disinfectant and sick people filled my nose. _Magnolia Hospital_. I hadn't managed to open my eyes yet, I was sitting up in the bed, my body heaving with each breath. As I opened my eyes, I expected a flood of light, one so bright I would have to blink until it all made sense, but there was just more darkness.

As my eyes adjusted I could see the room, with help from the faint glow of machines hanging off of me. The repetitive beep of the heart rate monitor slowed as my breathing regained regularity. This feeling suddenly all felt too familiar, I had let Arashi take over. Losing consciousness and memory is a side effect, I have tried many ways around it, but so far nothing has worked.

A slight whimper pulled my attention to the left corner of the room, piled up on the chair was Wendy, the blue haired girl was sleeping peacefully, her white exceed curled up on her stomach. The more I looked around the more people I saw.

The room was crowded with people, it was overwhelming. A person who looked a lot like Gray was sleeping on the sofa under the window, his head was lent back and he was snoring into the sky. Alongside him was Lucy, she was using Gray's lap like a pillow. Knowing Gray he probably didn't want to move the girl so he fell asleep sitting upright. A girl I think was Juvia was asleep on the floor just in front of Gray's open legs, I'm pretty sure she was using one of his shoes as a pillow...

On the right side of the bed was Natsu, he was leaning over the bed, his face nuzzled in his arms letting his pink hair fall everywhere. He was breathing softly, I couldn't help but let a smile for on my face. All of these people were worried about me? I looked out at the moon and stars, they looked so beautiful tonight. I felt a wave of tiredness was over me. In my sleep hazed state, I wiggled my hand through the maze of Natsu's arms and found his hand, I'm not sure If I woke him or not, but he fingers instantly intertwined with mine and I fell asleep just like that.

"This is ridiculous! The doctor said she was fine, why is she still asleep!?" Gray yelled kicking over a chair, making everyone in the room flinch, company in the bed included. Breeze started to wake from her contently deep sleep. She refused to open her eyes though, feeling warm and sleepy, she wasn't getting up for Gray.

The Ice Mage had been fuming about the fact Lucy had turned Hera/Arashi into a weapon, considering all of this was caused by the 'troublesome dragonsoul' in the first place. Gray, in his moment of rage (he's just sulking he wasn't kept in the loop), also question why Lucy hadn't told anyone about Hera being controlled.

"Shut up Gray, no one wants to hear your bullshit" Natsu hissed from his chair closest to the bed. Nastu hadn't moved since they brought Breeze in here three days ago, he was dying for food but he wasn't going anywhere, afraid he would miss her waking up. The Dragon Slayer was quite confused about the dream he had last night though.

I let my eyes flutter open, blinking a few time from the harsh light. My hand raced up to my face to try and ease the suffering of fluorescent globes but I just ended up ripping my I.V out of my hand.

"Owwww~" I gasped as the smell of blood entered my nose.

"Breeze!" Multiple people called, rushing over to me, I was still in a daze from the lights but someone grabbed my bleeding hand and started dabbing something on it and someone grabbed my good hand and squeezed it tightly.

Natsu.

I opened my eyes to see the pink-haired boy smiling down at me, his smile was almost sad, no more concerned. "H-hello" I choked out, Natsu's other hand reached towards my face and brushed some hair from it.

"Hey" His voice was deep and smooth, like it had been that time with the French toast. It had the sort of confidence that made me nervous, but in a good way.

Of course Gray had to clear his throat and ruin the moment with "Get a room" if I wasn't flustered and in pain I would have retorted with something witty like 'this is my room', okay I'm not good with witty.

Nastu let go of my hand and set it down beside me, I squirmed at the sudden loss of warmth but the person holding my I.V-less hand held me still. Wendy and Lucy were looking at my hand, it wasn't too bad of a rip, just a lot of blood. Wendy was holding my hand still while Lucy sopped up the blood with a few cotton buds.

"Thank you" my voice was weak, but the two girls looked up and smiled at me, Lucy had tears in her eyes.

"You know once word gets to the council, they are going to kill you and Lucy" I winced again. Laxus and Grandpa were standing at the end of the hospital bed, they had only come in a few minutes after I had woken up. Wendy and Natsu were sitting either side of me on the bed while Gray and Lucy took up the chairs. Happy was snuggled up on my lap and Carla had left along with Juvia, they had both seemed overjoyed that I was okay.

Laxus was informing us of the situation we were now in, no thanks to me apparently.

"W-why would they kill me?!" Lucy gasped, quickly getting over the fact Breeze was awake and now focusing on the problem at hand.

"Well you have control over Hera when her soul is bind to the key" Gray stated, voicing his thoughts out loud.

Lucy's hand shot down to her keys connected to her hip, the black one giving off a different aura then the rest of her loving spirits.

"We won't let the council kill anyone" Natsu growled, he lent forward in his seat on the bed and captured Breeze's hand in his, making the blonde blush and stare at him with wide eyes.

The gesture was small, minute, something that a friend would easily do to comfort another, but the feeling Breeze gained from such simple contact was like nothing she had ever felt before, she was safe. Maybe that's why it hurt so much to say what I said next.

"Let me die"

Even Laxus looked at his little sister, eyes wide. Everyone in the room was absolutely speechless.

"It would save so much trouble" I couldn't understand why these words were coming from my mouth, I didn't want to depress them with my thoughts, with the truth. Apparently I had already died once, I sacrificed my life for Lucy's, what would be the difference if I stayed dead?

"Stop it" everyone in the room turned to Lucy. She was looking down, her hands were clenched. "Fairy Tail has taught me so much, it has taught me that you never, **ever** have to deal with things alone, no matter how hard it might be, your family will always be there" Lucy looked up and there were tears in her eyes. The grip Natsu had on my hand tightened, supporting Lucy's statement.

"We'll fight anyone that tries to hurt you Breeze!" Happy grinned standing from his seat on my lap.

My hand wiggled out of Natsu's and covered my mouth. For some reason, unknown to me, I started to cry. It wasn't like the other times I had cried. It was like I was so happy in that moment, that I couldn't do anything else but cry. 

I am so sorry this has taken so long! I have re-written this chapter at least five times because I didn't like it. But I finally got to one that was okay ;)

 **To clarify:**  
Okay so Lucy controls Hera with the key and her magic, just like any Celestial spirit.  
Hera is forced to listen to any commands Lucy gives, the key is the thing that controls her. (much to Hera's disgust)  
If Lucy slips with her magic or runs out, Hera is free to do as she wishes. Lucy must seal Hera away before she runs out of magic.  
Only Lucy can do this because she has used her magic to bind the Dragon Soul to the key. (Kinda like a contract)  
Breeze made a contract with Lucy so technically Lucy isn't breaking any Celestial key laws etc.  
Hope that covers any possible confusion c:


	24. Chapter 24: You are my angel

**_Third Person_**

"Hey! That's not fair!" Lucy squealed, the table burst out into laughter. Maybe making fun of Lucy wasn't the best past-time for this group of mages, but they did it regardless. The blonde girl that was currently being embarrassed by her friends knew they were just joking, but she decided to play along. It was the first time she had seen them collectively smile in a while.

The guild partied relentlessly for days after they got news that Breeze was okay. Breeze laughed when Lucy told her their excuse was ' _Not everyone comes back to life_ '. It was the Fairy Tail way though. Things had finally started to calm down, everything went back to the way it was before the games. Well almost everything…

Natsu nudged Breeze under the tabled for exactly the fifth time in twenty minutes. His warm touch sending weird tingles up and down the blonde's cold legs. With every nudge, Breeze would look up at the boy to her left, but he would never make eye contact with her. He would look across the table at Gray or start laughing at Lucy, covering his smile or madly flicking his eyes from person to person. Breeze again brushed it off as an accident, but she wasn't confident that it was.

The Fire Dragon Slayer had been showing more and more affection towards the female Storm Dragon Slayer since she had regained consciousness in the hospital. It was painfully obvious to everyone except Natsu. Even Breeze (someone who has never had any sort of romantic encounters before) was starting to catch on.

"humph" Lucy crossed her arms and puffed up her cheeks. Breeze turned to look at Lucy, ripping her gaze from Natsu and smiled softly, amused at how childish her blonde friend could be. "It's okay Lucy, where just having fun" she reassured.

"Well you can have fun without me" Lucy mumbled, Erza pulled her into her armoured breast.

"Ow~ hard!"

"Shh Lucy, it's okay, we would never truly make fun of you" the red-head stroked Lucy's face as she hummed a soft tune, almost as if to send Lucy to sleep. Erza closed her eyes just to add to the scene.

Breeze could help but let a giggle. Unknown to her Natsu was watching the short blonde out of the corner of his eye, the sound of her giggle was enough to flush his cheeks. With another nudge to Breeze's bare thigh, his eyes averted forwards and the blush stuck.

"Maybe we should take a job?" Natsu stated smoothly. Gray eyes were watching him with curiosity, despite his smooth voice, the dragon slayers face was almost the shade of his hair.

Erza dropped Lucy immediately earning another _'ow~'_ from the girl, and rushed straight to the notice board.

Everyone on the table sat silently and just watched the red-head swipe a piece of paper off the board and return to the table. She slammed it down and everyone gathered to read it.

"Zeus has taken my money" Gray read the header of the flyer.

"A man with the alias name of Zeus has run of with 10,000,000 of my jewel, get it back to me and I will give you half as a reward" Lucy continued on. "wait... that means 5 million!"

Erza sat back down on Lucy's left. She crossed her arms and legs and opened her mouth to explain. "I figured that this might have something to do with the Immortals, taking the name into consideration, on the off chance it does I thought we should be the ones to check it out"

All eyes turned to Breeze, expecting her to cringe or refuse the mission, but she sat there, unfazed. "I don't think there is a Zeus, well not that I can remember anyway" It was times like these that she wished she could remember what happens when Arashi (or Hera as she is more commonly known), is in control.

A collective sigh of relief was heard around the table, they didn't really feel like facing some crazy mythical creature or facing up against an Immortal member either, the fight with Phoenix was practically a spar on his behalf.

"Well let's go!" Wendy giggled, grabbing onto the last part of the conversation with her Dragon Slayer hearing. The small girl ran up to the table and had to stand on her tippy-toes to be at everyone sitting level.

Everyone on the table turned to smile at the small girl, she was adorable.

"Plus Happy and Carla said they were going fishing, well Happy kinda forced Carla to go..." Wendy trailed off and Natsu cackled.

"GO HAPPY!" He cheered. The table started indulging in mindless chatter when Breeze perked up, remembering something she was going to talk to the young bluenette about.

"Oh! Wendy I wanted to talk to you, come on we can go to your apartment to pack" Breeze grinned at the small girl. It was clear to everyone that Wendy held a special place in Breeze's heart, whether it was because the child reminded her of someone, or that she lost her dragon at a younger age then herself, it didn't matter. Lucy watched Wendy jump up and down in excitement, the little girl grabbed Breeze's hand and dragged her out of the guild.

"They are getting along pretty well aren't they?" Lucy mused, mostly to herself but Erza nodded in agreement.

"I think it's good for them both" The red-head stood up from the chair "Alright meet back here in three hours, we will travel at night"

A few 'okay's' and 'goodbyes' followed Erza out the door. Natsu, Lucy and Gray were the only three left.

 **_Natsu_**

I watched Breeze walk off with Wendy. It makes me happy that they both get along so well. N-Not that they have too...

Breeze's hips gave one last swing before disappearing behind the front doors of the guild, the 'midnight' blue- She had lectured him previously when he thought it was just blue (apparently Lucy had lectured her when she thought the same)- skirt she was teasing the poor Dragon Slayer. Normally Natsu could pride himself on his non-perverted ways, others may call him dense, but he was just considerate. But today was a different story. It explains all of his nudging and accidental touching.

When Breeze had 'died' Natsu got sick. It wasn't a cold or an upset stomach or anything like that, he was in immense pain, it was so bad he couldn't even describe it. He hid it from everyone, going on missions, not even telling Lucy when he saw her. But somehow Gajeel knew. According to Gajeel it happens when Dragon Slayers lose their mates. But now she's alive again he was certain he was going to protect her, maybe even love her. But when his fellow male Dragon Slayer described what the sickness was, he didn't fail to mention that because Breeze is also a Dragon Slayer, her mate might not be Natsu. And frankly that scared him shitless.

 **_Third person_**

Gray caught Natsu's stare. A creepy look made its way onto his face, one that made Natsu feel extremely uneasy. Before he could get into a fist fight with the Ice Mage Gray started to talk.

"So, you and Breeze huh?"

Natsu's eyes went as wide as saucers, his mind started to frantically search for reasons as to why Gray might think that. Lucy was suddenly very interested in the topic as well, she lent over the table and wiggled her eyebrows.

"W-where did you get that idea p-popsicle?" that was it, the stuttering blew it, what tiny chance that Natsu had of keeping his feelings a secret were simple blown out of the water at that moment.

"I KNEW IT" Lucy squealed, jumping up from her seat next to Gray. Natsu didn't hesitate to grab the front of Lucy's tight-fitting shirt, pulling her back down to her seat. A few confused, but not surprised glances were thrown their way.

"Gee Luce, could you be any louder?!" The dragon slayer rolled his eyes and let his face fall into his hands, he could feel a giant headache starting to make its way into his little head.

Lucy cheeks were bulging from her smile, she had guessed that Natsu had a crush on Breeze and god did she love it when she was right. _You better get ready for relentless questioning Natsu_ , Lucy mused to herself.

"So Natsu..."

 **_Breeze_**

"So Bree-san, what did you want to talk to me about?" Wendy asked the older girl. The bluenette was occupied, packing all necessary equipment and clothes into her tiny backpack. They had filled their walk to Fairy Hills with mindless chatter and interesting facts Wendy had learnt after reading a book Levy had lent her. It was about the Science of Magic, quite interesting if you like that kind of stuff.

"Oh, yea" Breeze put down the snow globe she was inspecting and turned to face the little girl. "I wanted to know if you wanted to start training with me soon?"

Wendy's eyes lit up and she stopped packing immediately "Really?!"

"Yes" a small smile made its way onto Breeze's face. But before Wendy could get too excited Breeze continued "It will only be for a short while though Wendy. I'll try and teach you as much as I can"

The small girls shoulders fell, she knew when Breeze offered to train her it wouldn't be forever. But the older girl reminder her so much of Grandeeny, she smelt like a sister of her dragon. "What's going to happen Breeze?" Wendy sat down on the end of her bed and Breeze sat down next to her. The older girl let out a sigh, as she racked her brain to try and think of how to put what she was about to say.

"It won't be long until the council find out what I've done Wendy. If I'm lucky they'll put me in jail for eternity. But I'm not letting them harm Lucy, she didn't have any choice and I'll make sure they know that" Breeze paused to take a breath. "Whatever it takes, I can't have Lucy suffer for my burdens"

Wendy wasn't stupid, she knew what 'whatever it takes' meant.

"You know Fairy Tail isn't going to let it happen" Wendy stated, her voice still soft and quite.

Breeze chuckled, "Yes I know, but I have to atone for my sins, I can't even imagine what Hera had done when I let her take control for those few years. I can't help but think it was nothing good"

The bluenette cringed. She was fully aware what happened before and during the two years Breeze had not been with Fairy Tail. Wendy had joined Fairy Tail not long after Breeze had 'gone missing'.

"They aren't your sins to atone for though, you didn't ask for all this to happen" Breeze looked at the small girl with wide eyes, she knew Wendy was a smart girl, but to be this mature about a touchy subject was amazing for her age. Breeze recomposed herself and put a hand on the young dragon slayers head.

"Sometimes the biggest sacrifices you have to make are for the greater good, I'd like to think If I stop this, then I can save even just a few lives. To me it would be worth it" Wendy was distressed with how humble Breeze was about this. The blue-haired girl lost her cool and a tear fell from her eye. Breeze didn't seem to notice the tears trailing down the small girls face.

"But I'll never forget you Wendy"

"Wendy! Breeze!" Happy grinned, waving his small blue paw at the two Dragon slayers.

"Hey Happy" Wendy smiled softly. Her previous tears were long gone along with the memory of why she was so upset, the group of smiling mages distracted her from what Breeze had confided in her with.

"Ready to go?" Erza asked, not far behind her was the mountain of luggage she insisted was important.

Breeze nodded "Let's go".

The cool afternoon wind picked up making Lucy (the only human pervious to the cold) shiver. She pulled the jacket around her closer. "So where exactly is this man?" Lucy's voice broke the comfortable silence between the five Mages and two Exceeds.

"The flyer said he was in the "Valley of the Kings" or that's what it had been named by the locals." Wendy smiled.

"It used to be King Valley, Artemus King founded the village surrounding it. They named the valley after him" Erza stated, pulling the cart of luggage with ease.

Lucy, nor anyone else in the group, had hear of Artemus King before, they were lead to believe that he was just someone who found something and got a place named after him. But maybe it was more than that.

It was late, or early, whichever way you want to put it. Erza speculated it was at least 1am, meaning the stars were bright and the moon was big in the sky. Normally Lucy would stop to appreciate the stars but this time her legs were whining more than she ever could. The group had been walking for almost 9 hours... 9 whole hours of walking somewhere apparently trains can't go. (Natsu shamelessly threw a party at that fact).

At this point Gray and Breeze were starting to feel the toll of 9 hours walking. Gray's calves were starting to burn a little and his breathing had started to get a little heavier. Breeze turned around to see Lucy and Wendy quite far behind, the moonlight was reflecting off of Lucy's pained face, Wendy looked fine, but you could tell she was tired.

No one had though to ask Erza how or why she was powering ahead. Why they were traveling in the dark or why they hadn't stopped yet. And for the sake of her teammates Breeze worked up the courage to ask.

Breeze jogged to catch up to the red-head, settling down to a walk when she had caught up. Erza gave the blonde a side glance, but continued to walk.

"Lucy and Wendy are struggling, my legs are starting to hurt. Why do we need to keep going?" Breeze spoke in a whisper, but the quite forest surrounds echoed her voice all the way down to Lucy's ears. Lucy silently thanked the gods that someone finally tried to stop the unstoppable, but she didn't dare stop walking until Erza did.

"We need to get there as soon as possible, we need to pick up the trail of the theif." Erza stated in she same whisper as Breeze had. "But I also have a bad feeling about this" Breeze frowned slightly and looked at the group behind her.

Natsu and Gray were now walking next to each other, Breeze's empty spot still clearly between them. Natsu had a sleeping Happy on his head. Wendy was carrying Carla and Lucy was walking at their side.

"We need to rest, we'll be no good to them if we keep going like this and if anything happens to support you uneasy feeling, we can handle it" Breeze put a hand on Erza's shoulder and the red-head stopped.

"Okay"

A fire was lit by Natsu and food was handed out by Erza. They were all now contently sitting around the fire.

Lucy, Wendy and Gray had drifted off to sleep, along with the two Exceeds who had already been sleeping for the later hours of their trek. The three that were still awake watched the fire flicker and dance into the night sky. Natsu was sitting next to Breeze and Erza was opposite to them, her vision of the two partially blocked by the fire in between.

Breeze tried to subdue her yawn, but all attempts failed and she let out a soft sigh after she had yawned. She was silently kicking herself for getting so tired so quickly. Erza said she had a bad feeling about stopping and if Erza had a bad feeling it had to be for a good reason. So Breeze planned to stay awake and watch over everything just in case.

But the fact Natsu scooped the blonde up and placed her in his warm lap destroyed all chances of Breeze being able to stop a bad guy from attacking them. Natsu was leaning up against a rock, even though the rock was extremely hard, he was the most comfortable he has been in a long while. Since that time he fell asleep in Breeze's bed during the GMG.

The blonde girl in his lap was to tired and out of it to put up a fight, she mumbled something that could of been mistaken for a 'thank you' but he doubted it. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her breath was hitting the crook of his neck. Her eyes were closed and she looked like an angel.

"You are my angel" he whispered before he planted a kiss on her forehead, savouring the feeling of her soft skin on his lips before he gently drifted off to sleep.

Some much wanted and much needed NatsuxBreeze there. Their relationship will go through a lot in the next few chapters, will they get together? Is Natsu Breeze's mate? Stay tuned.

I would like to apologize again for being so tardy with my updates. I just started school holidays so naturally I was celebrating and getting all outstanding school work done. I can't promise that updates will be more frequent because of holidays but that's what I'm hoping!

Till next time xxx


	25. Chapter 25: The Immoral King

_**_Third Person_**_

Breeze was warm, that nice kind of warm that you get when you cuddle up in front of a fire. Little did she know, the camp fire that the group had been surrounding had been put out by Erza, shortly before she fell asleep.

"Do you reckon we should wake them?" Someone whispered. A certain blue cat snickered at the sight.

Breeze's ear twitched, _who's 'them'?_ With a small wiggle to adjust her position she decided to ignore the familiar voice and continue sleeping, she was way to comfortable to wake up just yet anyway.

"Shhhh, let them have their moment"

A frown made it's way onto Breeze's face, that was definitely Lucy's voice. Why was she whispering? Breeze's eye shot open when something squeezed around her abdomen, the light of dawn flooding her vision, dazing her momentarily "W-what's going on?" her voice came out as a mere whimper, she reached up to rub her eyes only to find her arms were pinned to her sides as well. Laughter erupted from above them and Natsu spoke.

"Shudup guys I-i'm trying to sleep"

Breeze gasped, she suddenly figured out who 'them' was. The blonde scrambled to get out of Natsu's grasp, but the idiot just squeezed tighter. She would be lying if she didn't enjoy it somewhere in her messed up brain, but the embarrassment was more than enough for her to want out.

With a sure amount of force, Breeze managed to claw her way out from Natsu's arms, with no help from the hysterical 'friends' of hers.

"Breeze come back" Natsu pined as he turned over, still dead to the world, and especially dead to the embarrassment. Pale skin was flushed deep red as Breeze stood dusting off her new skirt. Gray had managed to see more of her thigh when it was wrapped around Natsu, just the memory was enough to make him laugh (and blush in embarrassment) "Alright Breeze, you wake knucklehead up, we gotta go" he grinned. The girl squirmed under his gaze.

And with that the two giggling Exceeds and four amused Mages set off, knowing that the two highly skilled Dragon Slayers would be able to catch up in no time. Breeze stood wide-eyed watching after the Fairy Tail mages. She had never been so embarrassed in her life (granted she didn't have much of an opportunity before). She had never showed so much affection to anyone, and now she had slept with Natsu (not sex 'slept' like sleeping... perverts ;) ) and everyone practically saw.

She quickly turned to look at the still sleeping blob of pink hair. Her embarrassment quickly turned to rage she delivered a not-too-soft kick to Natsu's stomach waking him up instantly. He lurched over coughing and spitting. "That's what you get!" though there was no conviction behind Breeze's voice she shoved her hands on her hips and acted like she meant it.

"Woah-h what's going on? Why'd you kick me?" Natsu sat up and ruffled his hair in confusion, making it sit infuriatingly perfect. He looked around the tree-bordered clearing, there wasn't any other fight going on, nothing that looked like a prominent threat. Actually there was nothing in the clearing besides Breeze and himself. The male Dragon Slayer's brow furrowed.

"Where is everyone?" Natsu looked up at Breeze, from this angle he could pretty much see straight up her skirt. He adjusted his head slightly. _Theeeere we go_.

"Natsu are you even listening?!" Breeze stomped on the hand he was using for support. Instantly he snapped out of his daze, combined with the pain, embarrassment caused his cheeks to turn red.

"Ouch, damnit woman" The pink-haired mage brought his fingers up to his lips and blew on them. The only air they offered was hot, which furthered his pain.

"Come on lets go" Breeze sighed, regretting stepping on his fingers, that was one step too far in her opinion. Despite her thoughts she still stormed off in the direction that the rest had gone, letting Natsu catch up in his own time. She pushed past the tree line and started to slow down, only when she left him did she realize how much she wanted him near her.

"Damn it" she hissed to herself, she turned around and took a step back into the clearing "Hurry up Natsu" she called, softer then before. Natsu smiled instantly as a response "Coming!" he sung as he launched himself off the ground to meet her.

Breeze was still trying to be angry. Her arms were crossed close to her chest and her nose was screwed up in the cutest of ways, in Natsu's opinion that is.

They had managed to catch up to the rest by walking at a fast pace. Wendy and Lucy greeted the two with smiles, Gray and Happy offered only snickers and snide remarks, while Erza and Carla just looked forwards focusing on the reason they were here in the first place.

The scenery in this forest was breathtaking, Lucy was questioning why she hadn't noticed before they stopped to take a break. _Probably because my legs had fallen off..._ Even though she had a pleasant sleep Lucy was still in a mood. Her arms had no intention of working with her and drooped down at her side and her head was hanging low.

"Are you okay Lucy-san?" Wendy asked from Lucy's right. Lucy turned to see bright brown eyes looking at her curiously.

Lucy straightened up "I'm fine Wendy really!" The blonde laughed nervously. _Gee Lucy if Wendy isn't tired you shouldn't be, grow up_. She scolded herself.

"The town is up ahead!" Erza yelled over her shoulder, a relieved look on her face.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu grinned, he took off earning a sudden burst of energy once he realized they were so close. Happy joined him, yelling something about hoping that they had fish.

"Slow down Natsu!" Gray scolded even though he was close on the Salamander's heels.

Breeze rolled her eyes as Wendy and Lucy were next to chase after the city which would still be there when Breeze leisurely strolled up to it. Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza were looking over the cliff at the city, their eyes were wide with amazement. Once Lucy and Wendy joined them their jaws dropped too. Breeze raised an eye brow, _Surely it can't be that amazing?_ She asked herself.

 _Woah..._

The group of Fairy Tail mages stuck out like sore thumbs. As they followed the cobblestone path that snaked it's way through the city they earnt disgusted looks from every single person they walked past. Wendy struggled to ignore the intimidating looks directed their way, but when Natsu and Breeze stepped up either side of her, she felt more at ease. The town itself looked like a picture out of a Greek Mythology book. Columns of white granite held most of the buildings straight, each building had a gold inscription on the front, along with a date.

"Oh sorry!" Lucy exclaimed, the older woman she had bumped into just rolled her eyes and scoffed. She looked like a Queen, but then again so did everyone else. Men and Women, Childern and even pets were dressed up in some of the most glamours robes the Fairy Tail wizards had ever seen.

"What is this place?" Lucy whispered to no one in particular, she was in complete awe.

"You over there? Are you here to help me?!" Everyone turned their heads to look at a middle aged overweight man. His chubby arm was waving in the air and he jogged over to the confused and overwhelmed group of strangers.

"Oh how silly of me, of course you are the ones from Fairy Tail, no one else would walk in here looking like that" The semi-bald man giggled. He seemed out of breath from jogging ten steps, but he brushed it off and quickly hushed the group into a building.

Breeze and Erza exchanged a confused glance but said nothing.

"Welcome, would you like a drink?" Everyone exchanged curious glances. Though it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to offer them a drink. In Ancient Greek custom it was mandatory to offer a beverage before asking or discussing business.

"I'm assuming you are our client?" Erza asked and a sharp nod from the short man was given as a reply.

The red-head took a step forward "Please tell us more"

The man grinned back at her, his cheeked bulging. "You see Zeus has taken 10 million jewel from me, and I would like it back. This is where you guys come in, I cannot be see taking from out king, so you must do it for me"

"Wait what?" Lucy squealed, "Taking from your king?"

"That ain't what we signed up for" Gray frowned, imagining how much trouble they could get in if they're caught stealing from royalty. In his opining a dark guild would have been better suited for this job.

"Gray's right, that information wasn't on the flyer" Erza stated, her eyebrow was cocked in annoyance.

The man ignored all of the accusations being thrown his way and focused on Wendy. The young girl was looking around the vast hall they were standing in, she wouldn't care to admit it but she was way to absorbed by the decor of the room to notice the man staring at her. "This is my home, like it? Of course it is quite different to what you would be used to"

Wendy gasped when she realized he was talking to her. "I-it's n-nice"

The snide remarks were starting to make Natsu mad, and his smug face in need of a beating didn't help at all. Before he could take a step forwards Breeze put a hand on Natsu bicep. Natsu looked down at her, treasuring her cool touch.

"Excuse me but we came to help, not to be ridiculed" Breeze said sternly. Her eyes were piercing the older man like daggers, and he cringed to show it was working. Natsu looked down at the girl next to him with a soft smile.

"I-I apologise Hera m'lady I didn't know" The room went silent, to the point where everyone in the room was holding their breath.

The fat man decided to attempt to fix his mistake "I-I didn't see you within all these ruffians, I-I like your new hair colour a-and I'm sure our Highness will like it as well" Breeze frowned at the man, she took her hand off of Natsu's arm and took two threatening steps closer to baldy.

"Take me to him" She hissed.

"What are you doing Breeze?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Of course m'lady, right away" The fat man grabbed Breeze's hand and disappeared instantly.

"BREEZE!" Natsu looked at the spot where she last was with wide eyes.

"Teleportation magic" Erza murmured.

"Would of though that would have been handy if you wanted to steal back jewel" Gray stated, the realness of the situation not quite sinking in.

"Do you think Breeze knows the King?" Wendy asked, her voice was quite soft and unsure. Everyone started coming up with their own scenarios before Erza voiced the most probable one.

"The client called Breeze 'Hera', meaning that Hera could have been here in the two years before the S-class exams." Erza placed a finger on her chin, Lucy nodded in agreement.

"But in most Greek law, Hera is the wife of Zeus" Erza glanced over to Natsu and she could almost see his stomach drop.

"Shit"

_Breeze_

In the blink of an eye the scenery changed. A red carpet was centered in the hallway, it was soft and plush under Breeze's small feet. _Wait a minute_. "What the hell?" she hissed. Looking down at her body, her previous short blue skirt and black v-neck was gone. In their place was a beautiful grey robe, it was tied in with a sash around her waist accentuating her curves. Not to mention her shoes had gone missing...

"I took the liberty of making you look appropriate for the king" The familiar bald man walked -almost skipped- up from behind her, the smile on his face was from ear to ear.

Breeze watched as he skipped off a few steps in front of her. She let out a frustrated sigh and followed him, jogging to catch up the few steps she was behind. "Why are you so happy? Didn't this 'King' steal your money?" She found herself bending slightly as she walked beside the skipping man, wanting to be at his height (and Breeze is short).

"Oh dear, the kind will give me much more than he owes, when I present you to him. I am honestly so lucky no one else noticed you before I" His jolly voice made Breeze frown in confusion.

 _What did Hera do here?_ Normally what Hera did when she was in control didn't intrigue Breeze in the slightest. But she had never met anyone that Hera had met before (mostly because they were all dead but Breeze would like to hope otherwise), so she was curious.

"Hey what's your name anyways?" Even though no one had told her, it felt like it was on the tip of her tongue.

"Oh how could you forget me my dear, I'm Hermes of course, of course!" Hermes chanted, he was starting to become livelier by the minute. Then with a twirl and a burst of magic a large doorway appeared in front of them. Breeze had to blink a few times as she stopped abruptly, she could have sworn there was more hallway to go, she had certainly prepared more questions for the talkative 'God'.

"Welcome home your highness" Hermes smiled and pushed the doors open with a flick of his wrist. And too her surprise people were lining the continuing red carpet cheering.

Breeze looked around the room, locking eyes with people at random, each was looking back at her with bright smiles. And then she locked eyes with the purest of blue and one word left her mouth "Zeus".

I smashed this out just for you guys. I love the feedback so please keep it coming. I'm going more into Breeze's past and What Hera did when she had control. Just filling in a few blanks and I promise plenty of NatsuxBreeze to come!

Also I want to thank DraigTrueEmperor9 for giving me amazing feedback and motivating me to update!

Thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 26: The plan unravels

_Team Natsu_

"NATSU CALM DOWN" Lucy cried, Gray had just pushed her out of the way of a flying couch, pillows and all.

"Natsu we'll find her, just give us some time!" Erza hissed.

"She's here I can smell her!" Natsu's face was twisted with rage, how could he let her go like that? straight into the arms of her supposed husband?! _HOW DOES SHIT LIKE THIS EVEN HAPPEN!_ Natsu couldn't honestly explain why he was acting this way, he knew Breeze was a big girl and could take care of herself. Even that thought did nothing to ease his rage.

"She isn't going to be here, the fat man took her away" Happy tried to reason with his friend, who was currently tearing apart the clients house trying to find where her scent was coming from.

"I can smell her too, but it's hazy, l-like a smokescreen" Wendy though out-loud.

"The client probably spread her scent around to throw you both off, he doesn't want us to find her" Erza stated, her brain was working overtime to try and formulate a plan to rescue their friend.

"Well I feel better looking at his trashed house" Gray mused, a slight smirk on his face. The Ice mage knew Breeze would be just fine and he loved that Natsu was openly showing he cared, it was both hilarious and funny.. _. it was just really amusing alright?_

"FUCK HIM" Natsu hissed ripping another door off its hinges, he knew she wasn't going to be behind any of these doors, but it didn't hurt to try.

_Breeze_

Without doubt, that was him. Zeus was staring back at Breeze, his crystal blue eyes were light with happiness and the smile on his lips was bright. The man had grey hair, short and styled like you would find on teenagers these days. His jawline was clean shaven, unlike most depictions of Zeus he was probably 19, 20 at the oldest. He looked like a god.

"My darling you're home" He whispered, though the room was loud with cheers, the whisper reached Breeze's ears and played in them like a melody. Instantly she felt at ease, almost like she was happy to be there.

"My Queen, let's go!" Heremes sung, gently grabbing hold of her hand and picking up her pace. Breeze looked down at the man in confusion, she didn't know what to make of all this, but then she felt her legs running willingly. She was glad to be here and that thought confused and scared her.

_Team Natsu_

The anger had subsided and all that Natsu felt was sadness. His body was shaking and he felt physically ill. He would have cried if Gray wasn't there, to hell if he'd be seen crying by that bitch. In the corner of the main hall (which was meticulous before they arrived) was Natsu, his legs were sprawled out in front of him and his arms hung loosely at his sides. This is the second time he let Breeze slip through his fingers, not only did it get worse every damn time, this time felt different. The point that Gajeel made after Natsu fell 'ill' came back to haunt him.

 _"I know your hurtin' bud, but the pain won't go away. She died Natsu, she gave her life to save Lucy" Gajeel put a firm hand on Natsu's quivering shoulder. "It might be for the best, there isn't any guarantee that you are her mate, trust me that would hurt more"_

Natsu didn't want to think it, but it was too late. _What if Zeus was Breeze's mate?_

"Natsu" before the pink-haired boy could go into a fit of hyperventilation, Lucy knelt down in front of him. "It's going to be okay Natsu, she's pulled through a lot worse than going up against a king" Natsu' charcoal eyes met Lucy's chocolate brown ones. _That's not what I'm worried about_ , he was tempted to say but he didn't want to be selfish. If this Zeus guy was her mate, there wasn't much that Natsu could do, he loved her enough to respect that.

Yeah love... It's pointless trying to deny it now, after his little parade involving a little redecorating there wasn't much he could do to deny it to the others let alone himself. He could possibly pass it off as demonic possession and hope for the best...

"Happy might have found the kingdom" Lucy tempted, since all of the other topics of information missed his interest. She manoeuvred herself so she was in front of his vision once again. "Natsu she needs you to step up, we can't sit here and give up, she might not be in danger, but she'll need our support". The last thing that Lucy wanted to do was press the wrong buttons, but she was really hoping the happy-go-lucky Natsu would come back. She hasn't seen him since the games and maybe Breeze could change that, even though somewhere deep down she hoped it could have been her.

"Where's Happy?" Was all Natsu said as he stood up and gently pushed Lucy aside, she would have been offended is she couldn't see some colour returning to his face.

"H-He's outside with the others" Natsu took off, Lucy was hoping to get in a 'Good luck' of 'Be careful' but he was gone without a second thought. The blonde let out a sigh and longed for the time where she could return to her warm bath and cosy bed.

_Breeze_

In some ways the main hall of the castle reminded Breeze of the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was rowdy with glee, dancing, cheering and drinking. Though everyone was impeccably dressed and she saw no familiar faces. Well all but one.

She couldn't help but admire the man to her right, he was literally perfect in every single way, as soon as she started to get lost in his looks or distracted by his voice she would remember why she was here. Or a certain pink-haired man would cloud her mind.

Zeus sat happily in his humongous thrown, it was so big in fact that Breeze was sat at his side snugly. If he had known prior to the moment he would have hers returned to it's rightful place, but he mentioned she never liked to sit in it anyway. Breeze had asked questions here and there, mostly of how Hera treated Zeus and the answers she got were unbelievable, apparently she was the _perfect_ lady.

Breeze had to stop herself from bursting with laughter at that, she didn't want to give away that she was not in fact the girl they thought she was. The crowd and the king himself had seemed to accept the cover story of amnesia, to explain her disappearance for the last 10 years (7 of them on Tenrou).

"So my dear, how did your mission go? Or do you not recall?" Zeus' gentle voice almost had Breeze humming, you know when you hear a song that you just close your eyes and float too, yeah well that was what this man's voice sounded like.

"Which mission? might I ask?" She had also found herself talking as fancy as the Queen (which apparently she was one), just being in this environment changed her, even down to her posture.

Zeus smiled, and a dimple formed on his left cheek. "The one before we lost you of course, we did search everywhere for you. I want you to know that" A large hand settled on Breeze's thigh, which had somehow found itself unwrapped from the robe.

"O-oh, I don't remember that. Do you know what I was sent for?" She was trying to keep her cool, but she felt unusually flustered by his hand placement. so she tried to focus on why she was here. _He must be talking about when Hera appeared in Fairy Tail's S-class exams_.

"Hmm, let me think. I believe your old friends asked you, Lucifer I think his name was. Maybe if you got in touch with him he could tell you" Breeze wasn't surprised when Zeus mentioned hell itself. But she was surprised that Lucifer had let Hera remain here without him. After all the whole reason Breeze let her take over was too stop the threat on Fairy Tail and if after all that Lucifer cast Hera aside and let her roam around for two year she was going to be pissed.

Suddenly Breeze could feel sweat build up on her palms, and a sick feeling settled in her stomach. _What if Lucifer did this all just to prove a point. What if he made me think he was going to destroy Fairy Tail just to prove he could make me into his puppet anytime he wants_...

"Darling are you okay? Is the party a bit overwhelming for you?" Suddenly Zeus looked worried, Breeze was unresponsive, he turned in the thrown and grabbed both of her arms, rubbing them with his thumbs.

"I-I need some air" Breeze snapped out of it, her hair fell over her face as she pushed through the crowd, her breathing was getting quicker and less effective. He did this just to mess with me. Lucifer caused all of this because he thought it would be a fun 'game'. Breeze lurched over and emptied the contents of her stomach. She rested her right hand against the hallway wall, thankful that the double door she passed through blocked out sight and sound from the party-goers inside. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and she panted.

 _Gee there's nothing like getting yourself so worked up that you spit up food you can't even remember that you ate_. Breeze wiped her mouth and stumbled down the hallway in desperate need of fresh air.

As she was walking, the realness of the situation really hit her. If she hadn't already lost all of her vomit material, it would have come up now. Lucifer has created the perfect servant. He has made her so that whenever he feels like it he can threaten her friends, Gramps and Laxus, and if history repeats itself, she'll bend over backwards to stop it. She even went so far as to put Lucy in danger because she was afraid of what Hera could do.

Before she knew it she was lying flat on the ground, tripping over your own feet wasn't the most graceful way to fall down, but if you were going to fall it got the job done. Still shaking Breeze rolled over onto her back, she hadn't noticed it before, but the roof was painted with a detail mural. Paintings of what she assumed were god and goddesses, they all looks so regal and fancy.

"Why can't I be a goddess? I could wipe Lucifer off the face of the planet and rid myself of all stupid people" She sighed, the sadness and self-pity that threatened to overwhelm was creeping closer.

"But then the world would be so boring" Breeze gasped and sat upright.

"Owww~ Natsuuuuu" She whined, her proper vocabulary was either in the pile of vomit, or back in the other room. Natsu rubbed his forehead but grinned, his legs were crossed and he was sitting contently near Breeze's head.

The blonde frowned and sat up, mimicking the man in front of her, legs crossed rubbing her forehead. "You can't sneak up on me like that" she hissed, the pain gently subsiding, _Natsu sure did have a hard head_.

"Breeze you are a Dragon Slayer, sneaking up on you is impossible by default" Natsu stated like it was an obvious fact. Well it was, but still...

"Well if you're going to be mean then you can leave" Breeze crossed her arms and let out a little 'hmpf' as she turned her head away from the man in front of her.

"Hey now, let's not be rash" he reasoned, then his grin fell and he lent forwards, concern etched into his features. "Are you okay?" Natsu wasn't asking because she looked upset, he wasn't asking because he could smell vomit or because he found her lying in the middle of a hallway. He was asking because there was something in his heart telling him something was wrong.

Breeze took in a deep breath and lied "I'm fine", she still didn't turn to look at him, well until she heard someone yell.

"NATSSUUUUUUU!~" Happy's unmistakable cry came echoing down the hallway along with his small blue body flying at high speeds. "THEY'RE COMING!"

Natsu let out a noise of realization "Oh yeah Happy's here and he was holding back the scary guards while I came to save you" Natsu stood up, taking Breeze's hand in his and helping her to her feet.

"Wouldn't it have been a better idea to swap pla-" "No time lets go" Even though there were people chasing after them, Breeze could help but smile. With Natsu's hand wrapped around hers she couldn't imagine feeling any other emotion than happy.

"You know that I wasn't in trouble" Breeze mused as she ran a step behind Natsu. The granite walls and red curtains blurred into one as they ran side by side, the occasional yelp from Happy was getting closer.

"I know, but if you want to know about what the dragonsoul is doing, you shouldn't have to find out alone" Breeze marveled at how Natsu knew what she was doing. She did make it quite clear back at Hermes' house, at the mention of Hera that she was interested, but she never though Natsu would have picked up on it.

"You know you are as dumb as you look Natsu" Breeze inwardly cringed, her attempt at a compliment just ended in a bigger insult. _Well it's not true, I mean have you seen Natsu, he is the poster child of a sex god. *clears throat* anyways_.

"I must look pretty damn smart then" Natsu turned his head back and winked. (it's amazing that they can hold a conversation whist running) Natsu turned a sharp corner and pulled Breeze along for the ride, it it weren't for the plush red carpet, her feet would have fallen from underneath her. Falling over for the second time today, whilst being chased by a -what sounds like- hoard of angry guards would just top of the _fantastic_ day she has had.

Thankfully Natsu grip tightened as they continued on.

Oh and just in case you didn't know, that doors apparently appear out of nowhere. So watch out when you're running at high speeds because they'll get you. Natsu groaned as he tried to sit up, but the girl on top of him stopped him from being able to.

The two had bowled through a pair of double doors, similar to the ones Breeze swore was an hallucination earlier that day. Instead of the grand hall that she had seen once before, it was now very, very different.

Breeze carefully got off of Natsu and stood up. Her eyes were darting around the room, she swore this couldn't have been the same room she was in before. It had some similar features, it was a vast room, lots of space for dancing and drinking. It had a throne, right for a king to sit on. But it was different. The grand red curtains were a dull brown and had been ripped off of the windows. The carpet had been stained with multiple different shades of something. The pristine white granite was cracked and discoloured. And the throne... It was split completely in half.

"Look familiar, my dear?" Breeze frowned at the familiar voice.

"Zeus, w-what happened?" at the mention of his name Natsu stood up at Breeze's side and took a defensive stance. A loud cackle echoed through the room and a shadow stepped out from the corner of the hall.

"You left my dear, everything we had built left with you" As Zeus stepped into the light provided by the sun, it was clear that it was not the same man that she had met before. Zeus had unruly grey hair, that curled down to his shoulders, it joined in with his beard. He kept hi physic but scars tainted what bare skin he had on display. Age lines were prominent around his eyes and he looked tired, not just from lack of sleep, but from whatever hell he had gone through. He was also holding a staff, not something he was seen with before. It was a golden metal staff, but the end zig-zagged into a lighting shape.

"W-what do you mean? What happened?" suddenly Breeze felt like crying, she felt pity for him and partly because it was apparently her fault.

"When you left, the people, they up-roared. They called for you, prayed for you. But you didn't return" Zeus started to circle the two mages, his staff causing an echo each time it hit the ground. "A year passed an you didn't return, I reached out to your old friend and he told me you were dead. Of course I grieved, but when I told the people..." he cringed at the memory. "They declared war, on themselves, on me. Anyone they could blame"

Breeze help back a cry "I-I'm sorry I-"

"But you're back. I had Hermes fake the illusions so you wouldn't be frightened of what King's valley became when you were gone. I-I didn't want you leaving before I had the chance for you to explain" Zeus smiled sadly, he looked down at a stone and kicked it.

"W-where is Hermes?" A sinking feeling entered Breeze's stomach when Zeus brought something out of a pocket in his robe.

"Oh he's here of course, of course" Zeus laid his palm out flat and showed what had been in his pocket. An ear.

The detached ear in Zeus' palm was discoloured and rotten, the sight made even Natsu a tad queasy. "That's messed up" Natsu murmured to Breeze, she nodded slightly in agreement, but didn't take her eyes off of Zeus. It was becoming apparent to her what was going on here.

"Did you kill Hermes?" Breeze was talking in a voice you would use to reason with a child, her hands were out in front of her and she used soft gestures as she spoke.

"I had too, he said I stole his money, but I didn't. He was lying, 10 million jewel is nothing compared to what I had" Zeus had a wicked smile on is face, his eyes flicked up from Hermes' ear to Breeze "And now I get to have you"

Dramaaaaaa~ I really liked this chapter, it feels like all the pieces are falling into place.

So it turns out that this whole job was just a trap? Whaaat? Do you think Breeze is being played by Lucifer? What did Hera do in her two years of freedom? So. Many. Questions.

Well hang out for the next chapter and keep the feedback coming! xxx


	27. Chapter 27: The Highlands tragedy

_Natsu & Breeze_

"To hell with that" Natsu hissed. He stood in front of the short blonde girl, placing his left hand on her left hip. His eyes narrowed and a growled ripped through his throat. Breeze raised an eyebrow momentarily. In a better situation she would have remarked that he was acting similar to a guard dog. But this was now and shit was serious.

"Zeus, I'm sorry for what happened but I don't belong here anymore, I belong at Fairy Tail" _Or in jail..._ Breeze spoke gently over Natsu's tense shoulder. She shook the thought of jail out of her head.

The Dragon slayer refused to step out of her way, so she walked around him. "Breeze" Natsu protested, instantly she put a finger up to shush him. She looked over Zeus. Her grey eyes studied the familiar man, the features she thought resembled exhaustion made better sense as insanity. Whatever nice gentleman this man used to be seemed to have gotten lost long ago.

"B-But we were supposed to grow old together, just you and me. You promised." Zeus spoke like a sulking child, his posture was slumped and his words were slurred. Most of his weight was now held up by the golden staff he was clutching too with both hands. "A-and here you are, looking not a day older than when you left".

An instant pang of guilt hit Breeze harder than a punch to the face. _Maybe Hera found love? Maybe she was changing and I took that away from her..._ Though it sounded nothing like the voice that haunts her, a small part of Breeze hopped that her former dragon really had found something in this world that made her happy. The sad thing was that no matter the outcome, they would have to stay separated.

Natsu shifted behind Breeze, he took a step closer to the silent girl, preparing for the crazy guy to do something. _Crazy people are the worst_ , Natsu thought to himself. _You can never tell what they're thinkin'_.

"I need to find Lucy, she needs to use Hera, t-then maybe you could talk to her and ask her if she loves him" Breeze swung around to look at Natsu with big eyes. She placed her hands on his chest as she spoke, not realizing how close he actually was.

Normally Natsu would have said something stupid or just blushed at the fact _she_ was touching _him_. "No" was all the Salamander said, his face was stone cold to match the voice that cut through Breeze. The blonde looked baffled, for the fact Natsu looked so serious and that he denied her, "I'm not watching you get hurt again".

Breeze searched through Natsu's eyes, his charcoal orbs were stern. For a moment she got lost in them, nonchalantly agreeing with a small nod. She was snapped out of her daze when a cold metal bar pulled her neck back, her body following shortly behind.

Grey eyes went wide as she clawed at the bar pressing into her throat. Zeus' head settled by her ear. "My dear, you shouldn't touch other men" A terrible shiver rippled down the girl's spine in the midst of her choking and struggling. Natsu cussed and lunged forwards, "You bastard let her go!" a flamed fist went swinging towards them both, Zeus swung Breeze around and used her as a human shield.

Luckily Natsu's reflexes were quick, and he diverted his fist before it could hit the person he was trying to save. Both of the Fairy Tail mages eye's went wide, Breeze swore she could have felt the flames lick her skin.

"S-Shit" Breeze gasped, the metal staff was starting to press on her windpipe. "N-Natsu leave it, I-I'm okay" She tried to usher a small smile to reassure him but Zeus yanked the staff back causing her to choke again.

"Now, now do you want to anger me further?" Zeus chuckled, spitting as he spoke. "How many men have you slept with when you were away? huh? I bet hundreds you slut!" A hand travelled down her body and roughly cupped her thigh. Breeze let out a squeal, she didn't like this one bit. "You wouldn't sleep with me until we were married and then you left before- but the way you were touching him... It's him isn't it?!" To both Breeze and Natsu, Zeus was making no sense. He continued to mumble profanities are crude things into the blonde's ear as he dragged her further away from Natsu, making Breeze's legs kick to find the ground..

Tears were starting to sprout in Breeze's eyes. She had felt pity for this man, but all that was left was disgust. "S-Stop this!" she gasped.

Natsu was watching on with a pained expression, he wanted more than anything to take her away from this perverted bastard and whisk her away to a safe place where they could live and have 234 babies. But none of that could happen if he accidentally punches her instead of Zeus, but then again none of it could happen if Natsu just stands here and does nothing.

"LET HER GO!" Natsu's growl echoed throughout the hall.

A cackle ripped through the large room, before a large bang cancelled it out and dust started to fill the room.

In a similar fashion to Breeze and Natsu a few minutes ago Happy came crashing through the double doors of the grand hall, making a grand entrance. The blue fur ball rolled to a stop in the middle of Natsu and Zeus. Once the dust settled Happy sat up with the most distressed expression a cat could possibly pull, one of his ears were folded over and a noticeable patch of fur was missing from the top of his head.

"Happy?" Natsu questioned. He briefly remembered back when Happy had been calling out to them in the hallway, realistically he should have been closer behind them when they entered the room. "NATSUUU~" Happy stood up and ran over to his best friend wrapping his little arms around Natsu's calf. "I got lost, the guards turned out to be ghosts I swear it Natsu!" Tears were flowing from Happy's wide eyes, but as he looked around he didn't see his best friends mate. "Where's Breeze? Did you lose her agai-"

"H-Happy" Breeze called, and the cat whipped his head around, astounded that he didn't notice the tall man holding a girl hostage. Let alone that girl being his friend.

"Breeze!" Happy yelled, then turned to look up at the man who's leg he was still holding "Natsu what are you doing save her!"

Natsu gave the cat a 'I'm-working-on-it-stupid' look before he turned his attention back to the man in question. He resorted to the oldest, and his personal favourite tactic in the book... "Zeus let her go and fight me! If I lose I'll leave peacefully" _Yeah right, 1. I ain't losing and 2. if by the slight chance Gray turns up and ruins my mojo and I do lose, I'm not going peacefully_. Natsu smirked to himself and Zeus smirked as well. Somehow the older man knew that if he accepted the challenge it wouldn't be easy. But he had come this far and he finally had 'his' girl back.

"Okay, I accept" Zeus dropped Breeze and his staff, the girl fell to the floor gasping and the staff caused a metal ring to echo through the hall. "But if-"

Breeze swept her leg along the floor and knocked the 'God' right off of his feet. Zeus landed with a groan and rolled over onto his stomach while he tried to figure out what happened.

Breeze stood up with a smirk, looking down on the man. "I don't think you know much about me. But I ain't the damsel in distress, I felt bad for you, otherwise I would have done this much sooner" She raised her foot and pressed in down onto his throat, she could feel him squirm under the pressure "How does it feel?" Breeze hissed as she bent down closer to his head.

Zeus' eyes were darting around the room as his stubby fingers were clawing at Breeze's bare foot. "What did Hera do to this place? Why did she come here?" Zeus flinched away from her voice, it was scary to him, not soft and gentle like it had been before. He didn't trust it like he had before. He could hear other footsteps approaching, that man from before, the one that Hera was touching. Zeus' eyes were going wild, like marbles in a washing machine. He didn't like what was happening, too many bad things.

Breeze furrowed her brow, she released the pressure on Zeus' neck slightly. His eyes were rolling around his head almost like he was having a seizure. "What did Hera do here?!" Breeze raised her voice slightly, she couldn't tell if this man was just messing with her or if he was actually having a seizure.

Suddenly a bright white light engulfed the room. Natsu and Happy were both hit with a force that winded them and shot them across the room. Natsu landed against the wall a sickening crack ringing in his head as he collided with the granite wall. He slide to the floor and gasped, as pain shot up and down his back, his ears were ringing and his vision was blurry. "Breeze?! H-Happy" he coughed, not sure if his words came out as they were supposed to.

"Natsu, I'm okay" Happy called walking into Natsu's blurred view. It seemed like the Exceed was mostly un-harmed which eased Natsu initially, then he remembered that the light came from Zeus and that Breeze still had her foot on his neck. Natsu ignored his splitting headache as he pushed himself off the ground "BREEZE!" He quickly steadied himself before rushing into the dust. Happy yelled a warning but the ringing was still blocking his hearing.

The dust started to settle and the clear sound of lighting crackling cut through the ringing. Breeze was standing in the clearing alone, her breathing was laboured and white sparks were surging around her body. Blonde hair was floating around her from the static. She looked up at Natsu lazily her eyes showing pain.

"Breeze" Natsu let a breath out, he was relieved to see her in one piece. He closed the gap between them and grabbed onto her arms, flinching slightly at the electric shock he earnt but he took one last look over her to make sure she was okay.

"He's going to fight us" Breeze said out of breath, the lighting Zeus had used in his attack against her was like nothing she has even seen or felt before. It was strong and if she hadn't eaten it, she doubted there would have been a room left afterwards.

"Well where is he? SHOW YOUR SELF!" Breeze chuckled half-heartily at Natsu's eagerness. "He's right there Natsu" she nodded behind him and there he was. He had his staff in one hand and what looked like a bolt of lightning in the other. He looked energized and stronger than he had when he was pinned to the ground by a girl. His hair was almost a snow white instead of a dirty grey and his eyes were as blue as the purest sea.

"Aww my dear, that was a lot of bad energy for you to digest, you won't be able to keep it up" Zeus smirked and throw the bolt of lightning at Natsu. In the split second he had to decide what to do, he got ready to take the hit, because he knew if he didn't it would hit Breeze. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but when it didn't happen he opened his eyes unsure.

The bolt of lightning had deterred from its path and was currently in Breeze's mouth. She was chewing on it contently "Try me" she said unladylike, as she talked she flashed bits of light from inside her mouth. It suddenly hit Natsu that they had the advantage, Breeze was a Storm Dragon slayer and that meant that all elemental magic that had to do with a storm, she could eat. That also means that she saved his and Happy's life before.

 _Wait where is Happy?_ Natsu looked around the room and caught sight of the blue cat. Happy was holding a rather large piece of rubble over Zeus' head and audible chuckle could be heard from the cat before he let go. Zeus smashed the cement slab with a bolt of lightning. It was so fast Happy only had a moment to dodge the rubble that came flying towards him. The blue cat sweat-dropped and flew over to Natsu, where his wings disappeared and he landed at the Dragon Slayers feet.

Breeze took a step forward "You fight is with us" She stated, taking a defensive position.

"Hm, tell that to your cat" Zeus spat back.

"How about you complain to my fist" Natsu hissed, launching himself at Zeus, leaving a crack in the ground from where he stood. Happy stood with wide eyes, scared and amazed at how close Natsu was to stepping on him. Flames engulfed Natsu's whole arm as he yelled "Fire Dragon's Iron First!". Similar to something out of the matrix, the older man bent backwards letting Natsu's attack fly clean over him.

"Tch" Natsu hissed as he let the momentum of his attack carry him behind Zeus.

Breeze quickly jumped in to pick up the slack. "Natsu get back! Storm Dragon: Downpour!" Natsu jumped swiftly out of the way, avoiding the bullets of water that had missed Zeus. But the brunt of the attack was unavoidable and it hit him straight on. A cry was heard from the man. "Water Prison" Breeze spat, turning her wrist as she controlled the water.

The water moved like it was it's own being, it collected around Zeus rapidly forming a neat sphere of water floating just above the ground. It all happened so quickly Natsu had to double take. He realized that he hadn't actually seen Breeze fight properly before. Natsu would count the Games but she didn't even use her Dragon slayer magic, he looked on in awe as Breeze moved her hands, controlling the water. The concentration on her face made her nose scrunch up in that cute way of hers.

Breeze's hands hand finally finished moving and now both of her palms were flat towards Zeus trapped in the ball of water. She sighed in satisfaction at the sight of the wide-eyed Zeus trapped in the ball. In her opinion that was too easy. But she wasn't going to thank her lucky stars just yet.

Natsu grinned widely "We did it!" he looked down at his best friend. "Yaaaaaaay~" Happy cheered. Breeze sweat-dropped when they started dancing around the ball of water humming an off tune rather loudly. She started to laughing at the two idiots, but her smile dropped when she started to feel cold. A chill ran up and down her spine and her fingertips started to pulse. Her eyes darted up to the ball of water that Zeus was in. It was freezing.

Before Breeze lost concentration enough to loose her spell. Gray walked up alongside her. "Need some help" he offered a smirk and took the same position as herself. Palms flat facing the ball of now ice. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me" she chuckled.

Gray laughed in return. "The idiot took off without us so we had to find our own way here, sorry we're late"

Breeze shook her head "No,no. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken off without making a plan at least."

"No need to apologize Breeze, we would have all done the same thing if we were in your shoes. It can't be easy not being able to remember two years of your life" Erza said walking up on the other side of Breeze. Silently Breeze started to wonder how they all got here, but what's important is that they are here.

"What are Natsu and Happy doing?! They look like idiots" Lucy mused, making Wendy giggle as the joined the group.

"So this is Zeus?" Erza asked, blatantly ignoring the two skipping mages. Breeze nodded in response. Even though they had put up a little bit of a fight, she couldn't help but think how easy this has all been. He was supposed to be named after a god for a reason right?

Breeze's train of thought was cut short when (through her magic) she could feel Zeus' pulse slowing. It seems like Gray could feel it too. They both looked at each other in unison. Gray rushed up to the ball of ice, releasing his stance. He pushed the skipping Natsu out of the way (who hadn't even realized that the rest of team Natsu was actually here) and placed his hands on the ball.

Breeze was close behind, the chatter from the three girls had stopped as they watch intently. Gray had melted the ice so the vision of the man was clearer, his eyes were closed but he was in other ways unharmed. The water prison is for safe capture only, even though it is made from water the captured cannot drown. But Zeus was.

"This isn't supposed to happen" Breeze mumbled as everyone watched on. She released the water letting it come crashing down to the ground along with the limp body of Zeus. "No you need to tell me why she came here. What did she want from this place?" Breeze slid onto her knees and started shaking the man. She didn't care that her legs were wet, she didn't care if he woke up suddenly and started attacking her. She needed answers.

"I need to know why she was here" Breeze pressed down on his chest and started CPR. With a few hard hits to his chest a splutter came from the man's mouth as he started to gain consciousness. A smile appeared on his face, but he didn't open his eyes. "Y-You don't r-remember w-why you came? B-But y-you had so much fun... So much fun in H-Highlands..." like a bell ringing in her ear she could hear Zeus' heartbeat slow to a stop. She sat back on her heels slowly. Silence filled the room, she didn't get much from the man but he was gone now, there was no chance at getting him back.

"What does Highlands mean?" She whispered to herself. When her own mind came up blank she looked up at her friends, they had all gathered and were looking at the man with knowing expressions. Her stomach sank.

"What does Highlands mean" This time her question was directed towards Team Natsu and they didn't seem to like it. Their faces dropped and they all avoided eye contact. Her stomach sank further.

"I-I remember there being a town called Highlands. I-It was where our first mission together was" Breeze looked down at her hands, they were sitting neatly in her lap. She didn't want to say it out loud, but somewhere deep inside her she knew.

"How many?" Suddenly all eyes were back on her, shocked and lost for words. "This isn't the first time people have given me those looks, how many people died?"

"249" Erza said quietly. It wasn't like they hadn't all known. But Lucy and Natsu looked up at the red-head almost as if to scold her.

Breeze let out a sad laugh. It was the most heart-wrenching sound any of them had ever heard before, in silence she stood up and walked out of the door and all those she cared about watched her with heavy hearts. 

Sorry about the lateness of this. I went camping with my family :) I was supposed to do this chapter before I left but when my computer shut down twice, I had to rage quit and try again ;)

Do you like this chapter? and the overall story atm?

Thanks for reading, until next time xxx


	28. Chapter 28: Please don't cry

_Team Natsu_

No one dared to speak a word everyone stood with their own guilty faces. How do you tell someone that they've killed hundreds of people? How do you tell a friend what they've done, when it's not their fault? Well no one had prepared themselves for it, everyone had hoped that this day wouldn't have had to come. But it did.

Breeze walked out of the room in complete and utter silence. None of them could even begin to imagine what she was going through.

Natsu felt pathetic in every sense of the word, if he had stopped her from leaving in the first place then no one would have died and Breeze could be happy. The fact he could move his legs to chase after her made him furious. He wanted so badly to tell her everything was going to be okay, but he could help but doubt his words. Master Makarov had managed to blame the death of all of those people on Hera, without Breeze's name even coming up. So the council thinks that they are two separate people, but if they found out.

"Shit" Natsu cussed, breaking himself and the others out of their pity parties.

_Breeze_

She was numb from head to toe. She walked through the deserted town, indicating that the kingdom wasn't the only thing Zeus had faked. Rats scurried around the streets, carrying paper and food scraps from god knows how long ago. The buildings had been broken and defaced from nature and people, there were even skeletons in corners that had been stripped clean. She didn't care, she didn't care about the shadows that seemed to be following her, or the stale air she was breathing in. If someone asked her to die today she would gladly oblige, a life for a life. She would happily die 249 times over to repay just a portion of pain she must have caused. She has killed people before, but all of them deserved it, they were murderers themselves. Since when did she have the right? No one should have the right to pick and choose who lives and who dies, to save a handful of people she killed _hundreds_.

All of those people had lives and she just took them. Her arms hung loosely at her sides as she walked through a side street, the gravel under her feet crunching with every step. A tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her face. _It's all my fault, I let this demon live, I let this demon take over. For what? A guild? For a crush?_

She tried her hardest to remember, to remember anything past getting on the train at Magnolia station. When she came up blank her lips trembled and she let out a sob. She fell to her knees and let out another sob. Her hands sunk into the gravel, grabbing handfuls causing the small, jaggered rocks to cut into her palm. At this point the tears were flowing freely down her face and she was biting down on her bottom lip. "I-I can't take IT ANYMORE!" Breeze screamed as she lurched forwards. 

_Natsu_

He could hear her screaming, crying out for someone to stop her pain.

Natsu's legs were moving faster than he thought was possible. If he was in the mood, he'd probably challenge Jet to a race (Not that he hadn't tried before). He needed to get to her and be the man he should of been five minutes ago. The sudden transition from granite to gravel caused him to slip as he turned the corner rapidly, thankfully his reflexes were good enough to put a hand out, using the ground to push himself back into a running position.

He could see her now, she was hitting herself with balled fists. Natsu's heart sank, he almost stopped in shock at the sight. A sudden wave of emotion rushed over him and he felt like crying with her. He pushed that aside though, Sliding to her side. He ignored the rips being caused in his pants, Natsu grabbed Breeze's arms and forced her to stop from harming herself. His heart ached further when she whimpered.

Breeze let her head slump forward, the only thing keeping her upright was the grip Natsu had on her hands. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her like this. Anyone but him.

"Just leave me alone" Breeze could feel her fellow Dragon Slayer flinch at her harsh tone, but her eyes widened when her arms were released and she was engulfed by strong arms. Natsu nuzzled his face into her neck, it eased the pain in his heart, but it wasn't gone. "Please don't cry" he whispered. She could feel tears landing on her neck, tears that weren't hers.

Breeze sat still with wide eyes, unable to return the hug. "N-Natsu..."

"My heart hurts to see you cry" his warm breath on her neck sent tingles down her spine and the warm embrace she was in made her never want to leave. And then she remembered what she had done, so her tears fell again.

"How can you forgive me?! I-I killed so many people, I-I deserve to die" Breeze cried and let her head fall on Natsu's shoulder as she sobbed, she tried effortlessly to push him away but he just held on tighter.

"If you die, I'll die too" Natsu's words were true, but he doubted she knew how literally. Breeze let out a sad laugh as if to mock his conviction.

"N-Natsu, you don't deserve a friend like me. I-I haven't brought anything but trouble to your life" Breeze felt herself falling forwards before Natsu's large hands caught either side of her face. Cloudy grey eyes met with worried Charcoal ones. Natsu wiped the fresh tears away from Breeze's puffy, but still beautiful eyes. They sat in silence for a moment looking into each others eyes.

"You'll never even begin to understand how much I need you" He whispered gently. Once again this boy had Breeze shocked. His smooth behaviour from that morning with the French Toast was returning, but this time it was different. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Breeze pushed down the feelings that she felt bubbling up inside her, considering they were the things that led to all of this.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a danger to everyone. I'll take the key from Lucy and hand myself in to the council, that way I can rot in jail" Maybe that was the best plan of attack, and she just thought of that on the fly. She gave Natsu a nod of assurance and stood up letting taking his hands from her face.

"Goodbye Natsu" _you're amazing and I don't deserve you..._ but she didn't want to ruin the seriousness of the situation. Breeze smiled softly at the boy that was watching her silently and turned around, but stopped. If she hadn't ran out of tears she probably would have started crying again. Maybe later, when she's all alone in a heavily guarded jail cell, she'll have plenty of things to cry about, like the food and-

"Oh you're an idiot" Natsu laughed half-heartily as he turned the girl around and kissed her. At first it was a strange sensation for both of them, but when Breeze finally realized what was happening and joined in, it was one of the best feelings they had ever experienced. Their lips moved in complete harmony, like those ones you see in the movies, and it just felt right. Hell better than right.

Then it ended. Breeze sat there for a moment, her lips still puckered in awe. Natsu grinned and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, his other hand stayed settled on her hip, "I don't think you understand what Fairy Tail is all about yet" he let out a deep chuckle (he suddenly felt manlier) "But you will".

Breeze suddenly flushed a deep red, "You can't do that, you know" she pouted.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and smirked "Do what? oh this?" and in one swift movement he bent down to give her another kiss, this time it was shorter and sweeter. When he pulled back Breeze had a disgruntled look on her face, one that made Natsu sweat-drop.

"Yes that. You can't just go around kissing people. I was being serious!" Breeze exclaimed.

Natsu blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I-I thought girls liked spontaneous" he said remembering his training that he received from the Sorcerers weekly magazine. He silently made a mental note that timing also had a lot to do with it.

Breeze smiled softly, she really didn't deserve to even be on the same planet as this sweet and caring boy. "Well they do I guess, but maybe next time there will be better circumstances" and with that she reached up and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and indulged in another kiss, which he returned gladly.

 _Next time..._ rang in Natsu's head.

_The rest of Team Natsu_

"Should we go after them now, it's been ten minutes and there is no guarantee that Natsu caught up to her" Lucy stated, her right hand was gently rubbing up and down her left arm, trying to ease her sick and guilty feeling. Happy nodded, agreeing with the Celestial mage. The blue Exceed went rushing to follow Natsu when he left in a hurry, but Gray had stopped him.

Erza nodded, and walked in the direction that Natsu took off in wordlessly.

Gray watched everyone follow Erza quietly. He let out a sigh, still trying to wrap his head around how so many shit things can happen to one person. With a few still moments he left the large room with his hands deep in his pockets. But before he left he took one last look at the dead man on the floor.

But as soon as Gray had walked past the door and into the corridor the body he saw was gone. 

Sorry for such a short chapter, it was originally going to be part of the last one but I decided to split it. Next one will be longer I promise xx

Till next time xx


	29. Chapter 29: Someone else

_I looked down at a watch connected to a old man's wrist, I picked up his limp arm... Less than an hour. I dropped the arm and let it slump down with the rest of the man. I studied him for a moment. He wore a nice brown sweater, with complementing tan pants. Of course the gash in his chest was a little out of place, but it would have to do._

_Natsu_

"No way man that didn't happen!" Gray slammed his hands down onto the table. It was early morning so no one but the two males and Mirajane were in the guild hall at this hour. Mira looked up briefly at the boys and rolled her eyes with a smile, though if she knew what the two boys were talking about she would have been more interested. She thought about how nice it was to see the boys having a conversation together before the take-over mage went back to wiping down the bar.

Gray sat back down and crossed his arms over his bare chest "There is no way anyone would want to kiss you" he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. _There's no way Natsu kissed a girl before I could..._

"Hell yeah she did, best thing that's happened to me so far" Natsu grinned and leaned back in the bench, letting his left arm hang over the back. No one could wipe the smile off of his face since they got back from the job yesterday and it was starting to deeply disturb Gray, hence the early morning sit down.

Gray let out a small 'hm' sound before moving on to his next question. "So have you kissed since?"

Natsu's smile visibly faltered, which caused the Ice mage to burst out in laughter. Gray smirked, he coughed to try and suppress his laugh."Ever thought she could of been caught up in the moment? You did get her in a pretty vulnerable state" Truth be told Gray had no clue whether Breeze had a thing for Natsu or not, but if he couldn't make fun of his rival at this aspect in his life Gray really didn't have any hope.

The pink haired boy collapsed onto the table in sudden doubt, "What if she doesn't like meeee?~" Natsu whined.

Gray automatically rolled his eyes and detached himself from the situation, leaning back in his chair. Immediately regretting his previous comment. "Look dude I'm sure I was just being stupid, how about you ask her on a date or something, then you can find out if she likes you or not" It physically hurt Gray to put "I was" and "being stupid" in the same sentence when it didn't have a "Natsu" anywhere in it. But sometimes sacrifices have to be made.

Natsu lifted his head slightly so he could see Gray through his pink locks. The unimpressed look paired with the aura of resentment flowing off of the Ice mage was enough to convince Natsu that he seemed sincere.

"What's a date?" Natsu voice was muffled due to him speaking into his arm, but Gray turned his attention back to Natsu. Eyeing him with the amusement he had before. The Salamander caught this and blushed in embarrassment, shoving his face back into the crook of his elbow so he couldn't see Gray's stupid smug grin. Natsu had briefly heard about Elfman and Evergreen going on a 'date' before, but he never got around to asking what a date actually was.

"A date is when you take a girl out and spoil her, show her that you care 'bout her" Gray paused and put a finger on his chin. He hadn't been on many dates himself. Once he went out to lunch with Juvia, though he didn't have much choice in the matter, and he'd also had dinner with Lucy before. Again she begged him to pay so she could pay rent, but it ended in a pleasant enough evening. "Taking them out for dinner in a fancy restaurant is probably the safest way to go, you want it to be a good date, but not too good that you can't top it next time you go out"

Natsu sat up and slouched against the back of the bench chair. He had a red mark on his forehead from leaning it on his arm. "It will have to be a buffet" he stated plainly. Warming up to the idea of a date.

"Yeah, yeah, but if you eat too much then you'll look like a pig. You need to impress her, not scare her away with the amount of crap you can shove in your gob" Gray's smirk played at his lips, all he could think about is this date going horribly wrong. That's even if Breeze agrees to it in the first place.

"But what if I get really hungry, I can't help it" Natsu shrugged.

Gray rolled his eyes "Eat something before you get to the date, then eat a normal sized meal when you get there" then the Ice mage shook his head "Anyway, back on track. Tell her to dress nice, pick her up at about 7pm. Then walk her to the restaurant, eat, have a casual conversation then walk her home and kiss her goodnight. Bam, instant girlfriend"

If Natsu was drinking water he would of spat it out, he leant over the table and looked at Gray with admiration. "I-Is it that easy?!"

"Juvia doesn't think that will work"

"HOLY SHIT STOP DOING THAT" Gray jumped a mile high, as Juvia lent over his shoulder and spoke. The two boys hadn't even realized that she was here (even though she had been there from the beginning listening to the whole conversation with great interest).

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks that your explanation to Natsu-kun doesn't have the females touch" The Gray obsessed bluenette said sitting down next to the Ice mage.

"I dunno" Natsu smirked eyeing Gray. The Ice mage returned a stone cold glare.

Juvia completely ignored the Dragon Slayer and began to talk. "You have to bring her flowers when you pick her up and no matter what call Breeze-san beautiful when you first see her" Juvia nodded as she talked. "Always pay for her meals at restaurants, and after dinner go for a walk to find dessert an ice cream or something. Sit in the park to eat it and watch the stars and if she gets cold, give her your jacket" during her little speech she didn't fail to stare at Gray the whole time, which made him shiver slightly.

"That's a lot of stuff" Natsu said in awe. His brain only took in a few of those things and he was suddenly nervous that he would stuff it all up. "M-maybe I could just take her to Island-8 in Hargeon, s-she'll like it there"

Gray could tell from the paled look on Natsu's face that he wasn't liking all of Juvia's ideas of a good date. "Dude, you said when she kissed you it was the best thing that's happened to you, imagine what will happen if you take her on a date and she falls for you?" The Ice mage stood from his chair, "Juvia, come on" he wanted to give time for Natsu to think, if that was possible.

"Y-Yes G-Gray-sama, right away" in the blink of an eye Juvia was at Gray's side, hanging off of his arm walking with him out of the guild.

"She is the best thing that's ever happened to me" Natsu whispered to himself. He knew then he had to do whatever it took to make her happy, even if it meant skipping on the buffet.

_Breeze_

Sleep was no longer optional, it was impossible.

After finding out that your alter ego has committed a mass murder it gets pretty hard to sleep at night. The visions didn't help much at all either. Since coming back from King's Valley Breeze has been seeing things, things that Hera has done. Breeze wasn't sure if it was just her brain making things up, or if for the first time in her life she was remembering. After the first vision Breeze had she threw up, which had been happening more than she would have liked lately. Her stomach can't handle the stress her body and mind was going through.

So she was currently laying in her bed, at 10am in the morning with her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling in resentment. _I'm tireddddd_. She whined to herself, she loved her sleep. It was close to her favourite thing in the world. But she wouldn't dare to close her eyes, she didn't need to see the same thing over and over.

It's been the same thing every time she closes her eyes, like a broken record she kept seeing it. _There was an old man, he was wearing tan pants and a shirt to match it. He looked happy despite the large gash in his chest exposing his lungs and stone cold heart. There was something else she kept seeing, a watch. It was truly beautiful, sliver with gold details and golden hands. Along with a cursive '_ _ **H**_ _'on the clock face._

She wasn't sure where the vision was from or if it was a memory, and she didn't know what that man or the watch had to do with anything. But she could just feel the malicious intent behind it every time the deep gash in the old man's chest popped into her mind. That's what made her sick.

"Ugh stop being a stupid baby and do something" Breeze didn't know how long it would take for the council to realize what she did or that Hera is actually her. So she had to get moving, do all the things she promised to do before she left.

She swung her legs out of her double bed, and sat on the edge, letting her legs dangle in the crisp apartment air. She was glad that the apartment was kept even after she had supposedly 'died'. She never did question how, but she guessed there was someone she had to thank for it.

"Maybe I'll bake them a cake" she smiled to herself, she had never made a cake before. _It can't be that hard, first I have to figure out who saved my apartment so I can find out what cake to make them_. Breeze placed a finger on her chin and scratched it slightly. _I'll ask Natsu, he knows things_. She walked to her wardrobe and froze when she remembered something she wished she hadn't.

 _I KISSED HIM_.

Breeze dropped to the ground and sprawled out into a star shape. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing but it seemed appropriate in her giddy situation. _I kissed a boy_. A small smile formed on her lips. _And a cute boy at that_. Breeze laid on her carpet for a while smiling to herself, wondering what happens after a kiss. This time she was staring at the ceiling with a wide grin. _I wonder if Arashi would have been proud?_ The thought of her caring dragon laughing at the embarrassed Breeze as she tried to explain who she kissed, made the Storm Dragon Slayer giggle to herself. But her smile dropped when she remembered the old man from her nightmares.

She was about to go into a self-pity state before a knock on her door pulled her out of her moment. She groaned slightly, "Coming!" she called. With her Dragon slayer hearing she could hear a sigh of relief come from the other side. Breeze opened the door to reveal Lucy and Loke.

"See I told you she'd be fine" Loke mused, resting his arm on Lucy's shoulder.

"Shut up, I knew that" Lucy shrieked, though she was blatantly lying. The celestial mage had learnt that Breeze was never not in trouble, a girl after her own heart. So it was better to be safe than sorry.

Loke on the other hand wasn't complaining one little bit. He was staring at the Dragon Slayer who had seemed to have left most of her clothing in her closet. Breeze was dawning a matching deep blue pair of bra and panties. Neither of the girls seemed to realize or care, so the Lion spirit stayed silent, carefully gawking at the masterpiece.

"So Lucy, what's up?" Breeze walked back into the apartment, motioning for the two visitors to follow her. Lucy took a seat on Breeze's bed and Loke lounged out on the two-seater sofa to the left of where they entered. Breeze's apartment was practically one big room, her bed and couch were the first things you saw as you entered, when you turn to the right there is the small dining table on a elevated platform and two doors on the far right wall. One for the kitchen, the other is the bathroom. It's enough for one or two people to live happily.

"Hmm I was looking for Natsu, I was just going to run it by him if we could go on a mission together. I would have asked you and the rest of team Natsu, but I kinda need the money" Lucy said sheepishly, but she didn't notice Breeze tensing at the mention of a certain pink haired boy.

"I can give you money if you need it Lucy, I have plenty of savings. 10-year quests are rewarding you know" Breeze smiled as she picked out her midnight blue skirt from her closet and slipped it on. Lucy silently pondered the request, but the whole point she was living alone was to prove the point that she could fend for herself.

"No, no, no. I'm not a charity. It's fine" Lucy smiled in return.

"I would offer to go on a mission with you but I promised Wendy I would train her, better that I do that sooner than later" The Dragon slayer slipped a tight fitting black shirt over her head and pulled it down into place. "Maybe Loke could help you?"

"Pfft I don't want him around more than I have too" Lucy crossed her arms and smirked.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyy lucccyyyyyy that's mean" The lion spirit huffed. Lucy looked over to Loke and laughed "You know I'm joking".

"Well wanna get going?" Breeze said after she put her ankle boots on, "I gotta find Wendy"

"I don't want to go with her" Loke pouted, a playful look in his eyes as her turned into Lucy direction.

"Let's leave him to sulk, let's go" Lucy smiled standing up and directing Breeze to her own door. As the two left, Lucy could feel Loke return to his gate, though he did take a souvenir from Breeze's top drawer. _I wonder if Lucy and Loke have kissed?_ The Dragon slayer thought to herself. _What if Natsu and I can't be friends anymore?_

Breeze and Lucy wandered to the guild at their own pace. Talking about things they thought out loud. They reached the bakery down the road from the guild hall and Lucy brought up the topic of boys. Breeze went undercover detective.

"S-so what happens if when a boy kisses you?" Breeze stammered, luckily Lucy didn't catch on that there was a reason for her question. The Celestial mage was a self appointed expert at relationships and boys, and from what Lucy could gather no one had really taught Breeze much about boys or relationships, so she was happy to help.

"Well first off you have to figure out if you like that guy, because you don't want to go around kissing guys until you find one you like. Or do what I do, make a pros and cons list, find out if he's worth your heart. Then make a move, start flirting with him, make him want you. You get it so far?" Breeze nodded frantically, she felt like she needed to write this all down. Boys were not her strong suit, yeah she had bursts of confidence but she's never actually done anything with a guy before.

"Then if he's interested he'll ask you on a date, he'll take you out and pay for a meal. Maybe you'll go to the movies or to see a play. Something romantic and intimate. Then if all goes well you can kiss again at the end of the date" Lucy nodded in satisfaction, she briefly looked at Breeze with a small smile. The Dragon Slayer could do nothing but sigh, _boys sound so complicated_.

The smell of beer and the sound of music flooded her senses making Breeze smile. It was a repulsive combination usually but it was starting to remind her of home, the home she wanted. The two girls entered the guild hall and scanned the giant room for their friends, they both spotted Gray and Juvia instantly and decided that was a good enough place to start looking for the two Dragon Slayers they were after.

"Hey Breeze, Lucy!" Gray smiled at the two approaching the table he was sitting at. Breeze smiled and slid in next to Gray "Morning!" she greeted.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Natsu is would you?" Lucy asked Gray and Juvia.

"Juvia spoke to the Dragon Slayer earlier, but Juvia hasn't seen him since" The bluenette was sitting on Gray's left eyeing the blonde on her right.

Gray looked up at Lucy, "Yeah I haven't seen him since this morning either, he's probably doing somethin' stupid" without him even moving, somehow Gray's pants went missing. Not that Juvia was complaining.

"Probably" Lucy mused, "I'm going to ask Mira, call out if you see him" the Celestial mage waved as she walked across the hall towards the bar.

Breeze moved to the bench on the other side of the table, hoping that would stop Juvia's side glares. Luckily it did. The dragon slayer blinked a few times, the reality of no sleep for the last 24 hours was starting to hit her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples and she got a flash of something she wished she hadn't.

 _His skin was ice cold, it felt like a leather couch did after it had been sitting in the corner its whole life. She dropped his arm and let it flop to his side, she saw the watch. Less than an hour. Less than an hour for what? She couldn't remember, but a sense of achievement surged through her, she felt proud."Breeze? Breeze?!"_

"Breeze are you okay?" Gray asked, his face showed signs of concern.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, d-don't worry" Breeze smiled, but it didn't last long. "I-I'm going to get some air, see you later"

Gray and Juvia watched the Dragon Slayer walk out of the door she only entered moments ago, they both shared a quiet glance. They might have to find Natsu before he finds her.

SO SORRY that this took so long, I don't have any excuse but school...  
I think that's enough really ;) nah I just got really caught up with things.

Anyways here is this chapter, we'll find out next if Natsu has the guts to ask Breeze out on a date! Will she say yes? Will Natsu get the girl? Ha, you have to wait, I already know what's going to happen.

Till next time xxx


	30. Chapter 30: A message from the Devil

omg chapter 30

_Breeze_

"You're a hard one to find you know that?"

Breeze looked over her shoulder at the man, a small smile made it's way on to her face. "I like it that way, less people bother me". Despite her subtle hint the man took a seat next to her and smiled.

"That ain't gonna stop me" Natsu bumped her shoulder with his. Just the brief contact caused butterflies in her stomach.

"I know" Breeze smiled and looked down at the grass she was gently plucking from the ground. After leaving the guild a few hours ago she had been thinking about things. Like what the future held for her. If she were to be completely honest it didn't look to bright, but the future she wanted had plenty of the boy that was currently sitting next to her in it.

"Wendy went on a mission early this morning, Lucy wanted me to tell you, you just missed her" Natsu informed, looking out over his home town. Magnolia was a beautiful place in any light, but dusk had to be the best time.

"Hmm I thought she would have, we don't tend to get very many rewards when I go along on jobs" Breeze smiled and picked a dandelion from amongst the grass, remembering the last job was just a waste of time. A waste of time that made her sad and miserable. She looked the dandelion as it twirled between her finger tips, even though the flower was a weed, it was still beautiful. The yellow reminded her of her hair, Lucy's too.

"You're not the problem" Natsu smiled, Breeze gave her fellow Dragon Slayer a side-wards glance. He wasn't looking at her, there was a soft smile on his lips as he took in the afternoon view. His hair was dancing ever so slightly in the wind and his eyes looked almost green in the light. He was beautiful, Breeze hadn't really noticed to what extent until now.

"What's bothering you?" Natsu asked, her grey eyes widened and she turned away when she realized she was staring. A warm sensation covered her face.

"N-Nothing's bothering me" She didn't want to admit she'd been having nightmares and her imagination was getting away from her, how embarrassing. Breeze froze when she felt his gaze on her. "You know you can't lie to me" He whispered into her ear. She didn't even realize he was so close, close enough to feel his lips on her earlobe. _Close enough to kiss_.

"I-I'm not l-lying" she wanted to face palm herself, she sounded so stupid. Breeze inhaled sharply when Natsu started sucking and pulling on her earlobe, massaging it lightly with his tongue.

"N-Natsu!-"

"Shhh, you want this too, I can smell it" Before she could protest Natsu kissed Breeze's lips passionately, she melted instantly. It was exactly like that kiss they had in the alley. _Exactly_. The doubts, her fears, everything disappeared. They were both lost in each other's arms, Natsu had gently rested Breeze against the plush grass and he was hovering over her, his lips not leaving hers.

Then Natsu went limp on her. His lips went limp on hers.

"N-Natsu!" Breeze pushed the man off of her as gently as she could. But she realized she had something in her hand, it was warm. And it was pulsing.

Natsu was laying on the grass in front of Breeze, with a giant hole in his chest. And his absent heart was warm in her hand.

"Natsu, no, no, NATSU!" Tears started pouring out of her eyes, she tried to put his heart back where it belonged. She was sobbing uncontrollably, trying desperately to put his heart back in his chest. She didn't mean to rip it out, the though never crossed her mind! "No, no, y-you're not allowed to die, a-anyone but you". His blood was everywhere, staining his clothes and tainting his perfect skin.

Breeze gave put her hands either side of his face "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!". Natsu's weak hands reached up to hers, encasing the bloody hands that were either side of his face. "Natsu, s-stay with me"

His right hand left Breeze's "K-keep it, i-it's yours a-anyway", Natsu pushed his heart against Breeze's hand.

She looked down in shock, the tears had stopped falling because her eyes were so wide. In her hand was a heart, and the man it belonged to was dead on the floor. The man she loved.

"He'd do that for you, you know" Breeze was too numb to find out where the voice was coming from. Maybe if she ignored it, it would go away.

"You don't deserve him, he would still forgive you no matter what you did, even if you caused him to die" She didn't even have to turn around to recognize the voice anymore. Lucifer. It suddenly became apparent that this wasn't real. Breeze placed the heart down next to Natsu's body.

"YOU BASTARD" She screamed, jumping up from the ground and launching herself at the voice. "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS".

A cackling laughter emitted from the shadow Breeze was lunging for as she went to wrap her arms around Lucifer, she fell right through the shadow and down to the ground.

Breeze landed with a 'thump', and a different sound entered her ears.

"Breeze?! Breeze!" _N-Natsu..._

_Natsu_

He's been looking for this girl for a solid hour, he had finally worked up the courage to ask her on a date, AND SHE WAS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND.

Gray was ' _kind_ ' enough to mention she went out for some air, but that was a while ago now. Natsu knew he shouldn't be thinking the worst, but when it came to Breeze he couldn't help it. Natsu was starting to become pretty convinced that she had been kidnapped and was in need of rescuing. He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and kept walking.

 _Why are girls so troublesome, it's painful._ Natsu mused to himself, though he would like to say he didn't enjoy the pain. As long as she was safe, he could deal with the pain of not being with her. _But that will change when she says yes to the date... Bam instant girlfriend_. Natsu nodded his head firmly, sounded like a plan.

The smell of rain and mint cut through the pink-haired boy's thoughts. He smiled, considering it hadn't rained in days, he was convinced he knew what could smell so refreshing. Natsu picked up the pace, his heart pumping just that little bit faster at the thought of her saying yes, leaping into his arms and laughing with happiness. _Okay maybe not to that extreme..._

"Breeze! I found you" Natsu grinned, he emerged from the trees, entering a small clearing on a cliff. There she was, resting up against the lone tree standing tall in the clearing. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulder and was so long it mixed in with the grass. He couldn't see her face, but Natsu knew she had fallen asleep in the afternoon warmth.

As quietly as a rambunctious, impatient, hyper, Dragon Slayer could, he snuck closer to the girl. _I'll wait until she wakes up_. Natsu smiled at the girl as he sat down on the grass next to her. _Wait what if she wakes up and thinks I'm weird for smiling at her? Watching her?_ Natsu's smile dropped. His eyes snapped away from the sleeping beauty to his right, _ugh I don't want to be that guy_.

Only a few silent moments passed. The only sounds were the two Dragon Slayers breathing and the ruffle of leaves from above them. Normal people would have said it was a nice and peaceful moment, the perfect time to read a book or write a poem. Not Natsu. He had the sudden urge to eat a chili con curry, or whatever Mira calls it. But he also wanted to ask Breeze on a date, but he also wanted her to finish her cute little nap.

Natsu groaned and rolled his head back so his nose was pointed to the sky. He closed his eyes and listened, listened to the wind taking leaves off the tree, to the distant town and to the slow steady breathing of the girl next to him. Natsu's eyes flashed open. Where was the slow steady breathing of the girl next to him?!

"Breeze?! Breeze!"

A gulp of air filled Breeze's lungs as Natsu shook her back and forth, it was times like this where he wished he knew CPR or healing magic. His heart felt like it had dropped to the pit of his stomach when he realized she wasn't breathing.

"N-Natsu?" Grey eyes opened, they frantically searched the pink-haired boys face. Tears of relief filled her eyes and she pulled him forcefully into a hug.

"Y-you're o-okay" she sobbed as she dug her face into the crook of his neck.

Natsu was frozen, his poor little heart could not deal with the fact that she wasn't breathing one moment, and desperately hugging him the next. He grabbed Breeze's arms and pried the girl off of him, pushing her away from him so he could look into her eyes.

"What happened?" the tone of his voice almost shocked Natsu. It was soft and calming two things that couldn't be used to describe Natsu in a million years. Natsu leaned forwards and rested his forehead against Breeze's. Her skin was cool, like ice compared to his.

"N-nothing, I-I just had a bad dream is all" Breeze closed her eyes and just let the warmth and scent radiating off this man soothe her. She became lost in the moment because she had the terrible experience of think he was dead. Even if it wasn't real, even if it was for only a moment. She knew she never wanted to experience it again.

After a few moments passed, Natsu sat up pulling away once more. Breeze snapped her eyes open, having the need to see him when she couldn't feel him. She watched him intensely as he stood up and held out a hand, offering to help her up. She took it and smiled.

"I have something I wanted to ask you" Natsu stated as they started walking away from their place in the clearing.

"Hm? What is it?" Breeze asked, walking close at the man's side. As they walked out of the clearing Breeze looked over her shoulder and she wasn't surprised when she saw the grass stained with blood. She knew it was her mind playing tricks on her, but it didn't stop her from swallowing hard.

"W-well I-I was wondering-"

"Do you know where Wendy is by any chance?" Breeze said, cutting Natsu off.

Natsu stopped and looked at the blonde gobsmacked, she mustn't understand what he was trying to say to her. Maybe you're not giving enough hints... He thought to himself. "Wendy went on a mission this morning, Lucy wanted me to tell you. B-But that isn't w-what I-I wanted to say"

Breeze nodded, wondering if that meant Lucifer had eyes on the young Dragon Slayer. Who is she kidding he has eyes everywhere.

"b-but t-that is-sn't what-" Natsu stopped himself this time. The girl walking next the him was deep in thought, almost oblivious to the fact he was next to her. She looked down at her feet as her hands fiddled in front of her chest. The male Dragon Slayer knew that what he was about to say wouldn't reach her.

"Would you go out to dinner with me?!"

"sure"

"I said would you go out- Wait what?!" Natsu's jaw dropped, was that a 'sure'? The sudden feeling of butterflies in his stomach and jelly legs kicked in, causing him to walk in sloppy zig-zags through the forest.

Breeze smiled "Yea I'm pretty hungry" her stomach had been reminding her of the fact she skipped all of today's meals so far. Another grumble erupted from her tiny belly and an instant blush crossed her face. The fact Natsu was also a Dragon Slayer with superhuman hearing meant that he definitely heard it.

Suddenly the jelly legs went away. Natsu swung his arm around Breeze's shoulder, causing her to tense instantly. He let out a warm breath onto a patch of her exposed neck "Pick you up at 8" He whispered, before leaving her feeling cold. Natsu took off at a speed that shocked the blonde and left her walking alone in the darkening forest. 

I don't have any excuses for not updating this sooner. I'm sorry though. I started watching Grey's Anatomy... From the beginning... Anyway I have been using my time unproductively. But I'll get started on the next chapter straight away!

Till next time xx


	31. Chapter 31: What they don't know

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

"sshh they're coming!"  
"What do you reckon happened?"  
"They are pretty cute"

"Shut up you dweeb" Lucy shrieked and gave Gray a little punch to the face. The Ice mage went flying off of his chair, his leg twitching as he laid on the floor in pain. He laid there twitching for a moment, trying to process what just happened.

"Gee Lucy, thanks, really I was dreaming about that all night, really thank you" Gray rubbed the now bruised cheek and returned to the table taking his spot next to Lucy. The Celestial mage rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, just as he sat down two Dragon Slayers joined the table.

"Morning Lucy, Gray" Breeze said with a small smile, sliding onto the bench, stopping when she was adjacent to Lucy.

"Mornin" Natsu added as he sat next to Breeze quickly.

A knowing glance was exchanged between Gray and Lucy. Natsu seemed flushed, nervous, following Breeze around like a puppy. They definitely had sex.

"So what did you guys get up to last night?" Lucy asked, unable to contain the smirk on her face. Cana came to the guild hall last night, in a drunken blur, she managed to yell 'NATSU AND BREEZE ARE ON A DATE AND THEY GONNA DO-' before she passed out on one of the tables. So this morning Lucy and Gray came in early to form a plan of attack. They both found it funny that they had both given dating advice the day before without collaboration.

"Oh nothing much" Breeze sighed as she rested her cheek on her hand. "What did you guys get up to?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, _Are they trying to act like it didn't happen? Or maybe Cana was so drunk she made it up?_ She gave Gray another side glance and he returned it with a small shrug. Breeze raised an eyebrow at the two, as they not-so-sneakily tried to communicate without words, something was definitely going on here.

Breeze gave Natsu a side glance to try and wordlessly ask him what was happening but her brows furrowed at what she saw. The pink-haired boy was sitting hunched, tracing a knot in the wood with his finger. The sight was rather depressing. Breeze let out a sight, "I think Wendy is back, I'm going to start training her". The blonde stood up and waited a minute for a response. Nothing. Gray and Lucy didn't even look her way, still to busy trying to communicate though sign language (which they obviously both didn't know). And of course Natsu just sat there like a puppy who had been kicked. She couldn't even remember what might have caused the usually rambunctious human to be so depressed.

With another deep sigh she turned her head and started looking for Wendy. Almost immediately Breeze managed to spot the long-haired bluenette, along with Carla and Happy sitting at the bar. Breeze smiled a little as she set off towards the three. She made a mental note that Happy had been spending a lot of time with those two lately, or Carla to be more exact.

"Wendy!" Breeze greeted.

Wendy turned, pausing her conversation with Carla and Happy. She smiled widely "Breeze-san!" the young girls eyes lit up with a sparkle, a sparkle that Breeze hoped she would never loose.

"Ready to start training today?"

"AYE SIR!"

"I was supposed to be training Wendy" Breeze sweat-dropped. She was currently standing in front of Wendy, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Carla and Happy. Breeze understood why Happy and Carla joined, moral support. But one after another people kept putting their hands up to join.

"Well if you need some opponents for Wendy we are here to help!" Lucy smiled. _Lies, I'm just trying to find out if Breeze and Natsu went on a date last night._

"Plus I wouldn't mind learning some more techniques" Erza added. Breeze sighed, _even if Erza could use elemental magic she isn't a dragon slayer, what I'm going to teach Wendy doesn't apply to them at all._

Breeze stayed silent as she pondered what to do. A wind blew through the field they were standing in, everyone was lined up as Breeze paced up and down the line. Each person/cat standing up straight like soldiers.

"Fine..." The Storm Dragon Slayer muttered, cheers erupted from the small crowd. Lucy started clapping quietly-"But!" instantly everyone shut their mouths. "You listen to me, no complaining, no slacking, and we are here for Wendy. I'm not skipping on her training because you guys think you're more important." Breeze stopped in front of Natsu "You hear me Dragneel?!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Natsu squeaked, shooting up straighter than he was previously. Gray stifled a laugh but with her Dragon Slayer hearing Breeze heard it. "Fulbuster, pick up Lucy and do a lap of the field, so much as groan in complaint and I'll let Erza use your ass as target practice"

"Let's go Lucy" Gray didn't need and proof of the intent to follow through with the threat, in a swift motion, Lucy was hanging off of Gray's shoulder as he started running to the outskirts of the field. Breeze smiled contently as she watched Gray, silently musing to herself how much power she held. She cleared her throat and looked back at the bunch of mages.

"Carla, Happy unless you wish to join could you go get some bottled water for us all please" Happy smiled and gave a thumbs up "Aye Sir! Lets go Carla!"

"Some snacks too?"

"Natsu do a lap"

"...okay"

"Alright let's get started eh?" Breeze smiled as she looked over Erza and Wendy. Wendy gulped and gave the redhead a side glance, the young girl had a feeling this was going to be brutal.

 **Breeze pulled the hem of her tight black dress down. She's never worn it before and she was not sure it fit properly.** _ **Maybe I should get changed, it's not like it's a date anyway, right?**_

 **She put makeup on, she's wearing a little black dress. She wants it to be a date. Breeze groaned,** _ **maybe I can order in and pretend I'm sick**_ **. Three sharp knocks on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.** _ **Shit**_ **.**

"Hmm see if you can hit him a little harder"

"Do you hate him?"

Breeze shrugged "Wendy needs to practice, Natsu complained". Lucy nodded her head, the Celestial Mage was coming to the conclusion that if Natsu and Breeze did go on a date, it didn't go so well.

"Wendy put your arms into it, the attack is basically a powerful extension of your arms" Breeze stated as she placed a hand on her hip.

Wendy looked at Breeze, but the stern look on her face was meaning she was serious. So reluctantly Wendy shot her new attack at her fellow Dragon slayer. He was tied to a tree on the outskirts of the clearing they had claimed.

"Sky Dragon: Air Whip!" the bluenette yelled, her eyes slammed shut as she envisioned her arms turning into whips, something she can use in battle. She could feel the whips hit Natsu, but instead of bruising him like her previous attempts, she could feel the whips dig deep into his skin, cutting through his skin like a warm knife through butter. Wendy gasped and cancelled the attack hoping to prevent any further damage.

Her eyes shot open "N-Natsu-san I'm sorry!"

Natsu was paled, his face drained of colour. A water barrier was in between himself and the attack Wendy had used. He saw as the invisible force sliced through the water wall, but the water just fell back into place. didn't reassure him anymore that he wasn't close to death with that one.

"Well done Wendy, excellent" Breeze dropped her hand and simultaneously the water barrier fell to the ground and dispersed. The blonde walked up behind Wendy and put a hand on her shoulder "We are making great progress, break time guys"

Everyone groaned in relief, except for Erza of course, she was high on the training. She didn't realize how strong Breeze was, but the sparring she had promised for later was making the redhead jump up and down in anticipation.

The group gathered over where the Exceeds were lounging in the warm sun, spread out on picnic blankets.

Breeze walked over to Natsu, still paled and tied to a tree.

"This seems familiar" Breeze smiled, undoing the knot on Natsu's abdomen. Natsu started to regain some colour and let out a dry chuckle "We remember last night very differently" his eyes tried to catch hers as she continued to untie him in silence.

"Do you think they have any clue?" Breeze asked as she undid the last knot, freeing Natsu from his uncomfortable position on the tree. He rubbed his stiff arm and glanced over to the group, not to his surprise they all looked away nervously. He let out a sigh.

"They have no clue" 

**"You look beautiful" Natsu stated, he finally go over his blood nose and regained his composure. He shoved his bloody tissue back in his pocket and gave the blonde a sheepish smile. Breeze had to admit he looked pretty alright himself. He dawned a pair of suit pants that almost screamed uncomfortable but they made him look quite classy, it went well with his blood red shirt and black tie.**

 **"Thank you Natsu" Breeze smiled and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow as he held it out for her. She almost had the audacity to ask if someone else had bought the clothes for him, but she decided that hurting the man's feelings wouldn't be the best way to start a date. T-That is if this is a date...**

 **They walked down the main street of Magnolia lit only by the tall streetlights. People walked around minding their own business, some hurried, others strolled. The tight dress with lace sleeves worn by the blonde attracted attention as the couple walked arm in arm down the street. The pink-haired man leading her seemed to be in no hurry to get where they were headed.**

 **"So where are we going?" Breeze looked up to Natsu, her grey eyes almost looking blue under the yellow streetlights.**

 **Natsu hummed in response, which was a weird notion for him. He felt more mature, more sophisticated when Breeze was near. He felt at home. "Well you'll just have to wait and see" he mused, a teasing little smirk playing on his lips.**

"As I promised, we will pair up and spar... Hm Lucy, go with Wendy" Breeze said, her pointer finger tapping her bottom lip softly. Lucy looked between Breeze and Wendy, unsure about the rash choice. _Yeah she's little, but she can still hurt me_. Lucy prayed that the little Dragon Slayer was more inexperienced then herself.

"I-I volunteer to spar against you Breeze!" Erza jumped up from her seat on the ground, her hand shot high in the air and she waved it a little to add enthusiasm. Breeze took a good hard look at the redhead before letting out a defeated sigh and nod.

"So that leaves Natsu and Gray, you two can go first-"

"I AM GOING TO WHOOP YOUR ASS, ICE FREAK!" Natsu and Gray were drawn together like magnets. Foreheads butting, dirty looks as sharp as daggers being tossed between the two.

"YOU WISH, JELLYFISH!" Gray retorted.

"That didn't even make sense" Happy murmured, to quite for the Ice Mage to hear.

"I think it just rhymed" Lucy stated.

"But Natsu-san's hair is pink, some jellyfishes are pink" Wendy added. Lucy and Happy 'hm'ed in unison.

Breeze rubbed her temples and took in a deep breath. "Alright! Separate! We'll be standing over there" Breeze said as she pointed to the shade under the tree Natsu was tied to previously "You will fight, rules are pretty simple, first one to be knocked out or unable to continue loses" She turned on her heel and started stalking away, but stopped when she remembered something important. The rest of the group continued on.

"If I have to step in because someone is about to die or you are taking it to far, that person fights me" Her voice was low and dripping with venom. It was scary enough for the two boys to stop looking deeply into each others eyes and pay attention to her. She threw a glare over her shoulder that made them both shiver. They each gave a nod and Breeze turned her head forwards and continued walking.

Breeze sat down cross-legged between Lucy and Erza. Wendy, Happy and Carla were sitting to the left of Lucy, already stuck in a conversation of their own.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Erza asked nonchalantly.

Without too much thought on the matter Lucy and Breeze spoke in unison "Natsu".

Erza chuckled "I thought so".

Breeze smiled and leant forwards a tad "Happy if you could". The Exceed pulled himself from the conversation he was having with Wendy and Carla and pulled his back pack off and sat it in front of himself. The blue cat put on a creepy smile and pulled out what looked to be a flare gun. Carla gasped but before she could say anything Happy pointed up to the sky and fired, cackling like an evil maniac as he did so.

As soon as the red flare burst into flames mid air above the field, Natsu and Gray broke their stances and started running towards each other.

"Whoo~! Go Natsu-san, Go Gray-kun!" Wendy jumped from her seat on the grass and started dancing around, providing her own style of moral support. "Try your best!"

"Natsu's going to get all hot under the collar because Breeze is here, he'll do something stupid. 200 jewel says he does something stupid" Happy said, his eyes not moving from the beginning battle. Lucy sat quiet pondering whether she should accept the deal, even though it contradicts what she said before, it does sound an awful lot like something Natsu would do.

"Deal" Lucy sighed and shook Happy's paw.

Gray ducked under another punch coming from Natsu, and he used the opportunity to deliver a punch to his right side. Because Natsu is Natsu it phased him only the slightest, causing him to have to adjust his footing before he went in for another punch. Grey knew that he could beat Natsu, but the Ice Mage also knew he couldn't take hits like Natsu could. That pink-haired freak was almost unbreakable.

The Ice mage had to go all Matrix to avoid the next punch Natsu hurled his way. Gray could feel the burning hot flesh only a hair away from his chest. Taking advantage of his position Gray decided a back flip was in order, without giving Natsu enough time to dodge Gray put a hand to the floor the kicked Natsu in the jaw whilst twisting his body into a flip.

Once Gray was back on his feet, he realized Natsu was laughing. It brought a smirk to his own face.

"Let's get serious, eh?" Natsu cackled, his eyes looked over to the rest of the group sitting in the shade. Gray knew he was looking at one person in particular.

"I'm going to win" Gray mused, slamming a fist into the palm of his hand. Natsu's eyes flicked back to the man in front of him, a smirk played at the corner of his lips. Without a word both of his hands burst into flames, he pulled his fingers into fists and let the flames lick his arms.

"Let's go"

 **"This is amazing! I didn't even know a place like this existed in Magnolia" Breeze couldn't stop looking around the elegant dinning room they were seated in. There were only a few other tables in the room, all seated with couples presumably out on their own dates. The decor was beautiful, elegant and modern. It had a sky blue and black colour scheme, with hints of grey here and there.** ****

 **Natsu sat across the table from the blonde, and to be honest he didn't even notice the decor, or the colour scheme, or that there were other people in the room. Since the two were seated at the table, he hadn't been able to look at anything else but her. He noticed she had a little bit a makeup on, not too much just enough to highlight her cheeks, and make her eyelashes darker. She also smelt different, added to her normal minty rain smell, there was a hint of watermelon, which made Natsu want to drool.** ****

 **"How did you find this place Natsu?" Finally Breeze's eyes settled on him. And they didn't leave him for the rest of the night.**

To be continued...

Aw that's cuteee 3

Anyway this is part one, so there is more to their date. Why do you think Natsu's so down in the dumps? Why won't Breeze and Natsu tell anyone what happened? Is Wendy going to beat the crap out of Lucy? Find out next time! xx 


	32. Chapter 32: Won't hurt them

**Breeze hasn't laughed so much in her entire life, she was having such a good time that her cheeks were starting to hurt. This was a particular sensation that the girl hadn't had the pleasure of knowing before this night.**

 **Natsu laughed, putting his fork down so he could use his left hand to cover his gaping mouth (which was full of food). Normally he wouldn't worry about showing his half-chewed food but this** _ **was**_ **a date... He managed to stop laughing long enough to swallow the food that could have done with a bit more chewing. His hard gulp made a beautiful chime come from the beautiful girl in front of him. She rest her fork down on her plate, swallowed her own food (with much more grace then Natsu had) and smiled. Natsu marveled at the girl, even with her smudged makeup and her now crinkled dress she was more of a goddess now then when he picked her up hours ago.**

 **"So what happened next?" Breeze asked wiping a joyful tear from the corner of her eye. She was pretty sure that she had wiped off what little foundation she had applied, the fits of laughter Natsu had put her in, made her laugh so hard that she cried. He was currently telling her a story about when the guild held a talent show. It was Erza's idea not long after Team Natsu had completed a mission involving them being the cast of a play (which itself was a funny story). It was encouraged that the mages of the guild portrayed talents that didn't involve magic.**

 **Natsu opened his mouth to continue his epic tale when the waiter came around with refreshments. The Flame Dragon Slayer noticed it was a different waiter from the one they had earlier in the evening. He was young but seemed to carry a permanent frown beyond his age. Breeze didn't seem to notice the difference, but the aura around the man bothered Natsu a bit.**

 **Breeze looked on at Natsu, not wanting to waste a moment of the story he had paused, but the waiter's irritated tone snapped her out of the trance.**

 **"Did you want some wine ma'am?" The new waiter's voice was quite lazy, not like the British fancy man they had before. Grey eyes moved slowly to look over the man standing next to her, taking her eyes off of the man she arrived with for the first time that night. She studied him for mere seconds before shaking her head and waving him off. She wasn't a wine drinker, and more importantly she didn't want a waiter to ruin her night.**

 **What the two lovebirds didn't know, was that this wasn't the waiters table. But for the third time this week his manager had made him and another waiter take over tables that weren't there's for a stupid waiter with brown hair, because the stupid waiter with brown hair neglected to turn up for work. Michael, his name was.**

 **The waiter let out a sigh and walked off. Natsu didn't hesitate to start off his story again. Breeze went to look back at the handsome pink-haired man but something caught her eye. The waiter's watch.** _ **It was truly beautiful, sliver with gold details and golden hands. With a cursive 'H 'on the clock face.**_

"hehehe~" Natsu giggled, earning a glare from Breeze, which caused him to promptly stop his gloating.

Breeze bent down and gave the unconscious Ice mage a swift poke to the cheek. He didn't move. "tch" Breeze cursed to herself, she bet Lucy that the two knuckleheads were going to draw and she secretly hopped she have to intervene. Now she has lost 200 Jewel.

Natsu hovered as Breeze went to stand upright, his smirk still lingering. Smashing Gray's face in is good for the soul. The Flame dragon slayer bent down and scooped up that Ice mage like the baby he is and carried him the spot under the tree where he high-fived Happy and sat in the grass.

"Okay next, Lucy and Wendy." Breeze stood up and looked over to see Lucy and Wendy walking toward her. They both seemed just as nervous as each other. "Just practice what we've been learning so far and try to apply it to a more fast-paced battle" Breeze smiled at Wendy. Wendy's brown eyes flickered around anxiously, it wasn't that she was nervous about the battle, it she wanted to be learning other things... like that conversion spell. But who was she to disagree with the mage that was willing to teach her.

Lucy on the other hand was worried about the battle. The celestial mage was extremely glad that her guild had five dragon slayers in it, but she had never actually had to fight one before. Not one on one anyway. She looked over to Wendy and Breeze who seemed to be having an intense pep talk. That made Lucy's stomach sink just a little bit lower. Wendy was going to smash her.

"Go get 'em" Breeze said before she gave Wendy a wink. Wendy replied with a smile and a firm nod, then without a cue Lucy and Wendy separated to opposites of the field.

"Begin!"

 **No longer was the date 'the best night of her life'. She was still sitting at the table set for two, in what could easily be deemed Magnolia's most expensive restaurant, with the man who she could presume she loved.**

 **But she hadn't heard a word from him for the last ten minutes. His mouth was moving, his eyes were lighting up as he retold memories he cherished. But he had lost the girl. Her eyes weren't on Natsu anymore, they were searching the room for the waiter with the watch. The watch she saw on a dead man in her dreams. Or to put it more precisely her memories...**

 **It can't be a coincidence, there is no way.**

 **The food she thought was delicious was now repulsive. Just the thought of eating it made her sick to the stomach. It somehow reminded her of the open wound on the old man's chest. The duck that had been perfectly cooked reminded her of the warm flesh that she cut open with the flick of her wrist.**

"Who's going to win?" Natsu hummed as he lent up against the giant oak tree everyone took shelter under. Everyone except Lucy and Wendy of course. His hands were folded neatly behind his head and his long legs were crossed in front of him. His eyes everywhere but the blonde haired girl sitting to his right.

"It isn't always about winning or losing, Natsu" Breeze stated, not taking her eyes off the sparing in front of them.

Natsu had to hold be the temptation to scoff. It was becoming hard to remember that Natsu was in fact mad at Breeze for last night, he keeps forgetting the beautiful sweet girl that he has seen all day was the same one as he saw last night. It was hitting him in waves, the emotions that come with rejection. Well if you could call what happened last night rejection... Maybe it was better suited as disappointment?

 **Breeze finally locked her sights on the watch that had been occupying her thoughts. Interrupting Natsu mid-sentence she excused herself from the table, using the excuse that she needed to use the ladies room. This was the moment Natsu realized that something was up with his date, she hadn't made eye contact with him in 20 minutes at least, nor has she touched her food.**

 **Natsu turned his head to watch Breeze's hips saying directly towards the waiter that had served them rudely before. He raised an eyebrow and watched the girl pull the waiter the aside.**

 **-**

 **"Excuse me I hate to be rude, but I was wondering where you got that magnificent watch?" Breeze asked as she approached the waiter, he stopped re-arranging the flowers in a vase in the corner, just as he was told to by his boss. He recognized the girl with a short black dress and long blonde hair.**

 **After staying silent for a moment he realized he hadn't replied to her question.**

 **"Oh it was my grandfathers, he passed away a few years ago" The waiter let out a sad smile, he didn't tell her but Breeze could tell from his expression that he was fond of his Grandfather. But the blonde's stomach was doing flips and she was trying her hardest to make sure that she kept a calm appearance.**

 **"Oh I'm so sorry, if you don't mind if I ask how it happened?" This question the man wasn't too sure about, but the lady looked so lovely he didn't hesitate to tell her.**

 **"He lived in the Highlands"**

"Wendy I knew you'd do well!" Breeze smiled as she pulled the little bluenette into a hug. "You'll get her next time" She whispered.

Lucy was breathing heavily, if it wasn't for her ability to summon two spirits at a time then she would have been screwed. Wendy was simply outnumbered not overpowered. Natsu walked up to her and swung an arm around her shoulders, a gesture he hadn' t done in a long time. It warmed the girl instantly, which just made her sweat more...

"Awesome job Luce!" Natsu cheered, but then he lent closer to the blonde's ear and whispered "You didn't have to go out over a little girl though". Before the blonde could slap him across the face he ran over to Wendy, cackling, to give her a congratulations as well.

 **White noise was all Breeze could hear. She knew exactly what he meant by 'living in the Highlands', it means the she killed this man's Grandfather. It means that she is the reason he is wearing a watch that most probably pulls at his heart every time he goes to check the time.**

 **"Ma'am? a-are you okay?"**

 **Of course she was not okay. The now paled blonde swayed slightly on her feet.**

 **Natsu swiftly put a hand around her waist and directed the girl outside. The confused waiter watching to scene wondering what caused the woman to react like that. Maybe she lost a family member to the same tragedy?**

 **-**

 **As soon as the fresh cool air hit Breeze's face she gasped like a fish out of water, calming her down, only if for a moment.**

 **"Breeze, Breeze you are okay?" Natsu tried to put his hands either side of her face, just like he did in the King's Valley. The blonde however wasn't having it, she gave the Flame Dragon Slayer a rough shove and backed herself into the wall of the alley they found themselves in. Her chest was still heaving, her heart still skipping beats.**

 **"You need to get over this! It wasn't you, you couldn't have prevented this!" Natsu yelled, he only raised his voice in worry and frustration that he couldn't do anything to help her.**

 **Breeze dropped her head forwards, her breathing slowing, the panic attack subsiding. "Natsu I don't think it is going to work out between us"**

 **Natsu jaw dropped, "No, no you don't get to give up on us just because you had a panic attack". The pink haired man stood across the alley from the blonde girl. His jacket was still hanging on the coat rack inside, so his now wrinkled white dress shirt was on display. He had the sleeves rolled up, which showed off his arms as they were firmly crossed against his chest. A puff of steam could be seen under the bare light from a street lamp off in the distance, the air was cool, but Natsu's breath was hot.**

 **"Natsu... I killed people, and who's to say I won't do it again huh?! Who's to say after you walk me home tonight, after you kiss me goodnight, after you walk away from the door, that I won't lose control. That the next crisis in the papers will be Magnolia, leveled. No survivors" A silence passed between the two.**

 **"That is why I don't think we will work, that is why I am having a panic attack" Breeze tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and stood up straight, her eyes flicking up to Natsu's.**

 **"You know you sound like a broken record" Natsu spat. "You are making excuses, if we were together you wouldn't need to worry about losing control because I would be there for you, I could stop you from killing people. Fairy Tail can stop you. People can only help you if you let them."**

 **Breeze's blue eyes widened, she was almost offended at the way he was speaking, but most of all she was shocked. She had never heard him speak this way before.**

 **"I think maybe I might walk home myself, if you don't think we should be together I am sure you can find your own way home" Natsu said softly. His words shook Breeze, she felt a trembling deep in her heart as she watched the man she knew she loved walk away from her in the night.**

 **His hands deep in his pockets and tears in his eyes.**

 _Well that was a long time coming._

 _I made Natsu a little more assertive about his feelings in this chapter because I feel like Breeze was in charge of their relationship and I wanted to make it so she realizes that 'he won't wait forever' kinda thing._

 _Okay I have started my last year of High school (which will be pretty full on) so writing will only happen in my downtime ( I am hoping to get a chapter done every three weeks or so)._

 _As always thank you for reading xxx_


	33. Chapter 33: You don't need it

Breeze let out a sigh as she stood across the field from one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages. The blonde had no doubt that Erza would be a gallant fighter but her mind was everywhere but this fight.

The red-head had her usual armour on, wearing it with pride as she always did. But there was something about her today that seemed off.

Natsu was the first to notice it, the way Erza's knuckles were an uncharacteristic shade of white as her fingers were wrapped tightly around her sword, and how her brow was shimmering slightly. Gray noticed it also, how instead of the 'stick-up-the-butt' immaculate, posture that she usually had, Erza was standing there with arched shoulders and a slight tremor.

What Erza knew, is that she was excited.

She was ready to fight someone whom Master Makarov held as highly as herself, someone who still to this day she hasn't seen fight with her own eyes. Erza would never admit it freely, but she was just as enthusiastic about testing other mages powers as the Flame Dragon Slayer sitting off in the distance.

A gust of wind blew between the two, causing both crimson and the colour of dandelions to dance.

"500 jewel, Breeze will wipe the floor with Erza" Happy whispered as he leaned closer to Natsu's ear, not taking his eyes off the two girls. The blue cats eye's were switching between the two, not wanting to miss any movement. Natsu crossed his arms in front of his chest, he contemplated the bet. He knew Breeze and Erza were both strong, but he had seen more of Erza's power first hand. That and the tingle of sadness that crept into Natsu's chest when Breeze's name was mentioned made him confirm his thoughts "Deal"...

Happy chuckled to himself. He knew whatever happened on Natsu's "Date" with Breeze didn't end too well, but he didn't know that it was worth loosing 500 jewel over.

"Are you ready?" Erza asked gently. Even though they were far away from each other Breeze heard her words as clearly as if she were yelling. A sharp nod was all the response Erza needed as she took no hesitation to strike.

Before Breeze's eyes could process the change Erza was wearing her 'Flight armour' and coming towards her at a speed the blonde was sure wasn't possible for a human. Luckily Breeze wasn't just any human.

Breeze had to throw her body to the right to avoid being slashed by a set of claws that matched the cheetah getup Erza was wearing, her grey eyes were wide at the force behind the attack. _She's trying to catch me off-guard with her speed?_ A brief smirk flickered onto Breeze's pink lips. She twisted her body, taking advantage of the small opening Erza had left after her attempted attack. _Going to have to try a bit harder._

Erza was thrown down with such force that the ground beneath her crumbled. The downfall to the armour she was wearing, was the fact it didn't take direct hits too well. She gripped her bruised rib cage and looked up at Breeze, _tch, she only took as step to the side and was able to react fast enough to deliver a direct blow..._ Erza decided speed alone wasn't going to cut it. Quickly the red-head went back to formulating a plan in her head.

A cloud of dust was all that was left of the re-quip mage as she took off at twice the speed she was going before. As if in slow motion she appeared behind Breeze, but this time she had something in her hand much bigger then a set of claws. Breeze had enough time to look over her shoulder before the force of the sledge hammer Erza was wielding made contact with her side.

Lucy had to hold back the bile rising in the back of her throat as the sickening crack of Breeze's bones rung through the clearing. The spectators eyes were as wide as saucers as they could do nothing but watch Breeze fall to the ground like a rag doll.

Wendy gasped as her hands flew up to her mouth, she didn't realize it but her eyes were starting to produce tears.

Gray flinched, and changed his position so if Breeze was laying unconscious when the dust cleared, he could run to her.

Natsu sat still. His heart was pounding from the sound and he felt physically ill, but he stayed emotionless and un-moving.

Erza smirked and took a considerable jump back to put distance between them. She could see movement under the dust and she would have been pretty disappointed if that was all it took to defeat the mighty Storm Dragon slayer.

Breeze spat out a mouthful of blood. The bitter taste of metal coated her tongue and made her feel a bit queezy. Slowly but surely she made her way back to her feet. The pain from her right side was nothing she hadn't felt before, but the fact her arm scraped against bone when it hung at her side caused for minor concern.

When the dust finally cleared, Erza's face paled.

The obvious wound didn't seem to bother the blonde as she stood up-right, but it was bothering everyone else. One of Breeze's ribs was just poking out of her tight green tank, blood soaking the area around it. Lucy had half a mind to go and stop their fight, but the simple movement of opening her mouth may have been enough to let her lunch re-visit her.

"Nice shot Erza, I was worried this was going to be boring" Of course Breeze was shit-talking. She knew that the abilities the 'Queen of the Fairies' were ample, there was no way this was going to be a boring fight. But Breeze had a plan, one that tied in with the lesson she wants to teach Wendy today.

"See if you can hit me again?" Breeze smirked, as she wiped away the blood pooling at the corner of her mouth.

Erza smirked in return, gripping the sledge hammer harder, "If you wish".

Happy was starting to shrink back into the tree he was leaning against. That 500 jewel was looking like it was going to fall into the hands of a pink-haired Natsu right at this moment.

Breeze was getting her ass kicked, sure she got in a hit here and there, but that was basically a consolation prize, hey you tried, but Erza still _destroyed_ you and handed you your ass. Happy groaned as Breeze took another punch to her bloody face. The 'once-mildly-attractive' girl's face jerked to the right, blood pouring from her lips as it did so.

"Come on Breeze you can do it!" Wendy yelled out soft words of encouragement. Lucy winced as Erza delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the face. "Maybe we should stop her, Breeze doesn't look like she can take much more of this"

Gray nodded, "I agree this is insane"

Listening to their conversation Breeze smirked. Given it was hard to smirk with swollen lips and a bloody face, she did her best. Erza was a good fighter, but there was something that she had forgotten while she was beating the crap out of Breeze. She had let her guard down, Breeze had been making it easy, so Erza let it be easy.

Another punch was headed straight to Breeze's stomach, but this time it landed in a palm.

Breeze had caught Erza's punch with ease. Erza's eyes rushed to meet Breeze's. Silence passed between the two.

She was startled that the girl had enough speed and fight left in her after the beating she has taken. But when their hands started to glow a blue colour, Erza's stomach sunk. All of the pain that Breeze had concealed began to flow into Erza, starting in her fingertips and radiating all the way to her toes. The bruises and open wounds started to fade and close on Breeze's body. Blood started to seep its way through Erza's clothes and the sound of a rib cracking threatened to make Lucy throw up again.

It all made sense now. To Erza and the rest.

With one last squeeze of Erza's fist, the blue glow faded and Breeze let go. Erza dropped to her knees and let out a cry of pain. All the punches and kicks were now flipped back onto her. Though Breeze seemed to deal with it better then Erza could. She rolled onto her back, her hands shaking from the pain.

Breeze smiled down at Erza, "You really didn't think I was that slow? Erza you are a great fighter, but when you are fighting against someone, don't forget what they can do."

Shaking, Erza turned her head slightly to look at the Dragon Slayer. A pained smile on her face. "I should of expected something like this from you" Erza paused to cough up some blood. "But I'm disappointed I didn't get to see your raw power"

Breeze knelt down next to Erza's head, "Erza... The day you experience my raw power, well let's just hope it doesn't ever come to that".

The red-head choked out a laugh, but something deep down told her that the blonde was being entirely serious.

"Now let's reverse this eh?" Breeze smiled, taking her palm and pressing it onto Erza's forehead. Just like it had before it her palm glowed a blue colour and the injuries slowly faded on Erza and slowly showed up on Breeze.

"Ahh-haa" Breeze exclaimed as she sat down against the hardwood tree on the edge of the clearing. She took in a deep breath of fresh air, letting her lungs fill and empty. For a moment she was at piece.

"Breeze we need to get you to a hospital!" Lucy's voice broke, as she paced in front of the injured girl.

"If she doesn't bleed out before we get there" Happy said plainly, always looking on the bright side of things.

"I would feel bad if that were to happen" Erza stated, her voice didn't seem too alarmed though.

Breeze, even though they were closed, rolled her eyes. "Guys sit down and stop crying, I'll heal in a few" Once everyone stopped talking and sat down (Lucy was still silently freaking out) something tugged at her mind, something she was sure she was forgetting.

"Ah!" The bloody blonde exclaimed, her body jerking forwards and her eyes flying open. Pain shot up her neck and down her limbs but she ignored it. "Wendy!"

The young girl, was sitting on Breeze's left, her small fists balled up on her knees. "Yes Breeze-san?"

"I knew there was a reason I let Erza do that and now I remember!" Large brown eyes were glimmering as they looked at Breeze with admiration. That kind of way that reminds you of childhood innocence.

The rest of Team Natsu were tuned into the conversation.

"I wanted to show you why I haven't taught you that spell yet. A-After that incident at the Grand Magic Games..." The mood within the group significantly decreased, most of them not needing a reminder of what happened, Lucy especially.

"... I just wanted to remind you that with power comes choices, that day I chose for Lucy to live, and I don't want you to ever make a decision like that" Breeze paused for a moment, wondering if she chose her words correctly. "Not that I am saying you wouldn't give up your life to save another, it's just every day I see Lucy, every day I see the pain in her eyes. Even though it was my choice she can't help but blame herself for what I did. Imagine what she would have been like, if I hadn't come back" She didn't want to 'toot her own horn' so to speak, but she needed the young girl to understand. Lucy was looking down at the grass her eyes firmly shut, trying to stop her tears.

"Wendy, you are a strong and beautiful girl. You don't need this spell, because you have Fairy Tail. You have their back and _we_ have yours"... 

Ayyyyyeee~ Did you pick it up? _we_?

Guys I don't want to do this to you, but this story is coming to a close /3  
I am seriously already considering a squeal (dabbling a bit in Breeze's time before Fairy Tail), but I'll only do it if you guys want to. Once I finish the story I'll go through the whole thing and edit it (Maybe even add in a few extra chapters ((just fillers)) here and there).

I also have another story that I want to write, but I won't start until this one is done.

Till next time xxx


	34. Chapter 34: We as in Us

Natsu couldn't stop thinking about it.

How can one word make him feel so warm and god damn fuzzy inside. Now he's always been hot, if you know what I mean... *eyebrow wiggle* But that had nothing to do with this.

One little word he has heard from so many different people before. Gramps says it a lot, so does Erza and Lucy, but when _she_ says it... It's like a completely different word.

 _We._

After last week's training session with the team, Lucy had a good cry, they all hugged for a little bit and then everything was back to the way it should be. Or maybe he should say it was a little better then it shou-

"NATSU, YOU GIANT PIG WHERE IS ALL MY FOOD?!" Lucy came storming into the Fairy Tail guild hall looking for blood. She had woken up this lovely morning in a wonderful mood, the sun was shining and she had enough hours of sleep to rid herself of those hideous bags under her eyes. However when she got up to make herself breakfast, her mouth was watering at the thought of bacon with scrambled eggs, she looked in her fridge to find one thing.

One. Little. Paper. Thing.

It looked nothing like bacon or eggs. Or anything else she was sure she had purchased only days ago.

It was a note. _Sorry_. Was all that was scribbled on it.

Natsu's eyes bulged open, suddenly they were frantic, searching anywhere to hide from the wrath of the blonde haired demon. He knew he was going to have this confrontation sooner or later, but he was hoping for the later. When the hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight, from the hot air coming out of Lucy's nostrils, he knew it was too late. Probably one of the downsides to having pink hair, he was easily spotted.

A nervous laughter cut through Lucy's heavy breathing. "H-Heeeyyy Luce, buddy. I-I really don't know what you're talking about". It was a tough decision to pick between "I know nothing" or "Nah, I'll pay you back", but since Natsu's little blue friend was still sleepin' at home. He had someone to blame it on.

Lucy was now looking dead into Natsu's eyes, so she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that true?"

The tone of Lucy's voice scared him sick to the stomach. Now he knew that his fear was irrational, if it came to it Natsu could whoop Lucy's ass into next year. Except he would like to think of himself as a gentleman, one that wouldn't hit a lady until provoked. Also if he did lay a finger on Lucy in a way that could cause her harm, he would have to deal with _Erza_.

Lucy watched as Natsu let out a shiver. She loved the power she was starting to have over him, he was like a little puppy, and she was the boot.

"Lucy! Natsu- oh, did I interrupt something?" Breeze heard a little bit of Lucy's yelling from the kitchen but she wasn't too sure what she just walked into, Natsu looked liked he'd just shat his pants.

Breeze put down the plate of blueberry pancakes and opened her mouth again to address the situation. However before she could, Lucy's eyes lit up. "Breeze! Just in time" The scowl dropped from her face, and she sat down in front of the pancakes. Her stomach let out an audible growl.

"Oh... yeah, Natsu wanted me to make them for you... Y-You know to say sorry?" Breeze frowned, yet tried to remain convincing. She was silently disappointed however she wouldn't get to enjoy them herself.

"Really?! Natsu?" Lucy's big brown eyes looked at Natsu, with a look she doesn't give often.

"OF COURSE! I mean this wasn't just a total coincidence or anything right? pfft it couldn't be" Natsu's heart was beating faster then it really should be. It went from storm to calm in a matter of moments. Natsu's eyes wandered over to his savior.

 _We_.

There it was again. That word popped into his head, just looking at her was enough to set his heart a flutter. He wasn't even mad at her for more then 12 hours.

"N-Natsu shbe asked you a questiob" Lucy spat bits, of blueberry pancake at him as she pulled him from his trance.

With a briefly disgusted look, he picked off a bit of pancake from his face and flicked it back at Lucy. "Hm? Who?"

" _I_ was wondering if you wanted some too? I made these with guidance from Mira, but I think I got it pretty down" Breeze smiled, posing a little to add confidence, _and cuteness..._

A wicked smiled ripped across Natsu's face "Hell yeah!"

Lucy watched silently as the two walked off behind the bar, laughing as they went. She smiled, whatever happened between them last week must be water under the bridge, she could tell Breeze was upset with Natsu and vice versa but she didn't say anything.

 _I'm glad they worked it out._ Lucy thought as she took another bite of the delicious pancakes. Her jaw dropped open slightly. _If these pancakes were an apology that means he did eat all my food!_ The blonde silently promised herself a spot of revenge.

Natsu was starting to get hot and bothered, as mentioned before, that doesn't happen often.

Breeze flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder, causing it to tickle the skin on her lower back which was slightly exposed. Natsu could see skin between her skirt and tank-top, that small piece of flesh was enough to drive any man mad. His eyes were ripped away from her back when she wiped a hand across her forehead, ridding her sun-kissed face of the condensation building up in her hair-line. Suddenly Natsu's breath was hitting the back of her neck, causing a blush to creep onto her cheeks. She could feel how close he was to her, a step back and body parts would be touching. _Boy_ , did she want that.

"You've only got one chance" Natsu whispered in her ear.

A shiver ripped down Breeze's spine as she let out a shaky breath. She knew what she had to do. In a slow movement she reached for the long handle, a million things buzzing around in her mind as she did so.

Natsu let out a groan.

"It's hard to concentrate with you standing there!" Breeze frowned as she looked at the blueberry pancake sizzling away in the pan. Little bubbles were starting to show, telling the amateur cook that it was almost time to flip it.

Natsu had decided to challenge Breeze, whoever could successfully flip the most pancakes successfully in-a-row was to win a prize of their choosing. So far Natsu had flipped all three of his pancakes with ease, Breeze had flipped two, this was her last one.

She wasn't scared to loose, but she didn't particularly want too. Breeze prided herself on her mediocre cooking skills, especially when it came to sweet foods. Breeze was _not_ loosing to blueberry pancakes or a supposed 'caveman that doesn't cook anything but meat' ... _pfft lies_.

With one last deep breath, she lifted the pan off the stove, and with a forceful flick of her wrist she could do nothing but watch as her pancake left the pan. Natsu gracefully boo'ed her as the pancake came tumbling back down towards the stove. Joy filled up her heart when she could see it heading towards the pan in her hands. She was going to catch it.

It was just about to land perfectly in the middle of the pan when the ground beneath her moved. At first she thought Natsu pushed her, but when she saw him stumbling in the corner of her eye she knew something else was going on.

The pancake fell in a heap on the floor, scraping the side of the pan as it went. Neither of the two were focused on that anymore, they were both concerned as to why the ground sounded like it wanted to gobble them up. The movement only lasted for a short time, but it was long enough to make Natsu queezy. The Flame Dragon Slayer silently cursed at the usually stable Earth.

"Natsu! Breeze!" Mira came running into the kitchen, so fast her arms had to catch her at the doorway. The take-over mage had a fearful look in her eyes, a look that immediately got Natsu fired up.

"I'm going to assume that wasn't a natural-caused earthquake?" Breeze stated, putting the pan back on the stove before turning off the heat. She silently promised she'd help Mirajane clean up the pancake after they dealt with whatever Mira came running for.

The take-over mage shook her head harshly. "T-There is something in the streets, a-a monster"

Natsu's fists engulfed with flames and he gave a cocky smirk, "Look's like today's going to turn out a little different than I thought"

"N-Natsu it's different, Master Makarov has called for an evacuation of the city. He doesn't think it's going to be the only one" Mira spoke with such fear, Natsu's flames disappeared.

"Wait, wait. How did this get so serious? Only an hour ago I walked here and there was nothing wrong" Breeze questioned, yes the earthquake out of nowhere was a pretty good indication that Mira was talking some truth. It just didn't sit well with her that Mira sounded like she knew more than she was letting on. The beautiful white-haired mage was smart, but she shouldn't assume that the blonde was stupid.

"It doesn't matter Breeze, Magnolia needs help" Natsu stated.

"Natsu is right! There is no time, we have teams around the town trying to evacuate the people, Erza and Gray need your help with the monster!" With that Mira left, she didn't stay to argue, even though that was all Breeze wanted to do.

Natsu rushed to follow Mira, but was stopped by a hand. He turned to look at Breeze, confused on why she wasn't more urgent on the matter.

"Why is this not bothering you more Natsu? What? We come in the kitchen for twenty minutes and all of a sudden the guild is sent out on rescue missions and is fighting a monster?! And on top of that we didn't even hear them?! The kitchen door wasn't even closed!" Breeze found herself pinching her arm. She had been fooled before, she wasn't bound to let it happen again.

"Breeze, stranger things have happened? Even if this isn't real we need to help them!" Natsu, took back Breeze's reluctant hand and they ran out of the guild together.

Pinching obviously wasn't enough.

Once they had run through the guild doors, Natsu disappeared, strangely enough it still felt like she was holding his hand, but the pink-haired young man was no where to be seen.

"Shit..." The blonde cursed to herself. She was looking around, trying to find anything, anything but white empty space. The light surrounding her was bright, but it wasn't blinding.

"Now, now. You know that isn't how you speak around me, my dear" She shouldn't be so shocked to hear one of the many voices that haunt her. She should be used to it by now.

"Is everyone okay? Did you hurt them?!" She asked no one, she was still alone in this blank space.

"By everyone, you just mean him, don't you? Well it's okay, regardless because I haven't touched anyone, I mean I haven't even left my home" A hand ran it's fingers through the blonde's long hair, all the way to the tips.

"Michael, where is your brother?" Even though she tried to hide it, her voice was laced in fear. The memories from this place, from his voice were starting to flood back to her.

"Why do you care about him so much? Anytime we see each other it's always Lucifer this, Lucifer that-"

"Because he is the only brother with any real power!" Breeze spat. She knew her words were harsh and considering where she was, she didn't have any real ability to make threats.

"My, beautiful, sweet angel. I came hear, to this god awful place to warn you" A finger traced its tip along Breeze's lower lip. "You know after all I am supposed to be the one to stop my brother from destroying your world, it is my task."

Grey eyes met dark green ones. They lingered for a while, reacquainting themselves with each other.

"Oh, god how I've missed you" The tall brunette spoke in a way that would make any girl faint. His grand posture and attire was something most marveled at, if they had the honor to look at him. He stood in front of the blonde, one hand tucked into his pant pocket, the other caressing her soft cheek. She felt a peace, not because she wanted to, because she was literally in heaven.

It wasn't all it's cracked up to be if you don't actually die. When a human dies, typically they are sent here. Only then does it become a 'Tropical Paradise of ones true desires', but it has another purpose too. Purgatory. I'm sure you've all heard of it, well that is what heaven is to the living. Angels like Michael can use it as a holding cell, meaning no magic, no need to eat, drink, or sleep. There is just nothing, lots and lots of it.

"Can I go home?" Breeze asked, the touch of an angel calming her down significantly. She knew in her mind she wanted to leave, but her heart was at peace, her body wanted to stay.

"No darling, I came here to warn you. Remember?" Michael rested his forehead on Breeze's, the height difference meant he had to lean down quite far.

Breeze nodded slowly as a response. Her mind was blank, only processing the words Michael was saying to her, another angel trick of his.

"Lucifer's planning to come to Magnolia and make a scene, you need to go and stop him before he does. I've been told what will happen if he makes it. Fairy Tail won't exist if he steps foot in your town." Breeze let her brows furrow, a sight that made the older male smile.

"I'm not lying this time, my sweet" He could read her mind.

Michael was an arc angel, meaning he is one of God's most trusted. This also means he has abilities unlike any other. He has the ability to control God's creations, well not control, more like influence. He also had other talents like keeping his brat of a brother in line, which is probably his most sought after asset.

"Do I need to kill him?" At this point Michael almost felt bad for the young girl. Her voice sounded defeated and lost, he wasn't sure if it was the effect of his power or she was sick of being toyed by Lucifer.

"Now, now no need to be like this. You know you can't kill him my dear." Breeze let out a large sigh, which caused Michael to smile again.

"You have your new friend right? That one that can use the keys? Well that is how you can beat him, now I know that killing him would be much more satisfying but I'm afraid capture will just have to do" Michael watched the blonde's facial expressions intently, moving his hand from her cheek to her soft hair.

"Okay, can I go home now?" She looked up to him with a sad look. He hated to see her this way, this was one of her more vulnerable states. Not the one he enjoyed exploiting.

"Now you can go, but remember that you can't let your feelings get in the way or innocents will be hurt" Michael rested his lips on the girls forehead as he spoke and finished his words with a soft kiss.

Breeze closed her eyes and when she opened them she was surrounded by faces.

"You do that often?" Gray smirked. The ice mage was sitting on a kitchen bench eating a cold blueberry pancake. He was only in here to get a snack. What he found was Breeze on the floor passes out with Lucy, Mira and Natsu all crowding her. Once she woke up and they figured out that she seemed fine, he found the pancakes. Anyway he decided to take a back row seat and enjoy the show.

Breeze shot Gray a look, she woke up only moments ago to Natsu breathing on her face. She was thrilled they were all concerned but if it was a real medical emergency she would of needed space and fresh air to breath.

"What happened Breeze? Do you feel alright?" Lucy sighed, she stood up with her hands on her hips. She rushed in when Natsu yelled that Breeze was dying and it almost gave her a heart attack, but there was no need for stress at all. Silently she shot another glare at the pink-haired idiot.

"I'm fine, the competition between me and Natsu must have been to intense for me" Breeze tried to laugh it off. The others in the room chuckled lightly, but there was an uncomfortable feeling in their stomachs, one that knew she was telling a big fat lie.

"Did you charm her brother?" The small child asked. His dainty fingers tapping on the hollow object.

"Of course brother, what do you take me for?" The older sibling retorted. The little faith that Lucifer had in him hurt his feelings a little.

"I take you for a fool in love, that's what I take you for" Lucifer sat on his throne, well he called it a throne. Michael was personally repulsed by the disgusting thing, it was made of human remains. "Did you ask for Lucy as well, will she be joining us?" The child added, his malicious smile showing barely from beneath his hair.

"Yes Brother" The older sibling let out a groan. Even though Michael was older in age, he wasn't treated as such by his brother. That was one thing that bothered him more than anything.

"Good. I will have my pet back, and the corpse of another Heartfilia" Lucifer grinned as his fingers tapped again, and again. On the skull of one of his many victims. 

Yay finished ittt!  
I got this one done quicker than planned :)

Till next time xx


	35. Chapter 35: I trust you, keep a secret

She couldn't handle it anymore. Breeze turned around in her bed again, the sheets gripping onto her tighter. Out of nowhere she started to feel warm. With a loud groan, she wiggled until one of her legs was free, letting her body cool to the perfect temperature. She snuggled back into her comforter with a content sigh, but the more she thought about how comfortable she was, the more she wanted to move.

It wasn't the strangely fluctuating temperature that was bothering her though, it was her thoughts that kept her awake. The blonde sighed again finally resting on her back, her grey eyes were open staring at the ceiling. The room was dark, but she could see everything, perks of being a Dragon Slayer.

Her mind kept wandering to the conversation she had with Michael early that morning. He was warning her, but she wasn't sure whether she should believe him. She couldn't figure out if he was being sincere. It wouldn't have been the first time that charming man has lied to her, and it probably won't be the last. However she knew what Lucifer was capable of, and that was reason enough to believe him.

"Ughhhhh~" Breeze rolled over again, but this time there wasn't any bed left for her to roll on. "Shit- oww~" The blonde landed on the floor with a thud, her arms still taped to her side by her sheet. She just sat there for a moment, like a little burrito dropped on the floor. That's what she thought she looked like, more accurately she looked like an almost grown ass adult who needed to figure out her shitty life.

Breeze was laying there like a fat caterpillar for a good ten minutes before she sat upright. She had an idea. Quickly she unraveled herself and grabbed her items of discarded clothing. She pulled up her tight black pencil skirt, doing a little jiggle as she went. Next she quickly picked up her shirt and pulled in over her head, she let out a hiss when she stubbed her toe, a result of being momentarily blind.

"Okay, Lucy hope you're still awake" She said closing her apartment door behind her, scanning her quite dark room one last time.

"Should have brought a jumperrrr" Breeze sung to herself as she walked down Lucy's street. Her hands were working overtime to try and keep themselves warm. She didn't really think this through, all she knew is that she needed to talk to Lucy and that it couldn't wait.

She was going to work out with Lucy what to do. The Celestial mage was smart, she's solved problems before. If Breeze has figured out anything from past experiences and horror movies is that you never do anything on your own. Especially when asking for help is easy.

"Okay" Breeze stopped walking and looked up to the second floor window. The silence on Strawberry Street at 12am was quite unnerving, borderline scary. The light of Lucy's apartment wasn't on, but that didn't deter her one bit. Worse comes to worse she would wake the girl out of her sleep, that how urgent this was.

With a deep breath she readied her self to jump to the window ledge. She had never broken into Lucy's apartment before, but according to Natsu and Happy, it's pretty damn easy. Breeze eased into a squat, she was planning to launch herself, then grab the window-

"Breeze? What are you doing?"

Still in a squat Breeze turned her head to see a very confused Lucy. Her head was tilted slightly as she watched the Dragon Slayer squatting in front of her apartment in the middle of the night. The Celestial mage had a stack of books in her arms, explaining why she was out so late.

"Oh I'm good, I was looking for you actually" Breeze stood up quickly, nervously laughing. Not realizing the fact she asked _"What are you doing?"_ not _"How are you doing?"_. Lucy laughed lightly, Breeze could be quite cute when she was being socially awkward.

"Come in then~" Lucy said cheerfully. Breeze just watched her walk into her building with the look of disgust on her face. _How is she so chipper this late? Ugh if I could be asleep I would be_... With another large sigh she followed Lucy into the building, leaving the cold air outside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lucy smiled, sitting down and joining Breeze at the coffee table. The girls enjoyed the warmth of Lucy's apartment, it was a cold night out and they were both welcomed the warmth.

Breeze held the steaming hot cup of tea up to her face and watched as the pale vapors floated out of the cup. "I have something to tell you" she stated, not taking her eyes off of her tea.

Lucy gave Breeze a look, one that said _"We've established that, but go on"_.

"This morning, when I passed out. Michael spoke to me" Breeze put down her cup on the coaster. "He said that if I let Lucifer into Magnolia he'll destroy it, and everyone in it"

Lucy choked on her tea. After some coughing and spluttering she swallowed hard. "Uhm your talking about the people that kidnapped you? And brought you back to life?" The Celestial mage's eyes were wide. She didn't know much about the group that Breeze seemed to be caught up in. Besides the fact that one of their mages didn't even break a sweat while fighting against Natsu _and_ Hera.

She also knew, that encounter wouldn't be their last. Though she hoped that their next one would be very far in the future.

"Yes, they call themselves 'The Immortals' stupid name really. Anyway Michael is an angel and he's supposed to stop Lucifer from destroying God's Earth. Though I'm not sure how reliable he is" Breeze mumbled the last part under her breath. Lucy didn't notice because she was too busy trying to comprehend all of this. _Angel? What?_

"Why did you come to me? I-I mean not that you shouldn't tell me stuff, I just think I'm not the mos- Oh my god you want me to use Hera against them don't you?" _Lucy isn't stupid, I'll give her points for that..._ Breeze thought to herself. That was the only logical reason Lucy could think of. Sure she wanted to believe that Breeze came to her out of the kindness of her heart, but this seemed more likely.

"Well yes, but before you freak out" Breeze rushed, waving her hands around in defense. "I'm telling you so you can help me, like Natsu said. I don't have to do this on my own." The Dragon Slayer smiled, silently proud of herself for reaching out for help.

Lucy gave Breeze a skeptical look. _I'm sure Natsu meant him, not me_. She was about to say her thoughts aloud but that was before Lucy realized what she meant.

Last time Breeze was faced with a decision like this, she didn't feel like she could tell anyone and as a consequence she caused devastation and wasn't seen for two years. But this time she's reaching out for help, _she's trusting me_.

Lucy squealed as she reached over the table to pull Breeze into a hug. "I'm so glad you trust me!~" Lucy was crying tears of joy, she felt like this was a big breakthrough for Breeze and their friendship.

Breeze was trying her hardest to get out of this awkward hug, she resorted to pushing Lucy away by placing a palm on her forehead. The Celestial mage was quite strong when she wanted to be, being pushed away didn't phase Lucy's mood one bit. The Blonde sat there, her eyes glimmering with joy. The Dragon Slayer let out a shiver, she still wasn't too fond of hugs.

"So we need to make a plan, I was thinking we train for the next week then go and face them? I know where they'll be" Breeze stated. She adjusted her position and watched Lucy for a reaction.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa. Calm down first of all, One week isn't going to prepare me for anything. Second we probably should bring back up and third we should most definitely make a plan B, just in case he gets to Magnolia before we get a chance to leave..." Lucy had more to say, but when Breeze started shaking her head at the word 'backup' she lost a bit of confidence in her words.

"Michael said I can't use my feelings to involve innocent lives. I don't want to bring backup and have them all die because they aren't strong enough" The Dragon Slayer sighed.

 _Well I guess I'll stay home then..._ Lucy though to herself. "But we can't do this on our own Breeze, you know that, otherwise you wouldn't have come and told me. Deep down you knew you needed help. Now not so deep down, I know we'll need help." Lucy tried to be comforting, she knew with out a doubt that they would need help if they were to face immortal beings. In an ideal world she would just not even go there...

"We'll take it straight to Master Makarov, then he can discretely ask Erza, Natsu and Gray to come into his office, then we'll brief them. How's that sound?" Breeze frowned as she looked up at Lucy. Just the sight made Lucy want to cry. She swears she has never seen such a sad face before.

"I don't want anymore people to die because of me, I can protect you, but I can't protect everyone. I can't let Natsu get hurt." she whispered as she looked down at her hands. This was the first time that Lucy had heard Breeze's voice so broken. The Celestial mage's own voice got stuck in her throat.

"Okay." Lucy choked out. "Okay we'll go alone"

Breeze looked up with a smile. But she let a tear slip from her eye. The Dragon Slayer didn't hesitate to wipe it away quickly.

"We have to tell Master Makarov we are going on a mission though, so if we don't return after a few days they'll know" It pained Lucy to agree to this. This wasn't the way that she was taught to do things, especially in Fairy Tail. The big, happy family were supposed to rely on each other. But she couldn't help but see Breeze's point.

This enemy was so big and so bad that it was practically a suicide mission. The more people that come, just guarantees there would be more bodies in the end.

Lucy Heartfilia did not sleep a wink.

This wasn't the first time Lucy had gone a whole night without sleep. However this time she felt different, she felt like she had been killed and brought back to life again. Natsu though she looked like it too.

Natsu had once again snuck into Lucy's apartment, not looking for food or even Lucy herself. Natsu was looking for Breeze. He'd looked at the guild and her apartment but she was nowhere to be seen. The poor Dragon Slayer almost had a heart attack until he caught her scent heading towards a certain Celestial mage's place.

Now Natsu was standing in the middle of Lucy's apartment. On the floor to his left, was a fast asleep Breeze and on the bed to his right was a wide awake Lucy. A cup of cold tea in her hands.

The Flame Dragon Slayer wasn't sure what to make of the situation, and frankly he was too afraid to ask Lucy who had not blinked the whole five minutes he has been here. It had actually scared the shit out of Natsu when he climbed through to window and Lucy was staring directly at him, but as he moved through the apartment, her eyes didn't follow.

Finally the silence was too much (that didn't take long) "OKAY WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Natsu yelled, has arms flapping at his sides.

Breeze _gracefully_ snorted herself awake, flailing around on the ground until she realized where she was. Lucy's reaction was slightly terrifying, all the blonde did was blink and turn her head 40 degrees to death glare Natsu. Before he had time to shiver or cringe, Breeze spoke.

"N-Natsu what are you doing here?" His fellow Dragon Slayer asked as she rubbed her tired eyes. Natsu smiled at the sight, bending down to help Breeze stand on her feet.

"T-Thank you" Her face flushed. Once Breeze reached her feet, Natsu sat his hand on her hip causing the girl to squirm until it felt normal. Without even realizing it Breeze sunk into Natsu side, drawn to his warmth.

"So What were you girls up to last night?" Natsu smiled, feeling like a King with a Princess at his side. Personally he was quite pleased with this whole situation, after last weeks drama he hadn't been this close to her.

Breeze's eyes shot down to the floor and Lucy looked further out of the window, snapping from her previous trance. When the room feel completely silent Natsu couldn't help be be suspicious.

"Girls?" He repeated with an eyebrow cocked.

"We just had a sleepover, nothing dramatic" Lucy said, her voice flat and monotone. Natsu was hurt at the cold shoulder that the two were giving him, to his knowledge he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Natsu how about we go to the guild, Lucy didn't sleep to well last night" Breeze said placing a hand on Natsu's bare chest. The boy suddenly forgot about what he asked the two girls and his focus was on Breeze's cool touch. The female Dragon Slayer led the male out of Lucy's apartment and they set off to the guild. Once Natsu got used to their closeness, he relaxed and started cracking jokes.

Lucy watched out of her window at the two walking down the street. _They sure aren't trying to hide it anymore._ She thought to herself. This is the second time in two day she has been envious of their relationship, even if they haven't defined it, it was stronger and sweeter than anything she has ever had.

"Ugh" Lucy sighed, running her hands through her hair. She needs to make preparations for the plan. The lump in the bottom of her stomach was telling her to run straight to the guild and yell about the plan Breeze and herself had made. Ask for everyone's help and prepare for a war. But she knew that would mean marching everyone straight to their deaths. Hopefully this way, they can prevent everyone's death, even if that means sacrificing themselves.

The feeling in the bottom of Lucy's stomach was starting to make her queezy. _No, this is the right thing to do... Isn't it?_

Ohhhh~ Do you think they're doing the right thing by keeping it a secret? Do you reckon they can pull it off?

I would like to point out this is my SECOND CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! I'm amazing I know. This one wasn't hard to write but it was necessary to the plot. It gets more exciting next chapter!

Till next time xx


	36. Chapter 36: I'm saying Goodbye

Breeze looked at Natsu in awe. That kind of look that you see in the movies, when the guy looks at the girl like she is the only thing that matters, the only thing he sees. When you love someone so much, but they never see that look in your eyes. They never understand the feeling until they see you in that light. Surely there was a name for it, but as Breeze was staring at Natsu, words slipped like sand through her metaphorical fingers.

The two had spent most of the day together, hanging around the guild, chatting, eating and even a spot of drinking. Overall it had been a pretty entertaining day. It had started off as a way to give Lucy space but it soon turned into a day that Breeze would like to never end.

Natsu had invited Breeze over to his house, after she realized that she didn't know where he lived. Knowing that she may never get the chance again, she demanded a tour.

It wasn't much. Natsu and Happy lived in a small log cabin, only down the street from the guild hall. But it was so far down the street the cobbled road ended long before the walkway to the house begun. The house itself was pretty much one room, with a small bathroom branching off the back wall. A neat kitchen was tucked in the corner, looking like it didn't get much use. A single bed was opposite it, with an empty book case and trunk occupying the other corners of the room.

Anyway back to why Breeze was giving the look. The two Dragon Slayers were currently sitting on the roof of Natsu's house. At first Breeze was scared she was going to fall through it, but when Natsu jumped up and down to prove that it was entirely safe he managed to coax her to sit next to him. Now they were watching the stars, continuing talking about whatever came to mind.

Natsu looked over at Breeze for a moment, his mouth still moving as he laughed and talked about god knows what. She tried to be interested, Breeze smiled and looked down at her lap, pretending she found what he just said hilarious. She wanted to listen, but she got to caught up in him, his eyes, his scent, just _him_. She didn't really realize how much she took him for granted until today, she didn't realize just how much of an impact he had on her life.

That's why it pained her to do what she had to do next.

"Natsu, Lucy and I are going on a mission tomorrow, we'll be away for about two weeks" She blurted. If Natsu wasn't in the middle of a sentence, he wouldn't have thought this fact was unusual. He rested his arms on his knees and studied the girl sitting next to him, she started to squirm under his gaze.

"Oh? Just you and Lucy?" That didn't sit well with the male. Lucy was prone to involving herself in dangerous situations, and Breeze was proving to be a constant trouble magnet. The two of the together could only spell disaster. Straight away he started thinking of the most dangerous missions they could go on and how injured they could get.

"Y-Yeah, it's just a info mission. I didn't want Lucy to go by herself, plus she said we can make a girls trip out of it" Breeze smiled, her words becoming more confident as she spoke.

Her heartbeat stayed regular, she wasn't showing any signs of lying, but why didn't Natsu believe her? "Mind if I come along?"

Breeze was quick to reject the offer. "No we should be alright, Lucy has already booked the accommodation. She has spa days planned and everything" A light giggle softened the rejection.

He wasn't sure if he was just overthinking it now, but her words sounded rehearsed.

A long silence passed between the two. Natsu was ready to break it with more interrogating questions. However Breeze beat him to it.

"Anyway I just wanted to tell you before we leave tomorrow" _Oh whoops_ , Lucy was actually waiting at the train station with her stuff right now. The Celestial mage had set certain precautions just in case Breeze wasn't very convincing. Like making sure everyone knew they should be gone for two weeks, and telling Natsu they would leave tomorrow instead of tonight. If Lucy knew Natsu, which she liked to think she did pretty well, he would crash their party anyway despite them telling him not too.

Natsu looked at Breeze, his eyes taking in her soft, clean features. She was like an angel, the dim moon light illuminating her skin. Even though it was a calm moment, Natsu's stomach was doing flips.

He wasn't sure what to put it down too, he thought maybe the fact he wouldn't be able to talk to her for two weeks might have been it. He decided then he would at least visit them in the morning to say goodbye, maybe even sneak in a kiss? Or was that too bold.

"Natsu? I'm going to go now" Breeze giggled. Natsu had to blink a few times, he didn't realize he had been staring. Caught up in her beauty.

"What, you're leaving already, but we just go here" The male Dragon Slayer knew that wasn't true. They had been up here for a few hours at the least. Natsu stood up and brushed off his clothes. "W-Well I'll see you later?"

Breeze gave him a sad smile, a smile he wouldn't realize was a sad one until two weeks passed. "I hope so Natsu"

Without another moment wasted, she rushed forwards and gave him a tight hug. Natsu didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and hold on tight. She let her head rest on his chest for a moment, listening to his heart beat in a steady rhythm. With a deep breath, she let go reluctantly.

 _Goodbye Natsu..._

The two girls collapsed into their seats panting. "That goodbye must have been worth it" Lucy said between breaths.

Breeze had stayed longer than planned with Natsu, making her late to meet Lucy, meaning they had to run to catch the train in time.

"Well we got here just fine" Breeze beamed, trying to keep a positive out look on everything. It wasn't fair to Lucy if she started having doubts now, Lucy was the one who tried to talk her out of it.

"True" Lucy smiled.

Breeze looked out the window of the train, watching the dark night whizz by and the blink of an eye. She wanted this train ride to last forever, so she could hold onto the memory of her friends, hold onto the memory of Natsu. Breeze knew as soon as she got off of this train, her life would be decided for her. It was either life or death. There was going to be no in between.

"I always wondered why you didn't get motion sickness, you and Wendy are the only Dragon Slayers that don't have issues with transport" Breeze turned her attention back to Lucy. She frowned slightly and shrugged, "It might have something to do with our Sky magic? Or maybe it's just male Dragon Slayers that are effected?"

Lucy took that as a sufficient answer with a light 'humph'.

Silence filled the train again, the two girl being the only people in the carriage.

"Breeze?" Lucy whispered, the Dragon Slayer turned to look at her, but she was watching the stars as they shone brightly.

"Are we doing the right thing? I know it seems like the only option, but Fairy Tail's been up against a lot before. I'm sure they could handle this, they have to be able to right?" Breeze didn't like the tone Lucy was using, it was sad, like she had already admitted defeat.

"Lucy if we die, they won't forgive us. So we have to fight, fight for our friends and our home. So they don't have too. If we let these people reach Magnolia, Fairy Tail may survive, but all the people that live there will perish. No more towns die on my watch" Lucy looked at Breeze, she took in the look of sorrow and regret sprawled across her face. But there was something different about her eyes, a certain fire resided within them one she hadn't seen before.

If they had to rely on one thing in the coming times, it would be that fire...

 _~Somewhere close~_

"They're coming here?" The deep voice grumbled.

"Despite my loyalty to you brother, I am supposed to be here for a purpose." Michael sat in his usual seat at the table. He looked over to his brother, trapped in the body of an infant.

Lucifer looked at the projection coming from the center of the table. The picture was displaying two blondes, sitting on a train, headed their way.

"The point of taking the fight to Magnolia was not to destroy the city, but to destroy it's heart" A cold smirk could be seen just under the pitch black hair of the child. The projection changed from Lucy and Breeze, to a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer sitting on his roof, watching the stars.

"Lucifer, this shall not be a personal vendetta, we were to recruit Hera. That is all" Michael knew his words wouldn't change the sadistic man's mind.

"Brother, it was supposed to be that simple. However Makarov has different plans for the girl, he has grown attached to her after all these years" Lucifer paused, his anger on the verge of over taking him. "Looking back, it was a bad idea to let him raise her."

Michael didn't want to hear this from his brother. He had warned Lucifer this would happen 18 years ago, yet he continues to let it slip from his memory. "What's done, is done, brother" he groaned.

"Hmm, that is true. But it is almost time to watch it all unravel..." 

Ah! It's short I know :(

I have been working on another story non-stop and I can't wait to show it to you guys. Unfortunately this story if suffering. BUT I have a great idea for the next chapter so I will get on that and hopefully it will make up for this short one.

 _Until next time xx_


	37. Chapter 37: Bonds, not blood

The old man sat at his desk, he was sure that by now it would belong to someone else. Years and years of being part of this guild and he couldn't think about his life in any other way.

Makarov's eyes scanned along the picture frames that lived on his desk. The picture of his old team, a picture of his father, one of the guild members today but as younglings, and the picture of Laxus and Breeze.

His eyes stuck to the picture of his two grandchildren.

Laxus, despite his rough patch, before his sister arrived at the guild. Had grown in to a respectable man, someone who he could pass the guild off to without regrets.

Breeze, oh Breeze.

Makarov looked at the young girl that had an uncanny resemblance to her older brother, even though they weren't actually related. There had been many times where Makarov wished to tell Breeze about her real family but no time seemed like the right time.

 _"It's okay Grandpa! She can be my little sister!" Laxus cheered._

From that moment on Breeze's childhood was formed from lies. Ivan despised the child, so Makarov told her, when she was in tears one day, that she just reminded him of her mother. She believes Laxus is a true Dragon Slayer, because Breeze struggled to deal with the concept of loosing her Dragon. All of these lies came from a good place in his heart, but the truth could destroy her.

But he remembers the day that he found her like it was yesterday...

 _Laxus had been bugging his Grandpa to take a break from the guild for weeks. The boy wanted to explore the forest just beyond Magnolia's border, but he was told with sternness, that he wasn't to go alone. That meant on one Spring evening when Laxus was the age of 5 Makarov was dragged to the forest by force._

 _"Grandpa some people say that there is a Dragon that lives here and her scales look like the Ocean!" The small boy couldn't think of a time when he had been more excited. He loved it when he got to go on adventures with his Grandpa._

 _"Oh, a Dragon you say?" Makarov didn't believe his grandson's stories, but he was quite happy to play along._

 _"Yeah-huh, it's a big one too!"_

 _"Who told you about this Dragon?" the old man asked with a loving smile._

 _Laxus stopped in his tracks. "Huh? I can't remember... hmmm I think there was another kid playing on the playground a few weeks ago, he had black hair and he looked kinda scrawny." Satisfied with his own answer the blonde ball of energy started walking again._

 _Makarov had a bad feeling about this, he couldn't put his finger on it, but as they got closer and closer to the center of the forest, the feeling grew._

 _"Do you hear that Grandpa?!" Laxus exclaimed, he knew that it wasn't the sound of a Dragon, but the sound of a child's cry._

 _Makarov started to run, with his grandson in toe._

 _Laxus gasped when they reached the sight. In a clearing, deep into the forest, there sat a Dragon. The only issue, was the Dragon was dead. Laxus could imagine the scales to be the deepest of blues, scales that would shimmer in the light. The dragon in front of them had rotting grey scales, the duo were surprised there wasn't a rotting stench._

 _At first Makarov wasn't sure where the noise of the child was coming from, but as he pushed the large hand of the beast away from it's breast, he found a child. The girl was around the age of one, maybe two. She had short messy hair and she was dirty. From the way the Dragon was positioned, it looked like it was protecting the child._

 _A Dragon Slayer? The guild Master thought to himself, he had heard legends, but he couldn't be sure._

 _The baby child stopped crying as soon as it was picked up, she opened her eyes to reveal beautiful gray orbs. Despite the child's age, Makarov could see relief flood the child's eyes. "Papa? D-Did you come to save me?"_

 _Makarov looked between the dragon and it's child, with infinite wonders as to what had happened._

To this day, Makarov Drayer still has no clue what happened to Arashi, the Storm Dragon. The version of the story that had been made up seemed to satisfy Breeze, but on late nights when the old man struggles to find sleep, it plagues him.

One day the truth will come out, Makarov just prayed that it would come from him. 

Just a short chapter (on purpose) kind of a filler of sorts. The next chapter will be published at the same time so it will be all good ;)

Until next time xx


	38. Chapter 38: It is time Part 1

Lucy took another laboured breath, trying to increase the amount of air her lungs could take in. Her fingers tightened around the key in her hands. The black metal was hot, burning her skin, just a physical representation of the amount of magic Lucy was feeding it. Despite the heat, her grip stayed strong. She wasn't about to give up now.

Hera stood in the middle of the field, her long grey hairs sticking to her face. Sweat pooled at her brow and dripped off of her chin. Her posture was tense, it was the first time Lucy had seen the Dragon soul show a sign of distress. It made the Celestial mage sick to her stomach.

" _Are you sure you wish to continue?_ " Lucifer cackled...

* * *

"Okay I am so not ready for this" Lucy cried. The blonde was pacing back and forth in the hotel room the two girls shared. Breeze stood up from the seat on her bed and grabbed Lucy by her shoulders.

"I need you to understand that nothing will happen to you. We will be okay" Breeze smiled, a genuine smile. She wouldn't put down her current feelings as excitement, more like pre-emptive relief. All of her dreams last night were pure bliss, they involved a comfortable life in Magnolia, with no haunting threat looming over her at every turn. Caging Lucifer had to be a step in the right direction.

Lucy was skeptical of Breeze's good mood, but she would be lying if she said the vote of confidence didn't help.

After a deep breath Lucy was ready to be rational again. "So the plan is to spend the first two days gathering intel, spying etc" When Breeze gave a nod of confirmation, Lucy continued. "Then on the third day we ambush them with Hera, hopefully doing a decent amount of damage on the first blow."

Breeze giggled, "Yes hopefully".

Lucy rubbed her hand against the only key that hung on her belt. She felt a surge of guilt fill her stomach, she had purposely left her beloved spirits on her dinner table at home. So if she was killed in the next few days, someone would look after them.

After all she knew it was for the best, if Hera struggled against these people, her spirits didn't stand a chance.

"So where is this place exactly?" Lucy whispered. Sometimes she thinks she doesn't ask enough questions ahead of time. This was one of those times.

"You don't have to whisper yet, we aren't even close" Breeze smiled, causing the Celestial mage to role her eyes. _This is what I'm talking about._..

Breeze herself didn't know where the Immortal's hideout was, but Hera did. Which means deep down she does know. Thanks to Lucy's blind faith, they were currently walking around a forest based on what Breeze _thought_ was familiar.

"Well in that case, how did your day with Natsu go? I was going to ask on the train, but you fell asleep." Lucy wiggled her eyebrows.

"It was nice, we did friends stuff" Breeze saw the disappointed scowl on Lucy's face and giggled.

"What if that was the last time you saw him? That is so lame" Lucy flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and gave Breeze a nudge.

"Considering it won't be the last time that I see him, I am not worried" The Dragon Slayer puffed her chest and quickened her pace.

Lucy watched as she sped up, she prayed that her friends was right. That Breeze and Natsu would see each other again so they could be happy together. She prayed that they would live to see their friends again...

* * *

"Shhh~" Breeze hissed as she grabbed Lucy and shoved her behind a bush. Lucy was in the middle of describing her perfect date, a topic that often crosses the Celestial mage's mind, but often never gets talked about. But of course her glory was short-lived.

"Oww~" Lucy mouthed. Breeze replied with an eyeroll, but smiled.

Just ahead of the bushes they were now crouched behind was a quaint looking house. It was fairly large, it could quite happily accommodate a family of four, pets and all. The image before them would have fit in quite nicely in Lucy's future fantasies.

Breeze took in every detail of the house before her. It was familiar, but at the same time it was completely new. That un-explainable feeling lurked in her stomach, like an itch that couldn't be scratched.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here" Lucy whispered, trying to peer through the windows.

Breeze tried to do the same. As she did, that un-explainable feeling turned into that of pure horror. Sitting in the window, was a boy. His pitch black hair was swept to the side, allowing his red-stained eyes to see the two girls clearly.

A choked gasp left the Dragon Slayer's lips. Her grey eyes made direct contact with the one's of the devil.

"Run... Run Lucy!" Breeze stumbled up to her feet, trying her hardest to pull Lucy along with her. The Celestial mage frowned, she couldn't understand what frightened Breeze all of a sudden. After all there was nothing to see in the windows.

"I-It was a trap, damnit!" Breeze cussed, breaking into a sprint, one Lucy couldn't keep up with. Lucy's legs weren't use to moving at such speeds, dodging and avoiding the trees and sticks they had passed only moments ago.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled, jerking back, trying to rid herself of Breeze's vice grip.

Grey eyes turned to the girl in shock, "Lucy! We don't have time to waste, h-he saw us!" The thought of those blood red eyes made bile rise in the back of the Dragon Slayer's throat.

Lucy grabbed Breeze's shoulders, similar to how Breeze had done only this morning. "You need to talk to me, who did you see?"

Breeze's lips parted, they were dry and sore. She wet them with her tongue and got ready to speak.

"I believe she was talking about me..."

Lucy's stomach sank, the voice wasn't familiar to her, but the blonde wasn't stupid. Breeze turned around, her hands in fists. "How did you know?!" She screamed. The fear that leaked from the normally fearless girl instantly sent Lucy into a panic.

"You cannot be surprised my dear, I do pride myself in my knowledge" Lucifer stood, this time with a cane in his hand. Despite his child size, the cane was the height of him, making it look more like a staff. His black hair was swept across his face once more, hiding his red-scarred eyes.

Breeze adjusted her footing, "We'll just have to move the plan up..." She looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Lucy "... We can do this."

Just as she did that morning, Lucy took a deep breath. Okay things didn't go to plan, but the either fight now or they won't live to see that dump of a hotel room again. Silently Lucy promised herself that if they made it out alive, she would never call anything trashy again.

"We _can_ do this"

"Open, Gate of the Storm Dragon, Arashi!" Lucy surged her magic power into the black key, with a blast of blinding light Breeze started to change.

Grey hair, yellow eyes, fairer skin. One after the other features of a friend change into one of a goddess. Hera.

"tut, tut, tut" Hera clicked her tongue. "I voted 'no' for this, such a stupid idea"

Lucy forced more magic into the key, causing the Dragon Soul to shoot a dirty look over her shoulder. The Celestial mage just stared back, with a look that demanded respect.

"So Lucifer, one immortal against another... How long could this go on?" Hera cackled, cracking her neck.

"It will be short, yet sweet, my dear. You know the only thing keeping you out is that girl" Lucifer grinned on of his sickly grins.

Lucy frowned "No I am what let her out... and I'll put her back once she's done with you" an empty threat if there ever was one.

"We may have lied to you a bit there, darl" Hera scratched the back of her head. "Breeze told you that so you wouldn't loose control, so you wouldn't stop feeding magic until the fight was over. You see, Breeze and I share our magic. Though she has control over it majority of the time, I have a tendency to let it get away from me when I have control over it. So instead I am using your magic, like your spirits would"

"So I am your battery?" Lucy knew this wasn't the time to feel betrayed, but she could help it.

"Well personally I thought it was just plain rude, but Breeze didn't want me to have control over an unlimited source of magic" _Unlimited?_ Lucy's eyes fell to the ground, her mind was running wild with all the information she was taking in. _Breeze didn't want Hera to gain control of her magic, so she's using me as a source?!_

"They how was I able to seal you away?!" The blonde's head snapped up, her eyes filled with conviction.

"That, hmm, that is a good question" Hera said simply, "Maybe one for another time?"

"As much as I love it when I get to watch lies unravel, I do have other places to be" Lucifer spoke up. The boy tapped his cane against the ground a few times, watching the small dent it made in the grass.

Lucy realized how cocky this boy was, he let her have a whole conversation with Hera, without interruption. Not only was Lucifer a child, but Lucy sensed no magic power coming from him at all.

"Oh, very sorry" Hera chirped as she turned to face him. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw ice form around Hera's hand, solidifying her fist.

The Dragon Soul's head hung low, her eyes closed, as she decided her next move. _Lucifer was said to be unbeatable, he was said to be the strongest being on the face of this earth_. Hera's head lifted slowly. _But he hasn't faced me_.

In the blink of an eye, Hera had closed the distance between her and the boy, and swung at his face. Just as quickly Lucifer took a step back, felling nothing but cool air as the icy fist missed his cheek.

Lucy's eyes literally couldn't keep up. She missed that fact that Lucifer retaliated with a roundhouse kick, and she missed it when Hera dodged it by simply jumping. What Lucy could feel, was her magic leaving her. It wasn't fast, but she could feel it leaving.

Hera let out a breath as she bent backwards, dodging the cane that was heading towards her throat. She could tell that Lucifer was going easy on her, she needed Lucy's magic to move at this speed. Lucifer however, hasn't used a drop of magic yet.

The boy went to jab Hera with his cane again, ending with the same result, a miss. In hand-to-hand combat, the two seemed evenly matched at this point. Hera had a lingering feeling of fear, she didn't want to be the one to start the battle using magic, the lingering feeling told her it wouldn't end well.

But after minutes of wasting Lucy's energy, Hera decided it was time. "Roar of the Storm Dragon!~" With a deep breath, Hera allowed the air to mix with magic in her chest. Quickly her hands came up to her mouth to form a funnel, directing the attack towards Lucifer. The Celestial mage had seen this attack in many different forms before, but this is the first time she had seen Breeze or Hera use it. Three separate beams came from Breeze's mouth, Ice, Air and Lighting.

The recoil of the attack sent Hera back, only a few steps in front of Lucy. Dust engulfed the area of impact, making it impossible to see the extent of the damage. Lucy held her breath, she was sure the magnitude of that attack would have some sort of effect.

The dust cleared and in the place where a boy once stood, a man took his place.

"Tch, he decided to get serious" Hera smirked. Lucy shot the Dragon Soul a look, despite her facing the other way, Hera could feel chocolate eyes on her. "Lucifer is extremely powerful, his magic is so strong he has to seal it away. I'm not sure exactly, but all I do know is when he is in his child form... he can't use magic"

Lucy frowned "So-" Her words were cut short. The blonde lurched over and emptied the content of her stomach. At first she didn't understand why, but as she regained herself, she figured it out.

Surrounding Lucifer was a deep purple bubble, the ground within it had been obliterated. Lucy could feel it's strength from here. His sudden release of magic is what caused Lucy to throw up, it's also what was causing the trees around them to die.

It reminded Lucy of Zeref's magic, or how Natsu told it to her.

"Lucy, it's going to be an uphill battle... But the fact he showed his true form shows us enough. We can do this" Chocolate eyes widened at Hera's choice of words. Despite Hera's stubborn and rebellious nature, Lucy got the feeling she cares more than she lets on.

"Yeah, let's show him" Lucy gripped the black metal in her hand harder, forcing more of her magic into it. The sudden surge of magic caused a glowing light to appear on Hera's skin.

The Dragon Soul smirked, "Scales, haven't had them in a long time". Just like Natsu's Dragon Force, Hera's body was covered in scales, blue as deep as an ocean.

"Those scales won't do anything against me Hera. This battle won't end in your favour, but I will enjoy it regardless" Lucifer laughed darkly. His voice had lowered and his clothes suddenly fit.

Hera's smirk widened, and a trail of steam fell from her lips. "We'll see"

Again Hera rushed forward, a dent in the ground was left after each step. Both of her hands lit up with the sparks of lighting. Once she hit Lucifer's force-field of magic she slowed, but only for a second.

The now tall man, held up his arms in an 'x' across his face. A sparking fist made contact, however the only thing that was effected by the attack, were the sleeves of the man's jumper.

Hera jumped back once more, and this time Lucifer took the first strike. Almost as soon as Hera's feet hit the ground, Lucifer built a ball of dark magic in his right hand. His left hand was still holding tightly onto his cane. With an effortless toss, the ball came hurling towards the scaled Hera in seconds.

Lucy could do nothing but watch as the ball engulfed her. When it dispersed, it left a smoking Hera in its wake. "You need to dodge!" Lucy screamed. At first it seemed like the attack had no effect, but when cracks started to appear in Hera's scales, it worried Lucy.

Hera heard Lucy's cries. But it she had dodged Lucifer's attack, it would have headed straight towards the Celestial mage. And it would have been fatal.

"Lucy, give me everything you have. I have a plan" Hera whispered, loud enough for the blonde to hear. The Celestial mage took no hesitation in doing so, despite Hera's past, she would like to believe in how far she has come.

Lucy took another laboured breath, trying to increase the amount of air her lungs could take in. Her fingers tightened around the key in her hands. The black metal was hot, burning her skin, just a physical representation of the amount of magic Lucy was feeding it. Despite the heat, her grip stayed strong. She wasn't about to give up now.

Hera stood in the middle of the field, her long grey hairs sticking to her face. Sweat pooled at her brow and dripped off of her chin. Her posture was tense, it was the first time Lucy had seen the Dragon soul show a sign of distress. It made the Celestial mage sick to her stomach.

" _Are you sure you wish to continue?_ " Lucifer cackled...

* * *

"N-Natsu?" Lucy choked. She had braced herself for impact with the ground but she was caught by someone with pink hair. She was fading in and out of consciousness, hoping that the familiar shade of pink was her best friend.

The man didn't reply, instead the sound of metal hitting together filled Lucy's ears... _Her keys_. In a swift movement the familiar weight was added to her belt. The blonde was softly lowered to the ground and the Dragon Slayer's warm presence left her.

Wendy quickly rushed over to replace him, healing any scrapes and bumps she could find. Except Lucy's main problem was her lack of magic.

Breeze stood as herself once more, holding onto the wound that made Hera retreat. Blood poured from underneath her right hand, her whole left arm was stained a dark red. Natsu stood next to the girl, not taking his eyes off of the man that stood across from them.

"N-Natsu, I-i'm sorry I-" Breeze tried to apologize but was swiftly interrupted.

"Shut up, you aren't sorry, otherwise you would have done this" Natsu's voice was livid, it was harsh and rough. Breeze looked at the man with tears in her eyes, _oh god was she sorry_. Her clouded eyes moved from Natsu to Lucifer, she was going to end this man's existence. Then she was going to apologize to Natsu every day until he forgave her.

Without another word between the two, Breeze ran forward ready to end this once and for all...

* * *

Shit guys... Will Breeze get the chance to apologize?

Until next chapter xxx


	39. Chapter 39: It is time Part 2

"Natsu, I am sure they're fine!" Erza hissed. The red-head was frustrated by the boy's constant babbling. Natsu was worried about the two girls who were supposed to set off this morning on a two-week long mission. Normally he would brush it off, suck it up and wait out the two weeks. But Breeze's behaviour last night had him worried.

"Why can't we just go on a mission in the general area, and "accidentally" run into them?" Natsu chased Erza down the street leading to the guild hall. He had been trying to stop himself from going to Lucy's or Breeze's since the female Dragon Slayer made it clear she didn't want him involved. He was hoping deep down Erza would use her assertive nature to stop him, but at the same time he was hoping she would cave and agree to go with them. Natsu figured the girls couldn't get mad if Erza was there too.

"Fine. Alright Natsu?! Are you happy? We will go to Lucy's make sure she has all that she needs then we will leave them alone until they return in two weeks?!" Natsu would have been more excited to hear those words from Erza, if she wasn't holding onto his collar and spitting on his face as she said them.

Natsu pried Erza's cold fingers from his clothing and straightened himself up. "Y-yeah, that sounds like a great plan" He tried to smile, but the fear was too overwhelming.

Erza's scarlet hair flicked over her shoulder as she swiftly turned in the direction of her best friend's apartment. "Let's go then, I have other things I would like to do today"

~~~

Five minutes went by in lightning speed as the two walked their usual route to the Celestial mage's apartment. It was almost like they moved on muscle memory.

Erza's fingertips brushed against the brass door handle. She paused for a moment, she was unclear as to why. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Natsu scaling the side of the building, using his normal handles and nooks to do so. The re-quip mage's brown eyes drifted back down to her fingers, and after another moment she entered the building. She could tell something was off.

The hardest part about getting into Lucy's apartment was when you reached the window. Natsu found it quite interesting that the window was completely shut and the curtains were closed. He raised his eyebrow and it sunk in that since the first time he snuck into Lucy's apartment, she has always made it easier for him. It may have been unsafe, since it was so easy for him to get in. Lucy would leave the window ajar, or in the winters she would tie a string to the handle on the inside and let it hand out, so when he arrived he wouldn't have to scratch up her window pain trying to enter.

Digging his nails into the tiny gap, he managed to edge the window open enough for him to slip in. Sliding onto the blonde's bed, a sinking feeling crawled up Natsu's throat instantly. It was dark, cold and there wasn't a fresh scent anywhere. Natsu went and opened Lucy's front door, letting Erza in without her needing to knock.

When she was met with the cold air of Lucy's apartment her eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure they said they were leaving this mornin-"

"We need to go after them..." Natsu interrupted Erza's question. At first she was ready to tell the young man not to rush to conclusions, but when Erza saw a bunch of golden keys resting in his palm, she knew what they had to do next...

Natsu felt sick, every second step he would have to swallow hard to stop the bile from entering his mouth. The young man hadn't felt this many emotions at one time before. He was angry, that he had been lied to. Worried, that the two girls that were most important to him in this world could be dead. And he felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness that he wasn't trusted with the truth, by the one he loved.

Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Laxus followed the Dragon Slayer as he had caught the girls scent once more. They had reached a town, it was about a five hour train ride from Magnolia. The group had marveled at the fact Natsu was able to sit up straight, with not so much as a moan from him. Erza wondered if he had realized he was even on the train.

The Flame Dragon Slayer stopped out the front of a hotel. It was cute and homey, something that Lucy would pick out if they were in town on a job. The windows were lined with planter boxes, each had an array of colorful flowers in them, lighting up the overcast day.

"They were here?" Happy asked, his voice soft and full of worry. He pushed his paws together in front of his chest.

Natsu didn't respond. His eyes were quickly scanning over the building, taking in as many features of the place as he could. He knew deep down it was pointless, but until he found the girls, everything was a clue.

"Natsu we need to push on, Lucy wouldn't have left her keys behind. Don't forget there is one key missing" Gray walked up to the hotel and noted the 'closed' sign. A frown creased his brow for a moment, but he wandered back to the group and joined them. Everyone knew that the key missing, helped Lucy to seal Hera away.

The Dragon Slayer couldn't put his finger on it, but the most recent scent wasn't coming from the hotel. It took him longer than he would like to admit, that the scent was coming from behind the building.

Without a word spoken, he walked from the group, all eyes following his movements. He slipped between the two buildings and followed the exact steps the girls took.

Hera could feel Lucy's magic depleting. Breeze had so much faith in the girl and now it was sure to get them both killed.

Scales only seemed to cover a few of Hera's body parts now as the cracks started to get bigger and bigger with every hit. Everyone in that clearing knew what the outcome would be, and that the Dragon Scales were only prolonging the inevitable.

Lucy felt blood fill her mouth, the metallic taste wasn't one she enjoyed. Her body was struggling to keep up with the output of magic, she could feel herself restore it, only for it to be squandered away seconds later. It hurt Lucy to watch Hera take a beating. They came into this so full of confidence only for them to come out looking like fools, dead fools.

"WE CAN DO IT HERA!" Lucy screamed, letting blood flow from her lips.

The Celestial mages intentions to encourage the Dragon Soul had the opposite affect. For a split second, Hera turned her head to watch the blonde cough up blood. That was the split second Lucifer had been working up to.

He must admit to himself that at first he was giving his all. He knew going into this fight that he had to outlast, because he couldn't outwit. But now it was time to finish her off.

A deep purple magic formed a blade around his hand, he pulled his arm back, like it was a sword and plunged in down on Hera. Blood surrounded him, the smell made him grin. He let the warm, thick liquid fall on him as the magic around his hand disappeared.

Grey eyes went wide. The wound was so deep. Grey hair turned to blonde. She could feel the blood pour down her fingertips.

Breeze had managed to stop the attack from hitting its intended target, but she couldn't avoid it completely. Her left arm was now hanging limp as her side. Breeze opened her mouth as if to scream, but nothing came out. Her face paled and her lips trembled.

"BREEZE" Lucy screamed. The Celestial mage was fading, her vision was becoming blurry, and her senses muffled. But through that she heard a comforting chime and the sight of pink. But that was the last time she would.

~

Breeze couldn't move. The blood was flowing faster and faster. All she could see was red.

Lucifer looked on with the widest of grins. Anyone else would have found it sick or gruesome, but not him. His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked his chin, lapping up the splatter of blood that had fallen onto his face. He welcomed the iron flavour.

Natsu stood next to the girl, not taking his eyes off of the man that stood across from them. He had just witnessed his disgusting display of pleasure, and silently vowed that would be that last thing he ever tasted.

The smell of him reached Breeze before the sight did. _Natsu..._ She couldn't move her head fast enough to see him, but he was standing so close. "N-Natsu, I-i'm sorry I-" Breeze tried to apologize but was swiftly interrupted.

"Shut up, you aren't sorry, otherwise you would have done this" Natsu's voice was livid, it was harsh and rough. Breeze looked at the man with tears in her eyes, _oh god was she sorry_. Her clouded eyes moved from Natsu to Lucifer, she was going to end this man's existence. Then she was going to apologize to Natsu everyday until he forgave her.

Without another word between the two, Breeze ran forward ready to end this once and for all...

The blood loss was pushed to the back of Breeze's mind as she swung her lighting charged fist, following up Natsu's Dragon roar. The female Dragon Slayer let out a roar of laughter when her knuckles made contact with Lucifer's cheek, sending him flying much like a rag-doll.

Her chest was heaving, and her movements were slowing, but the satisfaction of that hit invigorated her. Natsu watched over her briefly, noting the grin that stuck to her face. It made him uncomfortable, that wasn't his Breeze. She hasn't been since she lied to him.

"Well, Well. I see, you two work well together. My mistake." Lucifer brushed off his muddy white shirt. Breeze could tell something that Natsu couldn't. Lucifer was getting tired, even the strongest men in the world have a limit. He was nearing his.

The blonde's grin dropped when things started to spin. She remained upright, trying her best not to let her weakness show. Casually she reached down to the hem of her green tank top and ripped a line of fabric from it. The sound of tearing cloth, cut through the settled silence.

Natsu's muscles rippled under his vest. One thing that frustrated him about fighting big bad guys, they paused. They let you get on with your business and they make a lot of small talk. Something that Natsu wasn't in the mood for at the moment.

He didn't wait for Breeze to finish tying off her large wound, he charged head on towards Lucifer. Ignoring Breeze's protest, his fists went to collide with Lucifer's chest, but when traveling at such speeds. Things can tend to get blurry.

Time stops.

Natsu's fist fell short of Lucifer. The flame around it extinguished as it fell to his side. Lucifer's red eyes could be seen underneath his pitch black hair, they flickered as he laughed. Natsu couldn't hear the laughter, but he could tell. His body was tensing and releasing, and his face showed glee, his wicked lips were turned up just in the corners. He thought briefly about why a man so evil, would have reason to laugh at all.

Blood splattered over Lucifer's face, yet he did not flinch. He continued to laugh, howl at the sky like he had just witnessed the most outrageous, yet hilarious event. Natsu didn't understand what he found so funny, he couldn't hear any jokes being told, all he could hear was white noise. When he began to feel a numbing sensation, Natsu looked down.

He understood what was so funny.

The cane, that Lucifer had been carrying, was now deeply impaled into Natsu's chest. The blood splattered all over Lucifer's face was Natsu's blood.

Natsu tried to take a deep breath, but all he felt was fluid filling his lungs. The realization started to set in and all of the pain along with it. With a gaping mouth, much like a fish out of water, Natsu fell to his knees. He watched as Lucifer slowly started to fade and a true angel appeared.

Time stops.

Breeze's bloody hand shook in front of of face, tears filled her eyes but refused to fall. She took a step forward, but her leg could stand her weight, the shock of what just happened brought her crashing to the ground. Her head hit hard, causing a ringing in her ears. The pain of her wound, nor the fall, stopped her. The ringing didn't cease as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees. She knew that her body didn't want to stand, so she crawled, she dragged her slowing body forwards.

Lucifer had gone, but she didn't even stop to think to where. With muddy and bloody hands, she softly caressed the side of Natsu's warm face. Her eyes wide with worry, her face pale in shock.

Natsu still thought she was beautiful. Her blonde hair was matted, her grey eyes were bloodshot and her plush pink lips were chapped. But he wanted nothing more than to kiss them. All of the anger he had for her had completely dissipated. He was just picturing them both sitting in front of the fire, snuggled up to one another, staring into each others eyes.

Breeze watched Natsu as his eyes started to roll into the back of his head. "No" she choked out, her voice sounding worse than nails on a chalkboard. Her hands started to hover frantically, she couldn't lose him, she had to apologize she had to tell him that she loved him.

"No" she repeated slapping him on both cheeks. His eyes returned to their original position, but not for long as they started to slip again.

"Natsu, no, no NATSU!" She didn't stop to wonder how Natsu's face started to get wet, she didn't stop to wipe her tears. Breeze's lips started to glow a bright blue, unknown to her. For Natsu however, it would be one of the last things he saw.

Without consideration, Breeze lunged forwards and kissed him. The split seconds, felt like days, months, years. The two felt no pain for these sweet moments, they kissed with passion and tenderness, just as they had the first time.

It was magical.

The two were engulfed in a blue light, one that was familiar to all. However when it faded, Natsu was still limp in the arms of the one he loved... 

I'm probably going to get a shit load of abuse for this, but that my friends is _ **the end**_.

I actually cannot believe I have finished my first story! It has been amazing from start to finish and I just want to thank absolutely everyone who read, liked or commented it because you guys kept me going.

Okay before you all flip out and cry because I left you on yet another cliffhanger, I AM WRITING A SEQUEL. It will be the last installment for this story, though it may end up being just as long, but it will fill in all of the spaces that have been left blank. I have also already began writing it, but I want to write a majority of the chapters before I publish it, just so I don't have to be so inconsistent for you guys again.

Feel free to ask me questions, or even suggest things for the sequel!

 _Until next time xx_


End file.
